Countdown to V-Day 2013 - prompt challenge
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Yet another addition to the countdowns. Many different authors, lots of fun and smexy one shots, and the continuation of the collaborated story 'An Identity for Christmas'. Be sure not to miss out on this one. The month of love doesn't get any better than this :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to the Countdown to V-day 2013- prompt challenge.**

Welcome back, ladies and gents, to yet another countdown.

This countdown will post anonymously, all ones shots based off of prompts given to the writers. There will be one HINT at the end of the one shot as to who the author is. You guess, and hopefully u know your authors well and you get it right. If not, you get to learn a new fun fact about some of your favorite authors, and also fiind some new authors to check out.

So, without further ado, here is this Valentine's Day's author lineup.

In no paticular order...

**::::::drum roll, please:::::::**

Vday 2013 countdown participants

PixieH

DazzlinSparkle05

Bexie25

Rfm86

Sunsetwing

Rbsschess

dolphin62598

Mrs Bella Masen

AngelGoddess1981

Cullen's Pet

Hollbeth

WitchyVampireGirl

hismysitcMuse

venomheat

Ironic Twist

Ana Fluttersby

Staceleo

Breath-of-twilight

Les16

Artemis leaena

VenomousGal

Each author was given a different prompt, thus leaving you, the reader, with many different genres and styles of writing to read this February- ENJOY!

Be sure to show ur love, even if u have NO CLUE who wrote which one shot, leave a review, let the author know u were here and what u thought. That is, after all, how FF rolls, is it not?

Alright, one shots begin posting on February 1st, adn the collab- which started in the Christmas countdown- will continue right where it left off after the last one shot has posted.

If you have yet to read the first half of An Identity for Christmas- head on over the the countdown to Christmas 2012 and catch up on it before the second half starts later next month.

Okay, that is all.

See y'all in like 2 weeks, maybe sooner with some teasers. would u like to be teased a bit?


	2. Teasers

**Some of the girls in the upcoming countdown have provided some small teasers to keep ya all wanting and excited. So, here they are.**

**Enjoy!**

**Teaser # 1-**

Bella grabbed a beer, drinking it quickly. Before Edward could protest, she blurted out, "Board games!"

"You hate board games! Honey, you always lose and get sullen..."

"Let's make it fun!" She headed over to a chest and pulled out _Battleship_. "Strip _Battleship_!"

Edward looked at her in shock. His Bella was always a surprise. "Is this for real?"

He really hoped she was serious.

"Unless you don't want..."

Edward jumped up. "Let me make a fire. I don't want my sweet wife to be freezing when she's naked before me."

"I could win!" she protested.

Edward just laughed. Bella couldn't win a game, board or athletic, to save her life.

**Teaser # 2 -**

Edward looks at me, pleading, and I groan. "Bella, please; it's one night. Just one lousy little day in the year where I have an excuse to make you feel special. Where I can show you just how much I love you. I want to worship you thoroughly, and I can't do that with the kids in the house."

I bite my lip. "You really want to do something on Valentine's Day? Can't we just do it…the day after or something?" I ask quietly, also pleading with him.

He frowns. "Yes, I do. And if we do it on another day, it won't be the same." Edward replies, looking at me through narrowed, curious eyes. "Bella, why don't you want to? What aren't you telling me?"

I sigh again, looking away, toward the window. "My father, Hoody," I admit, not reallywanting to explain any further.

Of course, Edward won't let me just stop there. "What about him?" Edward asks, and his voice is closer now. I swallow, breathing in deeply as my throat tightens. Edward notices, pulling me into his arms and onto his lap. "Baby, tell me. What did he do?"

I take another deep breath and look up at Edward, tears in my eyes. "It's the day of love, Hoody, and Charlie blamed me for my mother's leaving. You do the math."

He sighs, and kisses my lips, knowing I won't explain anymore; at least not today. "All them more to make new memories," he mumbles.

**Teaser # 3 -**

As much as I wanted to be strong, I just couldn't. I did sneak a few glances into the dining room and watched Bella with her date. Even the word felt funny in my head. I wanted to be her date. I had berated myself all week long for my lack of courage and guts. If only I had asked her out first. She would have been mine.

Instead, I had to watch some smarmy guy with shaggy brown hair smile and laugh with Bella. He got to squeeze her hand and hold up his wine glass in a toast. He was privileged enough to stare at the vision that was Bella.

She looked absolutely stunning that night. Her hair was wavy and hung to the middle of her back. Her dress clung to her every curve and it looked so soft. I wanted to run my hands along her body and feel it for myself.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole through her head." My sister's voice caused me to jump.

"What's your damage, Alice?" I scowled at her in the hopes that she would just get the fuck away from me.

But my wish wasn't granted, instead she stared at me, long and hard before she sighed and shook her head.

"It's not what you think," she stated sadly. "Before you jump to conclusions take a long hard look and then talk to her."

**Teaser # 4-**

Edward's laugh brings me out of the memory, and I focus my eyes to see  
he's holding a wild daisy out toward me. I take it, a warm blush  
creeping into my cheeks, and watch as he lies back in the long green  
grass. "I still can't believe you punched her." I giggle, lying back  
next to him and twirling the daisy between my fingers as he continues  
talking. "I always knew you were a south paw, Bells."

We lay there for a minute, staring up at the sky and watching as the  
clouds roll by lazily, and I begin to pluck the petals from my flower  
one by one, just like I do with every one he gives me.

He loves me.

This is my favourite part of the day.

He loves me, not.

Hanging out in the meadow with Edward after school always helps me to  
forget anything bad that's happened—not that every day is like today.

He loves me.

He's always known how to cheer me up whenever I'm having a bad day.

He loves me, not.

He's been my best friend my entire life, but recently I've begun to  
look at him differently.

He loves me.

I only wish he felt the same way.

He loves me, not.

"Hey, you're ruining your flower!" Edward cries out playfully, looking  
over at me.

He loves me.

I laugh, but I continue to pluck the petals. "Last time I give you  
anything," he grumbles like usual.

He loves me, not.

A smile breaks out across my face as I look at the last petal; the  
results of my little flower game are never the same more than once in  
a row . . .

He loves me.

. . . until now.

**Teaser # 5**

:

But online, the deep colorful world full of enchanted creatures and quests, seduced her.

_Evergreen_, the High Wizard seduced her.

Everything innuendo turned to full on lust in words and the feelings were there for her, and he said they were there for him too.

Then there was the virtual sex.

Who knew little avatars could get it on?

Bella remembered the day she gasped at the computer screen as Evergreen started to disrobe. Little words on the screen saying, "I want you" and "Left click the clothing icon, baby. Let me see your enchantments."

Sa-woon!

Jacob never said that, vocally, literally, or virtually.

What he did say was, "Are you almost there, Bella, because I have a trade in five minutes and a quest in fifteen."

Buzzkill.

She should have known. He was still a low ranking Troll. He still had many quests to even become an Ork or Goblin.

Sheesh.

It's not that hard.

Come to think of it, it often wasn't _hard_.

Anyway, it took Bella six months to get to the level she was and she had characters wanting and requesting her favor and help in their own quests.

**Teaser # 6 -**

Not really knowing what possessed her, but unable to stop herself, Isabella asked, "Edward, are you going to the Valentine's dance next week?"

"Oh man, I don't really want to talk about that," he replied back, his hands moving to his hair and fisting it.

"Why? Don't you like dances? I don't think I've ever seen you at one."

"Well, I have been to a few when I was younger, but they really are ridiculous to me. I see no point to them. They were never something that really interested me."

"So is that why you aren't going? Or…maybe…do you need a date?"

Edward's eyes flashed up toward Isabella's wondering just what she meant by that. There was no way she would go with him, was there?

**Teaser # 7 -**

The Hulk remained stoic for a few more seconds before reaching up to grasp his lapel and mumble something into it. After a second, he nodded to himself then pointed to a spot away from the walkway and motioned for them to wait there.

He was still to utter a single word to either of them.

"Unbelievable." Jasper muttered to her as they moved to stand away from the selectively mute doorman.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper. This place just screams 'douche'. Why in the hell would he think to bring her here?!"

"Emmett probably booked it months ago, and I doubt they'd turn Rose away." He shrugged, as he turned to face her.

At that moment, the heavens opened, and it began to rain. Heavily.

**Teaser # 8 -**

"I watched him get up and cut us slices of my cake. He didn't answer me and looked sort of pissed. When he sat down, I relaxed and saw he was trying to make the same effort. He took a bite of his cake and the chocolate dripped down the corner of his mouth.

I don't know why, but in that moment, I felt brave. I leaned forward and kissed the chocolate off the corner of his mouth. As I backed away, he pulled me closer and kissed me deeper.

He moved around the table, lifting me into his arms. I didn't even hesitate to wrap my arms and legs around him. He walked as we kissed and then set me on the counter. My hands rested on his shoulders, and he brought his forehead to mine."

**Teaser # 9 -**

"I missed this. Missed you. So badly, all the time – and as much as I've missed you, this? This feels like the most natural thing in the world. Like we've never stopped doing just this. Dammit, Bella...am I crazy?" he asked, pained almost in his confusion and apprehension. "Tell me it's not just me."

"It's not. It's not just you, I swear."

-end teaser-

**Teaser # 10 -**

A while later, the fancy dinner I'd had brought in and the bottle of wine were both long since forgotten, and Bella was snuggled up to my side as I lay on my back. One of her legs was draped across my hips, the heel of her foot sliding up and down the outside of my thigh, and her hand was drawing lazy patterns through the smattering of hair on my chest. We were content and at peace.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" I picked her dainty hand up and started nipping at the pads of her fingers, causing her to erupt into girlish giggles, until I sucked one of her tips into my mouth. That earned me a moan that went straight to my semi-hard dick.

"Is this why you coerced Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper into kidnapping me for the day?" she asked breathlessly.

**Teaser # 11 -**

"Hello, 106.1 Kiss FM, you are caller number seven. What is your name?"

Shocked into silence, I simply gasped and failed to respond as Jasper exited the kitchen to stand beside Alice, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Hello? This is DJ Em, can I get your name please? Are you there?"

Mr. Johnson reached over and gave me a hard poke in the side with his bony little finger, breaking me out of my stupor. "Umm yeah, sorry, it's Bella. Bella Swan."

DJ Em cackled loudly and then cheerfully informed in a singsong voice, "Well, Bella, Bella Swan, the clue is that the Hottie likes to get freaky almost everyday of the week. You got it?"

"Un-huh," I mumbled, still not believing I had gotten through. _Freaky_. The Hottie liked getting _freaky_. Alarm bells were going off loudly in my head. I mumbled my thanks and quickly disconnected the call.

**Teaser # 12 -**

She nodded absently as her fingers traced his chin and traveled down his neck. She wanted to lick him and trace the same path with her tongue. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Yes, they are fascinating," she admitted as she tugged on the scarf around his neck, revealing more of his flesh. "I get distracted. I'm still getting used to my eyes working the way that they do."

"I know, Tesoro. I was only teasing."

"Hmmm... You know, it's not nice to tease," she scolded as she pushed him onto his back. "I think maybe you should be punished for being so cruel."

**Teaser # 13 -**

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Angela put you up to this?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but I don't know any Angela and this most certainly is not a joke. I realize this must be a surprise, but you won."


	3. Flowers

******Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**He Loves Me . . . He Loves Me, Not**

**Prompt: Flowers**

**Summary: One girl. One boy. Best friends from childhood. One of them harbours a secret crush on the other, secretly pining away for the possibility that one day they'll be together.**

**Bella; six-years-old**

I trip over a tree root as Edward drags me through the woods just behind his house. Pain needles up my leg, the knee of my jeans tearing when it scrapes along the hard ground. Edward is there in a flash; he always is. He's my best friend, and that's what best friends do: they help each other.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his bright green eyes looking worried.

I roll over onto my butt, brushing the dirt, rocks, and leaves from my hands before I look at my knee. This isn't an unusual occurrence, unfortunately. I'm pretty clumsy all the time. "Yeah," I say, wincing as I pull my pant leg up to see how bad it is; the hole in my jeans isn't quite big enough to get a good look.

When I see the blood seeping from the cuts in my knee, my stomach flips over, and I feel like I'm going to puke.

"Oh no," Edward says, backing up a little and running his hands through his reddish hair. "You're gonna puke, aren't you?"

I swallow what feels like a rock in my throat, my spit is warm and thin, and shake my head. "Mmm mmm," I mumble, scared that if I open my mouth to talk, I might just throw up on him.

"Yeah, right," he challenges, standing up and coming back over to help me up. "Come on, let's go back to the house and show Dad." Then his voice changes from worried to excited. "Maybe you'll need stitches!"

Disgusted, I push him, and he topples over, laughing. "I hate you," I grumble, limping back along the trail with my eyes on the ground so I don't trip again.

"No you don't," he says through his giggles. "You're my best friend. You're not allowed to hate me."

He's right, but I refuse to let him know that, so I glare at him and continue on. He catches up in a flash and takes my hand in his, leading me carefully back to the house.

"Back so soon?" his mom, Esme, exclaims when we slip through the patio door. Her eyes go wide, and she drops her tea-towel onto the counter and rushes over. "Oh, Bella, honey. What happened?"

"She fell and scraped her knee!" Edward rushes to tell her. "She might need stitches!"

Esme smiles—but it's not a big, happy smile—and shakes her head. "Edward, don't scare Bella. Run along and find your father."

Without another word, he takes off, and Esme lifts me up onto the counter. "So, what happened?"

"I tripped on a stupid tree root and scraped my knee," I mumble, embarrassed.

Esme takes off my sneakers, tossing them by the door and not worrying about the bits of mud that splatter on her clean floor. "Well, let's see how bad it is. I bet you don't even need stitches."

She gently pulls my pant leg up, and I look away when she gets to my knee. I don't want to throw up on Esme either. "Oh, this isn't so bad," she whispers. "Carlisle will clean this right up, sweetie."

The minute she brings him up, he enters the room, Edward right behind him, holding his doctor's bag and looking far too excited. _I hate him_. But I don't. Not really. I never could.

Carlisle takes a look at my knee, smiles reassuringly, and sets his bag next to me. "Edward tells me you fell outside?" I nod. "Well, he's wrong about the stitches. It's just a little scrape."

"Aw, man!" Edward cries out, and I stick my tongue out at him. This makes him laugh.

"Come on, Edward," Esme says. "Let's give the two of them some privacy."

Nodding, Edward follows his mom out of the kitchen, leaving the doctor and me alone. He cleans my scraped knee, and it stings—like, a lot—but it's over before I know it, and soon he's putting a big band-aid on it and helping me off the counter.

"Good as new," he says.

I thank him quickly, tearing out of the kitchen in search of Edward, the pain completely gone from my knee now that I have a band-aid on.

I find Edward sitting on the front porch with his back to the door when I slip through it. He's twirling a white daisy in his fingers when I sit next to him, and he looks over at me with a smile, handing me the pretty flower. "I'm sorry you got hurt today. And I'm sorry I acted like a jerk."

I smell the flower, closing my eyes like I've seen them do on movies, and I smile. "That's okay," I tell him. "Thanks for the flower . . . You wanna go play?"

**Bella; fifteen-years-old**

Edward and I sit in the middle of our favourite place: a meadow we'd stumbled upon last spring while walking around after school. We're not doing anything, just sitting there, talking about how Lauren Mallory is an evil witch. I'm not usually one to talk trash about someone else—I try to leave that up to Lauren and her lackeys—but she's pushed me too far this time.

"Don't let her get to you," Edward tells me, pushing his bronze-coloured hair off his forehead. "She's a bitch." It's not often Edward swears, but every time he does, I laugh. I think he knows this and does it to make me feel better.

"I know," I say. "But it's hard not to. I swear she sets out to make my life miserable."

At school that afternoon, I'd tripped in gym and let the volleyball hit the floor, which was the winning point for the other team. She was so mad, she started yelling at me, and, if the teacher hadn't been here, I'm pretty sure she would have started a fight right there in the gym. When class was over, she led the way to the girls' change room, but I stayed behind to help clean up. No way was I going in there to be yelled at some more. I'm not a masochist.

I waited until they filtered out of the change room before going in, but as I passed by her, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes. It wasn't until I got in there that I fully understood what it had meant.

She'd tossed my clothes onto the shower floor and turned it on. My clothes were soaked, and I had nothing but my gym clothes to wear for my last two blocks.

_I hate her._

I turned the shower off and wrung out my clothes as best I could, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. Unsure of what to do, I sat on one of the benches and cried. Normally, I didn't let her teasing get to me, but this broke me. I was completely unaware of everything around me as I sobbed into my hands. I think the door opened once or twice, but I refused to look up. I was too embarrassed.

It wasn't until I felt a warm, familiar hand on my shoulder that I pulled my face from my hands. Edward was there. In the girls' change room. Apparently, biology had started, and he'd been worried when I didn't show. When he got a hall pass from Mr. Banner, he'd heard talk that I was crying in the change rooms.

_How embarrassing._

After calming me down, Edward pulled off his sweater and handed it to me, leaving him in a plain white tee and his jeans. His sweater was much too long on me, but it covered a little more than my gym shorts, so I felt okay walking around in it. Then, he picked up my sopping wet clothes and led the way to the Home Economics room where he asked Miss Cope if we could use the dryer. He'd explained what had happened, and she offered to talk to Mr. Banner to let him know we'd be late to class and why.

Then, like the good friend he is, Edward sat with me until my clothes were dry, and we went back to the Biology lab. Lauren gave me a death-glare when we passed her, and I decided that I'd had enough of her crap. It was time to end the cycle.

I punched her. Right in her "perfect" face. Broke her nose, too.

Even though my lashing out got me sent to the principal's office, I felt good about it.

Edward's laugh brings me out of the memory, and I focus my eyes to see he's holding a wild daisy out toward me. I take it, a warm blush creeping into my cheeks, and watch as he lies back in the long green grass. "I still can't believe you punched her." I giggle, lying back next to him and twirling the daisy between my fingers as he continues talking. "I always knew you were a south paw, Bells."

We lay there for a minute, staring up at the sky and watching as the clouds roll by lazily, and I begin to pluck the petals from my flower one by one, just like I do with every one he gives me.

_He loves me._

This is my favourite part of the day.

_He loves me, not._

Hanging out in the meadow with Edward after school always helps me to forget anything bad that's happened—not that every day is like today.

_He loves me._

He's always known how to cheer me up whenever I'm having a bad day.

_He loves me, not._

He's been my best friend my entire life, but recently I've begun to look at him differently.

_He loves me._

I only wish he felt the same way.

_He loves me, not._

"Hey, you're ruining your flower!" Edward cries out playfully, looking over at me.

_He loves me._

I laugh, but I continue to pluck the petals. "Last time I give you anything," he grumbles like usual.

_He loves me, not._

A smile breaks out across my face as I look at the last petal; the results of my little flower game are never the same more than once in a row . . .

_He loves me._

. . . until now.

**Bella; eighteen-years-old**

I don't know why I'm so damn nervous, but I am. Edward asking me to go out to a movie on a Friday night isn't anything new, but this is what happens to me every week. My hands shake, my palms sweat, and I can't seem to calm my thundering heart. It's ridiculous considering nothing ever happens.

And nothing ever will. We're friends. He knows that. _I _know that. Sure, for the last three years, I've hoped that the dynamic in our relationship would change, but it doesn't, and I'm beginning to think it never will.

The doorbell rings, forcing me to stop fussing over my hair. I look myself over once more, making sure that my dark skinny jeans and royal blue sweater look okay. Blue is Edward's favourite colour, and I consciously choose a sweater that's a little more fitted to my body than some of the others I own. This may or may not be an attempt to get Edward to notice me as more than just his friend. It hasn't worked yet, but I'm not a quitter.

Out of habit, I go to grab my Converse sneakers, but stop and eye another pair of shoes. It's probably not wise given my inability to stay upright in ordinary sneakers, but I choose a pair of black heels my mother coerced me into buying a few months back. The doorbell rings again as I slip the second shoe on, and I carefully make my way toward the stairs. Walking in these shoes is easier than I'd imagined, but I'm still not completely comfortable in them. The heels feel a little unsteady, and my ankles wobble every once in a while. I make it to the front door though, putting on a smile and pulling it open to see Edward.

He looks amazing—he always does—in his usual attire of jeans and a sweater. Over the last few years, he's filled out so he's not quite as gangly as he was when we were fifteen. His sweater is fitted just enough to his body that I can make out the lines of his athletic body, and I find myself staring—which isn't out of the ordinary for me. I'm always staring at him.

"Hi," I greet, forcing my eyes to his—which are currently scanning the length of my body. _Score one for me_, I congratulate myself mentally.

"Hey." His voice is soft and warm, yet it sends a shiver down my spine. "You look great."

My cheeks warm, and I smile shyly. "Thanks."

"You ready?"

I nod. "Yeah, just let me grab my jacket."

I pull my jacket off the hook next to the door, but Edward is quick to take it from me, helping me into it. The act catches me off guard, but I go with it. Since my parents aren't expected home until tomorrow, I shut off the lights and lock the door behind me as Edward leads me to his car—a silver Volvo his parents bought him when he got accepted to Dartmouth.

"So," Edward says as he gets behind the wheel, "I was thinking we could go and grab a bite to eat before we go to the theatre. What do you think?"

I nod. "Sure. Wanna hit the McDonald's drive-thru?"

Edward laughs, but it's not his usual boisterous tone. It's almost nervous. "Actually, I was sort of thinking we could go to that little Italian restaurant a few blocks from the theatre."

It's an odd choice considering we always just grab a burger and then head to the movies, but I have a weakness for mushroom ravioli, so I agree. "We won't miss the movie, will we?"

Edward shakes his head. "Nah. We'll just go to a later show so we have time to eat."

"Good thinking."

When we arrive in Port Angeles, Edward navigates the streets with ease, and we park in front of the restaurant. Edward quickly climbs out of his seat, and I do the same, stepping out onto the sidewalk while he rushes around the front of the vehicle, looking disappointed for some reason. The look disappears as quickly as it had come on, and he presses his hand to the small of my back to coax me toward the restaurant. It's a small gesture, but it causes my insides to twist and flutter.

Inside, Edward quietly talks to the hostess who then seats us at a small table in the corner, kind of away from everyone else. She takes our drink order for us and tells us our server will be along shortly.

After she leaves, I take a look around our secluded table. It's nice back here—cozy, even—and there are a couple of candles on our table. I find it kind of romantic, actually, but I'm sure I'm alone in that. Edward probably just wants a quiet place for the two of us to talk. And that's fine, too.

"This is nice," I say, picking up my menu even though I know what I'm ordering. "I don't know the last time we had something other than fast food on one of our nights out."

"Your birthday," Edward answers with a smile. "But I don't think that counts because it was with our families too."

By the time the waitress arrives with our Cokes, we're both ready to order. Edward isn't as predictable as I am when it comes to ordering, always wanting to try something new, so while I order my usual, Edward orders the shrimp caprese.

We fill the void before getting our meals with talk about our weekend plans. As usual, I have to work at the Newtons' sporting goods store all day tomorrow and half of Sunday before "weekly family night." Edward, on the other hand, will be at track practice most of tomorrow since he's got a meet coming up in a couple of weeks, and then Sunday he and his family are heading to Seattle to visit his older sister and her husband.

Dinner, when it arrives, is delicious. Not that there was ever any doubt.

"Did you ever hear back from any colleges?" he probes, spearing a piece of shrimp with his fork.

Biting my lip, I shake my head. "Not yet." Secretly, I'm hoping to hear back from Dartmouth, because I can't imagine being apart from him, but the more time that passes makes me feel less optimistic about this happening.

"You will. Your grades are amazing." He's sweet, and I feel that blush creeping up my neck and into my cheeks again.

When we finish eating, Edward checks the time and asks for the bill. I reach into my pocket for some cash to pay my way when Edward stops me. "No, tonight's on me," he says, smiling.

I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I figure it's not worth arguing. I'll just buy his popcorn at the theatre; it's likely to cost as much as my meal. Once everything is paid for, Edward and I leave, deciding to walk to the theatre so we don't have trouble finding parking.

"What do you want to see?" Edward asks when we get in line.

I peruse the movie titles and think about what we've both wanted to see. Usually, we take turns choosing, and technically, it's Edward's turn to pick. "You pick," I tell him. "It's your turn. I chose last time."

He shakes his head. "Nope. You pick. I'll see anything you want to see."

I roll my eyes, but decide to placate him so we don't spend all night going back and forth on who should choose the movie. If we do that, we won't get to see one at all.

Neither of us really enjoys romantic comedies, and we've already seen the three action movies that are playing. This leaves us with a creepy-looking movie about a family moving into a new home that just-so-happens to be haunted. Edward and I are fans of the horror genre, so he's quick to agree with my choice.

Next, we head over to the concession and debate our choices. I'm still pretty full from dinner, but not getting popcorn at the theatre would be sacrilegious or something. The line is only two-people deep, so we fortunately don't have to wait long before we place our order. Once again, I go to pay, but Edward is quick, slapping some cash into the cashier's hand and shooting me a devilish wink.

Narrowing my eyes playfully and resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him, I pick up the popcorn and my drink while Edward grabs his own soda. As we head toward our theatre, he places his free hand on the small of my back again. I hold my breath, because I know if I don't, he'll pick up on the uneven breaths; I only hope he isn't going to be able to feel my racing heart through my back. I'm pleasantly surprised when he doesn't move his hand, and my heart begins to hammer harder. Then his thumb begins to move idly over my spine, and I stumble slightly. Thankfully, I'm able to right myself, but Edward is still quick to grab me around my waist to assist me—just in case.

"Thanks," I tell him, my voice somewhat hoarse as we enter the screening room our movie will be playing in. We find our seats, and it's a good thing we finished dinner when we did, because the theatre fills up fast.

We watch the pre-show trivia, both of us getting most of the answers right, thanks to our weekly movie outings. Occasionally, though, one of us will get one wrong while the other gets to be the show-off. Laughing at one of the trivia questions, Edward and I reach into the popcorn bag simultaneously. This isn't something unusual—in fact, it happens more times than not—but this time, when our fingers touch, there's a spark. I know just how cliché that sounds, but it's true. The surface of my skin hums, the dull tingle travelling all over my body in seconds, and I inhale shakily as I look over to find him staring at me, his own eyes wide and . . . _curious_?

When his tongue sweeps across his full lower lip, I realize just how much I want to kiss him. My eyes dart between his and his mouth, and I'm pretty sure—but not certain—that my lips part slightly.

_I should just lean in and do it . ._ _._

The theatre lights dim, and I take a deep, unsteady breath before running my fingers through my hair. "Movie's about to start." I don't even recognize my own voice, I'm so nervous.

The movie's just as scary as the previews made it out to look. I jump several times, and I _think_ I see Edward jump, too. Toward the end of the film, there's this one part that really gets me, and I scream—but so do ninety percent of the girls in here with us. I grab Edward's arm, and he slowly twists it around, pulling it back until my hand aligned with his, and he laces his fingers through mine, squeezing gently to reassure my safety. At least that's how I'm reading the gesture.

When the movie lets out, my nerves are shot and adrenaline is coursing through my veins from all of the suspense and scare tactics. It's a strangely exhilarating feeling, and one of the reasons I love horror films . . . even if that means I'm going to have nightmares tonight—and for the rest of my life. As the lights come back on, Edward doesn't release my hand. I try not to read too much into it, but I find it hard not to look down at our intertwined fingers and smile like a court jester.

_He's holding my hand!_

The theatre begins to clear, and as Edward and I walk down the stairs, I suddenly feel the need to be closer to him. What better excuse than my inability to walk in heels? I "stumble" slightly, leaning into him for support and placing my free hand on his bicep. His surprisingly strong bicep.

He doesn't discourage my using him to keep my balance, and I start to imagine that we must look like a couple to others. Thinking this makes me deliriously happy, and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep my smile from widening. It might not look possible given how big it is, but I'm sure it could happen.

"What did you think of the movie?" Edward asks as we step out of the theatre and onto the sidewalk.

He's still holding my hand, and I've refused to move my other one from his upper arm; I like how he feels against me. He doesn't seem to mind, so I think I'll stay like this until we're forced to part. "It was really good. Creepy . . . but that's a good thing. It's why we wanted to see it, right?"

Edward chuckles, bringing his other hand up to cover mine. "Agreed. I almost jumped a few times."

"Almost?" I laugh, quirking an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Nice try. You _totally _jumped a few times." His cheeks fill with colour, and he clears his throat, but he doesn't deny it.

We turn the corner to where we left the car, and, as we approach it, we pass by a small flower booth that looks like it's about to close. Edward pulls me along quickly, plucks a lone, long-stemmed daisy from one of the black buckets, and hands the guy running the booth some cash. He then hands me the flower, which means I have to withdraw my hand from his arm. It's an easy sacrifice to make, though, because Edward's given me a flower—not that this is the first time it's ever happened.

When we reach the car, Edward opens my door for me, and I slide in, reluctantly letting go of his hand so he can close the door. I bring the flower to my nose and inhale its sweet smell as Edward slides in behind the wheel.

"Hey, you haven't destroyed it yet," he teases, starting the car.

I shrug. "The night's still young."

The entire drive back to Forks, I obsess over the fact that I miss holding Edward's hand. I fantasize about taking charge, reaching over the centre console and holding his hand, but the truth is, I'm just not that bold by nature. Instead, I try to focus on the daisy, vowing that this will be the one I don't de-petal since tonight might be the closest thing to a date that I'll ever have with Edward Cullen.

We pull up to my house, and I find it hard to keep the disappointment from my face. Edward dropping me off after a movie isn't new, but for some reason, I'm having a hard time with it this time.

Forcing a smile to my face, I turn to Edward. "Thanks for tonight. I had fun."

"Me too," Edward says. His green eyes find mine, but then they fall between us, and he thrusts his fingers through his unruly hair. He looks like he wants to say something else, but then thinks better of it.

I turn to look out the window, kind of hoping to find something to talk about to prolong the evening—even if for just a minute. "Looks like Mom and Dad are still out," I tell him—even though I don't expect them until sometime tomorrow. I open my door, and turn back to say goodbye to Edward when he pops his door, too.

"Let me walk you to the door," he says quickly. "To make sure you get inside all right."

"I . . . um, yeah. Sure," I agree a bit brokenly. "Thanks."

Edward and I walk up the stone pathway to the front steps and climb them together. I unlock the front door and push it open, flicking the inside hall light on and turning back to say goodnight. "Thanks again," I say softly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Edward's eyebrows pull together, and he clenches his eyes shut, nodding his head. "Yeah. I'll call you."

"Cool." I pause for an awkward moment, taking a deep breath. "Well, goodnight."

I've barely turned and taken my first step through the doorway when Edward mutters, "Screw this," and grabs my arm, shocking me when he whirls me around to face him. But what surprises me even more than being spun around is the feeling of his lips on mine . . .

His soft, kissable lips that are currently pressed firmly to mine.

Once the confusion clears and I realize what is happening, I close my eyes, drinking in the moment like a fine wine. He brings one hand up to cup my face, the tips of his fingers curling against the back of my neck and holding me in place. I tremble slightly and sigh against his mouth, my lips parting just enough to allow him to deepen the kiss as I place my hands on his hips.

I'd imagined this moment every day for the last three years, and for some reason, the fantasy just doesn't live up to the real thing. I can taste the salt and butter from the popcorn on his lips as they move against mine, the pressure alternating from soft to firm, and his other arm winds around my body, pulling me flush against him, his fingers teasing the curve of my ass. Desire flows through my veins, settling between my legs, and I moan into our kiss.

When my lungs start to burn, begging for oxygen, I can't find it in myself to stop kissing Edward. How could I? He's completely intoxicating. He feels so strong pressed against the full length of my body—even stronger when he steps forward and wedges me between him and the door frame—and every breath and moan that passes through his lips sends a quiver through my body. Everything about him excites me. His looks, his taste . . . even his smell.

I'm completely lost to full sensory overload.

Naturally, Edward is the more levelheaded of the two of us—he always has been—and ends the kiss. I'm panting, my brain muddled and fogged in the best way imaginable, and Edward presses his forehead to mine, his warm breath fanning my face as he tries to catch it.

"_Now _it's been a good night," he whispers, his thumb idly moving over my cheekbone as I lift my gaze to his.

I'm still confused as the haze clears, and the wires from my brain to my mouth are clearly misfiring. "What was that?"

Edward chuckles, the corners of his eyes creasing ever so slightly. "Our first kiss."

"First," I repeat, realizing my hands are still on his hips, the stem of my poor daisy looking a little bent. But I'm not quite ready to let go just yet. "So by that you mean . . .?

"Meaning that I'd like to have a second—" he leans in and kisses me tenderly, not letting his lips linger on mine for too long "—and a third—" he kisses me again, this one a little longer, and my hands move up his body until they rest on his chest "—and a fourth—" one more kiss, and the fingers of the hand not holding my flower curl into the fabric of his sweater. He chuckles lightly and pulls his face away from mine. "I'm sure you get the idea."

I do get the idea, and I'm ready for our next kiss. Smirking up at him, I tighten my fist into his sweater and pull him forward, crushing my lips to his, and we pick up right where we left off a moment ago.

When his hands slip under my jacket, his thumbs grazing just below my breasts, warmth blooms beneath my skin, spreading fast like wildfire. My pulse throbs in my veins, intensifying in the lower half of my body. It's a sensation that always seems to occur when I think of Edward in this way, but now that Edward is firmly pressed against my body it's suddenly more concentrated.

"Bella," he mumbles against my lips, his hands moving down my body to ensnare my hips. He pulls me toward him, and I swear I feel how aroused he is through our clothes, and this only serves to excite me even more. "I should g—"

"M-my parents aren't home," I pant, pulling away and looking up into his eyes expectantly. I'm nervous, because I've never been _this _girl before, but I'm also feeling more confident than I've ever felt before. And judging by the look in Edward's eyes, he likes it.

Slowly, his lips curl up into a smile, and he pulls me into the house, closing the door and pressing me against it. He slips his hands back beneath my jacket, letting them ghost up over my hips and waist, bypassing my breasts without much contact until he pushes my jacket down off my shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. This saddens me, because they're practically screaming for his hands to work magic on them.

After I kick off my shoes, making me a good four inches shorter, Edward hooks his fingers into my belt loops and tugs me forward, heading for the stairs. _My room_. Edward is going to take me to my room. My heart beats rapidly with a combination of excitement and apprehension, but I refuse to back down. I've waited so long for this, and there's no way in hell I'm not following through.

Because we're not really focused on anything but kissing each other and tugging at one another's clothes, we stumble up the stairs. When we almost fall over, we laugh, steadying ourselves against the wall or the banister repeatedly until we finally make it to the landing at the top of the stairs. We're both breathing pretty heavily, and I throw my head back to catch my breath while Edward kisses and nips at the column of my throat.

We cross the threshold to my bedroom, and Edward slams the door, startling me slightly. He takes my flower from me—honestly, I'd forgotten I was still clutching it—and sets it on my bedside table before pulling me back into his arms.

"God," I moan toward the ceiling, fisting my hands in his unbelievably soft hair. "I can't believe this is finally happening."

"Me either," he mumbles against the skin of my neck, his warm breath causing a wave of goosebumps to arise all over my body. "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined this."

Hearing his confession flips some kind of switch inside me, and I start pulling his sweater up his body, taking his t-shirt with it until I've tossed them both on the floor. My hands tremble as they trail over his smooth, muscular chest for the first time, and he groans as they move down toward the button on his jeans, committing every curve and ridge of his physique to memory.

I've barely slipped the button through its eyelet before Edward starts tugging at my shirt in return. The feeling of his hands on my bare skin as he raises the blue top up over my body—over my breasts—is like a rush of warm water, and I tremble in their gentle wake.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, looking me deep in the eye, and I nod once before tilting my face up to kiss him softly.

"I've never been more certain of anything before in my life," I tell him, offering myself to him completely. And it's true. While I may have never pegged myself as "that girl" who has sex on the first date—something I wasn't even fully aware was happening until Edward kissed me a few minutes ago and confirmed it—this just feels . . . right. How could it not? I mean, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He knows absolutely everything about me, and I about him. We love each other—we always have—I just never realized that his love might extend beyond that of a friend. We may not have known it all those years ago, but we had been working hard to build a rock-solid foundation for our relationship to bud and thrive on.

So, no, this isn't just a first date to me; it's the next natural step in our relationship.

Without breaking eye contact, I slip my hands into his jeans at the hips and slowly work them down over his boxer-briefs. I'm breathing heavily as Edward kicks them the rest of the way off before returning the favour and sliding my own jeans off.

_This is happening. This is happening. This is happening._

I'm not only nervous because this is my first time with Edward, but because this is my first time _ever_. Edward already knows this because we tell each other everything . . . or, almost everything; I guess he wasn't really let in on the fact that I'd always imagined losing my virginity to him.

We stand before each other, Edward in his boxers, and me in my bra and panties. We're both the most naked we've ever been in front of each other—well, unless you count bathing suits, but those are a little different . . . kind of. Okay, not really.

There are mere inches between us, and we both take a moment to admire the other before our eyes connect again. The look of desire reflected back at me in his stare drives me forward and into his arms, and we fall onto my bed, passion and lust thickening the very air we breathe between kisses. Edward nudges himself between my thighs, and I feel his erection pressed hard against me. It's not enough, though, and I shift my hips up into him, seeking out more friction and moaning softly against his lips when I find it. That small taste whets my appetite, and my hips continue to move of their own volition, taking me to a place I've never been before. I can feel a dull tingle moving beneath the surface of my skin, gathering in my stomach and tightening. It's intense . . . too intense . . . I feel like I should stop . . .

"God, Bella," Edward moans into my ear, thrusting his hips forward as I push mine up. "I want you so badly."

I nod and say something completely incoherent, but he gets the idea, shifting his body slightly away from mine and tugging at the side of my underwear to remove it. Once they've joined the rest of our clothes on the floor, he slips his hand between my thighs. I can feel his fingers trembling as they slide back and forth against the sensitive flesh between my legs, and my hips buck up into his touch. My toes curl and a throaty moan escapes me, filling the room as his fingers continue to move back and forth languidly.

"Edward," I moan, but before I can say anything else, he slowly eases his fingers inside of me, and I inhale, slapping my hands against his back and curling my fingers into his flesh. He moves slowly, knowingly, as he prepares my body for his, and I bite my lip to keep quiet. I fail miserably.

While I don't know exactly what I'm doing, my instincts drive me now. While Edward continues pumping his fingers into me, I bring my feet up and try to use them to push his boxers down over his ass. I need him naked—I'm scared about this, but I know it's what I need.

"Y-you're sure?" he asks again.

"Mmm hmm," I reply softly, licking my lips.

That is all the confirmation he needs before he rushes to push them off the rest of the way, abandoning his work between my thighs. I'm conflicted on how I feel about that, but I think the fact that Edward is going to be naked and between my legs makes up my mind.

Reality comes crashing down around me the minute I feel his erection against my bare flesh, and I gasp. "Wait!" Edward looks at me, confusion and fear warring in his eyes. "Do . . . do you have a condom? We should be . . . you know, responsible. Right?"

Edward smiles, leaning forward to kiss my nose before he sits up and leans over the side of the bed for his jeans.

_Oh, thank God._

I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him. I'd like to say I'm focused on his hands, but that would be a lie. I'm looking between his legs at the impressive erection he's sporting. I'm suddenly a lot more nervous. I've heard the first time can hurt, and there's no way this is going to be an exception. I swallow thickly as he rolls the condom over his length and repositions himself.

He kisses my jaw, moving down until he stops by my ear. "I'd like to remove your bra now." His hands move without my permission, ghosting over my hip and cupping my bra-clad breast, his thumb moving over my hardened nipple.

Releasing a squeak, I nod as he kisses the sensitive spot below my ear. "I'd like that, too."

I arch my back to aid his efforts, and soon he's pulling my bra from between us and palming one of my bare breasts with his hand, rolling one of my hardened nipples between his thumb and finger. When he moves down my body and replaces his hand with his mouth, my skin prickles and my nails bite into the skin of his back. His tongue circles the hardened peak, and I arch my back again when he grazes his teeth over the sensitive flesh. I can't hold back any more; I dig my feet into his ass and force him back up my body, the tip of his erection pressing against my own pulsing arousal as he comes face-to-face with me again.

Our eyes lock, and Edward caresses the side of my face, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind my ear. He looks like he wants to say something—apologize for what's about to happen, maybe—but I smile and nod before he gets the chance.

"I'm ready," I assure him quietly, and he slowly eases forward. My hands move from his back and grip his upper arms tightly at the first sensation of him stretching me. It's uncomfortable, but not completely unbearable.

He moves a little further—I'm not sure how much—but we pass uncomfortable and slam straight into unbearable. "Wait," I gasp, and Edward stills above me. "Just . . ." I take a deep breath ". . . give me a sec."

Edward responds with a nod, stroking the side of my face and leaning forward to kiss me softly. His lower body is still while he takes care of me everywhere else. I get so lost in the passion of his kisses and soft caresses that the discomfort fades, my lower body relaxing enough that I wriggle my hips beneath him. He takes this as his cue to soldier on, and soon we're moving our hips in tandem. Every once in a while, there's a twinge of discomfort, but Edward is so conscious of it, and is always sure to ease me through it.

When his eyebrows knit together, I can tell that he's close, and just when I begin to worry that I won't experience my first orgasm with him, he snakes his arm between us and presses his fingers against the tiny pulse point at the apex of my thighs. The feeling I had earlier when my arms and legs were tingling and weightless returns, and my vision begins to go a bit spotty as every muscle in my body tightens. Part of me wants to stop because the intensity is too much as Edward's finger moves in tiny, precise circles, but the other wants to keep going—to see where this trail leads.

I don't get the chance to make the decision, because suddenly I'm seeing stars and all of the tension leaves my body in an Earth-shattering explosion that makes my fingers and toes curl, and my arms and legs begin to tremble as wave after wave of pleasure rocks through my body. I scream Edward's name, and not too long after, he's screaming mine, his hips pulsing unevenly against mine. Then he collapses to the bed beside me, rolling me over so my back is pressed to his chest and his arms are around me.

When my vision clears, I glance up at the daisy on my bedside table and smile, reaching out to touch one of the soft petals. Edward's soft lips brush the shell of my ear, and I feel them curl up into a smile before he whispers, "He loves you."

**::: THE END :::**

* * *

**Hint:**

**This author has an Edward in one of her fics that offers a view no girl could resist.**

**Who is she?**


	4. Freaky

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Freaky**

**Title: Hometown Hottie**

"This DJ Em, coming to you live from Seattle's own 106.1 Kiss FM with yet another Hometown Hottie update."

I jumped and almost spilled the pot of coffee I was pouring as Alice turned up the old radio that was sitting behind the counter that ran the length of the diner. The conversation in the diner abruptly halted.

The Hometown Hottie was a radio contest that everyone was following it seemed. 106.1 Kiss FM had started the contest two weeks ago to gear up for Valentines Day. The premise was simple. They gave three clues a day about an anonymous single bachelor residing in the Seattle area. The clues hinted at appearance, likes and dislikes, favorite places to go, personality and so forth. The listeners then had to try to find the Hottie based on the clues provided. If you thought someone was the Hottie you had to approach the person, kiss them and ask verbatim "Are you the 106.1 Kiss FM Hometown Hottie." If you were right you would win a seven day trip for two to the Caribbean with the Hottie and $5000.00 spending money.

Needless to say, the contest had caused all sorts of mayhem with the single ladies of Seattle. There had been countless relationships commenced after women started going up to random strangers and kissing them, but there had also been several catfights happen when the said suspect being kissed was not, in fact, single. The radio station ate up this information to no end, using it to increase their ratings as they broadcasted new stories on a daily basis, much to the delight of their listeners. The normally boisterous bunch of regulars at Freaky Pete's diner who had been following the contest for the last few weeks stopped whatever they were doing and waited with bated breath to hear the latest update.

"Ok ladies….as you know the Hometown Hottie contest has been running full steam for two weeks. As of yet nobody has found the Hometown Hottie." The DJ paused for effect and then continued, "The police had to send a task force to the market last night after our clue was released that the Hottie may be attending a popular eatery there. The establishment in question immediately became overrun and several patrons became involved in a physical altercation and that had to be diffused and two people were arrested. This is the third such incident this week involving the Seattle Police Department. That being said we have been informed by the Seattle PD in no uncertain terms that the contest has to come to a halt."

I gasped and set the coffee pot I had been holding down, directly into Mr. Johnson's plate of scrambled eggs. Mr. Johnson pulled at my sleeve trying to get my attention but I didn't care as I stared over at my best friend and co-worker, Alice, with shock and disappointment settling like a stone in my stomach. Alice quickly rushed over to me, her wide blue eyes swimming with sympathy, and gave me a quick hug as I tried to compose myself.

_Stupid contest._

I had confided in Alice that I was pretty confident that I knew who the Hometown Hottie was and after listening to my reasons, Alice agreed. The man in question, Edward Masen, started coming into the diner about two months ago every weekday morning and always sat in my section. I had been instantly attracted to him and became even more so as I got to know the quiet, handsome man over our daily chats. When the contest was announced and the clues started broadcasting on the radio I thought I was going crazy. There were just too many similarities for it to be a coincidence.

I swore Alice to secrecy and knew Alice would never betray me. She was never interested in the contest past entertainment purposes as she was crushing on our boss' little brother Jasper, who was also employed as a short order cook in the diner. Alice had encouraged me time and again to put on my big girl panties and just kiss Edward, but I was much too shy. I argued that if he were interested in me in that way, he would have already asked me out, not entered himself in a crazy stalker contest so he could go on vacation with some random woman.

_Yeah. Keep telling yourself that._

_Stupid contest_.

"Do not despair ladies," DJ Em's voice cajoled, making my head snap up in interest. "There is still one last chance for you to win this contest. I will offer the first 10 callers that get through to our station a very big clue as to where our Hometown Hottie can be found. So get crack-a-lackin and call me at 346-9962 right now."

Alice let go of my arm and took a running leap, clearing the diner counter and skidding over to the phone. I stared stupidly as Alice's nimble fingers frantically punched in the radio station's number before throwing the portable phone in my direction. I barely had enough time to get my hands up to catch it as it sailed towards my head, narrowly missing Jasper's brother, aka my boss, Peter Whitlock, as he walked through the door.

I reluctantly raised the cordless phone to my ear expecting to get a busy signal and was shocked to hear it ringing. I grimaced at Alice who was grinning at me madly from behind the counter, bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement. "Even if I do get through, it's not like I can just up and leave when I get the clue, Alice. Besides, what are the odds…."

"Hello, 106.1 Kiss FM, you are caller number seven. What is your name?"

Shocked into silence, I simply gasped and failed to respond as Jasper exited the kitchen to stand beside Alice, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Hello? This is DJ Em, can I get your name please? Are you there?"

Mr. Johnson reached over and gave me a hard poke in the side with his bony little finger, breaking me out of my stupor. "Umm yeah, sorry, it's Bella. Bella Swan."

DJ Em cackled loudly and then cheerfully informed in a singsong voice, "Well, Bella, Bella Swan, the clue is that the Hottie likes to get freaky almost everyday of the week. You got it?"

"Un-huh," I mumbled, still not believing I had gotten through. _Freaky_. The Hottie liked getting _freaky_. Alarm bells were going off loudly in my head. I mumbled my thanks and quickly disconnected the call.

"Well," shrieked Alice, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "What did the man say?"

"Ugh, who cares what he said," Jasper griped, frowning down at Alice. "Why the hell are you girls so invested in this damn contest anyways?"

Alice's face fell and I shook my head and wondered when Jasper was going to wise up to the fact that my tiny friend only had eyes for him. He liked her, you had to blind not to see the way his eyes always followed her, but he never made it known to her or made a move in her direction. I guess I wasn't the only one not having any luck in love. I sighed and absently reached for Mr. Johnson's plate of ruined eggs that still contained my carelessly discarded coffee pot as Dj Em's clue continued to taunt me.

Alice stepped away from Jasper, crossed her arms over her chest, lifted her chin and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Isabella Swan! You tell me. What. Did. The. Man. Say?" she demanded menacingly, hands on her slim hips.

I sputtered as every patron in the diner stared patiently at me, ignoring the fact that their food was getting cold, as they waited on my response. "H-He s-said that the Hottie likes to get freaky every day of the week." It sounded even stupider coming out of my mouth that it did when DJ Em said it and I quickly pressed my hands to my blazing hot cheeks in embarrassment.

"Ha! That's cool," Peter grinned from his stool at the counter. "Freaky. Just like us. Freaky Pete's diner."

The silence was suddenly so deafening that you could have heard a pin drop. It didn't last for long. "OHMYGAWD!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Bella, you were right. You were right."

"Calm down, woman," Jasper exclaimed, as he tried to rein Alice in. "You're going to hurt yourself. Do you mean to tell me that Bella knows who it is?"

I ducked my head and wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole. Avoiding everyone's curious gazes, I hurried into the kitchen with Mr. Johnson's ruined eggs and tried to ignore their hushed whispers. I took a five minute break to compose myself and had just re-emerged from the kitchen when the bell on the diner's front door jingled and Edward walked in, flashing a shy smile in my direction.

At roughly 6 foot 2 with tousled bronze hair and smart black-rimmed glasses that framed his expressive grayish-green eyes, Edward Masen was an incredibly handsome man and the mere sight of him made my mouth go dry as he sat down at his usual table. I nervously smoothed down the front of my stupid uniform skirt and took a deep breath before grabbing my order pad and heading in his direction.

Edward smiled warmly as I neared his table and I instantly felt my own mouth curve up in response. "Good morning, Bella," his smooth voice poured over the syllables of my name like warm liquid silk making my stomach clench as I handed him his menu. He was dressed casually today in a soft looking beige sweater layered over a white dress shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans. This was completely opposite of his usual corporate suit and tie but I wasn't complaining as he looked even better if that was at all possible.

"Good morning, Edward, what can I get you today?" I fiddled nervously with my order pad and felt my face grow warm as my pen slipped from my fingers and clattered loudly onto his table. "Oh God. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Edward simply smiled a bit wider, picked up my pen and he held it out in my direction, his eyes sparkling. I willed my hands to stop shaking as I reached out to take it, my nerves beyond shot after the events of the morning and Edward's suspicious appearance after the clue I had just received.

"Bella, do just do it," Alice hissed loudly as my fingers wrapped around the pen.

If at all possible I flushed even redder at her audacity.

Edward did not let go of the pen but held my gaze, his gorgeous eyes searching mine from under the dark frames of his glasses. As the silence stretched between us and it became apparent that I was not going to say anything, his face flushed and he slowly loosened his grip, letting his hand fall back down onto the table as he turned his head away from me.

I felt my heart sink and was about to retreat back into the kitchen to hide when the diner door flew open with a bang and Tanya Roberts, the owner of the clothing store located next door rushed though it, her eyes zeroing in on Edward. She tossed her flaxen blond hair over her shoulder and with a predatory look in her eye strode purposely towards his table. "I knew it," she breathed, smiling triumphantly, "it's you!"

Before my brain could even register what I was doing, I leaned over, kissed Edward softly, and quickly breathed out the radio contest catch phrase, "Are you the 106.1 Kiss FM Hometown Hottie?"

He stared at me with wide-eyed wonder as I slowly backed away from him. Tanya took a running leap at me but Jasper quickly intercepted her and removed her from the diner as she kicked and screamed obscenities in my direction. Despite all of this I did not move, could not move, as I waited for Edward to respond.

Never breaking eye contact, he slowly unfolded his long legs from underneath the table and stood, pulling a sleek silver cell phone from his pants pocket. Quickly dialing a number he winked at me as the person he was calling connected on the line. "I've been caught, DJ Em. Make the announcement please. The winner of our contest is the lovely Ms. Bella Swan."

The world went black.

The week flew by quickly as I met with the radio station to sign papers and have my picture taken, allowed Alice and my sister Rosalie to take me shopping and to the spa to be coiffed and waxed, arranged my time off and packed my clothing for the trip.

Edward called me a few times during the week to talk, Alice had admitted to giving him my number, but never mentioned my impromptu fainting spell and for that I was relieved. I was still embarrassed though and was somewhat uncomfortable speaking with him at first but we soon fell easily back into our usual banter, discussing everything from politics to the latest best sellers. I did learn, through our conversations, that Edward was actually the finance manager for Kiss FM and had agreed to do this contest over six months ago, before meeting me. He was admittedly a little embarrassed about it but said his best friend, DJ Em, otherwise known as Emmett, had talked him into it due to his so-called dry spell in dating.

_Dry spell? Really? _

I mentally shook my head at the utter ridiculousness of this thought and scanned the area looking for Edward. I was currently standing in front of one of the shops at Sea Tac airport at an ungodly hour in the morning waiting to meet up with him to board our plane to Jamaica.

Yup, Jamaica. Having never gone south, not even for spring break, I was pretty stoked.

I was just about to pull out my cell phone and call to see what was holding him up when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly spun around and laughed when I saw Edward standing behind me dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a bright blue Hawaiian shirt, a backwards baseball hat, and leather sandals. It was completely ridiculous considering it was damn cold in Seattle but he made it look good just the same, goose bumps and all.

"I come bearing gifts to atone for the ungodly hour you had to be up," he quipped, smiling brightly and handing me a Styrofoam cup of coffee goodness, effectively melting me into a pile of mush.

"Oh God," I moaned, grabbing desperately for the cup and taking a quick sip of the brew. "Thank you for the coffee, I have a feeling I'll need it today.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly and he stepped closer to me. "Um yeah, well we had better get checked in and through security. Let me grab your luggage cart."

Approximately an hour later we were boarding the plane, and I was already exhausted. I was not a morning person by nature and this sun had barely begun to rise. I was grateful to be settled into my seat and on our way hoping that I could catch a few more hours of sleep during the flight. Edward look similarly tired and told me to go ahead and get some rest. I had no doubt he would also soon be sleeping despite the novel he pulled out of his carry on luggage and settled in his lap. Once the plane had reached the proper altitude, I plugged in my ipod, slipped my headphones on and blissfully closed my eyes, my head leaning against the window shade while I dreamed about Edward, warm nights, and white sand beaches.

"Bella…..Bella, sweetie, you have to wake up," I ignored the soft voice and sighed contentedly, burrowing my face further into the warmth it rested on. I heard a stifled groan then a sharp irritating voice cut in over top of it.

"Sir, you have to make her sit up, we are going to be landing, and she needs to fasten her seatbelt."

My eyes snapped open at this statement and I realized I wasn't home in my bed unless my alarm clock had developed a high-pitched and annoyingly nasal voice. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and gasped as long muscular legs came into focus and I realized my body was curled sideways, my head on Edward's chest, hand on his thigh, and that Edward's arm was curled around me. I abruptly sat up and up and stared at him wide-eyed….oh my GOD, was that a drool mark on his shirt?

"Bella….relax. I'm sorry for waking you up, but we're going to be landing in a few minutes." Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't be embarrassed about cuddling up to me while you were asleep, I quite liked it."

"I….I…really?" I asked, slightly shocked at his statement.

"Really, Bella," his cheeks flushed and he looked down before finishing quietly, "there's no one I'd rather be on this trip with. Truly."

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth as I processed this statement. Did he actually mean it or was he just being nice because we had to spend the week together? Was it possible that he liked me?

No. He was so….so…him, and I was just me. Plain old Bella Swan. Waitress.

I decided to not over think it right now. I could process it later, when I was alone in my room and Edward wasn't staring at me intently as if waiting for me to say something. Silence stretched between us and I began to fidget uncomfortably, looking everywhere but him. How was one supposed to respond to a statement like that? I didn't want to say something stupid that could be taken out of context if I misunderstood what he meant. Which I was sure was the case.

The plane began its descent and I turned away, lifting the window shade, anxious for my first glimpse of Jamaica and grateful to have an excuse to break away from the sudden intensity between us. Edward leaned over me to peek out the small window and the scent of his cologne surrounded me, making me want to just bury my face in his chest again. So much for a diversion. I was right back in Edward-land again, my mind racing a mile a minute.

I looked up at him and he reached out to tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear his hand lingering slightly longer than necessary. I sucked in a deep breath and licked my lips as the electricity crackled between us.

Maybe he _was_ attracted to me.

_Holy fuck_.

His eyes immediately dropped to my mouth and he started to lean in closer when the wheels of the plane hit the tarmac with an almighty bump and people started clapping around us, breaking us out of whatever bubble we had been in and making me want to scream in frustration as the moment was lost.

Edward groaned and leaned back in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering. He looked…..angry? Fuck, had I read things wrong? I immediately leaned away from him and began packing up my carry on bag, avoiding eye contact as my eyes filled with tears of frustration. What the fuck was wrong with me. Of course had hadn't been about to kiss me. He was probably angry because I had made him uncomfortable. Vowing to keep my distance both physically and emotionally, I closed my eyes and leaned against the window until he tapped me on the shoulder indicating we could get off the plane.

We reached the resort mid afternoon and my excitement had returned as I pushed all other feelings to the back of my mind. The resort itself was gorgeous, all open aired lobby and white washed buildings, surrounded by lush gardens. I was anxious to get checked in, showered and changed so I could go exploring and walk along the beautiful beach.

After waiting in line sipping a tropical drink along with the others who had arrived at the resort with us, we were soon given our bracelets and ushered through the main bar and up a flight of stairs to our rooms.

The rooms were side by side and had an adjoining door we had the option to open should we wish. The rooms themselves each contained a king sized bed, a minibar, a large bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, a sunken living area and a balcony which overlooked one of the two pools the resort housed.

I turned to Edward when the steward had left and sucked in a deep breath. "I know we didn't talk about this before, but you don't have to stay with me the whole time. I know there are probably things you may want to do here and I don't want you to feel obligated to entertain me because of the contest."

Edward simply stared down at me with an unfathomable expression on his face, his eyes dark.

"I'm going to go have a shower and get changed and then head to beach, okay?" Not waiting for his response I turned and quickly darted into my room, closing the door behind me and swallowing my disappointment.

Throwing open my suitcase, I choose a dark blue bikini Alice had chosen for me with a matching sarong before grabbing my toiletries and marching towards the shower. I keep repeating my go to "look good, feel good' mantra in my head as I washed away the grimy feeling I always got after flying from my skin and tried not to think about the man in the room next door and what he would be doing.

A half an hour later I was walking through the soft sand along the waters edge, a cold slushy drink in hand, looking for a place to settle down and soak up some sun. I heard my name being called and looked to my right to see Edward stretched out on one of the loungers dressed in a pair of black board shorts, the sun glinting off his chest, looking decidedly sinful with his dark sunglasses and tousled hair.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. A group of girls were huddled to the side and slightly behind him and were excitedly whispering among themselves while staring in his direction. It would only be a matter of time before one of them got up the nerve to approach him. Slamming back the rest of my cocktail, I walked up to the lounger beside his and loosened the sarong from my waist, letting it drop to the sand.

A waiter bee-lined towards me and I quickly ordered another two drinks and tipped him accordingly before turning to see Edward propped up on his elbows staring at me. "I ordered us some drinks," I offered, slipping him a small smile. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't want you to feel weird, you know? Like you had to babysit me here."

Edward turned on his side and smiled at me. "I was thinking that I had done something to upset you. I'm glad everything is okay. And just for the record, I want to spend my time with you, I don't feel obligated at all." His smile dropped for a second, "Maybe you want some time to yourself though….I never thought about that, I.."

"Edward, no," I cut in quickly interrupting him. "It's not like that at all. I'm so happy to be here….with you."

Before I could say much more the waiter showed up with our drinks effectively ending the conversation.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur of laughing, swimming, a game of beach volleyball and several more drinks, each one stronger that the last.

As the sun began to set we ventured further and further down the beach, walking at the edge of the water and playfully splashing each other. As we neared the end of the property's boundary, I turned suddenly and gave Edward a shove, causing him to fall backwards into the water to land on his ass, sputtering. I howled with laughter at the comical expression on his face but began to quickly back up as he glared playfully up at me.

I turned on my heel and began to sprint away when I felt his weight crash into me, his arms wrapping around me as he fell back into the surf pulling me with him. I screamed and began to try to squirm away from him but soon found myself trapped under his body, the waves washing up around us.

His eyes were dark when they met mine and the laughter died on my lips as they smoldered down at me. "Bella," he breathed before his lips slanted across mine, pressing insistently, his tongue tracing across my bottom lip, coaxing me to open my mouth to taste him.

I didn't need any encouraging. The alcohol I had consumed earlier gave me the nerve to sink my hands into his hair and press myself against him, a low moan ripping from me as his tongue caressed mine.

Edward groaned and pulled me closer to him, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling softly. "Bella…..let's go back to our room."

"No…..Edward….ugh don't stop," I whined, loath to have him pull away after only having a small taste.

"I have no intention of stopping, love." He breathed against my temple as he pulled me to my feet. "None at all. Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

I pulled back to stare at him, his words sinking though the fog of lust in my brain.

"Every day I came into that diner and it wasn't for Jasper's cooking. From the first time I saw you, I knew. I knew I wanted you; you were so beautiful, so perfect. And once we got to know each other I started to fall for you, but the stupid contest," he stopped to pull at his hair before meeting my eyes once more, "that damn contest, I had already agreed to it."

He grabbed my hand in his and started walking us back towards the resort, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he continued talking, his voice low and full of emotion. "When I realized you and Alice were following the contest I was so relieved. I made sure the clues Em broadcasted centered around the things I had told you about myself hoping you would figure it out. I had almost given up the day you finally did. I was so fucking relieved when you kissed me. So happy."

"I thought I was going crazy," I murmured as we reached the hotel and began ascending the stairs. "I knew it was you but was too shy to do anything about it. I didn't think you thought of me like that, even though Alice told me otherwise."

Edward grabbed my arm, turning me to face him as we reached our rooms. "I've been yours from the moment I set eyes on you, Bella. Please believe me." His hands cupped my face and he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip as his green eyes seared into mine. "I'm in love with you, silly girl."

I gasped out his name and pushed up onto my toes to press my lips against his. He somehow managed to simultaneously wrap his arms around my waist and wrest open the door to his room, pulling me inside. I cried out as his hands slid upwards to cup my breasts through the thin material of my bikini top as our mouths fought for dominance, my nipples hardening to the point of pain as his thumbs slowly stroked over my flesh.

He pulled away from me for a moment and stared down at me his chest heaving in the dark light of the room. "I don't want to move too fast, don't want to fuck this up," he panted. "You have to tell me when to stop, Bella, or I won't. I won't."

My stomach clenched in anticipation at his words. I wanted him….oh I wanted him, but I had to tell him, to show him how I felt about him. This wasn't just a fling for me. I didn't do casual.

I stepped away from him and the light dimmed from his eyes as he stumbled back and sat heavily on the edge of his bed. "No," I gasped out. "Edward, look at me."

He lifted his head. "I'm sorry, Bella. That was too much…..I went too far…"

"Edward, no," I stepped up to him to stand between his legs. "I need you to know….I feel the same way. I've fallen for you. I want you….for more than just today, do you understand?"

His eyes flicked up to mine and not breaking his gaze, I reached up and untied the top of my bathing suit, letting it slip slowly from my body. His hands reached for me and pulled me forward, his nose nuzzling my neck before dropping his head to press open mouthed kisses across my collarbones, breathing my name against my skin reverently.

I moaned when his fingers traced softly around my nipples and were soon replaced by his mouth, his tongue flickering out to taste my skin. I pressed him back onto the bed and lowered myself over him, my hands tracing the contours of his chest, the small amount of hair he had there springy against my palms, his nipples pebbling as I grazed my nails over them.

"Oh God," he groaned. "Bella, please."

I trailed my lips across his chest following the path of my hands, delighting in each gasp and sigh, feeling powerful and desirable. His hands grasped my shoulders when I reached his slim waist and began running my tongue under the edge of his board shorts. "Bella no, wait. I can't…I won't last if you….fuck…."

He quickly pulled me up his body and captured my lips with his as he rolled me under him. I opened my legs wanting to feel him against me and was rewarded when he moaned and thrust his hips into mine, rocking his thick and heavy erection against me. I called out his name and thrust back against him in a dance as old as time.

His head dropped to my shoulder as we pushed against one another, our movements becoming more and more frantic, our gasping breaths the only sound in the room. Soon, my hands were tearing at his shorts, pulling them down over his taut ass and my bikini bottoms had disappeared to God knows where. The feeling of his naked skin against mine made me cry out loudly, my legs spreading wider to allow him more room to slide against my wet flesh.

His hand reached between us and I felt the wide tip of him press against me, slowly teasing, but not quite pushing into me. I arched my back trying to get closer but he stopped me with his hand on my hip, leaning down to press his forehead to mine.

"Are you sure?" He breathed quietly. "There's no going back."

"I'm sure, Edward," I replied, brushing my lips against his, once, twice, three times. "I want you. Please love me."

He reached between us again and I felt him there. He slowly pulsed his hips and pushed into me, little by little, his breath stuttering with each movement, my arms reaching up to wrap around him and pull him closer. When he was fully seated, he growled loudly and began to move, slowly and tenderly at first, then faster and faster, pushing me closer and closer until I couldn't take any more and shattered around him, calling his name. His movements became erratic and he stilled once before thrusting into me three more times and roaring his pleasure, his head thrown back as his own end overcame him before collapsing onto me, our legs tangled together as our breathing evened out.

I brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he lay his head across my chest, listening to my heart. He pressed a kiss to my breast and looked up at me, a wry smile in his face.

"Do you know what?" He asked, trying to fight a smile. "I just realized it's Valentine's day. How very cliché of us."

I laughed. "Well, Hometown Hottie, it _was _a Valentine's day contest I won, although I don't think this is the prize the station had in mind."

"No, I'm sure they didn't," he laughed, smiling down at me. "But honestly, Bella, I'm the real winner here. I've got you."

"Does this mean you'll stop coming into Freaky Pete's diner every day?" I teased, dragging my nails down his back.

"No," he groaned, rolling me back under him and nipping at my neck. "It means I don't have to pretend I like Jasper's eggs anymore."

And then he showed me what he _did_ like.

Again.

* * *

**Hint:**

**This author has a deadly bite. Do you know who she is?**


	5. Wine

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Summary: He's always wanted her but in one twist of fate he fears he may be too late. Will Edward have the courage to tell Bella how he feels? Will they find love among the vines?**

Prompt: Wine

Love Among the Vines

EPOV

The sun rose over the horizon, bathing the fields of grapes in hues of red, purple, and yellow. The fresh morning smell of earth and dew assaulted my senses and I breathed it all in. It was another day at Cullen Crest Winery. To be honest, that was my favorite time of day. It gave me the chance to relax and take a few moments to gear up for the day.

That week was going to be busy for us. We were in the final preparations for our Annual Love Among the Vines Spring Dinner. It was a special couple only promotion that we had run for the last five years. Each year it got bigger and bigger. That year we sold out in a month. Previous years, a few lucky people were able to get same day tickets. For one-hundred and fifty dollars, each couple got an exclusive winery tour with wine tasting, intimate dinner for two, and a bottle of wine to take home. It was a rather sweet deal and it was Bella's brainchild.

She was a beautiful woman that worked at the winery. She was a sweet, funny, and sexy girl that had been working for my family for the last seven years. She started in our gift shop and worked her way to giving tours and working in the wine tasting room. She had thick auburn hair that just kissed her shoulders, her laugh was contagious, and her eyes always managed to suck me in. They were a warm brown and when she was in one of her more humorous moods, they lightened to a smoky caramel.

I had crushed on her for the last two years. I wasn't sure when my feelings changed. It was like one moment she was just Bella, a girl who worked at my parent's winery. Then one day she was _Bella, _the girl who starred in a majority of my fantasies. I loved days when it was just the two of us working together side by side. I tried not acting too pathetic around her. But it was so fucking hard.

As I made my way back to the main building I could already see a flurry of activity. Grounds were being groomed to look their best. The restaurant was prepping and preparing for the huge dinner. It was an absolute mad house of activity.

I was headed for the restaurant to see if our chef and my best friend, Jasper, needed any help. But just before I made it there, I heard my father calling for me over the loudspeaker that projected to the outside

"Edward, your mom and I need you in the office."

"Coming!" I muttered even though they couldn't hear me. I jogged the rest of the way and entered the rustic looking office building. The scent of fresh flowers mixed with sweet scent of grapes punctuated the air. The lower floor of the office building housed our gift shop and wine tasting room. I took the stairs two at a time and entered the administrative part of Cullen Crest Winery.

The stairs deposited me into a waiting area done in rustic reds, greens and blues. Comfy couches sat next to a gas fireplace and were framed by glass-topped end tables. The walls held beautiful black and white photos of the winery taken by my mother over the years.

The phone rang in the distance and I heard my sister and Jasper's wife answer it. The winery was really a family owned business. It was started by my great-great grandfather. There might be a few more greats in there, I was never sure. He emigrated from Italy and started this winery with just the clothes on his back. I'm not sure how true that was, but my dad used to tell us that whenever when Alice and I complained about working at the winery.

Alice looked up from ending her call and pointed to the back offices. "They're in dad's office."

I gave her a nod and made my way toward the hallway that housed all the offices. My dad took care of the day to day operations, while my mother did our finances. It left me to do the marketing and customer relations. That was one of the reasons why I was in charge of the Spring Dinner.

Both of my parents were sitting at the small table that sat in dad's office. They looked up at the sound of me opening the door and waved me in.

"Come, have a seat, Edward. Your mother and I were going over the wines for the promotion. What are your thoughts of doing smaller bottles and then giving each couple our house red and white?" My father looked up from the papers on the table with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Is there a reason why you are thinking of doing this instead of a full size bottle? I thought we were going to give them a bottle of the Merlot."

My statement was met with a weary sigh. "There was an accident in the warehouse and most of our Merlot stock was destroyed."

"Oh, shit," I said as I slumped in my chair and scrubbed my face. I stared at the wood grain in the table as I thought through other options. We kept limited stock at the winery, preferring to get it out to the public as soon as we could. We had banked that Merlot for over a year in anticipation of this special promo.

"Do we have enough of either the White Zin or maybe even the Cullen Sweet?" Cullen Sweet was our own desert wine recipe that my dad concocted. It was reminiscent of a Moscato, but a little dryer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents shake their heads in answer to my question. "Well then I guess we don't have a choice. What two wines are you thinking of?"

"The Pinot Grigio and Shiraz. We have some that are ready to be bottled. We can switch out the bottles and do the smaller ones."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Here are the final guest lists. Please check them over for any food changes or last minute requests. Also, here is the staff schedule. Look that over and make sure everyone knows what they are doing."

My dad handed over two piles of paper. I didn't bother looking at them knowing it would be easier to go through them once I was at my desk. I talked to my parents for a little while longer until both of their cell phones rang. I took that as my cue to get back to work.

A few hours later, I was finishing up the last few names on the guest list and checking for changes when one name caught my eye: Isabella Swan and Garret Kearney. I felt my heart stop and plummet to my stomach. I scrambled for the sheet with the staff schedule.

When I found it, I nearly ripped it in my haste to read it. I scanned the list at least five times before I had to face the truth. Bella had a date. More than that, she had a date to my winery's most romantic event.

My mouth turned dry as the desert and a hollow feeling took up residence in my body. I felt as if I had been sucker punched, I couldn't draw enough air to breathe. Bella, the girl I had lusted over, had a boyfriend.

My next question was why didn't she tell me?

It was _our _thing to work the dinner. We were both perpetually single, although, I often wondered why Bella was. She was gorgeous, smart, and funny. I understood why I held no appeal; glasses, constant wine stained fingers, and hair that just had a mind of its own. I was tall, thin, no real muscle definition, and I was shy around girls. Especially Bella.

When we held the first dinner, we would make bets on who would propose and who wouldn't. Over the years, other bets were wagered. What lady wasn't wearing underwear, which table would return their food the most, even who would get drunk and start a fight. Working with Bella while surrounded by couples made it easier to stomach the fact that I was alone.

Her quick wit always made me feel inferior and ignorant. She would go off on these wild tangents about all sorts of topics. She was so well read and smart that I would just stand there in awe of her. She held herself with confidence and poise. There was a worldliness about her that I had always admired.

But Spring Dinner was always _our _day. We would work side by side catering to our guests needs and lead them through the wine tasting. We would joke later about what couple was found with their pants around their ankles in the fields or tried to sneak extra glasses of wine during the tasting.

When my feelings turned more romantic than friendly, I looked forward to that day. It was just me and her. In my pathetic little mind it was almost like we were on a date. It sounds sad, but it was something I always looked forward to. I knew I would never have the courage to tell her how I felt, so that was the next best thing.

A knock on my door startled me from my disheartening thoughts and I looked up to see Alice studying me.

"Hey, Alice. What can I do for you?" I carefully ignored the questioning look in her eyes.

"Umm, Jasper is waiting for you and the first tour of the day starts in forty-five minutes."

I glanced at the time and jumped up. "Shit! I just got so wrapped up in stuff I forgot. I'll head over to see Jasper. Can you make sure Bella is able to greet people who come for the tour? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure," she replied, and I made a hasty exit before she could ask any of the millions of questions swirling in her head.

BPOV

I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. He seemed off, much quieter than normal. He had been that way for a few days, quiet, withdrawn, and almost sad. Something was up with him and all my attempts to figure out what was bothering him were thwarted by his resigned, "Fine."

I missed my Edward. I missed the carefree way we would talk and interact. I missed our witty banter and just being in his presence. He made my work day better. There were days when I hated to go home because I was having so much fun being with him.

My job at the winery was only supposed to last a few summers. I was working there to get some extra cash while in school. But once I got moved from gift shop to leading wine tastings, I was hooked. I loved the winery. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful people and they never failed to amaze me. Alice became my best friend and Jasper the older brother I never had.

But Edward was different. I had a little crush on him from day one. I didn't know what it was about him, but he had it. He was so nice, sweet, gentle, and shy. He was a refreshing change from the assholes I was used to dating or hung with. He treated me like a person. He quickly became a great friend to me.

But over the years I watched as this lanky boy became a man. The chubbiness of his face gave way to a more defined jaw and cheekbones. He never lost his bashfulness, but he grew to be at ease with me. We even managed some very light flirty talk. His blush only made him look more adorable.

I had suspected over the last few years that maybe he was into me as more than a friend. He started to initiate small touches, his eyes would stare just a bit longer than appropriate, and he always tried to get us same shifts. I tried my best to let him know I was interested, but I think they all went over his head.

I would have made a move before now, but I wasn't really sure if he did like me. Plus, I loathed the idea that I would mess up our friendship. So instead, I sort of suffered in silence and prayed that either he would get the courage to ask me out or gave a clear signal that he liked me.

I tried to clear my mind of Edward as I traipsed my way into the break room. I smiled at Alice who was already there munching on her salad. I heated up leftovers and made my way to our table. My ass had just hit the seat when Alice pinned me with her gaze.

"What's wrong? Spit it out!"

"What are you talking about?" I deflected as I shoved a mouthful of alfredo into my mouth.

Alice's brilliant green eyes narrowed into tiny little slits. "You can't and don't fool me, Swan. Spill. What's bothering you? I can see it in your eyes."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, rubbing my eyes with the pads of my fingers. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Yeah, duh."

"It has to do with your brother," I hedged in the hopes that she didn't want to discuss her brother. But I was sorely mistaken when I saw her eyes light up.

"Oh well then this got even better." She winked at me as she took a bite out of a crisp carrot.

I looked out the windows we sat next to. The entire acreage of the winery was laid out before us. It was a calm scene and I used it to settle the turmoil inside myself.

"I think Edward is mad or upset with me. He hasn't talked to me in like days. That's just not the Edward I know. We always talk." I heard the whininess in my voice and I hated it. I wasn't the type to simper over a guy. I don't like to play games. So this was all new territory for me.

I looked over at Alice who had a thoughtful look on her face. Her eyes held that faraway look as if she was thinking some deep thoughts.

"Did you guys fight or get into a disagreement?"

I shook my head. "No, we rarely fight. You know Edward, he is so easy going."

"When did you exactly notice a change in him?"

I thought back to when. "It was the day he was running late for the tour and tasting. I remember you had come to ask me to cover for him." I paused and we both stared at each other. "When he finally made it, he would barely look me in the eyes and said like two words to me the entire tour."

"That was the same day he spoke to mom and dad. They gave him the final guest list for the dinner and the staff schedule," supplied Alice.

Just then, I knew why he was acting the way he was. He saw the guest list and that my name was on it.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look so pale. Are you okay?"

"No," I croaked out. "I know why he is upset. But I don't know what to do about it."

I reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Alice, you need to help me."

EPOV

The day of the dinner had arrived and I was a mess of jumbled nerves. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive it. Bella had sensed my foul mood all week and it killed me to not talk to her. But there was nothing I could do. The girl of my dreams was being loved by someone else and I had to stand by and watch it.

I spent my day rushing around, getting every last detail perfect. When it came time to get the show on the road, I got ready with a heavy heart. For the dinner we shut down the restaurant to keep with the theme of couples only. We didn't fill all the tables on purpose to create a private and romantic feeling for the guests.

Alice and mom decorated the restaurant with hundreds of fairy lights and each table had floating tea lights with rose petals scattered across the table. Even some of the booths had gauzy white fabric draped from floor to ceiling to give the illusion of private alcoves.

Each couple had already made their dinner choices so there was no need to wait for the food. As the restaurant began to fill, I tried my best to stay away from the dining room. I just didn't think I could stomach watching Bella on her date.

So I busied myself with double and then triple checking of the gift baskets that we would give at the end of the night. Then I went to the wine tasting room and made sure the white wines were chilled and that we had enough glasses.

As much as I wanted to be strong, I just couldn't. I did sneak a few glances into the dining room and watched Bella with her date. Even the word felt funny in my head. I wanted to be her date. I had berated myself all week long for my lack of courage and guts. If only I had asked her out first. She would have been mine.

Instead, I had to watch some smarmy guy with shaggy brown hair smile and laugh with Bella. He got to squeeze her hand and hold up his wine glass in a toast. He was privileged enough to stare at the vision that was Bella.

She looked absolutely stunning that night. Her hair was wavy and hung to the middle of her back. Her dress clung to her every curve and it looked so soft. I wanted to run my hands along her body and feel it for myself.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole through her head." My sister's voice caused me to jump.

"What's your damage, Alice?" I scowled at her in the hopes that she would just get the fuck away from me.

But my wish wasn't granted, instead she stared at me, long and hard before she sighed and shook her head.

"It's not what you think," she stated sadly. "Before you jump to conclusions take a long hard look and then talk to her."

"What are you talking about?" My head was screaming at me to deny and deflect. If Alice suspected that I had a thing for Bella, I would never hear the end of it.

"Just, don't assume to know what's going on over there." My eyes widened in horror at the thought that Alice knew. "If you were to make your feelings known, you may be surprised." With that said she reached up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in the tasting room."

When she left, I was bewildered and confused. What did she mean? Did she suspect that I had a thing for Bella? What did she know about Bella's "date" that I didn't know? Her words gave me no comfort and left me in a state of utterly uncertainty.

So, instead of trying to figure out the enigma that was my sister, I turned back to watch Bella and her date. They were talking and smiling. She seemed to enjoy his company. With a resigned heart, I finally wrenched myself away from the restaurant and made my way to the tasting room. I only had a few moments to get myself together before the first wave of people were due to arrive.

I sensed Alice watching me and it pissed me off.

"Whatever you think you know Alice, your wrong."

Her brow arched in annoyance, before she huffed, "All I can say is really look and compare."

I wanted to ask her what was up with the cryptic mumbo jumbo but the first guests arrived and it was show time. Alice was doing what Bella would normally be doing; talking about the winery, instructing them on how to properly taste wine and then introducing each wine.

My only role was to pour the wine and answer questions. So while Alice did her part, I found myself doing what she told me too, which really irritated me. I didn't want Alice to get to me and to know something I didn't. But my head could have cared less. So I watched Bella and the shaggy dude.

They talked throughout the tasting. I watched as she helped him with the tasting technique and answered his questions. At first, I had no clue what she hoped I would see. They looked like every other couple that was present. But it wasn't until I noticed how many couples were holding hands and walking with arms around each other that I realized maybe she did know something.

While you could obviously see they were familiar with each other, you'd also notice they weren't all cozy and lovey either. They never held hands; in fact while they stood close, they never really touched much. I never saw him whisper in her ear or show her any type of affection.

That was so fucking odd. Hope unwillingly started to spread throughout my body. Could there be a chance that they weren't a couple? But if they weren't, why were they here? My head pounded with all the questions that were spinning through it. It started to give me a headache.

But the more I watched them, and sadly I did that a lot, I became more convinced that Alice was right. I hated when she was. She would never let me live this down. Bella and mystery man didn't seem to be close, at least not like the other couples.

Of course, it left me with the biggest question of the night, did I dare go and speak to Bella? Or maybe more appropriately, did I have the balls to make my feelings known. Before I could answer, an older gentleman ambled up next to me and held out his glass.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" I asked, tearing my gaze away from Bella.

"Can I have some of the Shiraz, please?"

"Absolutely," I replied and splashed a little of the colorful red wine into his glass. I watched as he swirled it in his glass and inhaled the aroma before sipping it noisily through his teeth.

"Great bouquet, I love the hint of currant at the beginning but then that last note, a hint clove, if I'm not mistaken, adds just the right spice."

I smiled at him. "Correct. You must be a veteran taster to detect that. Most people miss it completely."

He sat his glass down and looked at me, "Well, I have found that if one takes enough time to really appreciate things, you learn all kinds of important things."

I nodded to his sage advice with a tip of my head. "I would agree." He rinsed his glass with some water and held it out once more.

"Cullen Sweet, please."

I poured him a nice portion and watched as he went through the entire tasting ritual again. His face broke out into a gentle smile when he finished. He set his glass down on the bar and leaned in close to me.

I bent closer to him and his next words sent chills down my spine.

"But eventually, one will need to learn when to stop appreciating and go for what they want." He gestured with his hand to the corner where Bella was standing. I looked up into his eyes, I was sure confusion was etched on my face.

He only winked and walked away.

I wanted to shout for him to come back, to explain himself, but deep down I knew it wasn't necessary. I knew what he meant. My body must have as well, for I found myself searching for Bella. When looked back in the corner, she was gone. My eyes scanned the room, frantic and desperate to find her. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I felt compelled to act.

When she was nowhere to be found inside, I ran outside and quickly skimmed the grounds. Several people had embarked on the moonlight walk through the vines while others milled around the main building. Almost as a second thought, I gazed over to the parking lot. My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I spotted her shadowed figure lounging by a car. Without giving time for my brain to process what I was going to do or say, I ran toward the lot. When I got close enough, I began waving my arms and yelling.

"Bella! Wait, Bella!"

She jerked her head up and I couldn't help but notice the shocked look on her face. She spoke quickly to her friend who nodded before she jogged over to me. When she stopped in front of me, I, like the wonder that I was, just stared at her.

Moments passed where we just looked at each other. I wanted to get lost in her molten chocolate eyes, but when she cleared her throat and raised a perfect brow at me, I could only blush.

"Did you need me for something, Edward?"

"Yes, I err… I… umm… Fuck!" I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"You okay," she asked, concern thick in her voice.

"No… yes… no… don't go!" I blurted out. I scrubbed my face with my hands and sighed. "Don't go, please, Bella." I realized at that moment that I wasn't above begging.

I grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Don't go with him, stay with me. I… I… like you… a lot." I chanced a glance up at her to be greeted with her mouth open in a perfect O.

I couldn't decipher if that was a happy or shocked face, so I barreled onward. "I've liked you for a long time and when I saw you with him I thought I had missed my chance. So, please, just stay here with me. Don't go home with him."

I squeezed her hand, as if that gesture alone could convey how much I wanted her to stay.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked shaggy guy and I couldn't contain the scowl I threw in his direction. He walked a few steps toward us and I tightened my grasp on her hands. I had her right where I wanted her; I wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm fine, Garrett. You can take off; I'll find my way home."

He looked at me with skepticism. "You sure?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Yes," she stated. My heart skipped a beat at the simple declaration that she wanted to stay with me.

With a curt nod, he folded himself into the car and we watched as he drove away. When Bella turned back to me, her face was soft and so sweet looking, I wanted to kiss her. But I held back, I needed to make sure Garrett wasn't going to be an issue.

My word vomit made sure that we dealt with that issue sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your date, but I just couldn't let you go tonight without telling you how I felt. Fuck, Bella, I've wanted to tell you for so long that I liked you. So when I saw you with Garrett…" I spat his name out as if it was poison in my mouth. "I thought I had lost my chance-"

She placed warm fingers on my mouth and instantly I froze.

"It wasn't a date."

"It wasn't?" I mumbled behind her fingers.

She smiled widely and her eyes crinkled at the corners. "No." She removed her fingers and I wanted to grab them and put them back. "He is a very old and dear friend."

I felt my brows furrow, not understanding why friends would go to a romantic dinner. Bella saw my confusion and squeezed my hand.

"Garrett's wife, Kate, was a very old and dear friend. She died from breast cancer a few months ago. He had planned to take her tonight, but she didn't make it. She asked that we go tonight in honor of her. We were respecting her last wish."

Bella took a step closer to me, I felt her warm breath fan over my face. Her eyes scanned my face, searching for something and I let her. I hoped that my eyes showed just how much I cared about her and wanted to be with her.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?" she whispered.

I didn't know what to tell her. There was no good reason why I waited. "I guess fear, nerves, and a healthy need to avoid being rejected," I replied after a moment.

Bella stepped even closer to me, and the heat of her body washed over me. "I wish you didn't wait so long."

With that she brushed her lips over mine and I gasped as a jolt of electric sensation made my lips tingle. Without hesitation, I framed her face in my hands and kissed her hard. My body erupted in a fiery heat as our lips melted together. We tasted and teased each other before she swiped my lower lip, begging for entrance.

When I parted them, my tongue exploded with the essence of pure Bella. She tasted like wine and the chocolate from dessert. Her low hum of pleasure reverberated throughout my body. I clutched her tighter to me, fearful that if I let her go, this would all turn out to be a dream.

We moved in synchronized harmony, nipping, biting, and stroking. Her hands traveled over my body as mine finally gave into the temptation of her curves. When we at last pulled away to gasp for air, our lips were swollen and red. I brushed a wayward strand of her hair away.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was the kiss for?"

Bella laughed, "Because I like you too, silly boy. Isn't that obvious? I don't kiss like that with just anyone."

I let go a rush of air, not realizing that I was holding my breath in anticipation of her answer. I wanted to say something profound, but flowery words escaped me. So I said the only thing that made sense.

"Be mine, Bella?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

One Year Later

BPOV

"Where is he taking me, Alice?" I begged her as I studied my closet, looking for something to wear. "I mean, how am I supposed to dress if I don't know where he's taking me?"

"Nice try, Bells," laughed Alice. "Just wear that red dress we bought a few weeks ago. It will be perfect."

I eyed the dress with a shrewd eye. "That's why you made me buy it, isn't it? It was for tonight."

Her only reply was to giggle. "Night Bella. Have fun." Then she hung up.

I scowled at my phone before I threw it on my bed and started to get ready. As I moved around my room primping, I was surrounded by memories of Edward and I. Since that night over a year ago, we have been inseparable.

I passed a picture of us on our tour of Italy. The minute Edward learned I had always wanted to go; he took me for my birthday. We even spent time with some distant relatives of his family. It was an amazing trip.

Then there was the picture of us at Disneyland. I was shocked to discover that Edward had never gone. I made sure to remedy that as soon as he told me. It was hilarious how much he screamed like a little girl on all the coaster rides. It wasn't until a few days later that Alice confided that Edward had never gone as he had a fear of heights.

It was at that moment when I understood the depths of his love and devotion to me. He loved me with everything he had and then some. But I loved him just as much in return. He made it easy to love him. Once he let me in, I got to see a different Edward than the one I knew.

He was loyal, kind, and loving. Gone was the awkward shy boy and in its place was a man who was passionate, selfless, and sexy as hell. Each day I learned something new about him and I loved him for it.

But even better was how he treated me. When he learned that I had a background in accounting, he got Esme to show me how to keep the books for the winery. Esme was thrilled to have my help and assistance.

I had grown to love the Cullen family even more since I'd been dating Edward. They welcomed me with open arms. Esme was the mother I wished I had, Alice and Jasper the siblings I never had, and Carlisle was the cool and wise man who guided us all. I wasn't close to my family, so the Cullen's slipped into the role of surrogate family. I didn't mind one bit.

As I glanced at the clock while I searched for some shoes, I swore. I had only a few minutes before Edward arrived. He was always on time. As I sank to my knees to look under my bed, the doorbell rang. I spotted my black peep toe shoes, grabbed them, and ran to the door.

What I opened to made my heart stop beating. Edward was dressed to kill; tailored black dress pants, green shirt with a few buttons popped open so I could see chest hair, and his crazy sex hair that I always wanted to touch.

"Wow," we both said simultaneously.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss my cheek. I pulled him closer to kiss his lips, but he pulled away.

"We don't have time and if I kiss you now, we will never leave." He winked at me.

"I'm more than fine with that plan."

"Nice try, Bella. We're going." Then he held out a piece of black fabric.

"What's that?"

"A blindfold. Turn around."

I tried not to freak as I sat in Edward's car with the blindfold on. I attempted to pout and beg my way out of having to wear it, but Edward wouldn't hear it. He just gave me his sexy little lopsided smile and my will and panties melted.

Since I was a directionless fool, I had no clue as to where we were going. I had long since given up trying to wheedle and cajole him into telling me anything about tonight. But once again, Edward proved tougher to crack than the Sunday crossword puzzle. I just knew whatever was happening tonight, Edward was excited.

This night had been planned for the last month. I was surprised he had picked tonight as it was the annual spring dinner. The fact that he would plan something on this day and that his parents would be fine with both of us taking off, led me to believe this was a big night.

I felt the car slow and then stop. I listened as Edward unbuckled his belt, turned off the car, and then scampered out to open my door.

"We have arrived, Bella. Just a little longer with the blindfold." He took hold of my arm and I clutched it tightly. All I would need to do was fall down to get this night off to a roaring start. I strained to hear anything that would give me a hint as to where we were. But nothing I heard was distinctive enough to help me out.

Just then we stopped and I heard some low murmurings. I listened intently, but I couldn't make out what was being said. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and then we were walking once more.

"You need to sit. Here's the table." He placed one hand on the table. "Here's the seat back." He set my other hand on the chair. I eased myself onto my seat and then waited.

"Remove the blindfold, Bella."

I needed no further encouragement. I slid the fabric off and looked around. My mouth opened in astonishment. I looked at Edward who was beaming. The tea lights in the centerpiece made Edward's emerald eyes sparkle.

"Why? How?" I was speechless. We were sitting in a secluded area in the winery's restaurant. The gauzy fabric that hung from the ceiling added to the air of intimacy and seclusion.

"This is where it all began. It just seemed fitting. I mean, we have been dating for a year. It's the perfect place to celebrate."

So we celebrated. We laughed and talked. We kept in constant contact with each other. I felt alive and so in love with Edward that it felt almost overwhelming. The night was winding down and we had just our dessert to go. Our waiter brought out the chocolate lava cake and two glasses of Cullen Sweet.

Edward picked up his glass. "A toast?"

I nodded and held my glass up.

"To us, love, and new beginnings." We clinked glasses and sipped the sweet drink.

Just as I sat my glass down, Edward took hold of my hand. "We can't have a new beginning until I do this."

He slid out of his chair and went down on one knee next to our table. My free hand flew up to my mouth.

"Bella, I love you more than I ever thought was possible. You are my soul, my heart, my very essence. Would you do me the supreme honor of being my wife?" He presented me with a small velvet box where a beautiful diamond solitaire ring sat nestled in the box.

"Yes!" I screamed and Edward pulled me into his arms as he slid the ring on my finger.

EPOV

_She said yes!_

I was floored. Everyone said that I was crazy for being worried that she would say no. But I couldn't help it. I lived in awe every day that I had Bella's love. But after that night, I would have her forever. We finished our dessert in a hurry; I needed to get her out of here and alone. The sight of my ring on her finger was doing things to me.

When the last bite of cake left her fork, I pulled her up and out of her seat.

"Where are we going?"

"On our own little private tour." I winked and she giggled.

Once outside the restaurant, I walked us around the other side and into the side door of the warehouse. Low lights illuminated the row upon row of barrels. I practically ran us down the aisle into a little known room.

"Where are we?" asked Bella.

"The original tasting room. Now we use it for private tastings. Enough talking."

I whipped around to face Bella and crushed our lips together. My hands roamed all over her body, teasing each curve and swell I found. Bella's body melted into mine as her hands ran through my hair. My body vibrated with absolute need for her.

When my hands found the zipper to her dress, I didn't hesitate in lowering it. In a whisper of fabric, it fell to the ground. My hands immediately sought out her pert nipples, running my thumbs over them until they became hard and tight.

Bella hummed in approval as I slowly kissed my way down her body to draw one puckered tip into my mouth. As I licked and suckled on her tit, Bella's hands made work of my shirt. Her hands ran all over my chest, combing through the light sprinkling of hair she found. Her touch left a trail of blazing heat and need, which only intensified with each stroke of her hand.

But when her hand brushed over my hardened cock, I nearly came undone. I gasped as she palmed and rubbed me through my pants.

"Fuck, Bella, feels so good. Need you, now!" I panted. Somewhere I found the strength to pull away from her touch, which was good as I was ready to explode.

In a flash, I had ripped Bella's skimpy panties off her and ran my fingers through her pussy. She was so wet already and it made my dick throb.

"Shit, Edward, more," moaned Bella as she gyrated her hips to get me where she wanted me to be. Her hands were busy taking care of my pants, so I teased her. My hands circled and rubbed, but stayed clear of her clit.

"Edward," she whined after a few seconds of that torture. But there was no more time to tease because she made short work of my belt and zipper and now held me in her hand. She gave my cock a few strokes which had me thrusting into her hand.

Before I lost it, I stilled her hand. "Not like this, Bella."

I turned her around so she was facing the old bar. I placed her hands on the top and whispered in her ear, "Hold on tight baby."

In one smooth, but fast movement, I was deep in her. Bella clutched at the bar as I pummeled her hard and fast. The wet sounds of skin on skin echoed in the room. My hands held tight to Bella's hips as I watched where I entered her. Bella's cries bounced all around us and my own pants of desire added to the music we were creating.

"So good, so wet, fuck."

"Harder, please, Edward!"

With her begging like that, I had to oblige. I shifted my hips and began a furious pace that had sweat beading up on our bodies. In no time I felt the tell-tale flutters of Bella's orgasm and I prayed I could hold mine off long enough to see Bella come.

"Touch yourself," I told her and when I felt her fingers start to rub her clit, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. By the sounds Bella was making, I knew she was well on her way.

"Fuck, right there, Edward. Yes, yes... ungh…" Her pussy clenched down and I couldn't hold it.

"Oh, shit, so good, baby!" I cried out.

I felt Bella's pussy as it started to pulse and throb, triggering my own orgasm to rip through my body. I gave three last thrusts as I emptied into her. When the last shudder rippled through us both, all that could be heard was our labored breathing.

I kissed the length of her back, tasting her salty skin.

"Thank you, Bella."

She turned to look at me, her face shining and flushed.

"For what?"

"For everything. For your love, for saying yes, for right now. Just, thank you, for being in my life."

Her eyes welled up with tears as I pulled her close.

"There is no other place I would want to be, Edward."

Somehow, we had found love among the vines.

* * *

** This author couldn't just pick one supernatural team to be on. **

**Who is she?**


	6. Bow 'n' Arrow

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

Title: Waiting in the Wings

Prompt: bow 'n' arrow

Late January in Forks, Washington wasn't exactly the most exciting time of the year. A few weeks had passed since winter break, and the day-to-day routine of high school was starting to become mundane again.

Edward wandered through the halls, heading to the cafeteria for lunch. He was never without a gaggle of people around him, but lately, his façade of being the carefree, bad boy was becoming daunting.

"Jasper," Bella whined from beside Edward. "I want a smoke _before _we eat lunch."

Jasper was one of Edward's best friends, and Bella was his girlfriend. Edward's other best friend, Emmett, was dating the school's head cheerleader, Rosalie. They were Forks High School's elite group, and everyone knew it.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella were the only people that Edward cared to associate with, but they always seemed to be surrounded by leeches that wanted to be known just by being near them.

"Bella, we smoked before school, you need to chill the fuck out," Jasper snapped. Bella shrank back, but her eyes crested with fire.

Edward had a hard time watching Jasper and Bella together. When Bella started attending school with them over four years ago, she was instantly accepted into their small group. Edward had seen Bella first, as his parents were best friends with Bella's father, the Chief of Police in their tiny town. Edward made his intentions public in their group, but Jasper claimed it was love at first sight when he first laid eyes on Bella. Edward reluctantly conceded, thinking that their relationship wouldn't last much longer than a few weeks and then he could swoop in and brush Bella off her feet. It didn't happen like that though; and now, four years later, they were still together.

Edward was never short on dates, but he had grown tired of the girls at their school and lately had taken to dating older women that had already graduated high school. His good looks, tall stature, and strong physique had him looking much older than eighteen.

"I'll go smoke with you, B," Edward offered. Her eyes lit up as she attached herself to Edward's side.

"What the fuck, E," Jasper hissed.

"Shut it, Jasper. It's lunchtime, we can leave if we want," Edward barked, leading Bella out to his car.

"Why do you put up with his shit, B?" Edward asked as they rocketed out of the parking lot. Edward's 1969 Camaro didn't protest when his foot punched the accelerator.

"You better watch your speed in town, my dad will have you pulled over in two seconds," Bella warned him, avoiding his question. Edward chuckled, downshifted, and chirped the tires before heading up an old logging road.

"You deserve better, Bella," Edward murmured as he killed the ignition. He'd pulled into a little alcove, where they frequented at lunch, so they could smoke in peace.

"Old habits die hard," she replied and sucked at the bowl Edward had passed her.

"You want something to eat?" Edward asked her, pulling a sandwich out of his backpack.

"Did Esme make that?" Bella asked, her eyes sparkling in delight. Edward nodded with a smirk, and Bella wasted no time diving across the bench seat towards the sandwich.

"Hey," Edward exclaimed as Bella ripped a healthy bite from the sandwich.

"I'm hungry," Bella mumbled around the food in her mouth.

"You should've stayed with Jasper and eaten then," Edward scolded her playfully.

"Bite me, Cullen," Bella hissed in return, her eyes narrowed mischievously.

"Bear it, Swan, and I will," Edward replied, his voice growing deep and husky. Bella squeaked in surprise as their eyes locked. She bit the corner of her lip and he growled, lunging for her mouth.

"Edward," Bella whined. "I can't."

"Dump him," Edward demanded, resting his forehead against her chest and panting lightly.

"It's not that easy," she said sadly.

"It is," he huffed, pulling away. "You walk up to him and say, 'Jasper, we're through. I'm madly in love with your best friend, Edward.' Then we can announce it to the entire school that we're dating," Edward joked, desperately trying to lighten the tension.

She swallowed harshly and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I saw you first," Edward whispered, reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" Bella questioned him.

"I'm not trying to," he uttered.

"Should we head back?" Bella asked quietly. Edward nodded and fired up the ignition.

**. . . .**

"Took you long enough," Jasper growled as Edward and Bella strolled into the cafeteria with five minutes to spare. "Did you even eat?" he hissed at Bella.

"I shared Edward's sandwich," Bella said shrugging. "Esme makes the best sandwiches."

"There's a new girl starting," Rosalie piped up, taking the attention off of Edward and Bella.

"When?" Bella asked her.

"Tomorrow," Rose answered. "Her name is Alice Brandon. Her dad is taking over as General Manager of Washington First National Bank," she supplied. Rosalie's father was the only lawyer in town and worked as the bank's attorney. Since Forks was so small, the news of a new executive in town traveled fast.

"I hope she's not a bitch," Emmett sang cheerfully.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Edward said dismissively.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Bella replied, narrowing her eyes at Edward's dismissive tone.

"Should we have a get together tomorrow night to welcome her?" Rosalie asked.

"We can do it at my house," Emmett offered. "Mom and Dad are out of town this weekend."

"Sweet, I'll have Henry get some beer for us," Rose said, referring to her older brother.

"Sounds like a plan," Emmett agreed.

Edward rolled his eyes and was out of his seat before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He wasn't entirely certain that he wanted to party with the new chick in town. His gut told him that she wouldn't be any different from the other girls at their school.

**. . . .**

Edward felt that his gut was right about Alice Brandon. After spending forty minutes listening to her drone on about fashion, the Hollywood Elite, and shopping during lunch, he knew she was no different from the banal girls he was surrounded by every day.

He did notice that Jasper had taken an interest in Alice, and Bella had detected it as well. She wore a mask of indifference during lunch, but he could see the hurt she tried to bury. As much as he didn't want Bella to hurt, he also couldn't help the hope that was blossoming within him.

By seven that evening, Emmett's house was teeming with several of their peers from school, and Edward had never been more bored. He tried to stick close to Bella, as Jasper seemed to be otherwise occupied with Alice. To anyone else, Bella would have looked to be the normal drunk teenager, but Edward knew different. She was hurting and avoiding Jasper at all costs.

"Fuck you, Lauren," Bella snarled, pulling Edward from his thoughts.

"I'm just saying, Bella, that Jasper seems pretty taken with Alice. You may finally have some competition," Lauren simpered with a smug smile.

Bella lunged for Lauren, but didn't get far as Edward caught her around the waist and hoisted her up.

"Let me go," she growled.

"We're going outside to get some air," Edward told her. "Lauren, get the fuck away from her and keep your goddamn thoughts to yourself."

"What the fuck, Edward," Bella seethed once he'd finally set her down outside. The January air was cold and her breath puffed out in little white clouds as she panted.

"You'll thank me later once you sober up," Edward informed her.

She glared at him, but as the seconds ticked by, she visibly deflated, her anger turning to deep sadness.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No, it's not," she whimpered. "Why is this happening now?"

"I don't know, but he's a fucking idiot, Bella."

"I feel like such a fool," she admitted, her head hanging low as she leaned against the house.

"You have absolutely nothing to feel foolish about," Edward informed her gently, pulling her into a tender embrace. She clung to him as sobs shook her body. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Bella, what…the fuck?" Jasper growled, rounding the corner of the house and almost bumping into Edward and Bella.

"Leave her alone, Jasper. You've done enough tonight," Edward warned him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jasper hissed.

"It means that while you were busy with Alice, your _girlfriend_ was trying to defend your relationship to Lauren," Edward retorted.

Jasper stepped back as if he'd been physically slapped. "Can't Bella speak for herself?"

"Why, Jasper?" Bella croaked.

"I don't understand the question, Bella," Jasper responded stiffly.

"I want to know why, after four years, are you just throwing this away for a new piece of ass," Bella barked, motioning between them.

"What makes you think that I'm throwing our relationship away?" Jasper exclaimed, clearly exasperated with the situation. "Did Edward plant that idea in your head?" he growled, his narrowed eyes bouncing between Edward and Bella.

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper. I didn't say shit to her. She's made her assumptions all on her own, without any help from me." Edward took a step towards Jasper, unconsciously shielding Bella.

"I can't deal with this tonight," Bella interrupted them. "I'm going home."

"B," Jasper whispered. "I'm sorry if you think I'm spending too much time with Alice. I just wanted her to feel welcomed."

"Whatever, Jasper," Bella said, shaking her head and walking down the driveway.

"Aren't you going to give her a ride?" Edward asked, exasperated.

"She lives one block away, Edward," Jasper replied. "You go walk her ass home. I'm done dealing with her fucked up emotions tonight."

"Fuck, Jasper. Go ahead and hang out with Alice; I'll make sure your _girlfriend _gets home okay," Edward snapped then ran down the driveway to catch up with Bella.

"Bella," Edward panted. "Let me walk you home."

"Thanks, E," she whispered dejectedly.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Edward tried to reassure her falsely. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Jasper, but he wanted to give him a swift kick to the balls.

"It's not, Edward. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," she mumbled as they walked up her driveway.

"Try to get some sleep, Bella," he said softly. "Tomorrow is another day."

"Thanks," she whimpered and threw her arms around his neck, squeezing briefly before abruptly pulling away.

"Call me if you need me, Bella. I mean it," Edward demanded while brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

"I will," she murmured.

"Now I'm going to go kick Jasper's ass," Edward mumbled to himself once Bella had entered her house.

Once he'd returned to the party, he was glad to see that most of the people had departed, probably because Rosalie's brother hadn't bought alcohol for everyone. Edward searched around the house until he found his friends splashing in Emmett's indoor pool. Raucous laughter bounced off the walls as Rose sat perched on Emmett's shoulders. His blood ran cold though once he realized that Alice took up the same position on Jasper's shoulders.

"Edward," Emmett bellowed, "come join us."

Jasper's face paled slightly, but Alice jerked towards Rose, momentarily distracting Jasper.

"No thanks, I'm going to head home," Edward replied, his voice dripping with malice. It took every ounce of his willpower to leave and not yank Jasper out of the pool and beat the shit out of him. Unbeknownst to Jasper, he was going to be paid a visit the next day.

**. . . .**

Monday morning dawned dreary in Forks, and Edward's attitude was sullen as he hadn't been successful at contacting Jasper over the remainder of the weekend. He had hoped he was able to corner him at some point today. Alternately, he hadn't spoken to Bella over the weekend either, and that worried him as she usually contacted him at least once to smoke.

He passed her locker and sighed as her head was down, shoulders slumped in. Her hair hung around her face blocking her out from the rest of the world.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward cooed as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

Slowly, she raised her red-rimmed eyes and gazed at Edward.

"B," he whispered.

"He didn't pick me up for school this morning, Edward," she cried. "Charlie had to drop me off."

"Why didn't you call me?" Edward asked, his tone pleading gently.

"I…I couldn't. You can't fight my battles, Edward," she suspired. "I'll see you in gym," she said, offering him a phony smile, slamming her locker, and trudging down the hallway.

Edward shook his head and proceeded to his English class. The morning sped by, despite the amount of homework he'd been assigned. The time had approached for physical education, and Edward was not looking forward to it. His gym period was shared with Jasper and Bella.

He walked into the locker room and quickly changed into his shorts and t-shirt before entering the gymnasium and taking a seat on the bleachers. Bella sat down beside him moments later, her tiny shorts hugging her ass and her t-shirt snug in all the right places. He quickly averted his eyes as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Jasper jogged over and sat next to her with no fanfare or explanation of his actions this morning. Edward knew that this was the first and only class Bella and Jasper had together aside from lunch. He was certain that they hadn't spoken since Friday night at the party and his heart sank to his stomach as he watched Jasper whisper in Bella's ear. The color slowly started blossoming on her cheeks, and at that point, Edward couldn't take it anymore. He rose from his seat and went to his place at the center of the gym as their teacher had instructed.

They were learning about archery today, and Edward was keen to take his mind away from the girl he couldn't stop thinking about and his soon-to-be ex-best friend. He was confident that Jasper was spewing bullshit to bring Bella back to his side, and he wasn't pleased with the fact that she would probably buy it.

Edward was so caught up in his bow and arrows that he didn't notice the commotion on the other side of the gym until he heard Bella scream out of frustration. He looked up and saw her in a skirmish with Jasper and Alice. Edward dropped his bow down to his side and walked quickly across the gym.

"He's my _boyfriend_," Bella spat. "Why can't you back the fuck off?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Alice replied deviously with a smirk.

"Bullshit," Bella breathed. "Stay away from him."

"Ladies," Jasper tried to intervene and calm the estrogen flowing from the girls. "Let's not fight about this."

Edward approached Jasper's side and elbowed him harshly. "Shut up," Edward mouthed, eyeing the two girls.

"If I see you lay one skanky finger on him, you'll be sorry," Bella growled.

"May the best woman win," Alice stated confidently and strutted across the gym towards the girl's locker room.

"What the fuck, Bella," Jasper snapped. "She's just trying to be nice."

"You're so fucking blind, Jasper," Bella barked. "She wants you, and it's more than obvious that you want her. So why the fuck are you stringing me along?"

"Bella, baby," Jasper pleaded. "I'm sorry, okay, I said I was sorry. Can't we just move past this?"

"Fuck you, Jasper," Bella bit out and stormed towards the locker rooms.

Edward opened his mouth to insert his two cents, but the instructor called the end of class and told them to hit the locker room to change.

As Edward exited into the hallway from the locker room, Bella pulled him aside. "Can we please go smoke?" she begged.

"Absolutely," Edward agreed and fished his keys out of his pocket then led her to the parking lot.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella said as they pulled into their alcove. Edward packed the bowl and lit it up as he nodded.

"That's fine, but you know that I'm here if you need me, right?" She nodded and hit the bowl before handing it back to Edward.

"Why aren't you dating?" Bella asked abruptly. "I feel like you're always in the wings just waiting for me. That sounds so conceited," she admitted with a snort. "Why the fuck would you be waiting for _me_?"

"I'm waiting for you because I saw you first," Edward declared quietly. "I've been waiting years for Jasper to fuck up," Edward confessed sheepishly. "It's not that I don't date, Bella. I just don't advertise it, and I'm not interested in any girls at our school except one, and right now she's unavailable to me."

"You're too sweet, Edward. Too sweet for me."

"I'm not enough for you, Bella," he said quietly.

**. . . .**

January bled into February as the days started to get a bit longer. Jasper and Bella had patched things up and were limping along in their relationship. Alice seemed content to flirting obnoxiously with every male in schoo,l and that, in turn, made Jasper think twice about her. Edward wasn't sure why Bella was still with Jasper, but he knew she had her reasons. As much as it pained him to admit it, they did have a history that wasn't easily forgotten.

Valentine's Day was upon them and Edward made plans with Maggie, a girl that he'd met through his father at the hospital. She was a freshman in community college at Port Angeles and she was volunteering at the hospital. Edward was attracted to her, but the few times they'd been out so far, he felt as if they didn't have much in common.

Presently, the school week was over and Edward was headed to Port Angeles to take Maggie on a date. He surmised that dinner and a movie would suffice for a Valentine's Day date. As they took their seats at the only Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, Edward stiffened briefly as he saw a blonde head in the corner. Not being able to see the person's face, though, he continued with the conversation he and Maggie had been having about his college plans.

"I'm just saying," Maggie whined. "If you go to the community college in Port Angeles next year, maybe we can get an apartment together."

Just as Edward opened his mouth to respond, the blonde head in the corner stood and turned towards Edward's table. Edward's heart thumped into his throat as he eyed Jasper helping Alice with her coat. He knew that Jasper and Bella had plans tonight. He couldn't understand why Jasper would be here with Alice when he should have been with Bella.

"Excuse me, Maggie," Edward said gently. "I need to make a phone call real quick." Maggie nodded as Edward hurried to the hallway that led to the bathrooms and pulled out his phone to dial Bella. The line rang and rang until her voicemail picked up causing Edward to huff in irritation and leave her a desperate message.

He returned to the table feeling nervous and unsure of what he should do. In his heart, he knew something wasn't right.

"Maggie, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to skip the movie tonight. Something has come up and one of my good friend's is in trouble."

"It's okay Edward. I have an exam that I really should study for," Maggie sighed, looking dejected.

"I promise to take a rain check," Edward offered her as he threw some bills down on the table and jetted out of the restaurant towards his car. It wasn't like him not to accompany a date to her front door and he knew that leaving Maggie as he did wasn't proper, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when his gut was telling him to find Bella.

He rocketed back towards Forks and drove by Bella's house first. It was completely dark, and the Chief's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so he drove onto the only other place in Forks where a date would take place, The Diner.

As soon as he directed his car into the parking lot at The Diner, he saw her, standing outside under the awning, shivering and staring off into space.

"Bella," he called as he jumped out of the car. She didn't respond. "Bella," he called again as he approached her. He could see now her eyes were bloodshot and the shivers were causing her entire body to tremble.

"Come on," he sighed and pulled her towards his car. Once she was situated, he returned to the driver's seat and reached into the back to grab a sweatshirt for her.

"Please put this on," he begged, as her gaze remained locked to the front of the diner. Blindly, she reached for the sweatshirt and quickly wrapped herself into it.

"I don't want to go home," she croaked.

"You can come to my house," he offered. "My parents are in Seattle for the night."

She nodded, and Edward started the short drive to his home. Once they arrived, he led Bella into the kitchen and put on the teakettle so the water would boil. He wasn't sure if he wanted to avoid the conversation of what had transpired during her evening or not.

"He called me ten minutes before he was supposed to meet me and cancelled," she said hoarsely. "I broke up with him over the phone. I was so mad, Edward. How could I stay with him when he's done nothing but embarrass me for the past month?"

"I think it's hard to let go of something so familiar. You've been dating for four years, Bella. Breaking up isn't something to take lightly," Edward said, hoping he was offering her some comfort. He returned to the boiling kettle and fixed two mugs of tea for them.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked, sipping the tea. The shivers were slowly dying down as the tea warmed her body.

"It was just a guess," Edward shrugged.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?"

He hesitated with his answer, not wanting to admit that he'd seen Alice and Jasper in Port Angeles.

"Edward," she probed. "What happened?"

"I saw Jasper and Alice at the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles," he disclosed softly.

Bella remained silent as tears streamed down her face. He knew that hearing that would be hard for Bella, and thankfully, they only had a few months left before they graduated and went off to college, then she wouldn't have to encounter Jasper and Alice again.

"Make me forget," she whispered breathily.

"What?"

"Make me forget, Edward. Help me feel something beside this pain, this _rejection_."

He wasn't sure of what she was asking, but he knew what her intentions were as soon as her lips touched hers.

"Bella," he gasped, pulling away. "Not like this, baby."

"Please," she pleaded, desperation lacing her tone. "I'm so tired of thinking about Jasper and that skank. I'm tired of mulling over my failed relationship while he is having a grand time out with his new girl. I need you, Edward. I need you now more than ever."

It was impossible for him to deny her when she was begging as she was. He didn't want her to regret it, but Edward had it in his head that this could be the only chance he got with her. He didn't want to let it slip through his fingers.

"Give me five minutes," he breathed into her ear and pressed his lips against her neck. She nodded and he raced up to his room to light some candles and clean things up a bit. He made sure his bed was tidy, and then raced back downstairs to retrieve her.

"Edward," she gasped as she entered his room. "I don't need candles."

"I want this to be special for you, Bella."

"It already is," she whispered and pressed her lips to his once again. He threw all of his hesitations out the window and melted into the feeling of her tongue and mouth mingling with his own.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he coaxed her out of her clothes. He shed his own clothes and walked her backwards to the bed. Her skin was so soft, and his lips paid homage to every inch he could reach.

"So perfect," he mumbled, his lips caressing one nipple while his other hand tended to her opposite breast.

"Edward," she cried out, sensitive and besieged with his ministrations. "Please, I need you," she implored breathlessly.

Edward nodded and nipped at the skin below her ear before retrieving a condom and rolling it down his length. She gasped as he slowly entered her slick heat.

"You were made just for me," he groaned as he seated himself inside her. "You fit me like a glove."

"Edward," she whispered and pulled him into a kiss. Their hips rocked together as their lips remained locked in a passionate embrace.

His fingers explored her feminine curves as she explored the muscular planes of his chest, their eyes never roaming too far from each other. Edward wanted to drink her in and memorize this moment for the rest of his life.

"Fuck, baby, I'm not going to last much longer," Edward ground out.

"Me either, please, harder," she begged.

He obeyed, and moments later, they followed each other over the precipice. Panting and spent, they collapsed upon each other. Hands wandered and sleepy eyes drooped as the candles burned until they extinguished on their own.

"Stay with me tonight," Edward commanded. Bella nodded sleepily and curled into his side.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I never…I didn't know it could feel like that."

"Me either," he agreed. "I think I should be thanking you, though. You're the one that begged me to stick my dick in you," he joked.

"Edward," she gasped and lifted her head to glare at him, but ended up giggling. He smirked and gave her a salacious wink.

"Are you still going to UCLA next year?" Bella asked him quietly.

"Yep," he replied rubbing her back gently.

"That's where I'm going too," she confessed.

"Really?" he breathed in surprise. She nodded against his chest.

"I think I knew that Jasper and I weren't going to last, but ultimately I didn't want to be without you, Edward. You've become by best friend and now…well I'm hoping maybe we can become more."

"I'm okay with that," he agreed happily. "I'm _more_ than okay with that."

* * *

**Hint:**

**This sea mammal has taken part in 6 countdowns, including this one.**

**Can you guess who she is?**


	7. Diamonds

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Title: Diamond in the Rough**

**Pairing: Alec/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Prompt: diamonds**

Bella waited patiently as Alec packed a few of his things. He didn't plan on taking everything. Volterra had been his home for almost twelve hundred years, so he had accumulated quite a few possessions and Marcus had assured him that he always had a home here if they should choose to return. She watched silently as he packed a small duffel bag. He took a few items of clothing, a small leather journal, a few books, and an old doll, as odd as it seemed.

"It's the only thing that I have from my childhood," he explained as he stowed it away carefully. Then he turned and removed his dark grey cloak and his amulet.

"You know you don't have to come with me," Bella said softly as she watched him hang the items from a peg on the wall.

"You're not leaving without me," he said fiercely as he turned to face her. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I've waited centuries, well over a thousand years for you. I won't let you get away from me so easily."

"Is that so?" she asked playfully. "You know good and well that if I wanted to get away from you that I could."

"I know," he said solemnly. "And I'm grateful that you gave me a chance, that you didn't incinerate me on the spot when you finished the change. After what you did to Aro..."

He trailed off as if he was reliving the memory, which she was sure that he was. She didn't even know what had happened exactly in the throne room. She just seemed to know what to do. She was different, that was for sure. She thought she was different in other ways as well. For instance, she hadn't been thirsty since she woke up. She knew that she should be. According to what she remembered, she should be ravenous. But she wasn't. She wasn't hungry at all.

"Is Jane coming with us as well?" she asked absently as her eyes trailed over his body. If there was one thing that she was hungry for, it was him. Her attraction to him was inexplicable. She had felt drawn to him as a human. The pull was even stronger now. If she had her way, they'd be naked and in his bed now. She reigned in her amorous thoughts and looked at him expectantly.

"Yes," he answered. "If it's okay with you. We've never been apart. I couldn't leave her here. She would be miserable."

"It's fine, Alec," she assured him. She would never expect him to come with her blindly and leave his only family behind, his twin sister at that. She didn't know Jane but she would make the effort to get to know her, for Alec's sake. "I don't mind if she comes. It'll be nice to have another girl to talk to."

Her thoughts flashed to Alice. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did miss the meddling, little pixie. She had thought of her as her sister. Her eyes stung as venom coated them. She couldn't understand why they all just left her like they did. She thought that they'd cared about her. She wondered if Alice had seen of the events of the past few days. Did she know that she was a vampire? Did she know that she'd killed over half of the Volturi leadership?

She knew that the news would spread rapidly. She wasn't worried though. Vampires would do well to keep a wide berth from her if they knew what was good for them. She wouldn't hesitate to defend herself, or Alec and Jane for that matter. But they had their own gifts. They could take care of themselves.

She started as Alec laid his hand on her shoulder. "We're ready, Isabella."

She stood and smiled at him. He really was something to look at. She turned and smiled at Jane. She could only imagine what the small, blonde vampire thought of her. She just woke up and wiped out two thirds of the leadership of her coven. One of them, most likely Aro, had been her sire, her father.

"I just want to get one thing clear before we leave," Bella said as she faced Jane. "I feel like I need to explain myself. I'm not sorry about what happened. They needed to be stopped. Aro needed to be stopped. He had overstepped his authority. It was wrong of him to kidnap me and turn me into a vampire. I'm sure he has done other things to gain vampires with powers just to add to his ultimate rule. And I couldn't just stand back and let him wield me like a weapon."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Bella," Jane explained gently. "Alec and I have carefully guarded our thoughts for a long time now about Aro and his unseemly ways. You did the vampire community at large a huge favor by getting rid of him."

Bella nodded and motioned to Alec. He took her hand and lead her from the castle. "Where do you want to go, Tesoro? Do you want to look for these animal drinkers, the Cullens?"

"No," she said, suddenly panicked. "I'm not ready to face them, just yet. I need some time to get myself under control. I don't want to accidentally hurt them because I'm over-emotional and can't control my power. No matter how badly they all hurt me, I still do care about them."

"Okay," he said. "We'll take our time. We'll travel Europe. I'll show you where Jane and I were born. I'll take you to Russia and show you the Kremlin. We can go to Romania and visit the original castle of Vlad Dracul. We'll go wherever you want."

She smiled softly at his excitement. She'd forgotten that he'd been a virtual prisoner in Volterra. She was sure that he never left the city walls unless he was on a mission. "That sounds wonderful," she agreed.

Alec took her and Jane all over Europe over the next few weeks. He took her to England to visit the village where he and Jane had been born. He showed her what was left of the square where they had been condemned as witches and sentenced to burn. He told her quietly that he hypothesized that it was the pain from the fire that had manifested their gifts; that Jane had been vengeful and had wanted everyone to feel the pain as she had and that he had been so desperate to escape the agony of burning that all he thought about was being numb, granting him the gift to cut off all of someone's senses. Aro had swooped in and slaughtered the whole village and saved them at the last minute, turning them both into vampires.

Bella was saddened by his tale. How could another human willfully kill someone in such an agonizing way? They must have suffered greatly before being bitten. Then all the healing that had to take place whilst they were changing. She couldn't even imagine it.

She had a new respect for the siblings for what they surely must have endured. It's no wonder that they had willingly served Aro all these years, even though they had the power to leave Volterra at any time. Aro had saved their lives. He had given them a new chance at life, a life in which they didn't face persecution. If she was being truthful, his story had eased her mind somewhat. She had wondered why they had willingly stood by and watched Aro's wicked ways. Things made a bit more sense now.

They left England behind and traveled to Russia and Siberia. Bella had hated the snow while she was still human. She found that she loved it as a vampire. The cold didn't bother her and the wet didn't bother her. She sat for hours outside just listening to the snow fall. With her enhanced hearing, it seemed to hypnotize her for long periods of time. She could hear each individual flake as it hit the ground. She could also see all the different intricate patterns of the flakes themselves. She amused herself for hours trying to prove or disprove the myth that there were no two snowflakes alike.

She stayed gone for so long that Alec came looking for her. She was sitting in the snow in an open field when he found her. His footsteps crunched loudly as he walked toward her through the soft, white powder.

"What are you doing, Amore?" he asked quietly as he folded himself down next to her.

She shifted and turned to face him, watching the white flakes as they settled in his dark hair. "I was watching the snow," she confessed. "You know, it's true what they say. No two flakes are alike. At least, as far as I've seen."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling like two glittering, black diamonds in the evening light. It had been a while since they last hunted. Bella was very different from most vampires. Human blood repulsed her. She had tried it once after she was turned, at Alec's behest. He had been so worried about her, worried that she would fade away from the lack of nourishment. She had gone with him and he'd shared his prey, but the smell made her nauseous. The taste was even worse. After that disaster, she'd tried to hunt animals. While they tasted better than a human, they still didn't appeal to her. She'd been sustaining herself on Alec. He tasted wonderful to her and she didn't need much. She had fed last week and she was still not thirsty. She longed to talk to Carlisle, to see if he knew anything at all on the subject. They'd already talked to Marcus and he hadn't ever heard of anything like it. He had set the task to Volterra's best researcher, Afton, to try and find anything that he could on the subject.

In the meantime, Bella sated her thirst on Alec. She felt really bad about it, as it meant that it weakened him slightly afterwards. He also had to hunt a little more often. She felt as if she was huge burden to him, like she was some sort of parasite sucking away his life force. She had thought more than once that she was going to steal away from him and Jane, that she wouldn't be his problem anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She needed him. He made her whole.

She touched the purple shadow beneath his eyes gently. "You're thirsty," she whispered.

"I'm fine," he assured. "So, snowflakes?"

She nodded absently as her fingers traced his chin and traveld down his neck. She wanted to lick him and trace the same path with her tongue. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Yes, they are fascinating," she admitted as she tugged on the scarf around his neck, revealing more of his flesh. "I get distracted. I'm still getting used to my eyes working the way that they do."

"I know, Tesoro. I was only teasing."

"Hmmm... You know, it's not nice to tease," she scolded as she pushed him onto his back. "I think maybe you should be punished for being so cruel."

She smiled wickedly as she pinned him to the ground with her shield. It was new trick that she'd learned. She'd been practicing her gift, trying to learn the exact extent of her power. It didn't only destroy. She could protect with it, herself and others, and she could use it as some sort of force field. Alec said it was like a wall, a bubble that surrounded him that he could not break through. She'd been hesitant at first to use him for practice. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him, so at first she had used only animals. She was like a diamond in the rough. She needed polishing and as she learned, she progressed to using Alec as her guinea pig.

She kept him flat against the snow as she rid him of his clothes. He groaned as her fingers traced the dark trail of hair on his stomach. She let her fingers ghost over his skin, just barely making contact with the softest of touches. She knew that she was driving him wild.

Keeping him pinned into place, she traced her fingers across the length of his groin. His cock twitched in response, as if it could will itself into her hand. She stubbornly circled away from where she knew that he wanted her to touch the most and trailed her fingers along the length of his strong thighs.

"Isaballa," he panted. "Please!"

She smiled as her fingers found their way back up his legs and to the swell of the velvety, soft pouch between his legs . She cupped him gently and squeezed, earning another groan from her partner. She watched fascinated as a pearly drop of liquid beaded at the tip of his cock. She caught it with her finger and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she slowly stood and backed away from him. He tasted so good to her.

She watched him as she pulled her clothes from her body, deliberately toying with Alec. She was playing with fire and she knew it. She knew that he would make her pay in full when she finally let him up. She swayed as she stripped, following the rhythm in her mind. She released her shield as she pulled her panties from her legs.

She was flat on her back before she even realized that he was up and moving toward her. He was that fast. She lay calmly beneath him as it was her turn to be pinned to the ground. The snow was pleasantly soft beneath her and not at all cold as he pressed insistently against her. She was stronger that Alec, and could easily overpower him, but she didn't want to. Her arousal grew and she pressed her body up and into his, arching against him as he gripped her wrists with his hands and pressed them to the ground on either side of her head.

He growled as he lunged forward and took one of her nipples between his lips. She cried out in pleasure as his teeth scraped the small bud tortuously. She hissed as his teeth broke her skin and the sting of his venom coursed through her. It was the most pleasurable pain.

She growled as he joined them, his body forcing its way through the slickness of her folds. He set up a punishing rhythm and she met him thrust for thrust. She felt wild and out of control with him. It was a feeling that terrified her. The last time that she had entrusted herself to another, she had gotten hurt. The memory of Edward and why he left still haunted her. She was frightened of her feelings for Alec if only for the fact that they were stronger than the feelings that she'd had for Edward.

Alec released her wrists and she held onto him as he threaded his fingers in her hair, baring her throat to him. It was an extremely dangerous position for her to be in. One well placed bite, and her head could be detached from her body. But she trusted Alec completely. He wouldn't hurt her.

She shuddered beneath him as her body coiled tighter and tighter. His breath was hot in her ear as he strained above her. His efforts were pushing them across the expanse of the field. She giggled softly when she thought of what sort of impressions that they might be leaving in the snow. They would have to erase their 'tracks' before they left.

Her breath hitched as he changed his angle and his cock starting rubbing against that special spot with every pass.

"Alec,"she breathed as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Let go," he bid softly as he licked the length of her neck. "Come for me, Belleza. Come for me now."

His teeth sunk into her flesh and she shattered. Small electric pulses starting at her toes coursed through the length of her body. Her lips tingled and her fingers twitched as she felt her lover reach his own completion, his growls vibrating his lips against her throat. She shivered as his tongue laved over her wound, closing it with his saliva.

They laid in the snow for a long while afterwards. It continued to fall, covering them with a thin layer of the soft, white powder. Finally, they started to stir and come back to life.

"I wish," Alec said wistfully. "That my sister could find her mate. I wish that she could know the joy and the peace that I feel."

It was the first time, since she awoke in Volterra as a vampire, that Alec had spoke about what she was to him. She couldn't deny the pull that she felt towards him. But she was confused. Edward had claimed that they were mates as well. How could it be that she had two mates? She'd felt drawn to Edward too. It was something that she constantly thought about. What would happen when she saw Edward again?

She pulled on her clothes carefully. She didn't want to rip anything. "I hope she finds her mate, too," she murmured quietly. She had seen Jane watching them, sadness etched into her ageless face. She knew that his sister was lonely, even though they were all together. She didn't have what she did with Alec.

"He's out there somewhere," she said as she turned and faced him fully clothed once more. "We just have to find him."

January bled into February and they continued their travels. They made their way all the way across Europe. They stopped in Romania, where they visited the original castle of Vlad Dracul. The structure was enormous. She couldn't believe how well preserved the building seemed to be for how old it was. They spent hours exploring the huge halls and wandering through the hundreds of rooms.

They had a surprise waiting for them when they left the cavernous palace. There were two vampires waiting for them at the end of the bridge. One had dark hair, almost black. The other had pale blond, almost white hair. It reminded her uncomfortably of Caius' hair.

They halted when they saw the strangers and Alec pressed her behind him, standing in front of both her and Jane.

"Ve mean you no harm," the light haired one said placatingly as he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Ve are merely curious. Vord has spread far and wide of the strange, newborn vampire that single-handedly took out over half of the Volturi."

Bella shifted self-consciously behind Alec as she felt their eyes linger on her. "Not half," she blurted out.

"Semantics," the dark haired one argued. "Aro and Caius and both their mates. And you lured the vitch twins to leave. Over half. They are veaker now."

Alec growled softly next to her. "What do you really want?" he bristled. "I know that you didn't come to chit-chat, Stefan."

Bella flinched behind Alec. He knew them. She peeked out from behind him to examine the strangers a little closer. They both wore simple black clothing. Their skin had the same chalky look as the elders in Volterra meaning they were as old as them. Other than that, she didn't see anything else of consequence. She stepped further to the side and regarded them carefully.

The blond headed vampire's eyes remained pinned on her and she didn't miss the look of hunger present in them. Not for her body. No, he wanted her power.

Stefan took a step closer and Alec tensed beside her. "Vhile it is true," he spoke with that strange cadence of the locals. "That you and I have had our _differences_ in the past. I vish to extend the olive branch, so to speak. Ve have been varring vith each other for centuries. Ve vould rather be friends."

Bella could see right through his words. They didn't want to be friends. They wanted to use her. And Alec and Jane too.

"Friends?" Alec laughed. "I know what you're really after. The both of you. And you can forget it. Jane and I are still loyal to Marcus. Bella is loyal to only herself. She left Volterra peacefully and allowed Marcus to remain in control. She wants no part in any of that."

"Vhy don't you let the lady speak for herself, Alec?" the pale haired vampire asked.

"It's true," Bella said, her eyes hard. She didn't like these vampires. They reminded her too much of Aro. "I have no interest in being any kind of ruler over vampires. I just want to live my life."

"But your power," Stefan stated reverently. "There are whispers that you reduced Aro to ash vith just a look. Surely you..."

"Vould vant to have a say in vhat goes on in the vampire community," the pale haired vampire finished.

"Vladimir," Alec warned. "I'm only going to say this once. Don't come any closer. You already know of mine and my sister's powers. They pale in comparison to Bella's."

"Shut up, Alec," she said mortified. If she was human, she would have been an unattractive shade of fuschia. "You're embarrassing me. But no, Vladimir. I have no interest in vampire politics."

"Vell, the invitation is open dragi," he said with a leer. "Ve vould be most honored if you vanted to join our ranks."

Bella stared at them for a moment before they turned and disappeared into the twilight. She shivered and turned to Alec. "Who are they?"

Alec's eyes remained wary and trained on the horizon as he answered her. "That was Stefan and Vladimir. They are all that is left of the old ruling class of vampires. Aro recruited and raised a guard powerful enough to overthrow their rule. It was a long and bloody war that lasted for a century. By the time it was all said and done, Stefan and Vladimir are all that remains of their coven. They have been searching and plotting for centuries on how to regain their positions and overthrow the Volturi. That is why they are so interested in you Tesoro."

"That was why they commented on the Volturi being weakened," she whispered.

He nodded sagely. "Since Aro made Jane and myself, the Volturi have been untouchable. How could they attack when I could take all their senses from them? My absence is a boon to Vladimir and Stefan. Of course, they couldn't do anything with just the two of them, but they could try and raise an army again."

"Well," Bella said thoughtfully. "We should go back and visit Volterra. We have to warn Marcus about the Romanians."

"Thank you, Bella," Jane said as she stepped up on the other side of Alec.

"For what?" she asked in confusion. She hadn't done anything.

"For caring," she answered simply. "Marcus has been a father figure to me. More so than Aro ever was. He's important to me and it means a lot to me that you'd go back to give him warning of the danger. You owe him no allegiance."

"That may be true," Bella conceded. "But I know the difference between right and wrong. The Romanians only want revenge. And power. Not what is in the best interest of our kind."

"Truer words were never spoken," Alec murmured as he pressed his face into her hair. "Come, we must go and get word to Marcus."

They traveled as quickly as they could back to Italy. They knew that if Vladimir and Stefan were going to try anything, it would take them some time to get all their ducks in a row. But time was still of the essence. They knew that Marcus would need time to strategize, maybe even go on the offensive if they heard confirmation that the Romanians were indeed raising an army.

It was St. Valentine's Day when they arrived back in Volterra. Garish pink and red decorations littered the streets. Alec wondered if humans truly knew the origins of Valentine's Day, would they still celebrate it? It was meant to be religious holiday, to honor Valentinius' martyrdom. It was said that he healed his jailer's daughter and later wrote her a 'valentine' as his goodbye before his death. Rather morbid if you asked him.

They walked down the cobbled streets cautiously. They went through the front doors to the office building that served as a front to the Volterra castle. He didn't want to risk using the secret, subterranean entrance. For all he knew, Stefan and Vladimir could have sent spies in advance to learn what they could about the Volturi and their fortifications.

He greeted Gianna as they passed and led Bella over to the elevators, his sister trailing behind him. They were quiet during the trip down. He knew that Bella was a little anxious upon returning to the place where she had taken out most of the leaders of his coven. She was probably worried about retaliation.

It was silly. Alec knew that she was more than capable of defending herself in a fight. Not only that, but he was here and he would allow no harm to come to her. He squeezed her hand, silently reassuring her as the doors opened on the basement level. They followed the hallway, hearing voices from the throne room echoing down the hall.

"I know not of where they have gone, Carlisle," Marcus said sagely. "She was ready to leave after dispatching Aro and Caius. You can understand my reluctance to try and stop her."

"She could be in danger," another voice argued heatedly. "God only knows what they are doing to her..." Alec felt Bella stiffen beside him. She must recognize the voice. He quickened his pace slightly. He had a feeling that he was about to meet these animal drinkers that she had spoken about.

"Alec won't hurt Bella," Marcus said harshly. "I saw the bond between them myself. He would never harm his mate."

Alec heard a hiss just before they walked through the entryway. Immediately he assessed the level of threat around him. Marcus was talking to Carlisle Cullen, whom he recognized, and another bronze haired vampire that seemed to be very agitated. Behind Carlisle stood a small female vampire with short, dark hair and a blond headed male. He was heavily scarred and Alec recognized him from the Southern Newborn Wars as Maria's general.

Jasper.

Who was very dangerous indeed. Bella came to a halt beside him as the bronze haired vampire turned in their direction.

"Bella," he whispered.

She had no reply. She remained so still at his side, that she could have been a piece of statuary. He took a step toward them and a growl rumbled in his throat. Bella placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him. It worked until the stranger took another step closer. He growled again.

"Don't," she said weakly. "Don't come any closer, Edward."

So, this was the infamous Edward Cullen. The vampire that had toyed with his love's emotions. He wanted to execute him on the spot.

Edward took another step towards them and Alec felt Bella's shield pulse away from them. He watched as Edward continued to try and move toward them. He couldn't move beyond the wall that Bella had built between them. She was so powerful. A surge of pride overwhelmed him and he felt very lucky that she was his mate.

"She isn't yours," Edward hissed violently. "She is mine."

Ahhh... he must be a mind reader Alec mused silently to himself. He didn't seem to be like Aro though, who had required touch to hear your thoughts.

"Very good," Edward acknowledged. "You are smarter than you look."

"Edward," Carlisle chastised. "We are not here to make a scene. You wanted to check on Bella for yourself and now we have. Obviously, Bella is fine."

"No, she's not," he argued. "Look at her. She's been brainwashed."

"Edward," the small female warned as she looked at Edward pointedly.

His face hardened into one of silent fury. Obviously, he hadn't liked what she had communicated to him through her thoughts.

His gaze swung back to them as he once again tried to move closer. Bella's shield held him back though. It remained impenetratable. "Bella, please," he pleaded.

"Why?" she choked out suddenly. "Why did you leave me like that? Do you have any idea what I've been through? Of course you don't. Did you know that my mother died in a plane crash right after she left Phoenix? Did you know that Charlie was killed right before I left for college? That Jacob stopped being my friend about six months after my so-called accident? That I couldn't remember anything until a few moments before I was changed? I had these horrible dreams, nightmares really, that I now know were memories. Where were you? Where were all of you?"

She was shouting by the end of her tirade. Her shield flickered momentarily as she faltered. Her emotions were getting the better of her. Alec placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him trying to sooth her. She was absolutely distraught.

"Bella," Edward placated. "I only did what I thought was best. After what James did... Well, I knew that you shouldn't be a part of my world. When Alice saw that you wouldn't regain your memories, I made the decision to leave. You deserved a normal human life."

"Yeah," she said bitterly. "It was full of sorrow and heartbreak. And I ended up with the same fate. I'm still a vampire despite your choices."

"Yes, you are," Edward agreed. "But now there is nothing stopping us. We can be together again."

Alec growled harshly at his words. There was no way that he was going to let this stranger walk in and take away his reason for living. He would kill him before he allowed that to happen.

"No, Edward," Bella said, her voice strangely calm after the anger that she had just displayed. "We won't be. We can never be. Not ever again. The moment you left me, you destroyed what was between us. You never loved me. Not as I loved you. I would have never, could have never left your side like you did to me. I'm sure that you were waiting your first chance to be free of the pitiable, weak human. You saw your opening and you took it. It's much too late now for regrets."

"Bella," he whispered. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do," she said confidently. "I understand much better now than I did before. I did love you. But it is weak in comparison to what I feel for Alec. What we have goes beyond love. I would say look into my mind and see but I know that you can't. But you can read Marcus' mind. He can show you."

"Bella, please," he begged. "I never stopped loving you. I was only trying to protect you."

"Yeah," she laughed. "And we see how well that turned out. Edward, I wish you the very best. I really do. I still care about you, but I don't love you. Not any more."

Alec watched with satisfaction as the younger vampire's face wrinkled into a grimace. He deserved every ounce of pain that he was feeling, and then some. How he could have ever hurt the one that he supposedly loved was beyond him. Bella could have never been his true mate. If she was, he never would have left her. Alec thought that the silence of her mind was probably what drew him in. She was different. Unique. Special.

He turned his attention away from the grief-stricken vampire and back to Marcus. They had a matter to attend to. "Marcus," he greeted. "As much as I wish that this was merely a social call, we've come to bring word of the Romanians."

"Ahhh..." Marcus murmured. "Vladimir and Stefan. You've seen them?"

"Yes," Alec answered. "At Turgoviste. They were most curious about Bella and her powers."

"I imagine they were," Marcus mused. "I'm sure they tried to recruit her."

"They did," Alec affirmed. "They seemed most excited about the possibility of the Volturi being weakened."

"I'm sure they were, Alec," Marcus answered as he rose and paced away from his chair. "They've been trying for centuries to regain power. If they got Bella on their side, they would be assured of their victory. It is lucky for you that you are so powerful, dearest, or else they might not have even asked. As it was, they are probably too terrified to try and take you by force."

"I'd never allow it," Alec growled. "They'd be dead before they knew what was happening."

Marcus smiled as he turned to face them. "The more likely scenario would be one of Bella dispatching them before you ever had a chance to touch them. But it is rather endearing to see you defend your mate so vehemently."

"Get your jollies at my expense, Marcus," Alec groused. "I just wanted you to know of the threat. And that Jane and myself remain loyal. You need only call and we will come to the coven's defense. We can't allow the Romanians to try and rule again. It would be disastrous in this day and age."

"Thank you," Marcus replied. "I know that I can count on you and Jane. As for you Bella, my good friend Carlisle and I have been discussing your unique situation and he has agreed to help me research. We'll try to find some answers regarding your special diet."

"Thank you, Marcus," Bella answered. "I know that you owe me nothing. I've caused havoc in your life for doing what I did..."

"Think nothing of it, child," Marcus cut her off. "Aro and Caius were wicked and cruel. I discovered after his death that Aro had been using Chelsea to manipulate the bonds between those in our coven. I also found out that he murdered his own sister, my mate to keep me bound to the Volturi. I had wanted to take her and leave as I grew weary of this lifestyle. He killed her so that I wouldn't go. I maintain what I said before, you did the world a favor."

"Thank you," she said bashfully.

"Your welcome," he answered kindly. "Now, you are more than welcome to stay as we search for an answer. I will send Demetri and Felix out to scout the Romanians as well to see what they are up to in the meantime."

Bella looked up at Alec and nodded. "We will stay for a while," Alec answered. "I want to be sure that the Romanians are not a threat before we leave again."

They turned to leave and the short, dark haired female vampire stepped away from her mate. "Bella, wait."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned on Alec's shoulder, trembling slightly. He was worried about her. She'd expended a great deal of energy trying to hold Edward away from her. "I can't, Alice. Not right now," she said sadly. "Maybe not ever."

Alec guided Bella away from the room but he paused as he walked past his sister. He could tell that there was something bothering her immensely. She stood still, frozen as if she were carved from a piece of granite. He could see the miniscule lines of worry and fear carved on her ancient face. He could see the smallest flicker of horror reflected in her eyes.

"What is wrong, sister?" he asked. "What is troubling you so?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "It's him," she whispered, her eyes fixated on the young bronze haired vampire. "Edward is my mate."

End note:

Translations:

Dragi: dearest

Amore: love

Tesoro: treasure

Belleza: beautiful

* * *

**Author hint:**

**This author could be a dog, or maybe a cat, or possibly even a wolf; either one would make her a ...**

**Do you know who she is?**


	8. Pampered

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Pampered**

**Crazy in Love**

Jasper glances at his watch as he enters the side door of the club. He's scattered and off-balance, but he manages to give Jared a chin lift as he briskly walks past the bar and down the hall to the back of the club. He knows the way; he could walk the path from the door to the makeshift dressing room with his eyes closed. He should; he and his band have been playing at Rehab every Friday and Saturday night for almost the past year.

Their group, Blind Love_,_ has quite the following. The club is packed on the nights they play and they've had scouts from music labels at almost every show for the last two months. There's been talk of record deals, but as exciting as that is to think about, and it really is fucking cool, Jasper isn't sure that's the direction he wants to go. Music's in his blood. When he dreams at night, he dreams in rhythms and beats, not pictures. Music is what drives him, moves him . . . soothes his soul and carries him away, but he's happy doing what he's doing. Jamming with his friends, his bandmates. Writing the songs he wants. Working during the week as a non-profit lawyer fighting injustice and greed. Spending time with his boyfriend of almost two years.

Jasper stumbles when a flash of bronze hair and shamrock-colored eyes fill his mind. He mutters a quick, "Fuck," when he bumps into the wall, though he can't help but smile when he thinks about Edward. Not the best way to keep up his image as an edgy alternative rocker, but there's not much he can do about it. He's stupid, crazy in love with the guy.

"Yo, Jman, you're late." Ben, the drummer of the band, smirks when Jasper pushes the door of the back room open.

Ben is sprawled on a ratty couch, long legs draped over the arm, feet covered in banged-up black Chucks bopping to a silent beat in his head. He's lying flat on his back, blowing smoke rings up toward the dingy ceiling, trying to get them to float up and land inside the brown outlines left by a water leak last year. _Damn_, Jasper thinks as he carefully sets his guitar case on the ground and then flops onto a beat-up recliner, not quite believing he's been a steady figure inside the club for such a long time.

"Do we need to make any changes to the set?"

Jasper glances to his left where Peter, the bass player, and Colin, who is the best damn keyboard player Jasper has ever met, sit playing Gin, the same as they've done before every show for as long as he can remember. The table is littered with styrofoam containers, empty beer bottles, and an overflowing ashtray.

Last year, Blind Love was the warm-up for the annual Valentine's Day show at Rehab - this year they're the headliner. Just another change that's occurred, but one Jasper knows they've earned. He's been friends with Ben, Peter, and Colin since they were all in elementary school together. Growing up on the south side of Boston, the four have been pretty much inseparable since the second grade. Even during Jasper's time at law school at NYU, they've managed to be as thick as thieves for most of their lives. Jasper loves them like brothers, even if he wants to beat each of their asses from time to time. They, along with Edward, are his family. Boston is home, and he can't imagine it ever being any different.

Jasper goes over the set list in his mind and then mumbles a, "Nah, I think we're good," in answer to Peter's question.

He leans his head on the back of the chair and closes his eyes thinking about the songs he'll sing tonight, and lets the words and melodies flow through him. He taps out a wordless rhythm on his thigh, he moves his foot to the same beat and he quietly hums, losing himself in the music until he feels something bounce off his head.

Cracking one eye open, he narrows it at Peter and glares. "Dude, what the fuck?" Jasper looks down and frowns at the empty and crumpled cellophane-covered cigarette package.

He looks up and Peter gives him a wolfish grin then cocks his head to the side. "Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend." Jasper rolls his eyes but doesn't answer Peter. Asshole. "I asked you if Edward was coming to the show," Peter says before hollering a loud "Gin" and slapping the rickety table hard enough to nearly topple the beer bottles scattered across the top.

Arms flail as Peter and Colin try to keep the bottles from making a huge mess and neither Ben nor Jasper make a move to help. Once the ruckus dies down, Peter flicks Colin and the table a stern gaze as if it was their fault he's such an obnoxious winner before he slides his eyes over to Jasper. He quirks a shaggy red eyebrow, indicating he's still waiting for an answer to his question.

Jasper twists his mouth as he thinks for a second about his response, more than a little pissed he doesn't know the answer right off the top of his head. He's been busy, preoccupied with a huge case at the office. They're defending a local community center, trying to keep it from being torn down by a property development company; it's taken a lot of hours just to get the briefs and motions in order. He hasn't been home much lately and with a frown he realizes, like a punch to the stomach, that he and Edward haven't had sex in almost a week. _A week!_ For two guys that pretty much can't keep their hands off each other, a week all of a sudden feels like months.

His dick gives a quick twitch in agreement.

He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his blond hair, tugging just hard enough to make him wince. Shuffling through the last few conversations he and Edward have had, Jasper looks at Peter. "I think I remember him saying something about stopping by."

"You think?" Colin asks, not bothering to hide his surprise.

Jasper groans and leans forward, the dig of his elbows to his knees not even close to the punishment he deserves for neglecting Edward over the past few weeks. How in the hell he didn't realize what he was doing until just this minute, he has no idea, but he vows to make it up to his quirky, hot, sexy boyfriend as soon as he gets home tonight.

And then, he sucks in a sharp breath and surges to his feet. "Oh fuck me," he moans, feeling about an inch tall. "Today's Valentine's Day," he says as he looks around the room at his friends, who in turn look at him like he's lost his ever-loving mind.

"Dude, yeah," Ben answers him with a snort.

"Today. Is. Valentine's. Day." Jasper enunciates each word slowly, feeling worse and worse by the second. "Jesus fucking Christ." He sighs and then falls back into the chair. His stomach plummets and his heart kind of twists in his chest as he remembers something. Something really fucking important. "I didn't get Edward a present."

"Oh, man," Colin says with a sad shake of his head. "I'd hate to be you." Colin doesn't sound very sympathetic, but Jasper supposes he deserves it.

Neither Jasper or Edward are prone to overly romantic or syrupy gestures to each other, but they don't ever hide how they feel either. They hold hands when they walk down the street. They've been known to grope each other in public until they need to get a room or end up putting on a show for all to see. They say 'I love you' in front of their friends, but as far as sentimental gifts and the over-the-top planning of romantic interludes, they just don't go there. As far as Edward is concerned, Jasper knows he'd be much happier with the latest Batman or Avenger's movie and a box of theater-sized Junior Mints than an intimate dinner at a fancy French restaurant.

His friends are crazy about Edward, even if he's totally different from anyone Jasper has ever brought around. From very first time Jasper introduced Edward to the group, they've accepted him, idiosyncrasies and all. Jasper loves the guy, but even he can admit that Edward has a tendency to let his geek flag fly loud and proud. How Jasper wound up head over heels for a guy that didn't know who The Lumineers or Mumford and Sons were up until they met, Jasper would never know, but he's not going to question it either.

Before Jasper has too much time to stew over his lack of planning, Jared pokes his head in and says, "Food's ready."

For the next few hours, Jasper and the guys scarf down burgers and fries and warm up as best they can in their makeshift backstage room. They change clothes, or at least in Ben's case, put on a clean though faded and torn T-shirt. Music from the opening act thumps, and Jasper can pick out a few words here and there mixed in with the driving beat of the drums. Jasper's heart begins to race, adrenaline sings in his veins. Even though Blind Love might never be anything more than a local favorite, performing on stage is a rush. Jasper's phone vibrates in his pocket.

He pulls his phone out and smiles at the text message from Edward.

_Knock em dead J. See you tonight._

Feeling better knowing he'll see Edward soon, Jasper slides his phone back in his pocket and lets the music take him away.

**~*~CIL~*~**

"Hey, Edward," Paul calls to him as he shuts the drawer to the cash register.

Edward looks up after he tucks his phone away. He pushes his gold wire-rimmed glasses up his nose and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Don't you need to get to the club? Jasper's group should be going on stage pretty soon."

Edward nods. "Yeah. He's supposed to start in about an hour."

"Well then, why don't you let me close up so you can change and get over there," Paul offers.

Edward looks around the store. It's slow. There are only two guys looking through a display of Superman comics, and one other guy standing in front of a shelf of Batman figurines. He supposes he could leave.

"Change?" Edward asks, giving Paul a confused look.

"Uh," Paul stutters. "Aren't you still planning on having a special dinner after the show?"

Paul knows for a fact he is. Edward's talked about it enough over the past week, double- and triple-checking that his idea wasn't lame or foolish. It's been kind of sweet watching his friend fret and stew. Edward's usually so into his own little world of comics and Jasper, it's been a real treat seeing him nervous and excited. It doesn't happen often.

A huff followed by Edward stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh. Yeah. Maggie's going to get everything set up for me while I'm at the club."

Chuckling, Paul shakes his head at his clueless boss and friend. It's not like Edward looks bad —he couldn't even if he tried—but fashion is something that is totally not on Edward's list of important things. Apparently, neither is remembering his own plans.

Paul shoos Edward off with a knowing smirk and a, "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Edward turns and heads back to his office without comment, sighing when he hears Paul's chuckle behind him. He's grateful for the reminder though. He wouldn't have really forgotten to go home and change for Jasper's big night, but admittedly, it'd been known to happen in the past. Somehow, whenever Edward thought too long or too hard about Jasper, he tended to forget his own name, never mind something out of the normal like dressing up.

He goes over his plans in his head as he turns off his computer and grabs his jacket. Their place is only a few streets over in an old walk-up that's been converted into four decent-sized apartments. Edward usually walks to work; parking is always a bitch, and really, Edward's mind is always too scattered to try to navigate traffic. Between the store, worrying about his experience level on World of Warcraft, and thinking about Jasper, it's pretty much a miracle he can walk a straight line without tripping over something.

Walking through their front door, Edward takes a deep breath. He hopes tonight goes well, not just the show, but after, once they get home. His plans aren't anything extravagant. A nice dinner their friend and neighbor Maggie is going to prepare at her restaurant and will deliver while Jasper's performing, a massage, and then, well, he hopes that's followed by a few hours of hot and heavy sex. He knows Jasper's been preoccupied with his case and though he misses spending time with Jasper, he'd never complain. Jasper's passion, not just for his music, but for his work too, makes Jasper the amazing person he is, and Edward never wants him to change.

And he certainly won't mind pampering his boyfriend a little either.

Showered, Edward tells the butterflies in his stomach to calm the hell down as he dresses. He can't believe he let Maggie's partner, Claire, talk him into the outfit even if, he smiles a little smugly, he has to admit the clothes look damn good on him. He thinks of what Jasper's face will look like when he sees him and it helps. Dressing up isn't his thing, he'd much prefer his T-shirt and cargo pants, but tonight's special. Not just because it's Valentine's Day, but mostly because it's Jasper's night to shine.

Blind Love has worked so hard to get where they are. Hours of practice, too many nights of playing to half-filled and mostly uninterested crowds when they first started out, only to keep at it until now they're the most sought after local band around. Edward knows that Jasper could go further, take his career to the next level, and as selfish as it makes him feel, he's supremely happy that Jasper is content to play at Rehab on the weekends. He has no doubt that his soulful-voiced boyfriend could knock the music world on their proverbial asses, but Edward has no desire to live their life on the road while Jasper and the band performs all over the world.

No thank you.

He likes their life. He has his comics and his store; Jasper has a job he loves and his music and the band. They have their friends and their apartment. It might be quiet, but in Edward's mind, it's absolutely perfect. He's crazy in love with the hottest, sexiest, most wonderful man on the planet, and by some weird quirk of fate, Jasper loves him just as much. They have pretty hot sex too, which is just the icing on the already satisfying cake.

Jasper gives him so much, makes him so happy. Edward is terrible with words. He always sutters and gets tongue-tied, which, when looking at Jasper is easy enough to do on a normal day, but today he wants to show Jasper just how much he means to him. It might be simple, but Jasper will know it comes from his heart.

**~*~CIL~*~**

The last beat fades away, drowned out by the screams and cheers of the crowd. Jasper breathes heavily as sweat drips down the side of his face. His heartbeat pounds in his chest, adrenaline makes his pulse zing.

From beside him, Peter laughs and holds out a fist. "That was fucking kick ass. Best show ever, man."

Colin meets them in the center of the stage, Ben following right behind, throwing a lanky, tattooed arm around Jasper and Peter. The four stand together, savoring the moment. Jasper looks out into the audience in a vain attempt to locate Edward. The lights overhead are blinding, shining right in his eyes, and he can't see a fucking thing. Jasper knows where Edward is; he always sits in the same spot—a table off to the right, toward the back and on the edge of the open floor in front of the stage. Jasper looks in that direction, giving a slow, sexy smile meant only for Edward.

After many hugs, thumps on the back, and high-fives for the best show they've ever given, Jasper tells the guys he'll catch up with them later. His need to see Edward up close and personal has been building since he first walked on stage and felt him out there among the masses, and it only grew as he sang and played his way through the set.

Edward's smile gets bigger and bigger as he spies Jasper pushing his way through the throng of sweating, amped-up bodies making his way toward him. Jasper's hair sticks to the side of his face, his forehead. His shirt's soaked. People touch, grab, try to get his attention, but he only has eyes for Edward.

Jasper steps to his right, weaving around a guy who's had one too many Jagermeisters, and trips, falling right into Edward's waiting arms. Grinning, he looks up into the bright green eyes of his boyfriend. The club might be dark, but Jasper would know those eyes and that face anywhere.

"Hey."

Jasper's voice is wrecked as it always is after a performance. The low timbre coupled with the the grit and roughness drives Edward out of his mind. Completely oblivious to everything around them, Edward ducks his head and presses his lips against Jasper's in lieu of actually saying hello.

The kiss is passionate and there's a hint of not-quite desperation skittering along the edge. It's more like a need to get the hell out there and someplace they can be alone as soon as possible. Edward might be a geek, but he's a geek that can kiss, and Jasper lets Edward plunge and plunder to his heart's content. Edward dips his tongue deep inside Jasper's mouth, once, twice, and on the third, adds a little suck and swirl that gets Jasper's still-adrenaline-rushed body even more revved up.

"You were fucking fantastic. I could listen to you sing forever," Edward says after one last, lingering kiss.

There are few catcalls coming from different directions, and Jasper's heart stutter steps when Edward's cheeks flush and the tips of his ears turn red. Edward's ability to kiss like a porn star one moment then look like a little boy caught pulling his sister's hair in church is just one of the hundreds of reasons why Jasper loves him so much.

_He's not too bad in bed either, _Jasper thinks and runs his hands through Edward's hair as he licks from Edward's chin up, up until he sucks Edward's earlobe into his mouth. "Thanks, babe. I could feel it, the second you walked into the club. I always can, you know? Even if I can't see you, I can always feel you." Jasper's breath is warm against Edward's sweat-dampened skin and Edward shivers.

Edward's hands curl around Jasper's hips, and the end of his index finger finds the warm skin of Jasper's flat stomach. He hooks the finger of his other hand in a belt loop, pulling Jasper closer so that he's snug between his legs. Heat flares and the energy buzzing around them crackles with intensity. Edward's legs spread, his hips tilt, both in invitation and to accommodate Jasper being so close.

Ben walks by, saying something neither pay any attention to. Edward starts to speak, but the words die in his throat as the lights change overhead and he spies the simple ring of braided brown leather around Jasper's neck. He has one exactly like it; their gifts to each other when Jasper moved in with Edward six months ago. Seeing a symbol of their commitment to one another, knowing that no matter how many women, and men, throw themselves at Jasper—it happens every time, after every show—it's their bed Jasper goes home to every night, it's their life together that makes Jasper happy and content.

"Can we get out of here?" Edward asks, Jasper still firmly between his legs. "I've got a surprise for you at home."

Jasper nods immediately, not even caring about hanging around. Usually after a show he and Edward stay for a while and have a beer or two with the others, but tonight being home, alone with his sexy boyfriend, is the only thing he wants.

Edward kisses Jasper quickly, barely brushing his lips across Jasper's and stands up. For the first time that night, Jasper takes the time to really look at Edward.

"Babe, holy shit!" Jasper can't help but exclaim.

Edward pats his chest, his legs, as he tries to figure out what's wrong.

"God damn, you look so hot."

Jasper eye-fucks Edward from head to foot, savoring every inch. Edward is wearing his gold-framed glasses as usual, but the rest of him . . . _Jesus_. Dark blue dress pants that fit tight across the ass and the tops of his thighs. A light blue dress shirt, with just enough buttons undone to let Jasper see the fine dusting of hair that covers Edward's chest, and to round out the entire outfit, a tan jacket that makes Edward look as put together as a supermodel.

"Um . . ." Edward stammers and pushes his glasses up his nose. "I wanted to look nice. It's a big night for you."

Jasper sighs. "Edward."

Jasper wishes that they were alone so he could touch Edward like he wants, like he needs to.

Edward bounces a little from foot to foot, nervous but pleased that Jasper seems to like how he looks. He doesn't normally dress up when he comes to watch Jasper. He doesn't ever miss a show, he loves to watch Jasper sing and perform, but he knew that tonight's show was special, important.

Edward shrugs his shoulder shyly. "I look okay? Claire helped me pick it out."

Stepping forward, Jasper slides his hand around the back of Edward's head and crushes his lips against his boyfriend's, kissing him hard and long, until they're both breathless. All around them, the crowd has thinned, though now the atmosphere in the club is heavier, and filled with sexual energy. It is Valentine's Day after all, and those that are left have been drinking and dancing all night. Touches are now more intimate, heads lean closer together as couples whisper in each other's ears. Dancing has become sex with clothes on.

Jasper is more than ready for some dancing of their own . . . with their clothes off.

Jasper places his lips against Edward's ear and licks before whispering, "You look so fucking hot. It almost makes me sad that you won't be wearing them for much longer. I need you home. I need you naked. And I need to be inside you. As soon as fucking possible."

Unconcerned that they're in public, Jasper shamelessly presses the bulge beneath his jeans against Edward. "That's all for you as soon as we get home."

"Jasper," Edward moans lowly.

He can't think when Jasper talks that way, when he touches him like he can't keep his hands off him. "I have plans . . . things I wanted to do for you."

"How about to me? I like the sound of that." Jasper palms Edward's ass and squeezes before he moves his hands to Edward's waist. With a sly grin he slowly lets his hand fall so the back of his fingers rub along the zipper of Edward's sexy as hell dress pants.

Edward groans, grabs Jasper's hand, and pulls him through the club, ignoring everyone who calls to them as they pass by.

Jasper.

Home.

Naked.

Now.

They're the only words able to penetrate the heavy haze of desire clouding his brain. A bit roughly, he drags Jasper through the door and out to the parking lot. Once he finds Jasper's ten-year-old Ford Explorer, he slams Jasper against the door and attacks his mouth. His hands slide beneath Jasper's T-shirt, all the way up until he finds the ring in his left nipple. He brushes his thumb across it and then takes it between his fingers, tugging hard enough to elicit a deep, rumbly groan from Jasper.

Jasper looks at Edward, his skin almost a ghostly white beneath the moon overhead. Their breath mists in the cool, damp night air, but Jasper's body is on fucking fire. Seeing Edward this way, demanding and needy, is such a turn-on.

He grabs each side of Edward's face and kisses him—hard. "Get in the car, Edward."

The short trip is silent, the air thick with sexual tension. Luckily, they find a parking spot close to the apartment and are able to make it inside without too much trouble, though the dry hump against the wall on the landing between the first and second floor takes a little time. As does the kiss Edward plants on Jasper before Jasper can get his key in the lock. The smell of tomato and garlic greets them as they fall through the door, lips still locked, hands still grabbing and pulling at clothes.

"Wait, ah fuck, Jasper. Damn," Edward pants as he sucks in some much needed air. With it comes the scent of their dinner warming in the oven. "Hey," he says softly, trying to get himself and Jasper back into some semblance of control. "How about you go take a quick shower and let me get dinner on the table? You must be starving."

It's almost eleven. Edward hasn't eaten since a half-sandwich and handful of chips early in the afternoon, and he knows Jasper is usually too amped-up before he plays to eat much of anything. The spinach and mushroom lasagna and garlic bread warming in the oven is making his mouth water.

Jasper inhales deeply and finally notices the table set with nice dishes, a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket, and the lights turned down low.

The mood changes immediately. Gone is the frantic energy from before. Now there's a warm, comfortable calm that has settled around them. Jasper still can't wait to get Edward naked and in bed, but this—spending time just enjoying each other's company—is most definitely what he's missed, what he needs.

"It looks great in here, babe, and it smells even better," he says quietly, keeping the mood relaxed and intimate. "Maggie?"

Edward nods sheepishly, though there is no way Jasper would assume Edward had even attempted to cook dinner himself. Edward and the kitchen are a combination that should never, ever, be mixed. Talk about a disaster waiting to happen .

"This is . . . perfect," Jasper tells him, picking up Edward's hand to brush his lips across Edward's knuckles.

Edward gives Jasper a slow, sexy smile and says, "There's more later, so hurry in the shower so we can eat. Maggie will kill me if I ruin dinner."

While Jasper showers, Edward gets to work. He takes off his jacket, lays it over the back of the sofa, and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. Stopping by the TV, Edward finds the digital music stations and picks one playing soft jazz. The music is soothing, and Edward takes a deep breath to try to relax. He's still hyped-up from the club though mostly it's from Jasper's intoxicating kisses and addicting touches. He's ready for Jasper to make love to him, but he's also looking forward to the time it takes to get there. Working quickly, he removes the lasagna to let it set, puts the bread in a cloth napkin-lined basket, and tosses the Ceasar salad together.

By the time Jasper walks into the small dining room dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a tight T-shirt, Edward has the candles lit, the plates filled with food, and the wine poured.

"This looks amazing," Jasper whispers, incredibly touched by all the thought and planning Edward has done.

"I've missed you," Edward says, carrying a bowl of freshly grated Parmesan cheese to the table. "And I wanted to do something nice. It's not that big of a deal, J."

Jasper opens his mouth to argue but decides against disagreeing with his very stubborn boyfriend. The night's been perfect so far and he doesn't want to do anything to ruin it.

Dinner is a delicious, long drawn-out affair. They talk through the entire meal, never once stopping. Jasper passionately tells Edward all about the case that's taken up so much of his time; Edward tells Jasper about a shipment of vintage comics that had been delivered that day. They talk about the guys in the band, Paul, and Maggie and Claire. Through it all they touch often, unable to keep their hands to themselves. They eat until they're full but not stuffed. There's chocolate raspberry cheesecake waiting in the refrigerator that they're both saving room for. However, they do finish the entire bottle of wine and open a second. Pleasantly tipsy, Edward stands once their food has had time to settle. He sways a little, his eyes a bit glassy, and his cheeks adorably flushed.

"Give me ten minutes then come to our room, okay?"

Jasper watches Edward walk away, licking his lips as the muscles of Edwards ass bunch and flex with each step. Edward has the most amazing ass. Jasper should know, he's spent plenty of time worshiping it with his fingers, tongue, and cock. It's the perfect shape and size; it fits perfectly in his hands, and when Jasper fucks Edward from behind, it makes the most perfect sound when his his palm turns it red.

Slightly drunk and now semi-hard, Jasper blows out the candle on the table. He quickly decides to grab the half-empty bottle of wine, and he somehow manages to balance two wine glasses in between his fingers. He gives a backward glance at the table and makes a silent promise to clean up the dishes. Stopping at the front door, Jasper checks to make sure it's locked then pads on bare feet down the short hallway to their bedroom.

"Damn," he murmurs appreciatively once he takes everything in.

The comforter and blanket have been pulled back. Edward must have changed the sheets because Jasper hasn't ever seen the decadent chocolate brown ones that now cover their bed before. There's a large, fluffy white towel spread in the middle of the bed. All of the pillows have been piled on the floor, and the same soft jazz music floats from the television on their dresser. The lights are turned off. The only light in the room is from an almond-scented candle on the nightstand, a few slivers of weak light from the streetlamp outside, and the light that spills into the room from the bathroom.

Edward walks out of their bathroom wearing only a pair of deep purple boxer briefs. "I thought you might like a massage to help you relax. You've been so tense lately and then with the show tonight . . ." He jiggles a small bottle of massage oil as his voice trails off.

"Edward. Jesus," Jasper whispers, his voice thick with emotion.

Jasper finds he can't move, can't speak—he's also having trouble breathing. His boyfriend, _his Edward_, is completely sweeping him off his feet. It's totally unexpected and exceedingly hot.

Edward snickers, quite pleased with himself for turning Jasper into a bumbling mess. It happens so rarely and Edward plans to enjoy every second of it. He also can't wait to get his hands all over Jasper's body.

Stepping forward, he tosses the bottle of oil on the bed, and takes the wine and glasses from Jasper and sets them on the nightstand. He reaches out and runs his hands from Jasper's stomach up over his chest, enjoying the way the skin heats beneath his fingers. He also gets a kick out of feeling Jasper's heart thump, and of course he enjoys even more feeling Jasper's cock harden against his leg. He leans his head in close, flicks his tongue out and licks across Jasper's lips. He tastes sweet like the wine and Edward dives in for more. He keeps his hands on Jasper's chest, his fingers in constant motion. The edge of his thumbnail grazes the side of Jasper's nipple, and he smiles against the side of Jasper's neck when he groans. Edward licks down Jasper's neck and spends a few moments biting and sucking on Jasper's Adam's apple.

"You are driving me fucking crazy."

Jasper doesn't know what to do with his hands. He's afraid if he moves them, Edward will stop touching him. He's slowly going out of his damned mind . . . and loving every second of it.

Edward does stop and Jasper growls. "On the bed, you greedy, sexy beast you. I'm not anywhere near done with you yet."

Not needing to be told twice, Jasper pushes his pants down and pulls his shirt over his head while Edward watches with dark, hungry eyes.

"Lie down, on your stomach," Edward orders Jasper once he's naked and Jasper immediately complies.

Edward climbs on the bed after Jasper gets comfortable and straddles his thighs.

"Just close your eyes and relax. I've been thinking about having my hands on you for days," Edward whispers in Jasper's ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Jasper takes a deep breath and releases it as Edward's magical hands start to work. Not even five minutes pass before he's a boneless mass and completely at Edward's mercy. Neither speak; they don't have to. Jasper lets everything go—the stress from the case, the high from the show, the oil change the Explorer needs—all of it. All that's left is him and Edward and the scent of vanilla and mint that permeates their room.

His cock aches, but Christ if he wants to move. Ever.

"You have no idea how amazing your hands feel," Jasper says, or thinks he says out loud. He's so relaxed, half-asleep and floaty, he has no idea if he made a sound at all.

Edward chuckles and bends over to kiss the back of Jasper's neck. "You feel pretty good to me, too."

He finds a knot and kneads it with his fingers. Jasper groans and his entire body loosens even more. Jasper's legs widen beneath Edward. Edward smiles at the unconscious but totally appropriate movement and scoots back enough to give him access to the small of Jasper's back and his ass. His hands inch lower and lower until he grazes the dip at the top of Jasper's crack. That gets a reaction and Edward does it again, only this time he drags his finger all the way down to behind Jasper's balls.

Jasper hisses and lifts his hips, rocking back just a little and leaving just enough space for the end of his cock to rub against the towel. "Babe, if your intention is for me to be relaxed, that's certainly not the way to do it."

"How about if I'm ready for you to be excited?" Edward teases as the tip of his finger circles around Jasper's balls.

He's been thinking about getting to this point for hours and he's more than ready. He really did want to spend some time just touching and pampering Jasper, but it's been over a week since Jasper has made love to him, been inside of him, and he doesn't want to wait any longer.

"I want you, Jasper." Edward slides his hand lower and wraps his fingers around Jasper's hardening erection.

Jasper moves to his knees, giving Edward plenty of room. Edward's hand is still slick with massage oil and his strokes are smooth and long. He swipes his thumb over the tip and presses down lightly, though it's hard enough to elicit a low moan from Jasper. Edward kisses the base of Jasper's spine then licks up, up until he gets to the back of Jasper's neck. Using his teeth as well as his tongue and lips, Edward spends a few torturous moments driving Jasper wild.

"Oh, fuck. Edward," Jasper pants as Edward continues to work him with his hand and mouth. "So good."

"I want you inside of me," Edward whispers, squeezing Jaspers shaft and then adds a tug to Jasper's nipple ring.

Jasper swells in Edward's hand, liquid leaks from the end. He turns his head, looking at his boyfriend over his shoulder. "Come here and kiss me, baby. I need your mouth."

Edward presses his chest to Jasper's back but doesn't loosen his grip He stretches his neck, and opens his mouth. They kiss sloppily, hungrily. Edward's hips begin to thrust and he slides his length between the cheeks of Jasper's ass.

"Oh God, yes." Jasper grunts and rocks backward.

It's tempting, so very tempting to stop and push inside, but Edward wants Jasper inside of him. They switch often, but tonight, Edward wants to be filled, fucked until he can't see straight.

"Fuck me, Jasper. Please. I need you."

In a flash, Jasper turns, grabs Edward, and lays him on the bed. Yanking Edward's boxer briefs, Jasper pushes them down his legs. He grins at Edward's surprise then crashes his mouth to Edward's and plunges his tongue deep into Edward's mouth. His hands reach and scrape, grab and pinch. Edward's nipples, the inside of his thigh, the top of his shoulder. Jasper's mouth follows his fingers, covering every bit of skin he can get to. He's so turned on he can hardly think.

He nudges Edward's legs wider so he can get where he wants to be. Sucking his own fingers into his mouth, he keeps his eyes locked with Edward's.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." He traces over Edward's opening and presses slightly, feeling the muscle give just a little. "I'm gonna stretch you and fuck you so good, you'll beg me to never stop." He adds more pressure, pushes a little harder and slides his finger about halfway in.

He begins to move slowly, until his finger is completely inside. Heat surrounds it, and the sound that erupts from Edward's mouth is raw and needy, and Jasper responds, throbbing between his legs.

Edward's chest is covered with a sheen of sweat, drops trail down the center, mingling with the dark reddish-brown hair that leads down to his cock. Jasper wants to lick every drop up with his tongue.

Needing more, needing to give Edward more, he asks, "Lube?"

"Got it." Edward grins as he reaches up and pulls out a half-full bottle from beneath his pillow.

"Look at you, my hot, horny boy scout. Always prepared, huh?"

Jasper takes the bottle from Edward, leaning forward to lick across Edward's bottom lip. His tip brushes along the inside of Edward's thigh and Edward groans, spreads his legs wider. "Come on, J. Hurry. Fuck me."

"You're a demanding thing, aren't you?"

Jasper squeezes some lube on two of his fingers, then coats his shaft. Besides getting to wake up beside Edward every morning, the next best thing about living together is definitely no condoms. They were both tested before Jasper moved in, and being skin on skin is one of the very best things about being in a committed relationship. The sex whenever and wherever is pretty high up there, too. Jasper presses both fingers into Edward, stretching, preparing the way for what comes next.

"Ah, yes," Edward thrusts his hips into the air as Jasper rubs the spot that curls his toes, "there, oh God, right fucking there."

Ignoring the ache between his legs for the moment, Jasper gives Edward all his attention. He doesn't slow his fingers, instead he keeps the rhythm the same, timing each in and out with every breath Edward takes. He bites his lip to keep from leaning over and taking Edward into his throat because God help him, he loves the way it feels to have a mouthful of Edward.

It's going to have to wait. Jasper is so hard he hurts and Edward is close to coming just from his fingers. He wants to watch, to feel Edward let go while he's buried balls-deep inside of him so he pulls his fingers out, and fills Edward immediately with his cock.

He begins to move. His body screams for him to go faster but he keeps the pace nice and slow. Their bodies are covered in sweat. Jasper licks Edward's chest, up the side of his neck.

"You feel so good, baby. So hot and tight around me," Jasper tells Edward between biting kisses. "I could stay right here, inside of you all fucking night, just like this." It's a lie of course. He's going to come before too much longer, but that doesn't mean he doesn't wish it were true. Making love to Edward, being with him this way is everything he ever wanted.

"Love you, so fucking much," Jasper pants.

Hooking his arms beneath Edward's thighs, Jasper thrusts hard, his own thighs burning from exertion. He keeps driving, keeps fucking Edward. It feels too good to stop.

Edward arches his back and digs his heels into Jasper's. He lifts, allowing Jasper to bottom out inside of him and he moans a loud, hoarse, "Yes. Oh Jesus, yes. Don't stop, Jasper."

The pace increases, their bodies slam against one another. Grunts and groans, the sticky sound of Edward as he strokes himself, the slap of Jasper's balls against Edward's ass fill the room.

"So close, baby. Come on, come for me," Jasper urges, trying to hold off his orgasm until Edward has his first.

Edward throws his head back, his neck stretched, his mouth open. "Jasper, oh shit. Love you, ah, fuck."

Jasper watches as Edward closes his fingers tightly around his shaft and then roars as he shoots stream after stream after stream of come onto his chest. Seeing Edward covered in jizz sets Jasper off and he thrusts, stills, and then fills Edward with his release.

Unable to hold himself upright any longer, Jasper collapses onto Edward's chest, not even caring about being smeared with spunk. Jasper kisses Edward's chest; Edward kisses the top of Jasper's head. They don't move, they don't speak, they simply lay that way until the mess becomes too much to take. Jasper rolls off Edward and grabs the towel, wiping them both off and climbs into bed.

They lay on their sides, facing each other and Jasper presses his lips to Edward's. "Thank you for the most incredible Valentine's Day, babe. I have no idea what I did to deserve it, to deserve you, but whatever it was, I'm so damn grateful."

Edward scoots forward, pressing his chest to Jasper's. He tangles their legs together and then runs his fingers through Jasper's damp hair. "I just love you so much, you know, and I wanted to show you how happy you make me, all the time."

"Edward," Jasper sighs, too overcome to say anything else.

They're quiet long enough that Jasper feels Edward's body relax and drift off to sleep. Jasper presses his lips to Edward's forehead and whispers, "I'm going to marry you one day," before he lets sleep claim him as well.

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**Is that a hint at your age? Are u sure you are old enough to be playing in the big girl sandbox?**

**Who is she?**


	9. Black

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

Countdown to Valentine's Day.  
Rating M  
Prompt: Black

In the Black of Night

The problem, Bella decided as she stared out the window of her shop, was that there was nothing magical about Valentine's Day. Sure, she made a fortune selling love potions, but they were no more powerful or effective on the 14th day of the second month than they were on the 14th day of any month. Or any day of any month, really. Their magic just wasn't tied to the calendar.

The irony was that while, in general, Love Potions didn't work better on Valentine's Day than they did on any other day, Bella's Love Potions worked better than anyone else's did on any day. She just had a knack.

_Some talent_, Bella thought. People fell in love all over the world every day without any assistance of the potion-y kind. Tipping the scales with liquid magic was hardly necessary.

Bella shook her head and made an effort to wrench her thoughts onto a more pleasant track. Halloween. Now _there_ was a holiday! The very air crackled with magic and it seemed as if anything was possible!

The chimes that hung over the door of her shop tinkled, interrupting Bella's thoughts. She glanced up just in time to see her coven mates, Alice and Rose, sweep in. Alice flipped the open sign on the door to closed and turned, smiling devilishly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," she offered, her voice ringing like the chimes over the shop door had just a moment ago. Bella smiled tolerantly. She loved her coven mates, but Alice's enthusiasm for the common holidays bordered on irritating. Even Rose, who was usually more tolerant of Alice's effervescence, rolled her eyes.

Bella glanced out the window at the setting sun. "Peaceful eve," she offered Alice with a nod of her head. Alice giggled.

"I hope not!"

Rose snorted. "You would know," she reminded Alice. Just as Bella had a way with Love Potions, Alice was a noted Prognosticator. It was very hard to surprise Alice.

Tonight was the annual Creatures Ball. Bella was unusual in her distaste for the common holidays. Creatures took any opportunity to throw a party. Mundane social gatherings were tough for the magically endowed. Just a few drinks could loosen one's hard won control and before you knew it sparks were flying. Literally.

Creatures usually socialized with just one another. That way, when someone suddenly went into a trance or morphed into a hairy beast, no one batted an eye. Last year's Ball was where Alice met her intended-vampire of all things.

Both Alice and Rose were with vampires, actually. Vampires were tricky. You never knew when you'd wake up undead, or worse, dead dead, while keeping company with a vampire.

Bella stuck to tamer creatures. She'd dated Michael, a fellow witch, for a few decades. But once he started talking intentions and binding ceremonies she had to distance herself. Since then, she'd occasionally taken up with a werewolf, but it was never serious on her part, much to Jake's disappointment.

"Edward will be there tonight," Alice informed Bella in a singsong voice.

Edward Cullen. He of the wavy auburn hair, hard chiseled physique, full lips, and sharp jaw. No, the male wasn't hard on the eyes.

Even among the most fearsome of creatures, Edward Cullen had a reputation. He'd done the vigilante thing eighty, ninety years ago, just as Bella was coming into her powers. But blood lust wasn't just the providence of vampires. No, what had Bella wary was his reputation as a lady killer. Figuratively.

Edward Cullen was known to be…unparticular, for lack of a better word. He made no pretense of fidelity. He'd charmed the pants off more than his fair share of vampiresses, valkyrie, witches, houris, nymphs, sirens, succubae, and if the rumor was true, human females.

Bella may have been the only one to ever turn him down.

That didn't stop him from trying, however. That was Bella's own fault though. Her one indiscretion led him to believe she was amenable.

Last year, in the week leading up to All Hallows' Eve, Bella had attended one of the many celebrations held locally. Morgan, the proprietress of La Fey's, had had a heavier hand than usual while pouring the apple wine and Bella had been in high spirits. Edward had attended the celebration with Jasper and Emmett who had been there with Alice and Rose.

A suspicious chain of events led to Bella and Edward being left alone in a dark corner. Tipsy, Bella had leaned against the wall for support as Edward ran a long, aristocratic finger down her arm to her wrist. His gentle caress of her pulse point had been surprisingly erotic. She had gazed up at him, fascinated by the flecks of indigo in his red eyes while he loomed over her, all dark and handsome and irresistible. When he had brushed his lips against hers, Bella gasped in surprise. With the speed unique to a vampire, he had taken advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue over hers.

Reason had fled as Bella responded to the desirable creature before her. She had slid her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his soft hair while kissing him back, reveling in the taste of his tongue, until, breathless, she turned her head.

Big mistake. Nothing sobered you up faster than the realization that a vampire was nuzzling your neck.

With a gasp, Bella had pushed against Edward's chest, forcing him back. He pulled away, disappointment and…hurt? in his eyes. The emotions had been quickly replaced with a smirk. Winking, Edward had melted into the crowd, leaving Bella alone and breathless.

Since then, it seemed that Edward was everywhere. It wasn't unusual for her to feel his gaze on her skin when they were in the same room. He would talk to her as the evening went on. He always found some pretense to touch her wrists. His touch was always so sensual….

"Bel-la! Oh, Bella!" Alice's voice interrupted Bella's reverie. She blinked and shook her head.

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

Bella frowned.

"Really, Bella," Rose chimed in, "what were you thinking about?"

Bella flushed guiltily. Truthfully, she was more interested in the alluring vampire than was smart for her continued good health. Even if she were the one night stand type, bedding a vampire was risky business.

Rose and Alice laughed, but mercifully dropped the subject.

"So, about tonight?"

"Yes, yes. Do your worst." Bella stood back and held her arms out to her side. Rose walked in a circle around her, wand in her hand, fist at her chin, as she considered Bella's form.

"Not much for me to do," Rose confessed. Standing before Bella, she raised her arms and chanted a quiet phrase.

A tingling started in Bella's toes and spread quickly through her body, leaving her refreshed both physically and mentally. A healthy flush tinted her cheeks and her hair looked fuller and brighter. Bella let out a contented sigh.

"You look terrific, if I do say so myself," Rose commented.

"Yes, yes…she's perfect. Now go change," Alice ordered.

Bella chuckled tolerantly. Now that she had been Revitalized, she had much more patience and understanding.

"I'll be back down in a minute," Bella assured her friends.

In her room over the shop, Bella considered her wardrobe. While the red dress was the appropriate color, it was more of a work outfit. The green was a dressy enough for the dance, but Bella wasn't sure the color was appropriate for the holiday theme.

Black it was.

True, a witch dressed in black was a bit cliché, but the dress she was contemplating was quite lovely. It had a sweetheart neckline, that displayed her "natural charms" quite nicely, and long batwing sleeves with intricate beading near the wrists. The bodice was fitted and highlighted her curves. The skirt came to midcalf. Bella pulled on silk stocking and for fun, slid her feet into her ridiculously high heeled black leather ankle boots. Despite the fact that she was covered from toe to shoulder, Bella felt sexy. She contemplated jewelry before settling on a simple black ribbon tied around her neck.

Descending back into the shop she could tell that Rose and Alice were biting their tongues so as to not comment on her appearance.

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. With a resigned huff she said, "Go ahead, say it."

"You're gorgeous Bella! I couldn't have chosen better myself. Edward's going to be beside himself when he sees you!"

"I didn't dress like this for Edward," Bella retorted.

"Yeah, right. You've tied a ribbon around your neck like it's a present," Rose pointed out.

Bella bristled a bit at her tone, but chose not to respond.

"Let's go!" Alice insisted.

At first glance Club New Moon was just like a club a human would visit. It was dark, and the music was loud. Scantily clad women roamed the room, delivering drinks to patrons who were in various stages of inebriation. It would take careful examination for one to notice that the dim lights were faerie dancing in lanterns, that the drinks being served were being brewed behind the bar, and that the short capes worn by the servers were actually folded wings.

The three women were enjoying themselves, drinking the potent brews being offered, and dancing to a spellbinding mix of mundane and magical music.

Bella caught the look on Rose's face just a moment before she sensed a presence behind her. She frowned slightly before turning to meet a familiar set of watery blue eyes.

"Bella," Michael offered by way of greeting.

"Hello, Michael."

Bella usually avoided Michael. Witches, in general, were very sensitive to the feelings of others. When they were together, Bella often sensed that Michael's feelings for her were stronger than the ones she had for him. This imbalance continued after they'd broken up. Tonight, however, all she sensed from Michael was a fondness that reflected Bella's general feelings for him.

"Would you dance with me?"

Normally, Bella would have balked at even the slightest gesture that might encourage Michael's affections. However, it was clear to Bella that he was over his previous infatuation.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Michael settled his arms at Bella's waist, while Bella rested her hands lightly on his shoulders. They swayed to the music.

"You look well, Michael."

"Thank you. And you are as bewitching as always."

Bella offered Michael a genuine smile.

"You seem happy," Bella replied cautiously, not wanting to stir up any hard feelings.

Michael smiled in return. "I am happy, Bella. I've met someone." His calm joy at the statement lifted Bella's concern.

Bella's smiled widened. "That's wonderful. Anyone I know?"

Michael shook his head. "Her name is Jessica. She's…she's amazing."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I wanted to tell you. And thank you, really. You were right…turning me down. What I feel for Jessica is so powerful." Michael trailed off.

Bella pushed up on her toes and hugged Michael.

"I wish you every happiness, Michael. Jessica is a lucky woman."

Michael and Bella continued to talk until the music changed. After a chaste kiss on Bella's cheek, Michael walked toward the bar where he joined a petite brunette with wildly curly hair.

"So, that's over," Rose commented, approaching Bella from behind.

"It's been over for a score of years already, Rose. He just understands now."

The music cranked up to a raucous number and the three witches threw themselves into the dancing wholeheartedly.

A thought occurred to Bella. "Where are your vampires tonight?"

Alice and Rose exchanged a look. "Feeding," they finally confessed.

"They'll be here later, though. Edward, too."

"I'm not looking to start something with Edward Cullen," Bella insisted.

Alice's eyes closed briefly and she went very still. Bella and Rose closed ranks, having sat with Alice before when her second sight overtook her. Her trance only lasted a few moments. When she rejoined the here and now her eyes widened and she turned towards Bella.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella couldn't decipher the look on her friend's face.

"I…I never imagined…."

"What?"

"You…he…."

Bella felt a frisson of fear. It wasn't often that Alice was at a loss for words. "Who?"

Alice shook herself. "Jake," she replied. "He'll be here soon. He wants to talk to you. Something about his status."

Bella's fear dissolved into annoyance. Damn werewolves. They were like lapdogs sometimes, but on the other hand were constantly aware of their pack status. Sam, the old alpha of Jake's pack was well past his prime. However, wolf packs face very little danger in the modern world that would require strong leadership. Alphas hung on longer and longer with each passing generation. Jake had often complained about Sam's extended tenure.

"When will he be here?"

"Soon," Alice answered.

Bella turned to scan the doorways, therefore missing the significant looks exchanged by Alice and Rose. Alice nodded her head in answer to Rose's unasked question. Rose's eyes widened.

"Let's get another drink, Bella," Rose suggested while Alice went to find seats.

After a quick drink, the witches were back on the dance floor, Alice's vision all but forgotten. First Rose, then Alice gasped as their males engulfed them in strong arms when they arrived. Passionate kisses were exchanged. Bella smiled at her friends and started to make her way off the dance floor when she was suddenly spun around and pulled back.

"Jake!" Bella yelled at the grinning werewolf standing before her. His arms encircled her waist possessively as he began to move to the pounding beat.

At first, Bella stiffened, but Jake still moved, pulling her body in every direction as he danced.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

Bella scowled at Jake's grinning face. His smile faltered for a moment but then reappeared.

"I have great news," he shouted.

"Do you now?"

"Yep! Sam went lone."

A new Alpha rose to power in a pack in only one way. In centuries past, when the wolves' enemies were many, and a strong alpha was needed, a lesser wolf could challenge the alpha for pack leadership. A fight would ensue with the winner emerging as leader of the pack.

However, in modern times wolves were not under a constant threat of extinction. When a leader became too old he would either die of natural causes or, as it seemed in this case, he would take leave of the pack, allowing another leader to rise. Bella thought the entire process barbaric. Witches venerated their elderly.

The thought of Sam, proud, powerful Sam, wandering alone in the woods for the rest of his days until finally dying ignominiously caused a lump to form in Bella's throat. Jake was unaware of her sadness. His obtuseness was one of many reasons Bella couldn't entertain the notion of a serious relationship with him.

"I'm Alpha now."

Bella forced down the lump in her throat. "Congratulations, Jake."

"Yeah, Quil and Embry both thought about challenging me, but I could take the two of them on three legs. C'mon! I feel like celebrating," he said, with a grin and waggle of his shaggy brow. "With you," he clarified, in case Bella didn't understand. He rocked his hips against Bella in a manner that left his message quite clear.

"No, Jake. I don't think that's a good idea," Bella said, pushing away from him.

"Why not? You've never complained before." He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the edge of the dance floor.

"Jake-"

"The lady said no, pup," a menacing voice said from behind Bella.

Bella turned her head to see the dark, looming form of Edward Cullen behind her. Jake's grip slackened enough that Bella was able to pull free. She took a step back from Jake, bumping into the solid vampire behind her. Edward steadied Bella with a hand on her waist.

There was bad history between vampires and werewolves. As distasteful as it was to consider, humans were a vampire's food source. The wolves felt a need to protect humans from marauding vampires. Vampires were, understandably, aggravated by this. After all, vampires didn't try to keep the werewolves from eating what they liked.

Jake's eyes focused on Edward's hand where it rested familiarly on her waist. His eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me, Bella," he growled. "Seriously, you're his?"

Bella bristled. "I belong to no one but myself, Jacob Black. Something you'd be better off remembering unless you want to wake up with a horrendous case of mange one morning."

Jake scowled and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it. His jaws snapped shut with an audible "tck." He glared at Edward once more before spinning on his heel and stomping off the dance floor. Bella glared after him.

"Your friends are waiting for you upstairs. I came to fetch you. Just in time, it seems." Edward murmured in Bella's ear.

Bella frowned at the insinuation that she needed rescuing, but instead of replying, took a deep breath and chanted a charm against agitation. She let her annoyance and aggravation drain away before turning to face the vampire.

"Please lead the way."

A smile ghosted over Edward's lips, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He led Bella through the crowd with a hand on the small of her back, and then stood aside to allow her to climb the stairs before him.

Alice, Rose, and their males were ensconced in a u-shaped booth with a high backed, red velvet covered seat. Various brews were scattered on the table before them. The couples were involved in quiet conversations which ceased when Bella and Edward joined them.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"Jake was downstairs."

At the mention of Jake's name, Alice's nose wrinkled in ill-disguised disgust.

"What were you doing with Jake?" Rose wanted to know.

"Nothing," Bella replied. In her mind their exchange had been exactly that. Nothing.

Edward snorted, bringing amused expressions to Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"If you can call dragging an unwilling woman off the dance floor nothing," he muttered.

Rose and Alice's mouths opened in horror, while Jasper and Emmett's faces turned grim.

"I was fine," Bella insisted as she slid into the booth. "Nothing I couldn't have handled."

Edward's face was dubious. Bella frowned at his expression.

"What?" she asked, daring him to say anything more.

Edward held up his hands in a warding gesture.

"Nothing," he replied with a shake of his head. "I certainly wouldn't want to wake up with a horrendous case of mange," he teased.

Emmett snorted and the tension at the table broke. Edward sat down next to Bella. She couldn't slide further into the booth, so she ended up pressed against his arm, which was uncomfortable for both of them. Bella shifted one last time. Edward opened the space between them by moving his arm along the back of the seat.

One of the faerie flitted over.

"Can I get you anything," she simpered, staring right at Edward.

"I'm good," he replied, turning to Bella. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"A glass of pear wine, please."

The server nodded and flitted away with one last glance at Edward.

Two hours later the six were still sitting together, enjoying the conversation and company. Alice, who was sitting next to Bella, had been bumping into her all night. Bella mentally rolled her eyes at her coven mate's weak attempt at pushing her closer to Edward.

What Alice didn't know was that Bella was already pressed against Edward from hip to ankle. Neither creature acknowledged the contact, but their closeness was having an effect on Bella. Despite Edward's cool skin, Bella was warmed by their nearness. For the last thirty minutes or so, Edward had been raising his heel off the floor rhythmically causing their calves to rub together.

This simple touch was more erotic than anything she'd ever done with Jake.

Midnight had come and gone when Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett decided they'd had enough fun for one evening.

"Are you ready to leave?" Alice asked Bella uncertainly.

Edward interrupted before Bella could answer.

"I can give you a ride, if you'd like to finish your drink," he offered.

"Oh, yes. That would be fine. Thank you." Bella turned to Alice. She was surprised to see unshed tears in her friend's eyes. Alarmed, she started to speak, "Alice…?"

Alice leaned across Edward and hugged her friend in a fierce embrace.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered. Then she was gone, leaving a confused Bella staring after her.

She looked at Edward to confirm what just happened, but he just shrugged. Bella picked up her wineglass to take a sip. She heard Edward draw in a breath as she tilted her head back. She realized almost immediately that exposing her neck was tempting to the creature beside her. As the last of the wine glided over her tongue, Bella made a decision.

Why not?

As if he could sense her acquiescence, Edward moved his hand to cover hers where it rested on the table. He slid his palm along the back of her hand until it rested on her wrist.

"This is very lovely," he commented, fingering the beading on her sleeves.

First one finger, than two glided under the material and slid along the soft skin of Bella's wrist. They came to rest over her pulse point.

"Why do you always touch me there?" she asked, the huskiness of her voice betraying her arousal.

"You're so vital, so alive." He grasped her hand gently and pulled it towards his face. Bella knew that this was it. If she allowed him to do this, she'd allow him to do almost anything.

He flattened her palm against his cheek. Bella marveled at the cool perfection of skin. He inhaled deeply while running his nose along her inner wrist where the veins were visible under her pale skin.

"Edward," she whispered, her voice betraying both her desire and her nervousness.

"Come home with me. I promise you…I give you my word, you'll be safe."

Her decision already made, Bella breathed her answer, "Yes."

Edward stood immediately, offering Bella his hand. She took it as she rose. He led her through the thinning crowd and out the door to his car. Opening the door, he made sure she was settled before seeming to materialize in his own seat. Vampire speed was legendary. As he sat he looked at her.

He brought his face closer to hers, ever so slowly. Bella watched until he was too close to focus on. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against hers. Gently, he kissed her and Bella felt desire flash through her. A quiet mewl sounded deep in her throat. Edward sat back abruptly and threw the car into drive, peeling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Bella barely got a glimpse of the sleek, ultramodern building Edward called home before the car zoomed into the basement garage. He shut off the car and was at her door before she could blink. He took her hand gently and led her to an elevator which shot, with amazing speed, to the top of the building.

The doors opened right into a dimly lit foyer. In a blink, Edward lifted Bella off her feet and flew through the apartment.

He carried her to a ridiculously large bed and bent over to lower her gently. He followed, pushing her up towards the pillows, while kissing her mouth, jaw and neck. She opened her eyes, desperate to catch a glimpse of his face as he moved his mouth away from hers.

The shadows were deep, the only light coming from the pale moon and stars outside the huge windows. She could see nothing of his eyes, only the planes of his face. She raised her hand to trace over his features as his hands moved to the sleeves of her dress.

He tugged gently, pulling the sleeves from her shoulders. He kissed every inch of skin he exposed. He sat back and gazed down at her. His expression was becoming clear as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Bella was amazed that the intensity she could now see on his face matched the intensity she could feel rolling off him in waves. It was heady, being the object of such desire. Bella sat up and reached behind herself to undo the tiny buttons that held the dress closed.

Once the dress was open, it fell to her waist. "Beautiful," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss the tops of her breasts where they strained against her corset. Bella raised her hands to clasp his head to her chest. His hands went to her waist, grazing the skin there, causing goose bumps to erupt along her flesh. She shivered.

"You're cold," he said, pulling away.

"No," she insisted, pulling him back to her so she could kiss his mouth.

After a short eternity, he broke away from her mouth to kiss down her jaw, inhaling the scent of her throat and continuing until he again reached her breasts. His hands came up to cup them before he pulled the silken fabric down, exposing her to his questing mouth.

His lips closed over one hardened peak, causing her to cry out as desire stabbed through her starting a delicious ache between her legs. With his preternatural speed, Edward pulled off his own shirt allowing her hands to roam over his cool skin and hard muscle. She kissed the top of his head repeatedly as his mouth moved from one breast to the other.

She felt, more than heard, a growl in Edward's chest. His hips began a seductive rhythm against hers. Abandoning caution, she spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them and rub against her.

No longer willing to wait, Bella moved her hands to the button on his pants. When he realized what she was doing, he drew back slightly, giving her room to work. She popped the button and slid down his zipper. She brought her hands to his hips to pull his pants away, but he stopped her. Instead, he tugged lightly on the material of her dress where it bunched at her hips. She rose up accommodatingly and allowed him to pull the dress down her legs. He then feasted his eyes on her sitting in his bed in a black corset, barely there panties, silk stockings and ankle boots.

"You are enchanting," he murmured. Standing, he pushed down his pants allowing his erection to swing free.

Bella's eyes widened.

She'd heard rumors of creatures who were "magically endowed." She didn't believe the rumors. After all, she'd been with a witch and a werewolf, and neither had been particularly gifted in _that_ area.

To put it bluntly, Edward was.

Bella's heart pounded at the thought that he'd soon be sharing his *ahem* endowment with her.

Reaching down, Edward removed Bella's boots, allowing them to drop soundlessly onto the thickly carpeted floor, but left her silk stockings on. He ran his finger from her heel to her toes, and over the top of her foot before tracing around her ankle and continuing up her leg.

When he reached the lacy tops of her stockings, he stopped. Bella tensed in anticipation of his touch on her bare thigh.

Her eyes had fully adjusted to the weak light and she could see his pupils darken as he crawled between her legs until his face was before hers. He pressed his hips against her. Desire shot through Bella and she moaned loudly. She reached down and grasped his hard length.

He gasped before taking her hands in his own, threaded their fingers together and bringing their arms up near the sides of her head. He leaned his head down, so his mouth was near her ear.

"I want to be inside you when I come."

The thrill that shot through Bella at his declaration was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"Edward," she breathed.

He released her hands and moved down her body kissing her breasts, her belly, her hip, the lace-covered mound of flesh between her legs, her thigh, the side of her knee, her calf and ankle. Then he reversed his path, kissing up the other side of her body, until he was once again settled on top of her.

Bella felt his long, thick cock pressed against her. His hips rocked against hers. Bella strained up trying to intensify the friction. Edward's hand pressed down on her hips to slow her down.

The feel of him against her and the teasing touches along her sides and breasts made her curl her fingers, futilely trying to dig her nails into the unyielding flesh of his back. He hissed before lowering his head down to her shoulder.

"Now, Edward, now," she entreated. He didn't respond, instead running his nose from her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear and back.

Bella wasn't above begging. "Please…."

His hands disappeared from her body a moment before she felt the elastic on her panties snap with a flick of his strong finger. Grabbing his cock, he guided it to her entrance. Slowly, carefully, Edward pushed forward. The tip of him slid inside; her body stilled and then rocked up toward him. He advanced again, his hands moving to her hips.

Bella was both thrilled and surprised as her preternatural senses allowed her to become aware of the emotions emanating from the creature hovering over her. This was no casual fuck for Edward.

She gasped at the feeling of fullness, and slid her hands up to Edward's shoulders. He groaned as she reached up and touched his face. He raised his head to stare in her eyes. She nodded and gently, slowly, carefully, he pulled out and slid in again.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"Look at me. Please. I want to see you."

She forced her eyes open to be captured by his gaze. He thrust again and again, circling his hips to touch Bella just where she needed.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned.

Edward raised his torso off Bella by straightening his strong arms. She whimpered at the loss of contact until he lowered his head and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. The added sensation sped up her fast approaching orgasm. She writhed beneath him, raking her nails over his back.

His pace quickened forcing mewling cries from between her clenched teeth.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the tightened coil in her abdomen exploded and she half sat up, plastering herself to his cool, hard chest. Edward grasped her face lightly, and kissed her hard as she came apart beneath him.

He slowed down until his quick thrusts turned into long slow strokes. Spent, Bella fell back onto the bed. Edward followed, burying his face in her neck. Surprisingly, she felt no fear.

"You're beautiful. That was beautiful. You're just so damned sexy." His voice was harsh, gritty. He was holding back.

Edward's words trailed off as his thrusts became harder and more insistent. With each thrust he grunted. His face was strained. Bella wanted to relieve him of the tension he seemed to have.

Stretching up as best she could, she whispered in his ear. "You feel so good, vampire. You made me feel so good. Let go, Edward."

His hips moved impossibly faster until suddenly he cried out, "Bella! Fuck, Bella!"

His hips jerked erratically and with a final, incoherent moan, he stilled. He growled…a menacing sound deep in his chest that elicited no fear in Bella, before shifting and rolling to his side.

Bella felt bereft without his substantial weight

"That was amazing, Bella," he said, touching the backs of his fingers to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You were amazing," she whispered.

He leaned towards her for another serious kiss. His hand trailed along her side as she slid hers over his chest. The kiss slowed, turning into sweet, closed-mouth kisses.

Edward shifted his head, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Bind me."

"What?" Bella asked, confused. He could not have just said what she thought she heard.

"You heard me. Bind me. To you." Edward lifted his head and turned it to the right, leaving his breast over his heart bare.

Binding a vampire was an ancient ritual, involving the last dregs of the vampire's own blood. During the vampiric transformation, most of a victim's blood was lost, chiefly through the sire's consumption. What little was left remained sealed inside the newborn vampire's still heart.

Binding removed this blood, a vampire's life force, from its body and gave it into the care of another. Of course, no mundane vessel could hold a vampire's blood. It had to be consumed by the one to whom the vampire was bound. The blood would live forever in the one who consumed it. Should the vessel die, the vampire would follow.

Bella was overwhelmed by his offer. "Edward?"

Edward turned to face Bella. His red eyes captured hers. "I knew the first time I spoke with you, that I was in love with you and that I would never love another."

"But it's too soon."

"No, true love only comes once to immortals, Bella. I feel incomplete without you. It's why you've seen me so much since that evening we kissed at La Fey's. I have this driving need to see you, to be near you, to protect you. Seeing you tonight with that witch and that wolf nearly drove me mad. I wanted to run across the room and rip you away from them. I wanted to take you away and hide you from the world. This compulsion to be near you is all consuming.

"I love you, Bella. I will never love another."

"But I'm mortal," she protested.

"I have no life without you, Bella. Should something happen to you I'd find a way to follow you into eternal darkness. And there's another solution." He let the thought hang between them.

Vampires could turn witches, just as they could any other mortal. However, there was an additional consequence for witches turned into vampires: they lost their magic. Bella blanched at the thought.

Edward's eyes widened, as he correctly judged the path of her thoughts. "No! No, no. Bella, I would never! I would never do to you something you didn't want. I'm content to live at your side until the end of your natural life, no matter how many moments or centuries it lasts."

"Edward, I don't think…."

"Do you never want to see me again?"

"What?"

"Right now. Tell me. If I went away, and you never saw me again, how would that make you feel?"

Bella considered what Edward said and frowned. The thought of never seeing Edward again, of never being close to him like this was unpleasant. No, it was worse than that. The thought of never seeing Edward again stirred something profoundly sad inside her.

She raised her eyes to meet his and he saw her truth in them.

"I'll always be with you," he assured her.

"But binding?"

He smiled gently at her. "The binding would be for me, love, not you. It would allow me to be away from you without being consumed with longing. It would allow me to return to your side in an instant should we be apart. However, I am a patient creature. As long as you allow me to be near you, I can wait for the binding. Wait until your feelings reflect mine."

Edward gathered Bella in his embrace. She laid her head on his chest, over his still heart. Sleep didn't come to Bella for several hours as she considered Edward's word. Edward didn't stir, holding Bella protectively all night.

When Bella woke the next morning her decision was made. She smiled to herself as she allowed her feelings for the creature who held her wash over her and fill her with delighted contentment.

Perhaps there was magic in Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

**Author hint:**

**You didn't see that shit coming, did ya?**

**Who is she?**


	10. Wine 'n' Dine

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Wine'n'dine**

**Title: Win a Date With Edward Cullen**

_**~November 30, 2012~**_

"I don't know, Angela. Do you know how many people enter these things? I mean, seriously, the odds would be like a million to one that I'd even win a chance to be wined and dined by _the_ Edward Cullen."

I was whining, I know, and I was a huge fan, but I wouldn't win, so what was the point?

"Quit being so negative and just do it. What do you have to lose? Seriously, Bella, think if you actually won."

Angela wasn't going to let up, and since we were standing in the middle of Victoria's Secret, I wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Fine, but if I get a shit ton of calls from telemarketers because they sold my personal information it'll be your ass." Nothing worse than those calls late on a Sunday night.

"Fine," she smirked.

Truthfully, I had no idea why she was pushing me to do this. I never win anything, so this was just a waste of time.

_**~January 24, 2013~**_

I had just walked in the door from the library when the phone started to ring. I dropped my bags and ran to answer it in case it was Angela. I hadn't chatted with her all week and was expecting a call from her any day.

"Hello."

"_Hello, can I please speak with Miss Bella Swan."_

"This is Bella Swan."

"_Hello, Miss Swan, my name's Maggie, and I'm from Twilight studios. I'm calling to inform you that you won our contest, "Win a Valentine's Day date with Edward Cullen," congratulations."_

"…."

"_Hello… Miss Swan?"_

"I'm here… what did you say again?"

"_I said, you won, Miss Swan, congratulations."_

"Is this some kind of joke? Did Angela put you up to this?"

"_I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I don't know an Angela, and this most certainly is not a joke. I realize this must be a surprise, but you won. I was just calling to let you know that the information on the date will be emailed to you in the next twenty-four hours. There will be a number in that email to call if there seems to be any problems. Everything will be handled for you; the air fare, a driver, three night hotel accommodations, and we'll also be handling your wardrobe. Do you have any questions for me at this time, Miss Swan?"_

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, and what was your name again?"

"_Maggie. If you don't have any more questions, I'd like to congratulate you again. Have a nice day, Miss Swan."_

_*Click*_

"Thanks…"

I hung up the phone and my brain was completely in a fog. I had to call Angela.

"Hello."

"Ang?"

"Bella, what's up? You okay? Your voice sounds funny."

"I won…"

"Come again?"

"I said, I won, Angela."

"Won, what… holy shit… you won?"

"Yes, I won the date."

"I knew it. I had a feeling you'd win. See, I told you."

"Yeah, but what the hell am I going to do now? I have a date with Edward Cullen."

_**~January 25, 2013~**_

**From: Maggie Dexter ~ Twilight Studios (maggiedpr twilightstudios. com)**

**To: Bella Swan (bswan olympic . net)**

**Subject: Win A Date With Edward Cullen**

**January 25, 2013, 11:12am**

Bella Swan,

This will be your itinerary for you date with Edward Cullen that will occur on Valentine's Day, February 14, 2013.

Flight 408 from Seattle, WA to Los Angeles, CA via Southwest Airlines

Arrival: Wednesday, February 13, 2013 at 11:30am

Transit: From LAX airport to the Beverly Hilton Hotel where accommodations are for 4 days and 3 nights stay in a luxury suite.

A car and driver will be available to you during the duration of your stay.

Day of the 14th: Luxury spa package that includes a massage, facial, manicure, pedicure, make-up and hair during of which a light lunch will be provided.

You will be picked up promptly at 5:00 pm where a dinner at an undisclosed location will occur.

Departure: Saturday, February 16, 2013 at 2:15pm

Transit: From the Beverly Hilton Hotel to LAX airport.

Flight 1564 from Los Angeles, CA to Seattle, WA via Southwest Airlines

If you should have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me at (310) 274-5652.

Congratulations again!

Sincerely,

Maggie Dexter

Public Relations ~ Twilight Studios

_**~January 26, 2013~**_

I didn't know what I was going to do. I'd been looking at that email since I'd received it the previous day, and I think I was still in some kind of shock. I'd debated about calling Angela again, but I needed to get myself together. I didn't act like this, and I needed to get grounded.

_I _was going on a date with Edward Cullen. He was the Brad Pitt of my generation, _People's_ sexiest man, the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood, humanitarian, and all around great man. He only dated the most beautiful women, and seemed to have an endless line of them waiting for their turn with him.

He was going to be obligated to have dinner with me. I was nobody in his world. Not even a blip on his radar. How was I going to do this? Why did I let Angela talk me into entering that contest?

I mean, Edward Cullen had been a little obsession of mine since his first movie came out. I was always one of the first ones in line on opening nights, usually with Angela in tow. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd even get the chance to meet him.

There was an incessant knocking on the front door, bringing me out of my musings.

I could see Angela's familiar brown head of hair through the glass by the door.

"Bella, I know you're in there. Answer the door," her muffled voice came through.

I threw open the door, surprising her with my swift answer.

"Angela, what brings you here," I asked sarcastically.

"Don't play with me, Bella. I haven't talked to you for almost two days, and I know you're freaking out. You call me, tell me you won, then you hang up. I was freaking out for you and you just hung up on me."

I was sorry. I really was. I was just in such shock. I only got to tell her I won before I dropped the phone and the battery popped out.

"I'm sorry. I've just been trying to process what I'm going to do. I'm going to go out on a date with Edward Cullen, Angela. I realize I won, but I don't want to be disappointing. I'm nothing like any other girl he's been on a date with, and I want to have a good time. I don't want to have to worry that he's going to be bored, or that even though he's obligated to go out with me he'll kind of brush me off."

"Bella, first of all, I bet he'll be sweet. He just doesn't strike me as the type of guy to be an ass. Secondly, you're beautiful. I think he's going to be pleasantly surprised that you're the one that won."

"You really think so?"

"Bella, I know so."

I hoped she was right.

_**~February 13, 2013~**_

I'd spent the rest of the month of January and the first part of February trying to get ready for one day. I'd waxed, buffed, and polished every last inch of my body. I wanted to be as put together as possible so that maybe he wouldn't be disappointed being stuck with me for an evening.

I was currently sitting on the airplane waiting for descent into LAX. The closer we got, the more nervous I became.

Finally, the seatbelt sign was turned off and everyone started to deplane. I hadn't checked a bag because I was able to bring a reasonable sized carryon. Not only that but I was only set to be here only for three days, and I really didn't need much for such a short amount of time, anyway.

As I walked into the main terminal, I was met by a gigantic man holding a teeny sign with my name on it. He was handsome, and the dimples in his cheeks when he smiled made him seem a little less imposing. I walked right up to him and smiled.

"Miss Bella Swan, I presume?" he asked.

"That would be me."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella. I'll be you're driver for the next three days. My name's Emmett." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Emmett."

"Now, we should pick up your luggage and get you on your way to the hotel," he said as he turned toward baggage claim.

"Oh… well, this is it. I didn't check any luggage."

He looked a little surprised, but his smile never faltered.

"Okay, then let's get you out of here."

Emmett guided me out of the terminal and into the back of a black town car with dark black tinted windows.

He took my one small carry on and placed it in the trunk and helped me into the back seat.

As we drove to the hotel, I took in the sites around me.

Los Angeles was so crowded, and I wondered how people could truly like living in a place that held so much of everything. I could understand if they were closer to the ocean, but I just couldn't see the draw, what with all the cars and concrete and freeways.

The hotel itself was beautiful. Emmett helped me get checked in and settled in my suite. He left me with strict instructions that I should call him if I needed to go anywhere, and then left me alone in the large suite. It was beautiful but much too large for just me. The bathroom alone was nearly the size of my bedroom at home. I took a warm bubble bath and then planned to spend the rest of the evening ordering room service and watching Edward Cullen's latest movie.

Sometime around six o'clock, there was a knock on the door. I could see a smartly dressed woman with bright red, curly hair through the peephole. Her muffled voice came through the door.

"Bella Swan, it's Maggie Dexter."

I carefully opened the door and left the security latch in place, just in case. Maggie had a warm smile and looked just as professional as she'd sounded on the phone and in her email.

"Hello, Bella. I just wanted to make sure that you got in okay and that you were comfortable in your accommodations."

"Oh, yes, it's wonderful."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I also wanted to talk to you about what tomorrow was going to look like for you."

I closed the door, took the security latch off, and let Maggie in.

"Thank you. I just wanted to let you know kind of what to expect tomorrow with Edward. He'll be prompt to pick you up. As of now, there's no time limit to the date, but Edward is a very busy man, so we'll try to keep the business he needs to attend to at a minimum."

"Oh, okay, so he's going to need to conduct business while on our date?"

"That is a possibility. I just wanted to warn you. He's a very nice man, and he's excited for this date. We want to make sure you have a good time, Bella."

I smiled at her reassuring comment and was glad she'd brought it up.

"Now, I'll let you get your rest so you're ready for tomorrow."

I led her out the door and locked it up tight again. Pressing my back to the door, I couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours I'd be out with Edward Cullen.

_**~February 14, 2013~**_

A knock at the door early the next morning startled me awake. When I made it to the door, a statuesque blond was waiting for me on the other side. I tentatively opened it, and she introduced herself with a smile. Her name was Rose, and she was going to be my concierge for my day at the spa.

She first took me to get a massage. I'd never in my life found something so relaxing. Truthfully, I wasn't the type of girl to indulge myself in things like that. My body felt like mush when I was finished.

Next, I had a facial, during which I received a manicure and a pedicure.

I felt so good by the end of my pampering that I was finding it hard to be nervous for my date later.

Two other women were led into my room where I had gotten my facial and started working on my hair and makeup. I'd completely lost track of time until Rose walked back into the room with a rack of dresses.

It was a tough choice because there were so many beautiful dresses, but when I saw the silky material of a midnight blue wrap dress, I knew which one was for me. Maybe I'd look pretty enough to hold some of his attention if I wore that dress.

Finally, after my hair and makeup were finished, Rose helped me into my dress, a pair of nude pumps, and I was ready for my date. Rose led me back to my room and wished me a pleasant evening. All there was left was to wait.

There was a knock on the door promptly at five o'clock, and the nerves that I wasn't feeling earlier came back in full force.

I moved towards the door, said a silent prayer that I didn't do anything to make myself look like an ass, and peeked through the peep hole.

Standing there, looking as calm and cool as I'd ever imagined, was Edward Cullen. If he was nervous I couldn't tell by just looking at him. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, and I was excited that I was going to get to spend an evening with him looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Bella Swan, it's Edward Cullen, are you there?" he called through the door.

I unlatched the security latch and flipped the dead bolt. I slowly opened the door and kept my eyes locked on his shoes. My nerves were finally getting the better of me, and I wasn't sure why. He was just a man, and I had to remember that.

"Bella?"

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan," I said quietly.

I took a moment to gather myself and looked up at him, directly into his piercing green eyes.

He was absolutely stunning in person. I wasn't going to drop my eyes again, though. I wanted to remember every little thing about tonight. I was going to enjoy this date and just be happy that I was getting this chance to spend time with him. I'd never get this chance again, and it would be silly of me to not savor a second.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Shall we go so we won't be late for our reservation?" he asked politely.

"That'd be great. I just need to grab my wrap, and then I'm ready."

When I came out of the room, he was just putting his phone away in his pocket. I briefly wondered if he was already taking business calls this early on in the evening. He smiled at me and placed his hand at the small of my back and led me the opposite way from the elevators. His hand felt so good touching me. I could only imagine what it would feel like without the barrier of my dress.

"We need to go this way and use the service elevator so we don't draw attention to ourselves. I'd like to enjoy tonight with you without being hounded by the media."

"I see." I really did, too. I knew his life was crazy. If the amount of pictures of him on the internet or in magazines wasn't telling enough, it was world knowledge that he was a super star. Everyone wanted a piece of Edward Cullen, including me. Although, I didn't want the same piece they all did.

We managed to leave the building without detection, and Emmett was waiting there for us, ready with the car.

Edward didn't say much on the way to wherever we were headed, but we were making our way out of the city, and the farther we went, the more curious I got. Where could he possibly be taking me?

I cleared my throat and hoped that was enough to garner his attention.

"Excuse me, Edward, but where are we headed?" I asked.

"I've rented a house out in Malibu and hired a chef to prepare us a meal there. Does that sound like something you'd enjoy?"

"Yes, that'd be fine." I briefly recalled him confirming a reservation and wondered why we'd need one. Surely he wouldn't have one in his own home.

His company was really all that I was looking forward to anyway. I was a little surprised that he'd take me some place so intimate, but I could only imagine how hard it would be for him to go out without drawing attention anywhere he went, though.

We were both quiet for the rest of the drive, and it didn't take too much longer before we were pulling into a gated driveway. The gates were huge and attached to tall brick walls that were covered in ivy. You couldn't deny they offered a large amount of privacy away from prying eyes.

Edward helped me from the car and again held his hand at the small of my back, leading me into the house. I was a little surprised he was so quick to touch me. I hadn't expected it.

"I'm just going to check out and see how dinner's coming along, and I'll be right back. Oh, before I forget, do you have any allergies, or any food that you absolutely hate?"

"No, no allergies, and I'm okay with anything. I like trying new things."

He smiled back at me before disappearing through a doorway.

I looked around the room and was drawn toward the wall of windows that faced the ocean. I didn't know how long I stood there watching the wave's crash against the beach before I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Dinner should be ready in just a few minutes, would you like some wine?" he said quietly behind me.

I turned slowly toward him and was surprised at how close he was standing to me.

"Yes, I think some wine would be good."

He smiled at me and made his way over to the table that was set romantically with red roses and pillar candles. Pouring us both a generous glass of wine, he made his way back to me all handsome and smiling.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To tonight, a lovely dinner spent with lovely company. Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

We clinked glasses, and again we quietly enjoyed the view while sipping wine.

"So, Bella, what is it that you do?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm currently in graduate school, and I work part time in the campus library."

"That sounds nice." I could detect a hint of wistfulness in his tone, and I wanted to ask him about it, but I thought maybe that was a question for later.

"I like it. Since I'm an English major I love spending my time in the library anyway. I hope I always do something I love to do. Do you love what you do?"

He laughed a little and kept looking out the windows toward the water. "I did at one time; now, it's just what I do. I love the movie making part of it, it's just all the other stuff I could do without."

"That's kind of sad, Edward. I mean, what would you do if you didn't act?"

"I don't know. I wanted to be an actor for so long that I've never thought about doing anything else."

"Excuse me, Sir. You're dinner is ready now," a man in a tall white chef hat announced.

Edward snapped out of whatever had been weighing on his mind and smiled at me, leading me to my seat at the table.

Before me was an elegant place setting and food that looked so delicious I couldn't wait to taste it. I placed my napkin on my lap and waited for Edward to get settled.

"I hope you like fish. This is my favorite meal that chef prepares."

I took a bite and couldn't believe the flavor bursting in my mouth. I couldn't even hold back the moan of pleasure at how good it was.

Edward's head shot up and his eyes were wide, staring at me. I realized why he was looking at me and my face must have turned three different shades of red.

"Oh, my god, I'm so embarrassed. This is just so good."

The shocked on his face relaxed, and he smiled at me reassuringly. "No worries, I bet that's the way I sound when I eat, too."

We both made casual conversation after that but mostly we just ate quietly, choosing to just enjoy the comfortable silence. There was still a question that just kept gnawing at me, though.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"When you picked me up, you said we didn't want to be later for the reservations. Did you have to make some special arrangement for us to eat here?"

Now it was his turn to blush.

"Well… uhm… I actually changed plans at the last minute. I wanted this date to be special for you, and surrounded by a bunch of people, literally under a microscope, wasn't what I wanted for tonight."

"Why would it matter if it was special or not?" Why did it matter to him?

"Maggie contacted me yesterday and told me a little about you. She said you were a bit quiet and sweet and she wasn't sure how you would fair with all the attention this date could garner… The minute you opened the door, I changed plans."

"Oh, okay."

Dinner continued quietly, and we made it all the way through dessert before we spoke again.

"Bella, this house has a great library; would you like to see it?"

I was so excited that he wanted to share a little of himself with me that I immediately agreed.

He led me into a fairly large room that was directly next to the room we'd just left. The side of the room that faced the water had the same large windows, but the other three walls were covered floor to ceiling with windows. A large oak desk and chair sat in the middle of the room, and there were several chairs and ottoman's spread here and there. I was in complete awe of the room. If I had access to a place like this I wouldn't spend my time anywhere else.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it; it's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that. This is my favorite room in the house."

I moved to the nearest shelf and ran my hand across the spines of the book that were there. A light touch on my elbow broke my attention, and I turned toward Edward, only to find him nearly touching me he was so close.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

His mouth was instantly on mine ,and I could barely think, much less react to his kiss.

"I have wanted to kiss you since the moment you opened the door to your room," he gasped, his face pressed against mine.

His mouth was on mine again, and I felt like I was floating even though I was pressed tightly to the book case.

The kiss turned frantic and I finally broke away, needing to take a breath and clear my head.

"I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. You are just everything I've ever wanted in a woman but never found. Everyone is so fake, and all anyone ever wants is to benefit from being on my arm. You… you're sweet and reserved, and just the little bit of time that I've been able to spend with you has been precious. I don't even want to imagine what tonight could have been like if it hadn't been you that opened that door. To know that you've existed in the world and that I'm just now finding you feels like some kind of gift. Please say something…" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what to say. This all feels like a dream, but if it is, don't wake me up."

Feeling rather bold, I moved my hands to his face so he'd look me in the eye. If this was my one shot with Edward Cullen, I was taking it.

"Touch me," I whispered back.

Edward looked me in the eye, possibly to gauge how serious I was or not. I don't know what he found there, but whatever he did was enough for his mouth to crash into mine again.

His hands that were firmly clasped on my shoulders started to move lower until they were grasping at my hips. He released my lips and started to kiss down my neck. My hands went straight to his hair, and I was just trying to grasp that I was with Edward Cullen. His lips were kissing down my neck as he lifted me up so that I could put my legs around his waist, and I could feel him hard and ready between my legs.

This night had been a dream. A lovely evening of company, wine, food, and now, apparently seriously hot sex. I'd never get this chance again, and I didn't want to regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't do this.

"Oh, god, Bella, you're so beautiful… you taste so fucking good. You smell better than the sweetest thing I've ever smelt. Be with me, Bella. Just… please, be with me." He sounded like he was in pain, and I could only imagine from what I could feel that he was indeed in serious pain.

"Yes," I gasped.

He continued kissing on my neck and chest as he lifted me away from the book case and walked towards a chase lounge that was situated near the front glass windows.

"I want to take care of you tonight, Bella. Can I do that?" he asked, looking down at me with his lust filled eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

He shed his jacket first, with his tie and shirt following directly after. I'd never seen anything as gorgeous as Edward Cullen in nothing but his slacks and belt. He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the mouth as he reached around to undo my dress. Drawing it away from my body, I lay in nothing but a navy blue bra and panty set.

"God, you're beautiful, Bella."

He kissed down my chest and stomach, and when he reached my panties, he kissed right above the lace and looked up at me, silently asking permission. I nodded, and he slip them down my legs and off, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

He kissed my center before sliding his tongue in, and the feeling was exquisite. I was flying so high on the sensation of his mouth that I felt like I was going to explode.

"Edward, stop… stop."

He looked up from between my thighs, worry creasing his brow.

"I want to feel you inside me… please."

"Anything, Bella… anything." He stood up and pulled his belt from his pants and quickly pushed his pants down until he was standing before me all masculine and hard. I couldn't remember a time when I wanted someone more than I wanted him in that moment.

I reached behind me and undid my bra and felt his chest pressed against mine. I felt him reach down and roll a condom on and I wondered where he'd gotten one.

He stared straight into my eyes as he slid into me, and I gasped at the feeling of being stretched to accommodate his size.

He moved slowly at first, but the sensation was phenomenal, and I couldn't help but move along with him. It spurred him on, and before long I was moaning and panting as Edward slammed into me over and over again.

His face was red, sweat was sliding down the side of his face, but his gaze never left mine.

I felt my climax teetering on the edge just as he changed the angle of his thrust, sending stars shooting behind my eyes as I felt him still inside me.

He turned me to my side and lay down behind me, sweetly kissing me on the shoulder.

"Stay," he whispered, almost so quietly I could barely hear him.

I woke with a start and had no clue as to where I was. I could see the moon through the large windows of Edward's library, and I was immediately brought back to dinner and what followed after. His warm hands were on my stomach and I was nestled into his chest. I'd never been so content in all my life. But I knew, I couldn't stay, and it would kill me to have to say good bye.

I noticed the clock on the wall read that it was just a little after midnight. I wasn't sure if Emmett had left or not, but I slithered out of Edward's grasp and found my clothes that had been strewn about the room, got dressed, and left to see if I could get a ride back to my hotel room.

Emmett was sitting in the front seat of the town car reading when he noticed my approach.

"How was your day, Ms. Bella?"

"It was fantastic. Thank you for asking, Emmett."

He helped me into the back of the car, and as we pulled around the circular driveway, I tried desperately not to look back at the house.

Edward had given me a gift, and in return, I had left a piece of my heart with him.

I collapsed onto the bed when I walked into my room, completely exhausted, and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, I ordered a light breakfast and sat near the window, eating and contemplating the last several hours of my life. I'd never forget this trip, or Edward, even though I was sure he'd forget me.

The time came for me to head to the airport, and as always, Emmett was ready with the car, smile on his face.

As we drove toward the airport, I could feel the ache in my chest where the piece of my heart had resided before I left it with Edward.

"Did you enjoy your stay in LA?"

Emmett's question brought me back to the present, and I smiled, thinking about my stay.

"Yes, I did, Emmett. Thank you for asking."

After he dropped me at the front of the terminal and we said our goodbyes, I made my way in to check in. I got in line, checking through my paperwork to make sure I had everything I needed ready for the attendant when a scuffle outside caught my attention.

A group of people had gathered, and I could see several heads pushing through, trying to get inside. Edward's familiar frame came charging through the door with what looked like several security guards behind him. His eyes met mine and he immediately ran towards me.

"Bella, oh thank god I got to you. I need to speak with you… You can't go."

"Wait, Edward, what're you talking about?" His sudden appearance had not only shocked me, but had drawn a significant amount of attention from everyone else.

"You left, and I'm not ready for you to leave yet. Just give me a couple hours. See if you can change your flight at least. Please, for me."

I wasn't sure what the future held or what he wanted those few more hours for, but I was going to gladly give them to him because I needed to know. I needed to take the chance, just like I did when I entered that contest.

"Okay."

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**Flying off into the sunetset?**

**Who is she?**


	11. Blood

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

Prompt: Blood

A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Edward clutched his backpack tighter on his shoulder as he slunk his way along the corridor. He had learned from past experiences that it was best to try and blend in as much as possible. Most people left you alone that way.

But when you walked with your friends you were usually the prime suspects. And today wasn't any different.

Although Edward's eyes were pinned on the floor, he didn't see the foot that nonchalantly stuck its way right in his path.

Edward's body pitched forward suddenly, arms flailing to steady himself and he grabbed hold of the closest thing in front of him to keep from falling flat on his face.

Randall.

More specifically, Randall's backpack. Which apparently was not zipped closed all the way and with the force of Edward's weight, spilled its entire contents on the floor between them.

"Shit," Edward muttered, but as he bent down, pushing his glasses back in place to help clean up the mess of books, papers and pens, he heard an all too familiar and unwelcome voice.

"What a klutz, you dumb ass!" Emmett snickered and kicked more of the papers Edward was trying to reach even farther out of the way.

The entire gang surrounding them cackled at the sight of Edward scurrying to grab the offending items before the entire school walked all over them.

Edward's jaw clenched at the sound. He was getting so tired of their constant pranks and jeering comments.

"Come on Emmett, we need to go," said a soft voice; this time causing Edward's heart to clench. "I can't be late for class again."

Emmett grudgingly grabbed Isabella's hand and walked right in between Randall and Edward. His ginormous clod hoppers trampling all over Randall's work. Over her shoulder, Isabella cast Edward a quick, apologetic look.

It was the only interaction the two would get at school.

Randall too, was hurrying to grab as many objects as possible and shove them in his backpack. Neither boy wanting to stay there any longer than they already had to.

"I'm so sorry, man," Edward whispered to Randall, trying to put papers in a pile before stuffing them in. "They tripped me; I didn't mean to drag you into this mess."

"It's fine, let's just get the hell out of here and into class where it's safer," Randall replied. They both knew this kind of thing happened whether they wanted it to or not.

~ 3 ~

It had been two months since Edward had felt those plump gorgeous breasts, her soft skin and the way her insides clamped down on his long, fingers.

He could still remember the taste of her skin on his tongue, and the way her silky lips moved with his.

It was an experience he would never forget, especially since the chance of having it again was slim to none.

Shortly after Edward and Isabella's "encounter" at the mall, Isabella's job was over with the ending of the Christmas season.

There was no need for Christmas elves, and no reason for Isabella to spend her spare time there anymore.

They had continued to hang out at Game Stop where Edward worked until then; playing video games as Edward taught Isabella the tricks of the trade, but sometimes just talking to each other until late.

Edward sighed as his daydreaming brought him back to the present. AP Biology was terribly boring for him since he read most of the curriculum at the beginning of the school year.

He couldn't help it; he was fascinated by it all and craved to learn more. But between that and Mr. Banner's droning voice, Edward had a difficult time staying in the present during class.

~ 3 ~

Sitting in the cafeteria, watching Emmett, Jasper and Demetri make rude jokes about half the school was grating on Isabella's nerves. And to top it off, both Rosalie and Alice would giggle at every little immature comment.

Isabella nibbled on her apple thinking about this morning's earlier encounter with Edward and his friends. She really hated standing by and watching Emmett pick on them.

It used to be funny. Heck, she would even join in at one time. But that was before she got to know Edward. Before, she had his dick in her mouth.

Emmett was too busy with football and his popular friends, and Isabella was supposedly working to make her parents happy over the holiday season.

At least, that was what she told everyone. Everyone but Edward.

He was the only one that Isabella had told her secret to. No one else knew she was working to put the food on the table for her parents. There was no one else she would trust to tell either.

She was tired of keeping that secret to herself. Waking up early so she could walk over from the motel they were living in to her old house, just so Emmett wouldn't find out.

But her biggest lies had come after Christmas. She told Emmett and her friends she was going to the mall to shop.

First of all, she had no money to buy anything. And second, she would only go on nights Edward worked at Game Stop so they could hang out.

Luckily, no one had asked to join her on these shopping sprees. Alice had Jasper and the two of them were pretty inseparable these days. Rosalie had to stay home with her twin brothers most days, much to her embarrassment.

And Emmett? Well, he wouldn't be caught dead shopping. And now with football over, he still hung out with the team. Isabella had no idea what him, Demetri and the rest of the team got up to, and she really didn't care to find out.

So Isabella happily spent her spare time with Edward. She hated that she couldn't talk to him during school, but Emmett would kick his ass. And that would only be for talking to Isabella. If he knew the two of them had been somewhat intimate he would most likely kill Edward.

And Isabella liked Edward too much to let that happen. Besides, Edward never mentioned the fact they didn't hang out in public. Maybe he was embarrassed of _her_?

"Hey, Isabella. Earth to Isabella," Alice called, waving her hand in front of Isabella's glazed over eyes. "We have to get to the gym. Coach Clapp will make us run laps if we're late."

The thought of running laps instead of working on their cheers brought Isabella back to the here and now.

"Sorry, let's go." Isabella, Alice and Rosalie all headed out toward the gym. The other girls blathering on about the upcoming Valentine's dance. Isabella wasn't as excited.

~ 3 ~

Edward was just about to lower the aluminum gate for the night, a bit disappointed that Isabella hadn't shown up. It wasn't that she came every night he worked, but he had hoped after Emmett's showmanship today Isabella would come and talk with him.

He sighed heavily and reached up toward the handle to lower it when she bounced in front of him.

"Am I too late?" she asked, her eyes filled with the hope she made it in time. "I couldn't get away any earlier but I really wanted to come."

"I think we can stay for a bit longer," Edward told her, not bothering to look at the clock. Ever since they started eating lunch together he could never turn her down. "What do you want to do?"

"Could we just talk tonight? I don't think I'm up for any gaming."

"Sure, I've got some snacks in the back."

They both headed to the couch in the storeroom, each settling on their own sides. Edward had brought out the sodas and candy he had started stockpiling ever since Isabella's visits began. He knew better than to try and feed her meals. She was too proud for that, but she would accept snacks. And so that was what he bought.

After a few minutes of munching on peanut M & M's for him, and Almond Joys for her, Isabella started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry for what happened today. Emmett was being a real jerk and I wish I could have done something." Isabella was fiddling at the loose seams of the couch, not looking at Edward.

She felt guilty about not standing up for Edward, but mostly about keeping their relationship a secret. She was getting tired of all the secrets.

"It's fine, really. I'm used to it," Edward answered her, his hands twisting in his lap as he spoke. They never really discussed their high school hierarchy before. "Just a few more months until graduation. I can handle it."

"But I really should have done something. Made him stop," Isabella continued; now looking up at Edward, a fierceness in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"No, Isabella. It's not worth it. You'll only make it worse on yourself. And I couldn't stand being the cause of that. Please, just keep the peace."

So maybe he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her after all, she thought. Maybe he was looking out for her well-being.

Not really knowing what possessed her, but unable to stop herself, Isabella asked, "Edward, are you going to the Valentine's dance next week?"

"Oh man, I don't really want to talk about that," he replied back, his hands moving to his hair and fisting it.

"Why? Don't you like dances? I don't think I've ever seen you at one."

"Well, I have been to a few when I was younger, but they really are ridiculous to me. I see no point to them. They were never something that really interested me."

"So is that why you aren't going? Or…maybe…do you need a date?"

Edward's eyes flashed up toward Isabella's wondering just what she meant by that. There was no way she would go with him, was there?

"Who said I wasn't going. I just said I'd rather not talk about it."

Isabella had regretted the question the moment it had escaped her lips and she was glad he didn't take it as an offer. Emmett would be beyond pissed off, they had color coordinated their outfits and he needed to be seen with the head cheerleader at a school function. There was no way she could not go with him.

Edward continued on, oblivious to Isabella's discomfort. He was filled with his own as he spoke, "Well, the thing is my mom made me sign up for the decorations committee."

Isabella almost snorted at the thought, but the glare Edward shot her shut her up quickly.

"She says I need more social activities for my resume and I was running out of events to sign up for. Unfortunately, being on the committee requires you to attend he dance. So yes, I will be there."

Isabella could no longer contain the giggle threatening to escape her lips. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Edward asked, moving closer to her side of the couch in a slow, predatory crawl.

All she could do was nod, the laughter racking through her body. Edward moved even closer and began tickling her. Isabella flailed her body, trying to get out of his reach but to no avail.

"Stop, Edward. Please," she begged him. He ignored her pleas and continued attacking her, loving the carefree sound coming from her lips.

The atmosphere changed immediately when Isabella reached up to grab his shoulders to push him away and his face was mere inches from hers. Both of their chests were heaving in the moment and Isabella saw the hooded desire that came into Edward's eyes.

She brushed the long strands of hair that had fallen into his face during their scuffle, her hand resting on his cheek. Edward licked his lips, unable to stop the lascivious thoughts running through his head.

It had been so long since they had even been close to becoming intimate and he longed for it every day. Of course, he knew that it was wrong. Isabella did not belong to him, and he had no right to ask her.

Edward pulled away slightly, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes. "It's late. I think we both had better head home. Can I give you a ride?"

Isabella nodded her assent and allowed Edward to drive her home. She never worried about anyone seeing her this late at night and was glad for Edward's courtesy.

The ride to Isabella's motel room was silent. And not the usual, comfortable silence. Both of them knew that things could have turned out so differently tonight.

Isabella got out of the car, "Goodnight Edward, thank you for the ride."

"You are so very welcome, Isabella, night." And with that, he watched her walk into the room and wave. He really wished he wasn't so damn chivalrous.

~ 3 ~

The week flew by for Edward. Between school, working and decorating for the Valentine's dance, he didn't have a spare minute and hardly saw Isabella except in passing.

Which was fine by him, he was still confused about her question of whether or not he had a date. He knew she would go with Emmett, there was no doubt. That was until she asked him about his plans. Now he didn't know what to think.

Edward pushed it to the back of his mind and continued to pull out the heavy box of heart filled decorations. He was fine going by himself to the dance, he just wished Eric or Randall would go stag with him. But they hated dances as much as he did and had planned a night of gaming instead.

Turning the corner that led back into the gym, Edward's box overflowing with red and white gauze, he ran right into someone.

"Ow!" a small, female yelled from behind the box.

"Oh my God, Angela. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Edward stammered, embarrassed and concerned all at the same time.

"Um, yeah. I think so." Angela brushed off the dust covering her shirt and pushed her light pink eyeglasses back on her nose. "Here, let me grab some of this for you."

Angela reached into the box and grabbed a handful of the gauze, but before she turned around to walk away she looked Edward in the eye.

Now was the time to do it, she told herself, and after taking a deep breath she straightened her back a little and went for it.

"Uh, Edward?" she asked, hesitantly. "Do you…um…want to go to the dance with me?"

The words were so rushed Edward could barely make out what she was saying. But the look of doubt that crossed her face when Edward hesitated made it all clear to him.

It wasn't that he was ready to tell her no, he honestly was in shock. No girl had ever asked him out before. Angela was a cute girl, she was no Isabella, but that wasn't an option for him.

Angela was petite, like Isabella, but her dark brown, almost black hair nearly always covered her face. It hung down like curtains draping her cheeks where Isabella's hair was styled in many different styles each day. And Angela's clothes were loose fitting and modest. Exactly the opposite of Isabella's.

Damn, why was he comparing the two? If Isabella wanted more than friendship from him she would have gave it to him by now. Right? But now wasn't the time to ask that question. He had a nice, quiet, cute girl right in front of him asking him to the Valentine's dance.

"Um, yeah. Sure, I'll go with you, Ang." It was the only reply that came to his head, but it definitely was the right one. At least according to the look on Angela's face.

Angela exhaled and smiled widely, "Okay. Great. Do you want to pick me up at 7:30?"

She wasn't used to being in charge, at least where boys were concerned. But just asking Edward out was empowering to her and she could tell that Edward needed the guidance.

"Of course, that will be fine." Edward rushed out into the gym before he could begin to regret his decision. Angela just stood there beaming. She now had a handsome date.

~ 3 ~

Isabella slipped on her beaded white dress and after asking her mother to zip it, stood back to survey her reflection in the full length mirror behind the bathroom door.

It wasn't that bad considering her mom bought this dress in a second hand shop. They wanted to do more but Isabella wouldn't hear of it. One thing she was starting to understand was it didn't matter what everyone thought.

One of the nicest guys she knew was proof of that fact. Isabella let out a soft sigh and continued to pile her hair on top of her head.

"You look lovely, dear. Emmett will love it. He'll be proud to have you by his side." Isabella's mother patted her gently on the arm and walked out the bathroom door. If only Emmett was the one she was worried about, Isabella thought to herself as she scanned the reflection staring back at her.

Her short dress hit right where her fingers were when she placed them at her sides. The high scoop collar gave the impression of modesty but with only one arm covered in material that illusion was shattered. Turning around she gazed at her backside, her tight ass accentuated and her bare shoulder blade and back open for all to see. But it was the knock out red high heels that completed the outfit, and matched Emmett's tie.

Satisfied with her appearance, she went out to the main room to have her mom drive her to Emmett's house. It was the only way she could ensure he wouldn't want to come in her old home. She was pretty sure the new owners wouldn't be okay with that intrusion.

Emmett's hands roamed over Isabella's bare thighs the entire trip to the school. Each time his large hands would inch closer to the hem of her dress, Isabella would grab hold of his hand and distract him. She was getting desperate.

Ever since Isabella had been intimate with Edward she didn't have it in her to be with Emmett. It wasn't like she really had sex with Edward. A finger fuck and a blow job wasn't exactly the same thing. But it was the time she spent with Edward after that made her think twice.

Isabella knew in her heart if Edward was a little more popular she would have dumped Emmett by now. And it pained her to think like that—to be so shallow. Neither boy deserved to be treated that way. Even Emmett, being the Forks High School's biggest jerk.

But she just couldn't break it off with him, she needed the security of his popularity in case anyone found out she was living out of a suitcase in a motel. And so, she tried to keep Emmett sated in other ways then in her pants, but he was getting antsy.

She also had a feeling that tonight he wouldn't take no for an answer. But she would handle that when the time came.

Pulling up to the school and walking into the gymnasium, Emmett draped his arm around Isabella and walked in proudly. Isabella tried hard not to cringe.

~ 3 ~

The gym was beautifully decorated with red and white billowy gauze draped around the sides. Iridescent balloons and pedestals with candles placed on them were scattered throughout the room as well. Isabella laughed at the thought of Edward blowing up balloons and lighting candles.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, hearing her laughter. Isabella just shook her head and tried to look nonchalantly around the gym, but to no avail. The boy she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

Isabella spent the beginning of the evening chatting with Alice and Rosalie while Emmett and the boys made jokes and drank their spiked punch. The girls knew who would be driving them home tonight. Not that it was different from most nights they went out.

Finally Emmett was ready to dance and Isabella was glad to keep her mind occupied. It was hard to appear interested in her friends when all she wanted was to see her green eyed, lanky friend.

The dancing started innocent enough, but when the girls started getting silly and dancing with each other, Emmett got a bit possessive.

He grabbed hold of Isabella's waist and dragged her back toward him. He held her there roughly, grinding his crotch into her ass. At first Isabella laughed it off and tried to loosen Emmett's grip but it soon became obvious he wasn't going to let her get away.

"Come here, baby. Give daddy what he wants." Emmett took Isabella's hand and placed it on his rock hard dick.

"No, Emmett. Not here." Isabella warned him, knowing the school frowned on such public displays. Not that they would do much to Emmett, the star quarterback.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you like it? I know you do." Emmett growled at Isabella and slid his hand up her bare arm and under her dress, squeezing her bare breast.

From the other side of the dance floor Edward watched as he danced with Angela. He tried to keep his mind on the girl before him, but when Emmett started his disgusting display, Edward's entire body tensed. Angela had no idea, blissfully happy to be dancing with Edward.

"Stop it, Emmett. Wait until we leave here," Isabella pleaded with him, hoping that Jasper or Demetri would talk Emmett down.

"I'm tired of waiting, and you are such a tease in this dress." Emmett's grip on Isabella's waist tightened, his other hand roughly grabbing her breast.

"Get your damn hands off of her," a voice ordered that Isabella barely recognized. The authoritative tone was not one that usually came from Edward's voice.

"What's it to you, you stupid, nerdy prick?" Emmett answered back, a look of anger and surprise filling his face. Very few people stood up to Emmett McCarty.

"She said no. And when a lady says no, she means no." Edward's back was straight and he pushed the hair out of his face as he spoke.

Emmett wasn't the only one in shock. Isabella stood there gaping at Edward. There he stood, wearing tight black leather pants, a white dress shirt tucked in but the top few buttons open to reveal a smattering of chest hair. Over his shirt he wore a red leather jacket and his hair looked like he tried to style it with something, causing it to look slightly ruffled. The look on his face was pure determination and rage.

"Lady? You think this slut is a lady?" Emmett sneered. The crowd that had gathered around them gasped. And before anyone could do anything else, Edward's fist went crashing into Emmett's nose.

Blood squirted everywhere, dripping down Emmett's face and covering his white dress shirt.

"What the fuck, man?" Emmett launched his whole body at Edward and tackled him to the ground. He began to pummel his face and Edward protected himself the best he could but was stuck waiting Emmett's mercy. There was no way he could get out from underneath this bear of a man.

Finally after what seemed like forever, hands started pulling Emmett off and releasing Edward. He wasn't free for long though, strong hands gripped his arms holding him back from going after Emmett again.

"All right boys, let's take it down a notch," Coach Clapp warned, standing in the middle of them, arms raised to separate them even more.

Isabella moved over to Edward, and grasped his bloodied hand lightly in hers. She looked up at him and her watery eyes were filled with pride. Before she even knew what she was doing or where she was, she reached up and brushed her fingers down the side of Edward's jaw, leaving a trail of blood from the cuts on his face.

Angela just stood there in shock, taking it all in.

"What the hell, Isabella?" Emmett yelled and lurched again in their direction. Demetri held on tight to him, knowing that if he didn't Emmett could be expelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, going to him? Look at him! He's dressed like a Seventies' porn star! You can't be serious."

"Get him out of here, now," Coach Clapp ordered. "Before he does any more damage."

Demetri and Jasper pulled Emmett out the gym door, kicking and screaming obscenities the whole way. Rosalie and Alice followed along mutely.

"You better get your injuries taken care of son," Coach Clapp told Edward quietly. "Do you need us to get the nurse?"

"It's okay, Coach," Isabella responded. "I'll make sure he gets cleaned up."

"Edward?" Angela's small voice questioned from nearby.

"I'm sorry, Ang." It was all Edward could get out before he turned and headed out the gymnasium doors.

Isabella took his hand and led him toward the bathroom. She wanted to make sure Emmett was far enough away before they stepped outside.

"I'm fine, Isabella," Edward told her once they were away from prying eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Edward, you are not fine. We need to get you cleaned up a bit, and I want to make sure Emmett is gone before we leave."

She picked up a wet paper towel and slowly wiped some of the blood away, removing his busted glasses so that she could tend to each wound. Thankfully, after close inspection, they realized the injuries were all superficial and no permanent damage had been done.

After several moments Edward had enough. Her gentle touches were too much for Edward and he bent down, placing his lips softly but hungrily on hers.

Isabella responded immediately but then pulled back. "Hey, I've got a motel room if you want to join me?" she said with a smirk and a gleam in her eye.

"Very funny," Edward replied, suddenly tired from the night's event.

"I'm serious. My parents are out for the night."

~ 3 ~

Isabella flipped on the motel room light and headed toward the bathroom. "Just give me a few seconds," she told him and left him there with his heart pounding.

Edward took off his jacket and looked around the room like a trapped animal. He wanted this, he knew he did but he was still as nervous as hell. He never thought he was going to lose his virginity tonight.

When his eyes rested on the mirror above the dresser, Edward let out a small gasp. His reflection was a mess of dried blood and bruises, hair in serious state of disarray, but it was his lust filled eyes that scared him the most.

Lost in his thoughts Edward was surprised to feel Isabella's soft arms encircle his waist, her head pressed up against his back.

"I'm sorry, Edward. This is not how I imagined us finally being together."

Edward turned around cradling Isabella in his arms. He silenced her with kisses, first on her forehead, then her eyes and finally on her lips.

The kiss ignited immediately, both of them fueled with the desire of months of longing and anticipation. Edward unzipped Isabella's dress, leaving her only in her underwear and heels. He walked them over to the bed and laid her gently down on top of it.

He took his time reveling in every inch of her, kissing and caressing and memorizing. Edward wanted to make this last as long as possible and show Isabella how much he truly wanted her.

Soon, Isabella was writhing on the bed underneath him as Edward's long, lean fingers massaged her breasts. It seemed that Edward hadn't forgotten what would turn her on. She had no need to lead him this time.

Isabella leaned forward, her hands reaching for Edward's shirt and unbuttoning the few remaining buttons. She ran her fingers over his broad chest and he moaned under her touch.

Finally Isabella made quick work of the button on his pants and freed him from his leather confines. She pulled down his boxers and gripped his now more than ready cock.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, trying to make this last. Her soft hand on him was so much better than his own. Slowly, Isabella produced the condom she brought from the bathroom and rolled it onto Edward's length.

Once he was sheathed, their eyes met and Isabella questioned him one last time. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Edward?"

"Yes, I've been waiting two months to be with you," he replied and slid himself into her, reveling in the feel of her tight walls around him.

The two moved in synchronicity, learning together what each of them enjoyed and what made their hearts beat faster. Edward was overwhelmed with the sensations.

It was one thing to read about, an entirely different one to experience. He didn't last long after he helped Isabella reach her climax with his dexterous fingers but was grateful he made it at all.

The two of them lay in bed afterward, both more fully sated than they had been in months. Isabella lay with her head on his chest, fingers caressing his skin.

"Thank you for saving me tonight, Edward. But I think I owe you something else."

"You have given me more than enough right now, Isabella."

"Oh, I thought maybe we could have lunch tomorrow," she said with a shy smile.

Edward's grin lit up his entire face. "I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Good, then you can fill your lunchtime schedule with my name for the rest of the year. And then some."

Edward flipped Isabella onto her back and leaned over her, his nose inches from hers. "That sounds perfect."

He kissed her slowly and languidly but had to pull away. He couldn't keep from smiling.

Edward was certain he had just experienced a crazy little thing called love.

* * *

**Author hint:**

**Her penname stands for a whole other name.**

**Who is she?**


	12. Jewelry

**Host note:**

**Let's hope FF is bacl top running normally.**

**Fingers crossed.**

**Thank you to all of you who Pm'd or reviewed previous chapters to let me know about the issue.**

**xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Jewelry**

**Of Pizza and Proposals. **

**February 14****th****. Seattle, Washington State.**

It was a rare day when Emmett McCarty was anything less than happy. It was an even rarer day when he was panicking. Today was one of those days.

For four hours he'd been searching. Two malls, five boutiques, three outrageously pretentious speciality stores, even a _WalMart_ -not that he'd dare go for anything he found there._..he's not THAT stupid – _and still nothing.

So it was with sheer desperation that he called his best friend to rescue him from the crisis he found himself in.

"Thank God you're here!" he bellowed as he saw his savior strolling round the corner.

Dark sunglasses did not hide the amused grin that only spread further as they took in his dishevelled and frazzled state. Emmett was not amused.

"Don't grin at me like that. You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I can't help it. For once, you're not infuriatingly chipper. It makes a nice change. But if you'd rather I leave..." they turned with a shrug and began to walk back the way they came.

"You better not, or so help me..."

"Relax, you big baby. I said I'd save your dumb ass, and I will. But you owe me."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything, Emmett. Now quit your whining so we can get this done. I don't think I'll be able to handle another day of this, and there's only an hour and a half before the stores close. Lucky for you, I know exactly where to go."

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Emmett could hold his tongue no more. He stopped walking and waited for his companion to notice.

"I thought you'd be happy for me."

"What are you talking about? I am happy for you. You know that."

"Well, you said you were; but you don't seem like it right now."

"You're an idiot. You know that? I've known you my whole life, of course I'm happy for you! Rose is the perfect woman for you. If I believed in all that soul mate shit, I'd say she's it for you."

"Then why is this like pulling teeth for you to be here?"

"This isn't like pulling teeth for me. _That_ would be a phone call from my mother."

As if a tiny light bulb had been switched on inside his head, the confusion disappeared. It was quickly replaced by a wince.

"Oh. I take it you told her about this?"

"Oooooh yeah..."

"She give you the talk, again?"

"What do _you_ think?"

They continued on their way once more.

"_When are you going to find someone to settle down with, dear? I haven't known you to have been out with anyone one since you were in high school! You don't have to marry them, darling. It could just be a quick fling. Goodness, even one night with a stranger would be better than nothing. I just need to know that you're okay. I feel like you're going to call me in a few years, saying that you're so lonely you want to move back in with me."_

"She _did not_ say that! Nice impression, by the way. The best yet."

"Thanks. And yes, she did."

"Holy hell. That woman is something else. Did she go _there_ again?"

"She did."

Gut busting laughter erupted from Emmett, causing anyone in the surrounding area to look at him as if he were having some sort of episode.

"Happy to help you escape the deer-in-headlights panic you were in before. But could you try not to laugh so hard?"

"Well, at least I know why you're in a pissy mood," he smirked as he dodged a sly punch to his ribs. "But this isn't anything you haven't heard before."

"I know. But once she got through gushing about you, then lamenting the lack of any romance in her only child's life, she goes on to list all the people I know who have just gotten married or engaged. At least she didn't drone on _too_ much this time. She managed to hold in all the latest baby news from 'whoever's-sister's-daughter's-whatever'. "

Emmett was chuckling silently as he was regaled with their home town's latest gossip courtesy of his annoyed friend's slightly eccentric mother.

"What's the rush anyway? We're twenty-seven. Plenty of time to do all that shit. I'm too busy to settle down, right now."

"I'll say. This is the first time I've seen you in person, since Christmas," he huffed.

"I saw you for New Year's."

"Yeah, for about a half an hour. You came in time to see the Ball drop and wish everyone a happy new year, then you left again!"

"Are we really getting in to this? Here and now?"

"No. All I'm saying is that there's no wonder your mom is convinced you're going to end up as a crazy old weirdo that hates everyone and only speaks to their pets. You need to ease up on the work and live a little. Do I have to bribe you to go out sometimes?"

"When I have time, I will go out. I may even talk to someone other than you and Rose. But right at this moment, I have absolutely no inclination to date anyone and no time to worry about it."

The pair had apparently reached their destination, but he stopped his friend before they went through the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. Nobody? At all?! Come on!"

"Emmett. I've only been in love once. And when I finally worked up the nerve to tell that person how I felt, he promptly went and fell in love with my best friend."

His face dropped.

"Bella."

She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Whatever, Emmett. Don't be weird. It is what it is. You wanted to know why I don't date, and now you do. I don't love you that way anymore, but I did for a long time. I've gotten to where I am in my life by not making dating a priority. I have enough pressure at work without having to worry about making time for a boyfriend."

Seeing that Emmett still looked upset, she continued in a more light-hearted manner.

"Look, Mom just doesn't get that I put on my Big Girl Underoos a long time ago. Her wishing me into a wedding dress isn't going to make me do it any quicker. I'm fine being on my own. It's like I'm like Batman."

"Batman?!" The absurdity of the comparison seemed to snap him out of his funk, which was the point.

"Yes, Batman. Now come on, you big bear. Inside this little antique store are three rings that Rose and I were sighing over just before Christmas. We found this place when we were shopping for a Christmas present for your folks. Apparently, they're well known for selling furniture so few people ever go there looking for jewelery. When you called me earlier, I phoned them to see if they'd sold them, and the owner said they hadn't."

"Really? You're sure?" He was almost bouncing with hope.

"Yes..." she answered, as if he were a small excitable child.

She laughed as he engulfed her in a crushing hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, come on."

Wanting to make sure they were okay, he reached for her hand as she made to open the door. In a gesture dating back to their childhood, she squeezed his hand to show him she was fine, then tugged him impatiently through the door.

**Meanwhile, somewhere across town...**

Jasper sat staring absentmindedly out of the window, ignoring the exasperated eye-roll form the blonde bombshell in the chair to his left.

"You don't have to be here, you know." The blonde sighed, as she examined her freshly painted nails.

"Oh, really?!" Jasper chuckled as he turned away from the window to look at her. "The bitchy text I got from you earlier, saying that if I didn't come and meet you today you'd take a bat to my car was just you asking politely?"

"Don't overreact, oh brother of mine."

"I'm not. That was word for word what you said."

"Well, maybe." She smirked "But I haven't seen you since Christmas, J. Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I was going to visit Garrett for a few days." He rolled his eyes at his sister before slumping back into his seat.

"Yeah, you said a few days. Not a few weeks. It's been nearly two months!"

Rose loved her brother. He was only a year older than her, but they had always been close. His unexplained absence had worried her.

"It's not like I didn't call you, Rose."

"I know. I just missed you."

"Aw, shucks," he laughed, feigning embarrassment. "You have a heart after all. Who knew?"

"Ass," Rose muttered as he made to muss her hair.

"Forgive me if I didn't feel like sticking around to see the mushy, love-sick chick-flick that is your relationship with Emmett. Your PDA makes me want to vomit."

"We are _not_ that bad."

"Oh, really? Is that why you were asked to leave when you went to the movies last week _and_ that Italian restaurant on New Year's Eve?"

The look of shock on her face made Jasper smirk as she quickly composed herself. Finding the humor in it, she grinned.

"We were not asked to leave the restaurant. We just can't go back for a while."

"Look, I'm sorry I took off. Work was slow, so I decided to stay on there and help him work on his house."

She sighed and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you said business was booming?"

"Oh, it is. But the woman Pete hired to manage the day to day stuff is so good that I have nothing to do. I've spoken to her twice since she joined the company, and that was to give the go ahead to switch suppliers because – and I quote – 'we clearly didn't know what the hell we were doing when we decided to use them'. I swear she must never sleep."

"Why haven't you put your foot down?" she asked, raising her head to look at him. He'd never been a selfish man, so she couldn't work out why he was letting this woman take on so much without at least offering to help.

"Oh, I tried. Believe me, I don't exactly like the fact that someone is running my business, and running it better than me!" He laughed, "The last time I suggested she let me or Pete help, she refused. She said unless we were unsatisfied with her work, she would continue as she was. If you ask me, she wants to work so much to avoid something."

"Sounds like it."

At that moment, the stylist called Rose to the chair and Jasper pulled out his phone to pass the time until Rose's hair was finished.

"So Jasper, you got any plans for tonight? It's Valentine's Day after all?"

"Me? Nah."

"How is that possible? What about-"

"Do not talk to me about that whore. Let's just say that I'm not seeing her anymore, and leave it there."

"Okay..."

Rose wanted him to elaborate further. She rarely ever approved of anyone her brother dated. But she'd not liked this one in particular, though she could never put her finger on why that was. However, it was clear that the bitch had done something horrendous.

"So you and Emmett have a romantic evening planned?" Jasper asked and it was clear he was trying to change the subject.

"He has something planned. I have no idea what it is though."

Jasper had an inkling as to what Emmett might have planned for Rose. He felt it was slightly clichéd to do it on Valentine's Day, but whatever. She'd say yes, so he supposed that was all that mattered.

"Hey, are you staying in town this weekend?"

"I don't know, hadn't really thought about it. Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be spending the night in a hotel tonight, so our apartment will be empty. You can crash at ours if you don't fancy driving all the way home later."

"Thanks, Sis. I might just do that. But what makes you think you won't be coming home tonight?"

She laughed, " Emmett sucks at hiding anything. I can read him like a book. Plus, he left the reservations page open on the laptop."

**Rose and Emmett's apartment later that night...**

It was nine pm and Jasper was relaxing on their huge leather recliner with a beer in hand, waiting for his pizza to be delivered. One thing about staying in town was being able to get a pizza from his favourite pizza place.

He'd taken advantage of the empty house to have a long hot shower without a roommate to complain about him using all the hot water. The powerful spray had worked out all the kinks in his muscles from the long drive into the city followed by sitting in a salon for three hours.

_Only for his sister..._

It was the first night in months that he'd been alone. He'd been staying with Garrett for the last two months, and he'd been with the Bitch for four before that.

It was with great pleasure, therefore, that he found himself with this unexpected solitude. The peace and quiet was welcome.

The apartment was warm despite the dismal weather outside, so he had decided to forgo a shirt after he emerged from the shower. He'd merely pulled his jeans on and gone in search of a beer. After all, the only person he would be seeing that night was the pizza delivery guy.

A knock at the door pulled him away from channel surfing. He padded across the room to answer it after grabbing his wallet from his jacket pocket. However, it was not the delivery guy that greeted him when he opened the door.

A petite brunette with chocolate brown eyes stood there looking as if she was trying to catch her breath while clutching a stitch in her side.

"Er...Can I help you?"

"God, I hope so! You must be Jasper, Rose's brother?" the little brunette asked, still gasping.

"I am. And you are?..."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Bella."

"Well hi, Bella. What can I do for you? You look like you've run a marathon or something."

She chuckled slightly as she replied.

"Actually, that's not too far from the truth. Emmett called me in a blind panic as I was heading home from work. Apparently the big idiot can plan a big romantic evening, but forget to bring the reason for it in the first place. Sorry, do you mind if I grab a drink of water? "

Jasper had been too distracted the random beautiful woman to notice that she needed to sit down or something.

"Oh, no. Sorry, come on in. Go take a seat, I'll get it for you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she stumbled to the kitchen counter and hopped up onto one of the high stools.

It was only after she had sat down and attempted to catch her breath did she really see the stranger that had let her in to her best friends' apartment.

He was s_hirtless_.

She swallowed.

Shaggy, dark blonde hair fell across his face as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She spotted a tattoo on his right shoulder blade, but didn't have time to decipher what it was.

"So, Bella. You said Emmett called you in a panic? What exactly did he forget?"

Jasper was amused. He didn't know his sister's boyfriend well. They hadn't spent any real time together, but Jasper thought he was a cool guy. In fact he liked him a lot and thought he was good for Rose. Though, he suspected that the big guy was making an effort to hold himself back in front of him.

He suspected that Emmett was a lot less put together than he made himself out to be. From some of the stories Rose had told him, he thought Emmett actually sounded a lot more fun than he seemed.

"Well, I probably shouldn't tell you. I only know because I helped him find it in the first place." She sounded apologetic, but he could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Aw, come on. I mean it _is_ Valentine's Day. He's taking Rose out on the town and they're staying at a hotel instead of just going out to dinner and coming home. It doesn't take a genius to guess that he's going to ask her a very important question. But he's not stupid enough to go out without the ring, so what else could he have left behind. Was it his wallet?"

She bit her lip and stifled a smile as she shook her head.

"His phone? Nah, he wouldn't really need that."

She shrugged.

_No. He wouldn't. Surely not?!_

"Oh, God. He did forget the ring, didn't he?"

The resulting laughter ringing out from the woman in front of him told him that he had.

"Damn. I hope he realized before he popped the question?"

"He did. Apparently, he took his wallet out to pay for the cab, and as he put it back he checked to make sure that he hadn't dropped the ring box in the car. It was then that he knew it was safe, because he hadn't even picked it up from where he was hiding it here."

"Okay. I get why he called you to come get it. Why did you arrive like you'd run a mile to get here?"

"Because I had, actually," she had a straight face as she said it, so he had to believe her. But the questioning look he gave her prompted her to elaborate.

"I was on my way home from work when he called. I had to turn round and head back to the city. Only my car died, so I had to run the rest of the way here. Wasn't so far, or so I thought."

"Shit. Where's your car?"

"I'd stopped at a gas station to check my bag for my keys – I have the spare set for this place – but they're at home. I called him, and he said that you were here so I'd still be able to get in. I made to set off again, but the car wouldn't start. It's locked and alarmed. I'll call Triple A after I rescue his dumb ass."

"I can just picture his face when he realized he didn't have it." Jasper chuckled.

"If his high pitched hissing down the phone to me as he called me from the bathroom is anything to go by, I wish I'd been there to see it."

It was then that Jasper really noticed how pretty she was. Her eyes shone brighter the more she laughed. He enjoyed her laugh. It was mellifluous.

"So here I am, disturbing your night. Sorry. I'll just grab the ring and go."

"You're not disturbing me, honestly. I actually thought your knocking was the pizza delivery guy."

"Sorry to disappoint,"she grinned.

"Oh, you're not a disappointment at all, ma'am." His smirk made her blush.

_He liked that._

She held his gaze.

_He liked that, too._

Their little moment was interrupted by the buzzer.

"That'll be my pizza." He said, making no move to answer the door.

"Yep. I'll just go find the ring..."

Still, neither moved until the buzzer rang again, and for longer. That seemed to snap them out of their trance, and they both scuttled off in opposite directions.

By the time Bella had returned with the ring box tucked safely in her bag, Jasper was perched on a stool at the kitchen counter with the pizza box open and a beer in one hand. He'd cleared two slices already.

"You want some?" He asked as he pulled the rest of the individual slices apart.

"Oh, I don't know. I should probably get going. I'm going to have to grab a cab."

"Nonsense. I'll drive you there. I want to see what happens."

"Are you sure you want to go out? You look comfortable."

"I am. But chivalry is not dead, and I don't intend to let you go jogging through the city and hailing passing cabs if I can help you myself. So sit here, grab a slice and have a minute while I get dressed."

Bella thought it was a shame he was going to be putting on more clothes, but she reasoned that it was necessary. _Damn it._

He was only gone for five minutes. In that time, Bella had eaten a slice of the most delicious pizza she'd ever had and resolved to get the number from him so she could order from there again.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"Yep. And thanks, that pizza is delicious."

"No problem." He winked and led her out of the apartment.

They exited the building and Bella followed him to a black pick-up parked next to Rose's cherry red BMW.

They pulled into a parking spot down the street from the restaurant Emmett had told Bella he was taking Rose to. Conversation had flowed smoothly between the two during the drive and continued as they walked down the street, passing bars that were filled with loved up couples.

When they reached the covered walkway that led to the door to the swanky restaurant, the only member of security staff present grunted and stepped in front of them, blocking their passage into the place.

"Excuse me, sir? Would you mind letting us by?" Bella began, placing her hand on Jasper's arm. "You see, our friend is in there. We don't intend to stay, as you can see, we're not dressed for a night on the town."

Jasper thought she looked just fine, as far as he was concerned. But he heard her fake 'let's not rile the door staff' tone in her voice and kept his mouth shut. The hulk of a man in front of them remained silent, but let her continue.

"All we need to do is speak to him for a few seconds. He's forgotten something rather important. _You know_, something that you'd give to someone after you ask them a _certain question_?"

The Hulk raised one eyebrow, but still did not comment.

"...And we are wondering if you could please let us see him? For just a moment?"

Nothing.

"In that case, perhaps you would be so kind as to get a message to him that we're here?"

Still, The Hulk did not move.

Jasper took in Bella's look of exasperation and defeat and decided to have a try.

"Listen, man. My sister Rose and her boyfriend Emmett McCarty are in there. He's supposed to be proposing to her as we speak, but he forgot the damn ring. We're just here to give it to him. That's it. If we call, my sister will know something is up. So we're asking if you, or someone else, could please get a message to him to come to the door and get it so we can leave."

The Hulk remained stoic for a few more seconds before reaching up to grasp his lapel and mumble something into it. After a second, he nodded to himself then pointed to a spot away from the walkway and motioned for them to wait there.

He was still to utter a single word to either of them.

"Unbelievable." Jasper muttered to her as they moved to stand away from the selectively mute doorman.

"Don't worry about it, Jasper. This place just screams 'douche'. Why on earth would he think to bring her here?!"

"Emmett probably booked it months ago, and I doubt they'd turn Rose away." He shrugged, as he turned to face her.

At that moment, the heavens opened, and it began to rain. Heavily.

In seconds, they were soaked to the bone. Bella's cotton jacket did nothing to keep her dry and she was soon shivering. Jasper grabbed her hand and began to pull them towards the covered walkway, but The Hulk shook his head.

"Oh, now you decide to communicate?!" Bella screeched at the behemoth of a man.

"Sssh, darlin'. Here, get in here."

She looked quizzically at him as he unzipped his jacket and opened it to her. In other circumstances, she'd think twice about snuggling against a relative stranger, no matter how handsome he was.

But it was wet and cold, and she was frozen. It was simply too tempting.

She flew to the shelter he was offering. They still stood in the rain, but he'd wrapped his jacket around both of them. She worried that she was getting his shirt wet, but he was warm.

So was she, though not just from his body heat. She was sure her cheeks were burning. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, hopefully hiding her blush.

"Better?" he asked, chuckling as she cocooned herself inside his coat. Truth be told, he was enjoying the closeness a little too much.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"Much, thank you."

They stayed that way, him looking down at her and her looking up at him for a long time. Raindrops fell from the hair that hung across his face, but she didn't notice. He was too beautiful.

Holding his jacket closed around them with one hand, he reached up with the other to push a lock of hair away from her face. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

It was at that moment that Emmett emerged from the restaurant.

Seeing his best friend, a woman he'd known his whole life, cuddled up to his fiancé-to-be's brother stunned him for a moment. She didn't know him, as far as he knew.

However, the longer he looked, the more he had to admit, they seemed to suit each other.

"Bella!" he hollered as he passed The Hulk and waved for them to come over. "What the hell are you doing standing out there in the rain? Why didn't you shelter under here?"

"Hulk, over there, wouldn't let us." Bella replied, a little too loudly. "Anyway, how's your night going? Does she suspect anything?"

"Not so far, I don't think." He said as he bent to kiss her cheek after she'd extracted herself from Jasper's coat. He turned to the man in question, "Hey man, good to see you."

"You too, Emmett. You nervous?"

"I wasn't until I realized I'd forgotten the damn ring."

"Here you go, Em." Bella smiled as she pulled the little box from her bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Bells. I owe you two, now."

"And don't think I won't hold you to it! Now, go in there and get it done. I still need to call Triple A and get my car picked up from the garage. No! Don't ask, just go. We want to be toasting you and Rose before midnight."

"Bella's right, buddy. I'm watching out for her, no need to worry. Just don't tell me how you two celebrate the occasion. There are certain things a brother doesn't need to hear about his sister's life."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you both soon. Wish me luck!"

He turned and walked back through the doors. They watched him go before Jasper turned to Bella, offered her the inside of his jacket again and said, "Shall we?"

She giggled as she resumed her position under his arm, though it was slightly less easy as they had to be able to walk this time.

As they began to walk away, Jasper turned back to The Hulk who nodded to him giving him a discreet thumbs-up before returning to his previous position.

He smirked to himself at the game the doorman had been playing. _Thanks, man._

Inside, Emmett decided to tell Rose about his little observation.

After he'd asked her to marry him, of course.

**Two hours later, back at the apartment...**

By the time Jasper had driven Bella to her car, waited for her to call Triple A and for them to pick up the car and tow it to the nearest garage, it was almost eleven pm. They were both still soaked, as the truck's heater only did so much, good as it was.

Jasper had shouted down her offers to go home and told her they were driving back to Rose and Emmett's place. After all, it was close by and there was a shower, spare clothes and food. Bella had no desire to argue. She was enjoying this most random of nights, so any chance to prolong it was fine with her.

Jasper had called the pizza place before they set off from the garage and made sure to pick the food up on the way back to the apartment. He'd enjoyed his brief period of solitude earlier in the night, but he had no desire for it now. He liked Bella and didn't want their impromptu night to end so soon.

He insisted that she take the first shower when they got back, and while she was in there, he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and set them on the coffee table in front of the tv. The pizza and two cans of coke accompanied them. He popped into his sister's bedroom and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt from her chest of drawers and set them out on the bed in the guest room. He knew Rose wouldn't mind. Rose had mentioned her 'best friend Bella' to him often enough.

When she came out, Bella was surprised to see Jasper leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door. He, on the other hand, was not expecting her to emerge from the bathroom clad only in a bath towel. It covered her well, but it was hard for him to ignore the swell of her breasts or the way her skin glistened with moisture.

He had to swallow a few times before speaking.

"Um...I've left some of Rose's clothes on the bed in the guest room for you. I hope you don't mind. I figured we could put our clothes in the dryer. I have a change of shirt, but I'm going to have to borrow a pair of Emmett's sweats." He was rambling, he knew it, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"Thank you, Jasper. For everything. I'd have been royally screwed without you tonight."

"You're welcome, Bella. I've set the pizza out in the living room. I'll be out in five."

With that, he winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Suddenly aware of her lack of proper clothing, she scuttled into the guest room and finished towelling off. She thought Jasper had done well finding her some clothes, though she was glad he hadn't thought to find her any underwear.

The long plaid pajama bottoms were a little long for her, but still a good fit otherwise. The tank was great, but without a bra, she felt a little on show so she picked up a sweater she'd spotted on the chair by the window. It smelled good. She assumed it was Jasper's and hoped he wouldn't mind her borrowing it.

Soon, Bella found herself sunk into the plush leather sofa flicking through the channels trying to find something they'd both enjoy watching. She settled for some cop drama and traded the remote in her hand for a beer. Laying her head back, she waited for him to come back from the shower.

Jasper spotted her lounging on the sofa and thought she'd fallen asleep until she lifted a beer bottle to her lips and took a long pull. He realized she was wearing his sweater. Oddly, though she hadn't asked to borrow it, he found he didn't mind.

"Nice sweater," he joked as he walked into the room. He plopped down next to her on the sofa and reached for his own beer.

"Mmhmm. Sorry for stealing it, but it looked so warm and comfy. Do you want it back?"

"Nah. I was only joking. Are you not hungry?"

"Oh, I'm starved. I was just waiting for you."

His answering smile warmed her heart, and she reached for a slice of pizza so he wouldn't see her blush.

Neither paid much attention to whatever was on the TV as they ate, talked and reminisced about their pasts and their relationships with Emmett and Rose. Nor had they realized that they'd gradually moved closer together on the sofa. It wasn't until Bella shivered slightly, and Jasper reached behind them to grab the throw, that he realised she was close enough that he could cover them both with it easily.

As he threw the blanket over them both, it also occurred to her just how close she was actually sitting to him. She hadn't noticed until then, but it didn't seem to be an issue. He'd made no move to pull away. After all, they'd shared a jacket for a good hour earlier on in the night, and she'd certainly enjoyed that.

Jasper had rested his arm across the back of the sofa behind her. And while she didn't know if it was a subtle sign or invitation, she cautiously leaned back and settled herself under his arm.

He was surprised, but quite a happy about that turn of events. He was attracted to her after all.

They continued talking as they were before, until the conversation turned to why the other was originally going to be spending Valentine's Day alone.

She chuckled, "I don't date. I'm too busy with my job to meet anyone. I was in love once, years ago. But by the time I'd plucked up the nerve to tell him, he'd fallen for my best friend."

"You loved Emmett?" Jasper was a little confused. Surely his sister would have mentioned some odd love triangle if there was an issue?

"I did. For years. We grew up together; I've known him my whole life. But I was young, and I thought he was it for me. He wasn't though, and it only took seeing them together for five minutes to see that they had a connection he'd never had with me. I knew then that I did love him, but that it was a platonic love. It was the _idea_ that I'd missed out on having something special that stuck with me, I think," she sighed, and hoped that she hadn't spoiled anything by revealing that little truth. She was definitely feeling something for her handsome couch companion.

She took solace in the fact that his hand had moved from the back of the sofa to being slung over her shoulder. _That was a good sign, right?_

Jasper was relieved that she no longer felt that way about Emmett. Not just for her sake, and Emmett and Rose's, but for himself, too. He wanted to know this woman. and he was glad that she had no feelings for another man.

"What about you?" she asked, as she sipped her beer.

He was thankful she wasn't facing him at that moment as the anger flashed across his face.

"Let's just say that my last girlfriend wasn't who I thought she was, and because of her, I was ready to swear off relationships all together."

"_Was?"_

"Yeah. I don't really enjoy the bar scene, so I don't go out a whole lot. Up until recently, my work took up all my time; which was the reason my ex gave me as to why she felt the need to sleep with as many men as she did behind my back."

"She sounds like an idiot."

Jasper laughed. He liked that she didn't offer sympathy.

"She's a bitch."

Bella turned on the sofa to face him, mirth dancing in her eyes. "So you've sworn off women because your last girlfriend was a slut? That seems a bit extreme. We're not all bad you know."

"Oh, I know that. I'd even go so far as to say that I'm currently enjoying the company of a very lovely lady, right now," he grinned, and it was sinful.

"Is that so?" She didn't know if this was playful banter or real flirting, but she was having fun, regardless. That was more than she'd done with a man for a long time.

"Well. Good to know," she smirked and settled back into his side. Only this time, he pulled her closer and settled his arms around her properly.

He had turned slightly sideways so that her back was pressed against his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder making his breath tickle her neck as he spoke.

"So your job keeps you busy then?"

"It does, but that's mostly my decision. I wanted the distraction. Plus it aggravates my mother to know I put work before settling down and having babies. The woman drives me crazy, so I like to repay the favor."

"I have the opposite problem. Rose gets all the grown up questions thrown at her, but I suppose after tonight, the parents will lay off her a little. She'll be one step closer to all that stuff, after all. As for work, I've just been made redundant by the new person that was hired to run the company."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry you lost your job." She sounded genuinely sorry for him, and he felt the need to clarify.

"Oh no, not in the literal sense; it's _my_ company, so my job is safe enough." He joked, "Me and my cousin built up the business together. But he recently hired some wonder woman who has basically rendered me useless. I mean she runs it better than I ever did, even in the short amount of time she's been there, so I'm not complaining at all. I just find myself a bit bored now."

Bella turned to face him again, a slightly puzzled expression on her lovely face.

"How long ago, did this woman start working for you?"

"Um, three months ago. Why?"

"And your cousin, the one who hired her. What's his name?"

"...It's Peter. Why?"

"Peter Whitlock?"

"Yes. Bella, w-" but he was cut off by her laughing.

"Oh my god, this is too strange."

"Strange? Why, what's so funny."

"Well, it seems I'm Wonder Woman. Pleasure to meet you."

Jasper was shocked, but was soon laughing along with her. "I'm Chopped Liver, and the pleasure's all mine." He picked up her right hand and kissed the back of it, before clasping it in his own and pulling her to him.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck. She loved the smell of him. His sweater had smelled a little of him, but being this close it was heady. "I'm sorry I took your job."

He laughed. "Aw, that's ok. You're way better at it than me. Pete's been telling me that since you started. Though, I have to say, I'm not sure what to do now. Maybe I'll go back to writing."

"You write?"

"_I did._ I studied Journalism and English in college. I only stopped writing to help Pete, but I wasn't getting any work anyway. Journalism is shifting away from the printed media, and I have neither the time nor the patience for blogs and whatnot."

"You sounded so old when you said that!"

"Yeah, I guess. But give me a book over a Kindle, any day."

"I get that. So why don't you try writing one? If you enjoyed writing in any capacity, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing, I guess. I certainly have the time, now." He teased.

They chuckled quietly with each other, but as their laughter quieted, their eyes never left each others'.

Slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She slid one hand up over his shoulder and threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. As their kiss deepened, he let go of her hand and wrapped his strong arm around her, drawing her as close to him as he could.

Bella could not get close enough though, and she pulled away to position herself on his lap. She hadn't meant to be as forward has to straddle him, but their kisses had become so urgent that neither felt it to be a bold move.

Her fingers were woven between locks of his still damp hair and his were holding her hips so tight she was sure she'd have bruises in the morning. _Not that she'd care if she did, it felt too good._

His hands moved from her hips after a while. One on her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades, holding her gently he began to kiss down her neck. She bucked involuntarily as he hit that magic spot on her neck that always sent her reeling.

She felt his hardness growing beneath her, and fuelled by lust, she pulled his head away from her neck and slammed her lips against his once more. Her hands moved to grip the hem of the borrowed sweater and pulled it up over her head, no longer embarrassed that she wore no bra under her tank top.

His shirt was the next to go, and it soon joined the sweater on the floor behind them. Her hands skimmed the muscled plains of his chest and ran over his broad shoulders. She could feel the heat from his body; his skin was still so warm from his shower.

He shuddered with pleasure as he felt her little fingernails dragging down his back and let his own fingers slide beneath her top. Just as he began to drag the material slowly up to expose her toned stomach, her cell phone rang.

"Fuck," he panted, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"I know," she whispered, breathlessly. "But it's probably Emmett telling me how it went."

"Right. You'd better answer it then."

He groaned as she wriggled in his lap, trying to extract herself from his embrace. Then scowled playfully as he caught the smirk on her face as she walked away to retrieve it from the kitchen counter.

He didn't have time to sulk, as his own cell began to vibrate in his pocket.

It was Rose.

"_Did you know?"_

"Well hello to you, too, Rose."

"_Did you?"_

"I may have guessed. I've been known to be quite observant at times."

"_I see."_

"Well, aren't you going to tell me how it went? Didn't you say yes?!"

"_What? Of course I did! What I meant was did you know he asked Dad for permission first?"_

"No, I didn't. But I respect him for it. Dad isn't the most approachable person."

"_I know, right?"_

"Why aren't you more excited? I thought you'd have deafened me with your squeals of joy."

"_Have I ever been the squealing type, brother?"_

"Ha! No, never, thank God."

"_Exactly. Anyway, I'm sitting at the table in the restaurant still. So I'm trying to be quiet. Emmett told me he was going to the bathroom, but I think he's on the phone to Bella."_

"He is."

"_And how would you know?!"_

"Because she's here."

"_As in with you, in my apartment?"_

"Yes...did the rock on your finger dim your intelligence, Rosie? It's not that hard to grasp."

"_Dick. Don't ever call me Rosie. I just didn't know you knew her. Is she okay? What is she doing there?"_

At that moment, the woman in question came back into the room and sat down next to him on the sofa. Jasper wasn't having that though, and with one arm pulled her back on to his lap.

"She's fine, Rose. It's just a long story that can be explained to you tomorrow. Just relax and enjoy the rest of your night with your fiancé."

"Thanks, Jasper. Have fun, whatever it is you two are doing."

"Oh, _we will_."

Laughing at the indignant expression he was sure would be on his dear sister's face at the moment, he cut her off before she could ask anything more.

Wrapping his arms around Bella once more, he kissed her softly and smiled.

"Now then. Where were we?"

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**A lot of us writers call Alice a ?**


	13. Hallmark

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Hallmark**

_Dear diary,_

_Twenty-one years old today._

_Twenty-one!_

_I know it's been awhile since I'd written, but I just had to tell you about my day. And I have the absolute best news ever!_

_This morning, after my annual birthday breakfast of Emmett's Excellent Egg Entrée, mommy and daddy handed me my birthday card before telling me there would be a surprise waiting for me after I got home from school. Yeah, as if I didn't already know Alice was throwing the mother of all black tie cotillions in my honor at grandma and grandpa's tonight. She'd even invited all of grandpa Carlisle's friends from when I was younger – you know, the ones that went up against those robe-wearing twat faces from Italy. I was pretty sure I remembered all of them. Mr. Garrett I would never forget as one time I heard Aunt Leah say that he had an ass that could rival even Jacob's. _

_Oh gods of past, present, and future…Jake. My love. My one and only. My everything._

_As it turns out, the birthday card mommy and daddy gave me was an original from one Mr. Jacob Black. Quickly, I tore the envelope open and very impatiently took the card out. The front read:_

YOUR FACE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ANY SINGLE PIECE OF ART.

AND YOUR LIPS TASTE OF STRAWBERRIES – WARM, SWEET, AND TART.

BUT MY FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOU IS YOUR MIND, YOUR SEXIEST PART.

AND THIS, ON YOUR BIRTHDAY, I SAY TO YOU, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART…

_Then I looked inside:_

…THAT I HAVE LOVED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I AM, FROM THE BEGINNING, FROM THE VERY, VERY START.

_Oh such exquisite words! _

_After turning it over, I saw, without surprise, that Jake had handwritten the Hallmark logo on the back of the card. I laughed before I read his note to me underneath that:_

_Happy birthday, my sunshine. After everything is done tonight, I have a little surprise for you, too. ~Your Jacob_

_Between you and me, diary, there have never been any __**little**__ surprises about Jake. ;)_

_Ever since I turned 18, he and I have not been able to keep our hands off of each other! When I woke up that morning, he was the very first thing I saw and man did I SEE him. He was shirtless, of course, since he'd just come from a run and hadn't fully dressed yet. Or maybe it was because it was a weekday…I can't quite remember. But what I do remember is daddy yelling at him for the millionth time to please put a shirt on. I can even remember one time a couple of years before that I asked daddy and Aunt Rosie why they'd tell him to put his shirt on all the time since it's so much more convenient for him to just go without. And then I tacked on the fact that Jake has the most perfect skin and broad chest and tightest, hardest muscles any of us have ever seen so putting on a shirt would just be denying us a visual treat. I don't know why, but it made daddy sad all day long. Aunt Rosie just made a horrible face and went to look for Uncle Emmett after mumbling something about needing to get that picture out of her head. Anyway, until that moment, I'd always wondered if there was something wrong with me since I'd never had a boyfriend, went on a date, or even kissed a boy before. The only thing I'd ever done was hold hands with Jake. And, at the time, to me, he was simply the bestest friend anyone in the whole wide world could ever ask for! _

_But it's like I've told you before, diary, my heart and mind and body _knew_ what was waiting for me… _

_My Jacob._

_Lucky stars in the skies, I will never __ever__ forget that day. He just came right into my room in all of his glory (well, almost all), smiling and hiding behind his back a bouquet of my favorite flowers that he'd personally handpicked for my birthday: forget-me-nots. My heart! He'd even stuck some baby's breath in there to complete the bunch. I shyly grabbed them, thanked him, then held them up to my face as I stared at him from behind the delicate little things. That was when he cocked his head to the side and looked at me… different. _

_Before either of us could say a thing, we both saw something streak swiftly by my window; it was Alice running from the direction of the Cullen house right to the front door of the cottage. Immediately after, I heard the hinges breaking off that door, heavy footsteps smashing the floorboards near my bedroom, and a loud crash followed by many falling objects. Jake and I looked at each other in alarm and hurried outside my bedroom to find Auntie Alice and mommy pulling back daddy, almost breaking his arms off! There was a mess everywhere as they tried to restrain him. Jake stepped in front of me before I heard mommy yell at daddy, "Edward! Stop!" And then Auntie said really loud, "You knew this would happen! I showed you _how_ many times in preparation for this?! Just let it happen, Edward. Please!" But daddy looked at Jacob like he wanted to tear his intestines out and play jump rope with them. Yikes! Mommy looked towards me and Jake and said, "Go. Get her out of here, Jake. And please… make it special." He nodded at her then seemed to give her an apologetic look. She gave him a small smile then turned to me. "Renesmee, happy birthday, my love. Now, please. Go with Jacob. Your father and I will see you this afternoon at grandpa Charlie's." I went back to my room, placed my flowers on my dresser, grabbed a hair tie and changed lighting fast, and left quickly with Jacob, now in his wolf form. _

_Do you remember what happened next, diary? I do._

_I climbed onto Jacob's back before he jet us off into the morning, taking us to our most sacred place. Minutes later, we arrived at our own little piece of heaven; a small valley between the four tallest mountains in Forks. He let me off and I gave him his privacy as he got dressed. Oh diary, I didn't want to, but I did give him his privacy. Honest! I did! As he ducked behind a giant stone, I ran my fingers through my hair, combing it as best I could before starting to braid it. To keep myself occupied (and distracted), I quickly noticed that he'd set up a picnic for us. A black and red checkered blanket with white lining was laid out near the few trees that were here and a basket of what I could smell held a delectable egg breakfast inside. I was almost done with my braid when he emerged barefoot in low slung designer jeans and a tight, black v-neck t-shirt. Yowza. I'd promised myself I was going to have to personally thank both Alice and Hugo Boss for this fine picture in front of me. _

_He sauntered up to me but then stopped abruptly, standing farther away than he usually does from me. My hands fell from my unfinished braid and I asked him with a worried look, "What is it?" _

_He hesitated a little before answering._

"_I haven't told you happy birthday yet, Nessie."_

_I gave him my most flattering smile, but instead of smiling back like he usually does, he frowned._

"_Jake, please. What is it?"_

"_That doesn't sound right anymore."_

"_What doesn't sound right?"_

"_My name for you. I shouldn't call you that anymore. You're…" The way he looked up and down my body sent not one, but MANY chills down my spine. "…an adult now."_

"_But Jake, I love when you call me Nessie! It makes it seem like I'm…" I didn't know if I should finish that sentence since things between us seemed to be changing so rapidy. _

_But he made me anyway._

"_What? It makes it seem like you're what?"_

_His dark eyes held mine captive._

"…"

_He took one step closer and searched my face so intently for an answer._

"_Renesmee, what? Tell me."_

_Renesmee._

"_It makes it seem like I'm…like… I'm yours."_

_That won me the patented Jacob Black 10,000 megawatt smile I was looking for._

"_But you are mine."_

_I smiled again at him. Then I thought about so many things all at once. How he's been there for me every step of my life. How he's been the best listener I've ever had. How only his hugs can warm me to my very core. How he's never ever let anything hurt me. How he's always the person that seems to understand me the most. And how his smile makes me so happy, even when I'm at my very worst._

"_Jake, I want to be. Yours." _

_His eyes flared at my words, fully understanding their meaning. Next, his fists clenched as he seemed to be looking for something to say._

_But instead of saying anything, he stepped forward again and closed the gap between us._

"_Jake…what's happening?"_

_He took another moment before replying in the quietest of voices._

"…_What was meant to happen."_

_With that, he leaned down and brushed my lips lightly with his, lingering only for a hint of a moment before pulling back and looking into my eyes for a reaction. _

_My reaction, diary, was to grab his thick, dark hair with both hands and pull him back down to my lips so that I could swallow him whole! He made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat before he wrapped those huge, sculpted arms around me, picked me up off the ground, and kiss me back, hard._

_To quote Uncle Emmett, I thought, "Hell yeah!"_

_His lips were unbelievable soft. So full and so incredibly lush – I never wanted to stop tasting them. And his body was so very hot. Like, literally. He felt like a furnace. And diary? I found myself wanting to be burned. Right on top of that blanket. _

_I put one of my pale hands on his deliciously thick pecs and the other up to his wonderfully beautiful face so that I could show him everything I was feeling. And everything that I was suddenly wanting. _

"_Renesmee, slow down! This is insane. Our feelings have only just started to change. We need... we need to wait."_

_Um, NO WE DON'T!_

_I had to get him to stop thinking so I took my hand from his face and placed it next to the other on his chest. Then, slowly,and with only a tiny bit of timidity, I traced the hard lines of those muscles as he groaned in delight and closed his eyes. Gracefully now, I moved my hands down to his 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,…8-pack, feeling all the sinews and ridges of his perfectly sculpted torso before his hips pulled back suddenly as if something between them jumped._

_He grabbed onto my forearms and moaned his name for me, "…Nessie."_

"_Yes. Your Nessie."_

_He finally opened his eyes and looked down at my face with a stare full of lust and need. And I knew he wouldn't stop this anymore. _

_With a smirk, he asked, "What happened to the shy flower girl from this morning?" He moved his hands from my arms down to my hips and pulled me close against him – so close I could feel how large and hard he was EVERYWHERE. _

_I shrugged and replied, "I mature fast, remember?" _

_Then I threw caution to the wind by grabbing the hem of his black shirt, lifting up, and tossing the offending thing into the nearest bush. He laughed that special Jacob laugh that's reserved only for me. Getting serious again, he picked me up and walked the few steps over to the blanket before setting me down onto it, but not letting me go._

"_Ness."_

"_Yeah?"_

_He leaned down until his lips were right by my ear. Fuck, he was so hot!_

"_Bite me."_

_I looked up at his face, shocked and confused about what he'd just said, until I realized what he meant – his neck was exposed as he leaned his head to the side. _

_Oh._

_He really wanted me to bite him. Diary, he hadn't let me bite him for such a long time because he said he never liked it. Oh but we both wanted it then._

_I grasped his stiff biceps and stood on my tip-toes so I could trail little kisses over his vein. Then…I bit hard._

_He gasped and his hands went right for the front of my blouse, tearing the top in two and making the buttons go sprawling everywhere. I kept drinking him, his roaming hands and the rich, warm taste of him making my cheeks and body flush. When his fingers snapped open my bra, I inhaled harshly and stopped swallowing, licking his wounds so that he wouldn't bleed out before I looked into his face again. _

_He literally growled._

"_One more chance to stop, Nessie. I'm giving you…one more chance."_

_I waited for a moment._

"_No more waiting. For either of us. Please, Jacob. Make me yours."_

_Our mouths fused once again and to this day I don't remember how our clothes were gone so fast before we stopped. He laid me gently down on the blanket and leaned over me, keeping his weight on his arms so that he could look at me…_

"_You are truly beautiful. And one of a kind, my sunshine."_

_I smiled to myself. Sunshine. He had always called me sunshine…but this time, I was __his__ sunshine._

"_Jake, please. I'm ready."_

"_I don't want to hurt you, Ness, so why don't I make absolute sure…"_

_His hand found my full breast for the briefest of seconds, barely grazing over the hard nipple before going further down, past my stomach, past my hips, to stop right in between my legs. I couldn't help the little yelp that escaped my lips. No one but me had ever been down there. But this felt so right. His mouth found my nipple and I bucked up like an electric shock had gone through me. _

"_I can smell that you're ready, Ness. But I just really want to make sure you're ready for me."_

_With that, his long finger found his way inside of me and my body accepted him like he was finally home._

_Well, diary, I think you remember what happened after that. I guess you could say I was flowered and deflowered on my 18__th__ birthday! Or at least that's what Uncle Emmett says. _

_But back to what happened today. So, after my genetics class this afternoon, I ran straight home to the cottage to find a brand new Audi SUV parked in front of the house. Mom and dad got me a new car! SQUEEEEE! When I went inside, there were my parents with big smiles on their faces and my father holding up the key. I snatched it out of his hand and hugged both of them hard before mom led me to my bedroom where upon my bed I found the most beautiful bronze dress I had ever seen in my entire life! I asked mom who it was from and she said it was from grandma Esme. So beautiful! _

_After mom, dad, and I were finished getting ready, dad handed me another card. I opened it right away, knowing who it had to be from._

_And I was right. It was another card from Jacob! This time, it was a real Hallmark card with a scenic background of a sunrise on the front. The poem on the inside was sweet, but what Jake wrote was so much better:_

_BEFORE YOU, THERE WAS ONLY NIGHT IN MY LIFE – LONELINESS, SORROW, AND HEARTACHE._

_BUT THEN YOU CAME, LIKE A LONG-AWAITED SUNRISE, AND YOU SHOWED ME EVERYTHING THAT IS BEAUTIFUL IN THIS WORLD. WORDS IN A CARD CANNOT EXPRESS THE DEPTH OF MY LOVE AND COMMITMENT TO YOU, BUT ACTIONS CAN. _

_I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE YOU TONIGHT, MY SUNSHINE._

_~YOUR JACOB_

_Diary, I felt so bad that I was only half paying attention during the party tonight, but I just had to see my Jacob. I was so worried that something had happened to him since he hadn't shown..._

…_until the dance portion of the evening, that is._

_He showed up dressed in a very modern, very sleek black tuxedo and a tie that matched my dress right down to the hue. The way he walked with such confidence and the fact that he towered over everyone demanded such attention. And he had mine. He always has and he always will. _

_The evening was full of laughter, dancing, and making wonderful memories, but, diary, I could not wait to get him alone so that I could unwrap my present, if you get my meaning._

_After the party had winded down, Jake came back with me, mom, and dad to the cottage. He asked me to get into something warm and comfortable because he still had to give me his gift and we had to be outside to do it. We said bye to mom and dad, which took awhile since daddy had a death-grip on me and didn't want to let me go. Typical behavior since Jake and I got together._

_Eventually, we made it over to our little piece of heaven near the mountains where he'd set up the blanket like he'd done 3 years ago. But instead of a basket, there was a breathtaking display of candles and forget-me-nots around the entire area. I turned around so I could hug him and thank him for such a wonderful gift but he wasn't standing…he was on one knee and was holding up a little velvet box with a ring inside._

_Diary, he proposed!_

_Again, he gifted me with such beautiful words and instead of replying, I pulled him to a stand and touched his face with only one word in my mind – 'Yes'._

_He jumped up in the air with a howl of triumph and then grabbed me around the middle, spinning me until I got dizzy. After he put me down, I demanded a congratulatory kiss and he more than obliged. Once we were out of breath, he stepped back and gently lifted my left hand to put my brand new engagement ring on. Then this is what went down:_

"_Love?"_

"_Yes, Jacob?"_

"_I want to see this ring on you…"_

"_It is on me, Jake."  
"My sunshine, I want to see ONLY this ring on you."_

_Oh._

_I think you can guess what happened after that. _

_Promise to write again soon, diary!_

_~Renesmee Cullen, soon-to-be Renesmee Black_

* * *

**_Author hint:_**

**_In the heat she will posion you._**

**_Who is she?_**


	14. Pearl Necklace

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Summary: She thought playing Chronic Dragon would make her closer to her now ex-boyfriend, Jacob but when Bella's crowned Queen of Fae and courted on the online game by Evergreen- everything changes, especially when they decide to meet in real life. Rated M for leMons, AU, cannon pairings **

* * *

**Evergreen and Ivory**

**Prompt: Pearl Necklace**

The wisps of dark mahogany tresses caressed her cheeks and kissed her alabaster face lined with salty tears as the rain fell, splattering the windshield of Bella's car.

It was twilight. The sun hid behind the old brick buildings that surrounded her and she sat seemingly alone, taking in a cold breath before releasing a shaky exhale, trying to relax her nerves.

It wasn't working.

Tonight would change her life for the better she hoped, and in more ways than one.

The thick cotton paper, blemished with deep blue ink in an elegantly script was the warehouse's name and address but it morphed wickedly within her tear filled gaze.

But no matter how long she stared it didn't change things.

She had agreed to terms that he provided online, accepted the monetary gain to her bank account, so she had no other choice than to commit to her promise.

He wanted to meet her.

E.A. C. Game Systems Headquarters

The name, innocuous enough, but devious just the same, giving her a headache from the swirling unanswered questions.

_Who was E.A.C.?_

_Was the man normal?_

_Did he have a creeptacular love for crazy underground fetishes?_ Because she didn't want to change soiled man diapers and her small B cup breasts were not lactating milk jugs.

With a wince to clear her mind, rubbed her temples.

She needed to stop reading so much fan fiction; some of them were just… weird… like the one set in the future where women were breed and raised as cattle before the main character was sent to the slaughterhouse.

That one messed her up for weeks.

Or the zombie one… where the kept and slept with his dead wife… who he thought was alive.

"There's something seriously wrong with me!" Bella exclaimed aloud. "Ugh! I am overreacting I know him… at least I know what he says he is…"

With a shake of her head, Bella checked the clock in her small car, noticing that she had fifteen minutes to hesitate before he was expecting her.

Well… He was expecting Ivory, Queen of the Fae, a seductress from the Chronic Dragon game. Not Bella Swan book worm, avid gamer, and wallflower.

She had accidently came across the online game when her ex-boyfriend wouldn't stop playing it and she decided to take it up to spend time with him. After signing up for an account and creating an avatar to emulate her split persona, Bella was happily prancing about the realms battling, stealing, gaining gold and gear.

Her avatar, Ivory, was everything Bella was not: confident, seductive, and snarky. Online she was everything that in real life she couldn't be, she said what she couldn't or wouldn't, and even looked as she wanted.

She was a badass at the game, much to Jacob's irritation.

But then she received an email from E.A.C. (however he found her was anyone's guess) and she read the words in disbelief before clicking on the link provided.

**Congratulations! **

**1,000,000 gold, jewels, protection charms, and 50% life-force boost addition has been added to your Chronic Dragon account.**

She was shocked. She often traded things for gold; she also received presents before too, but never was gifted so generously, or in such a large amount. Not to mention the other items were things virtually unobtainable unless you had some kind of 'in' on the game, bought the stuff on eBay, or something.

Curious and cautious, but not wanting to look a gift horse in the eye, Bella accepted her gifts with a giddy bounce in her chair when a new character she'd never met popped up.

**Evergreen requests your presence in the Illumine Grotto. Click the icon below.**

Bella scrolled over Evergreen's avatar and was instantly shaken with all the shit he'd acquired and his status in the game.

Clicking on the link, Bella smiled, happy that she might battle this guy and take some his cool stuff. Stuff she had not even heard of yet in the game.

"You are beautiful," popped up on the screen.

"Thank you." Bella typed, blushing to herself. She took in his manly avatar. It was tall, lanky but muscular. His hair was reddish brown and green eyes. His face had elfish features with a small nose and angular jaw. He was a beautiful avatar. His cloths were purples and dark blues as if he were royalty and the armor he wore was elaborate.

He was obviously pea-cocking her.

"Shall we play… together?"

He wanted to play with her.

_With her_.

She befriended him easily, chatted with wit, snark, innuendo making him LOL and PMSL. She found herself laughing, too, if not squirming in her seat.

But she also received hateful Jacob glares.

Evergreen seemed to be everything Jacob wasn't, especially gracious, thoughtful, and kind.

Jacob was... lacking.

Lacking in magic, supplies, girth, and… orgasms.

Bella didn't really understand him, anymore. What was okay before when she was trying to be an understanding girlfriend, now felt oddly unemotional if not apathetic. Jacob was only willing to play with her, but avidly stated that he was not willing to try the sexual part of the relationship after the first couple disasters.

It wasn't for the lack of her trying.

They were living with each other, working together, always together... and sometimes she wondered if she was a beard for Jacob.

Alice said she was.

But online, the deep colorful world full of enchanted creatures and quests, seduced her.

_Evergreen_, the High Wizard seduced her.

Everything innuendo turned to full on lust in words and the feelings were there for her, and he said they were there for him too.

Then there was the virtual sex.

Who knew little avatars could get it on?

Bella remembered the day she gasped at the computer screen as Evergreen started to disrobe. Little words on the screen saying, "I want you" and "Left click the clothing icon, baby. Let me see your enchantments."

Sa-woon!

Jacob never said that, vocally, literally, or virtually.

What he did say was, "Are you almost there, Bella, because I have a trade in five minutes and a quest in fifteen."

Buzzkill.

She should have known. He was still a low ranking Troll. He still had many quests to even become an Ork or Goblin.

Sheesh.

It's not that hard.

Come to think of it, it often wasn't _hard_.

Anyway, it took Bella six months to get to the level she was and she had characters wanting and requesting her favor and help in their own quests.

Jacob was not pleased to be passed up so quickly. He seethed with rage when she offered to help him, and then he accused her of buying her way up the chain by purchasing items and gear, while he earned what he had.

The memory made Bella frown, but at least she learned his true self and her position in their relationship, or lack of one.

It was easy to dump him.

The money provided by Evergreen was going to help her get her own place while she continued her online schooling.

Looking at her deep brown eyes in the rear view mirror, Bella noticed that her makeup was altered by her tears, so she pulled out her bag, and started to add iridescent powers and glitter to her face, and tweaked the swirly purple liner on her cheeks.

Ten minutes and she would be wandering upstairs in a blue and purple corset, fairy wings, crotch-less silky panties, and tulle wisps of a skirt.

She was Ivory personified.

Even Alice helped her with her hair by adorning it with crystals and pearls, twists and curls.

After staining her lips and puckering them in the mirror she felt the stress of the situation again, ripple through her body.

Quickly, she pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend Alice's number.

She answered on the first ring with a sigh, _"You can do this, Bella."_

"I can't."

"_You wouldn't have gone through so much trouble if you didn't want this, too."_

"I want it. I do. I am just scared of what is behind the curtain, so to speak. I mean, who is this E.A.C. guy anyway?"

"_He's probably the same as you. Shy, and in need of affection without the barbs in the dating pool."_

Alice had a weird way of saying things.

"_Look, give the man the benefit of doubt. I know where you are, and I know where he is. I have it on the GPS. Now, I have to go because I have to trade my Loon for a Phoenix for my next quest and then meet Jazzy in… the… Waterland Cave." _Her voice rose to fever pitch and Bella moved the phone from her ear.

"That was more than I needed to know."

"_Hee hee… Whatever, I am finally a mermaid! And it's not my fault the guy who made this game sure made a lot of fuckable areas. It's wrong not to use them, Bella."_

Bella didn't have a response since she knew that first hand. But she was feeling better and averted her mini freak-out.

"_You've best be going, Bee. Go cash in the V card on V Day by Mr. Wizard man."_

Bella grunted. "You and I know that I am not a virgin."

"_Born again! Whatever! You basically are! As if Jacob's tiny member did the job! That one time didn't even count, anyway!"_ Alice screeched into the phone.

"It was twice. Ugh. Okay, I better go… Bye Ace."

"_Oh! And Jasper says, 'finally!' so you at least have his support, too. And call me if the guy wants to make you into bite size Bella pieces."_

Ew. "Gross. You're not helping."

"_You'll be fine, I just know it. I have a good feeling about this E.A.C., besides, if it doesn't work out, there's always my bro-ther!"_

"Ok. Bye for real this time."

"_Bye, Bee."_

Dial tone lasted for two seconds before her cell ended the call and shut off her screen.

It was time to go.

Bella opened her door, pulled on her wings, and looked both ways at the dark, deserted street. Only the yellow streetlights gave luminosity to the drizzle as she quickly shut the door and locked the car.

There was no turning back so Bella crossed the street and climbed the four stairs to the warehouse door, and knocked.

Holding her breath.

XXX

Edward Cullen sat in front of the mess of computer screens, wires, and a key board. He had the most elite and up to date mainframe which was all, thankfully, tax deductible in his business of building software and creating the Chronic Dragon game.

It started when he was frustrated that he couldn't find a computer game that he would want to play and that was too easy to move through, and it went from there.

He and his friends had taken a variety of mythical creatures from some of the most popular books, stories, D&D, etc. and made it into an ever-changing fantasy realm for all ages and people.

Kids had separate quests and childlike avatars, with disabled chat features, parental controls, and were strictly monitored with buzzwords and trolls. He carefully employed people to ensure the safety of the players.

It was expensive but worth it.

But then there was Ivory.

She was a surprise, to say the least.

A force to be wrecked with, she took the game by storm and quickly maneuvered her way through the ranks, before she garnished his attentions when she took down Davina, Queen of Fae… which was one of the many avatars he occupied.

At first his attention towards her was to slow her down and find out how she played the game so well, but after so many chats, talking to her made him hard and then one day their avatars disrobed.

They've been together ever since.

Well, online anyway.

But one day, when Ivory said that her real life was changing and that she was going to have to limit her playing time so she could concentrate on her job search and a new living situation, Edward felt desperate.

Desperate to continue to play the game with her.

Desperate for their easy talks and the private chat sexting.

Desperate to keep her.

He offered and quickly wired her money in lieu getting a job, with the clause to meet him.

She begrudgingly agreed.

So after much time, effort, and consideration, Edward had made his way into her heart, mind, and now- hopefully his bed.

Today fantasy and reality would collide and he was hopeful that she was truthful about whom she said she was online.

Dressed in thick velvet robes that his sister begrudgingly made him for Comicon, Edward pulled at his hair before standing up to pace the spans of the living room.

His home was one of those transformed warehouses, with thick brick walls, high ceilings and large windows that he had put in on the south side of the home to capture the scenic view of the ocean.

He loved it.

Just by opening the window, he could hear the faint traffic, smell the salt water sea, and bathe in the crisp sunlight.

It made Edward feel like he was outside even though he barely left.

He didn't even have to leave the house to go rollerblading, which was an added bonus.

Absentmindedly, Edward mused about making the East wall a skateboarding ramp.

_Hmm, but then I would have to learn to skateboard… Perhaps, not._

A soft knock at the door interrupted Edward and had him glancing up at the clock.

It was now or never.

Undoing the locks of the door, Edward opened the thick metal door to his fantasy becoming reality.

Ivory stood in the doorway; a personification of what Ivory, the Queen of Fae would look if she were real.

She shimmered and sparkled.

A single clear crystal draped her neck and fell into her bosom and Edward felt the need to replace the gem with a pearl necklace of his own creation.

That made him smirk and inwardly chuckle like Beavis and Butthead.

Perhaps, he did need to get out more.

"Evergreen?" The timid voice called out and Edward just realized he was momentarily frozen in the entryway. Gathering his manners, Edward moved aside and cleared his voice before speaking regally.

"Ivory," he said reverently. "Please come in," Bella smiled when her altar's name escaped his lips and she took a tentative step inside the room.

"Oh thank God! It's a home!" Bella said happily, confusing Edward. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry?" Edward's eyebrows knit together, his lips lined.

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was walking into. The whole meeting at a warehouse thing, dressed like this, totally freaked me out!"

"Oh," Edward laughed. "Yeah, sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled, "Technically, this is a business warehouse for all intent and purposes, seeing how I work from home but I had it changed into a home. It hasn't been an industrial warehouse for a long while. I think they made some kind of machinery parts because I find bolts and nuts sometimes… in corners." Edward's voice trailed off, feeing awkward about his monologue. Had he been a villain, surely he would have been apprehended by now. Raking his hand through his hair, his long droopy fabric robe smacked him in the face, causing him to blush.

"Um, so yeah… here's where I work." Edward gestured to the expanse of technology that lined a back wall. `

"This is where the magic happens?" Bella giggled, looking at all the domains she's come to feel at home with moving and changing over the various screens.

"Yeah," Edward said nervously, sliding his thick rimmed glasses back up his nose and pulling his hair out of his face. He suddenly felt awkward if not geeky wearing the robe, but Ivory didn't seem to mind. Edward started pointing things out, how he updates the game, changing the scenery, how to make it rain or snow… or maybe a random thunderstorm and then watch as the characters dance or run into shelter.

He liked that it brought a smile to her face.

"What is your real name, Ivory? I am Edward, by the way."

"Edward," Bella sighed, "I am Isabella, but I go by Bella." She smiled. Edward raised his hand in greeting and Bella placed her hand in his, watching as he bowed before her and kissed her knuckles softly, lingering.

Bella blushed beautifully and Edward chuckled.

"I am not very creative." Bella frowned. "My friend picked the name out, saying I have skin like Ivory or something like that. I, ah, couldn't think of anything else so… I guess now, Ivory has become a part of me." Bella finished by biting her lip, berating herself about how idiotic she thought she sounded.

_Sure, Bella, way to tell him you think yourself uncreative, possibly dense, with a dissociation disorder! _She thought.

"Not creative, says the Queen of Fae, who single handedly conquered three of my most complex characters and then went on to defeat _**my**_Queen of Fae avatar."

Bella gasped, hiding her smile behind her hand, "I didn't!"

"You did!" Edward laughed, "I was quite annoyed at first that a mere immortal avatar could take over me as the Queen of Fae. I put a lot of care into her- spending countless hours and effort."

"Well, I make a better Queen. You didn't need to be a queen anyway." She teased.

"Perhaps not," Edward agreed "But my friends all have high raking avi's to go up against. It makes the game more real, I hope, instead of going against a computer program."

Edward gestured towards the couch and followed behind Bella, checking out her shimmering legs and the curve of her ass.

He couldn't see any underwear.

And… now he's hard.

"So you're Davina?"

"What?"

"The old Queen of Fae, Davina."

"Ah, yes! I put together the divining tool to try to knock you down a few pegs, but no, you wouldn't have it."

"It's a fun game." Bella reveled in the easy vibe she got from Edward, relaxing in the soft couch cushions.

"It is. And it brought us together, so there's that." Edward beamed. Bella was better than he could have hoped for. He noticed how similar she looked to her avatar, knowing she was for real, not trying to be something she's not.

"Oh, yes, and on the day of love, no less."

"That's right. I got you a gift."

Bella bit at her lip. She didn't get him anything. "But I didn't know we were exchanging gifts!"

"Relax. It's small. I researched appropriate gifts and came up with this." He pulled a box down from the entertainment unit and handed it to her.

Bella opened the box to reveal a silver chain with a large tear drop pearl on it. Gasping, she touched the gem lightly.

"It's um… cultured, of course, but I had it altered, diminishing the value exponentially. Sorry. But if you twist the bottom of the pearl it comes apart…"

Bella picked up the pearl necklace and carefully twisted the bottom of the pearl until it popped off. There hidden inside was a little USB zip drive.

"You plug the pearl into the USB drive and then follow the leads…" His voice tapered off, allowing her use of his laptop that he moved in front of her.

Bella smiled, her body stirring with giddy excitement as she logged in her name and password before pushing in the USB connection pearl.

Following the welcoming icons, Bella noticed Edward's Evergreen character appear, standing within the lush trees in a sunset lit meadow.

"Beautiful." Bella gasped, watching the trees sway and the birds chirp. Little multicolored flowers danced in the tall grasses.

"It's our special place." Edward said as he sat next to her with another laptop. "Just you and I have the codes to get here."

Bella stole a glance at Edward. Never before had anyone bestowed such reverential attentions on her.

All the sudden Edwards avi stood before her, handing her a similar box and Bella accepted it, as she had before. She opened the box to see the same silver chain and teardrop pearl.

Bella giggled, watching as Edward put it on her and then kissed her cheek.

"Every guy wants to claim his girl by giving her a pearl necklace on her bosom." Edward wrote, causing Bella to laugh out loud.

"Gross." Bella chided with a smirk.

Edward's eyes danced with mirth, watching Bella as she bit her lip and typed on the keyboard.

Suddenly, Ivory started to disrobe before him on the screen whispering her thanks as she fell upon her knees to thank him properly.

Edward gasped seeing the naked avi linger, waiting for his response before he started taking off his virtual cloths.

He watched as Ivory took him into her mouth, her head bobbing on the screen and he watched in rapt attention, before quickly typing in his own instructions for Evergreen to do… grasp her hair within his fingers, arch his back, moan…

Bella typed wickedly fast, trying to outdo Edward, as Ivory picked up her pace and cupped at his balls.

"Shit Bella!" Edward gasped aloud, tenting his robe. Bella stole a glance at his fabric ridden cock, before giggling.

Her little avi hands twisted and turned on his cock, pulling and pumping as her mouth cupped the head of his virtual cock.

Edward typed, quickly, his breaths panting as he talked dirty to her on the screen. "You take my cock, Fae. Worship me with that hot little mouth. You want it, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"I am going to give it to you. Suck my cock, baby."

Edward stole a glance at Bella who looked a little flush and uncomfortable.

She squirmed in her seat.

Edward demanded the avi to come and watched as Bella took the release on her chest, her body heaving with the jerking motions.

"That was seriously hot but gross, Edward."

Running his hand through his hair, suddenly embarrassed, Edward smiled. "I think I could do better in real life." He mumbled, finally looking up at her.

She bit at her lip. "Really?"

Giving a nod, he decided to take the heavy robe off of him, to reveal a black, faded Star Wars shirt and low riding dark jeans.

He was totally fuckable.

He held out his hand, letting her make the decisions to take it, take this into the next level and he couldn't help but smile as she clutched it.

He pulled her up to him, cradling her head within his hand as he moved to kiss her.

She could feel the muscles lining his tall form, his erection pushing against her torso and couldn't help bit rub a little bit on him.

His lips softly touched hers, moving gently before getting rougher. She revealed in the way her adrenalin pumped through her veins, as they became more fevered.

"Edward," Bella gasped, when his mouth trailed down her neck, sucking and biting at the soft ivory flesh. Edward just moaned, pulling her hard against him, before picking her up to take her to his room.

Or his lair…

Dark green walls were lit with flickering candle light, Bella noticed as she was laid upon the black silky sheets of Edward's bed.

"You are too much!" She laughed, looking around and taking in the faux stone masonry and a gothic style fireplace. The room was warm, but familiar, and she felt instantly comfortable.

She had been in a room, replica of this one only virtual.

"I kind of liked it," Edward scoffed.

"It's you."

"It's us, Ivory." He looked into her eyes, watching as she slowly nodded before he kissed her face softly, landing on her lips last.

"It's us," She agreed. Bella took off her wings and then her tulle skirt. Her nerves were dissipating as his fingers touched her skin, swirling and massaging all over her.

"Please tell me you want this, Bella. Tell me you want this as much as I do."

Hands drifted over her shoulders, grabbing at the fabric corset, before finding the laces. Slowly, he pulled the binding and watched as it loosened its grip on her body.

"Bella-" He moaned, kissing her bare shoulder as his hand gripped her ass.

"Yes!" She shuddered, feeling fingers tease her crotch-less panties.

"You are so wet for me, Bella!" Edward pushed his fingers deep inside her, happy with her reaction to him. He twisted and teased her before pushing in hard.

"Only for you, Edward. Please!"

"I like it when you beg, I must say," He chuckled. He laid her on his bed for better access, grabbing at the hem of her panties to pull them off her beautiful skin. She was everything he could have asked for.

"Please, Edward… make me come."

With a guttural growl, Edward leaned forward and put his mouth on her clit. He pulled it inside of his mouth, sucking hard before releasing it. He heard her high pitch squeal as he pushed his fingers inside of her body, teasing and curling her tender spot while licking and kissing her intimately.

"So good!" She panted, her hips bucking as he tried to hold her still. He knew she was close so he continued teasing her.

Moving his mouth away, he watched his fingers dancing in and out of her body. "You are exquisite... Such a beautiful woman, Bella... Everything about you turns me on… just having you before me, laid out… makes me the luckiest man in the world. Look at me while my fingers fuck you, baby… feel how wet you are… come, baby… come for me… come for your king!"

Bella laughed but his words sent her over the edge. She felt the clutching and pumping of his amazing fingers. She couldn't help the squeal that escaped her as her body hummed and pumped as her orgasm took over.

"Much better in person!" She panted with a smile. His mouth curved wickedly, before leaning in for a kiss. She let his mouth devour hers, for a moment, but she had other ideas. Turning him on his back she rose above him, placing small kisses on his chest and stomach as she moved lower.

Unbuckling his belt was tricky, but he finally helped by lifting his torso so she could pull the thick fabric down. She lingered her gaze on his long, thick cock as she clutched it.

He knew what she was after and he had been visualizing the motion for a long time.

Letting her take him into her mouth seemed to be too much and as he watched her head bobbing over him, he couldn't help but clutch her beautiful hair. He knew he was ruining it but the intense, sensitive feeling was going to make him come fast.

Edward hated coming too fast.

"Oh, fuck Bella!" He crooned, his hips surging forward and hearing the distinct sounds of choking. But his eyes were clenched tight and his body had a mind of his own.

"Fuck! I'm going to come!"

He thought he felt her scatter away from his cock, thought he heard a gurgling before her throat tightened over the head of his cock in the back of her throat.

"Move, oh God, I am going to come!" He gasped, his fists clutching hair as he felt the cool brush of air over him.

"Come Evergreen," she gasped, held still with her face getting a full view of the movement. She was happy that it wasn't going to be in her mouth, since there are some things she just didn't do on the first meet up, or maybe ever.

His body came in thick bursts.

But when the cum hit her throat and chest in warm, gooey bursts she wondered if it would have been better not on her…

Green eyes met brown with horror and humor as she took his favorite shirt and wiped up the mess.

"Guess you got more than one pretty pearl necklace," he snickered.

Bella looked at him incredulously, saying, "one more welcome than the other, you ass," before pinching and twisting his sensitive nipple.

They both laughed, settling into the bed, and watched the fire as they rested.

xxx

"You are a wonderful surprise, Bella." He said quietly from across the table.

The night had turned late and they had gotten up to have some dinner of chicken in a bucket, mashed potatoes and corn. Edward had a friend drop it off for them so they didn't have to leave, but Bella suspected that he had paid a lot for it to be delivered.

And as she looked at him, sucking the greasy chicken juices off his fingers, she smiled with a soft blush. She sat wearing some of his clothes after agreeing that she would stay the night.

She had texted Alice that she was still in one piece and was told to mentally document where all the knives were, just in case.

Alice also typed that Bella couldn't be too sure, since Mr. Bundy was also a charmer.

Bella shook her head at the memory and bit into her own chicken thigh.

"This was fun, the dressing up. Like role playing. But I have to admit I wouldn't want to do it too often, Edward. I like the regular human stuff, too."

"Like what, a date?"

"Are you asking me out?" She grinned.

"If you would agree to date me, I would be."

Bella laughed out loud. He was the same online as he was before her.

"I would love to date you, Edward."

He gave a wonderful smile before worrying his brow. "I don't think you should wear the fairy costume to Comicon, though. I would have to beat them off with a stick."

Bella's mind instantly went to Edward beating off a different stick and felt the flame flicker in her eyes. He must have caught it too, because his meal dropped from his hands and he swiftly went to wash his hands.

Moving toward her, he offered his hand and she took it happily, before he led her back into the bedroom.

The room was dark, the fire dissipating into a low glow as he watched her reactions.

"Be with me," was all he said as he kissed her neck.

She felt the shiver as he moved the shirt up over her torso and over her head. He pulled his boxers over her hips, his hands pushing and pulling over her bare skin.

_Edward liked to touch_, Bella thought.

He pushed her forward so that her body fell over the side of the bed, and he could help but enjoy the view.

He imagined all of the things he wanted to do to her, but for the moment he wanted to fuck her.

"I want to fuck that pussy, Bella." He gritted out. She turned her head to gauge his emotions and saw the darkness of his black eyes. They reflected the fire and she felt the kneading of his hands on her ass. He spread her apart, pushed her cheeks together, only to repeat the gesture.

"Can I take you the way I want to?"

Bella groaned, nodding and facing forward. She felt his fingers touching her between her cheeks.

Never had she had any attention there, Jacob felt indifferent to pleasuring her in any other way than what he felt comfortable with.

She suddenly realized she was neglected.

Damp fingers played with her, coaxing their way inside and Bella stiffened.

With one of his hands he fingered her clit, while the other played with her ass.

She moaned as her hands clutched the blankets underneath her.

"Just relax, baby. Let me please you…" he cooed.

Closing her eyes tightly she nodded, her wanton body writhing as he breached her with a long finger.

His hand that was in her pussy moved to her stomach, lifting her up so he could impale her with his cock, causing her to tighten as she called out to him, his name falling from her mouth as he stilled within her.

"That's it baby. Feel my cock so hard and deep within you. You like that don't you? Being filled by me."

"Unf!" She gasped. Her face was deep in the covers as he thrashed forward.

His finger still deep inside her ass touched the thin membrane between his cock and moved side to side, touching himself, adding pressure and teasing his own cock.

"Such a sweet pussy," he inhaled, "Come on my cock pretty girl."

Bella couldn't help the shudder as she reacted to his words. Her body clenched around him, clutching and holding him within her as he came.

"That was… amazing!" Edward scoffed; shivering as he gently withdrew from her. "I can't wait to do it again!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she smiled, totally sated. "Soon… gimme a minute."

Cleaning her up before he got rid of the used condom, Edward then fell into the bed next to her.

"Let's sleep first." He said before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush to his chest, Edward sighed with content. Keeping her with him was the only thing he wanted and as Bella drifted off to sleep, she didn't want anything else but Edward.

* * *

**She's whose muse?**

**This one's easy. Who is she? And virtual chocolate chip cookies go out to all of those who might also really know who she is refering to in her penname.**


	15. Candles

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Love Stinks, Actually!**

**Prompt:Candles**

**EPOV**

The unseasonably warm, but still quite chilly February air stung my body and face, and the wind whipped through my hair, blowing the damp locks into a riotous mess. A shiver ran down my spine as I stepped out onto my twentieth floor balcony, closing the sliding glass door most of the way behind me to block the offensive odor filling the room beyond.

Even after blowing out some of the nearly hundred candles spaced around the living room, breathing inside the apartment had become nearly impossible, and I'd needed to beat a hasty retreat to somewhere with untainted oxygen. This was why I was standing outside in nothing but a towel, freezing my junk off, and speed dialing the source of the evil that had taken over my domicile.

I hitched my towel a bit higher – like it was going to do much good – when a particularly frosty breeze crested the railing and battered me while I waited for the other line to pick up. I probably should've taken the time to at least throw a robe and slippers on, but I'd been in a rush to escape the noxious cloud hovering in my house. After three rings, I heard the click of the call connecting and a deceptively sweet, feminine voice greeted me.

"Davenport-Hale resi–"

"My apartment smells like a fucking whorehouse, and just so we're clear, I blame you," I cut her off with a snarl before she could finish.

"Is that you, Edward?" Then with a bit of heat, she added, "And how the hell is it my fault that your house stinks?"

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took several deep, cleansing, calming breaths, trying to remember that her confusion stemmed from the fact that I never spoke to her in such a snippy way. Well, not since our divorce had been finalized, at any rate. Toward the end of our joke of a marriage, we'd fought viciously, but once we'd made the decision to split, we'd instantly gone back to being the best friends we'd once been.

"Yes, Jane, it's me." I gritted out between clenched teeth, taking some of the bite out of my tone. "And it's your fault because it was _your_ idea to fill my house with smelly ass candles for tonight."

"Smelly?" Jane had gone back to sounding completely bewildered. "But tea lights don't smell, Ed."

Not for the first time since our conversation that afternoon about how I could make tonight more romantic, I got a niggling sense that I was missing something. I didn't deal well with feeling inadequate. It made me cagey, and I lashed out in angry petulance.

"They didn't have fucking tea scented candles, Jane, so I had to grab a bunch of different ones."

"Tea …" she chuckled "… scented …" the chuckling turned into snorting guffaws "… candles?" Full-on gasping, hysterical laughter rolled through the ear piece, grating on my nerves, but it was distant, as if the phone had fallen or she was holding it away from her mouth.

"Baby? Who's on the phone?"

"It's Edward, Rosalie! I need help," I shouted – probably louder than was absolutely necessary – so that the owner of the gentler, kinder voice that had drifted through to me would be able to hear my pleas over the chortles of my demonic ex-wife. There was a shuffling noise, and Jane's obnoxious giggles grew fainter before the new voice filled my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank God, someone rational. It's Edward, Rose." I had never been so relieved to talk to her in the eight years we'd known each other.

"Oh, hi, Edward," she practically chirped now that she knew who was on the line. "Were you calling to talk to Bethany?"

I always wanted to talk to my little girl, but time was somewhat of the essence. "Not really, Rose, I–"

Rosalie's exasperated huff interrupted my explanation. "Hold on, Ed. I can barely hear you over the hyena." Her voice was instantly muffled, her hand no doubt only loosely cupping the mouth piece because I could still hear her. "Janie, honey, don't you think that's quite enough?"

"But he …" _gasp_ "… tea lights …" _snorting chuckle_ "… stinky whorehouse."

Thus ended Jane's coherency – such as it was – and she fell into another fit of giggles, politely excusing herself from the conversation at large. Alright, so what she actually said was that I was a dumbass and she needed to go before she peed her pants from laughing. I could've kissed Rose when she snapped at Jane to go to the bathroom. I failed to see the humor in any of this – except Jane peeing her pants … that would be funny.

"I'm sorry about that." Rose's apologetic voice, though normal and even in volume, was loud and grating after the muted exchange of moments before. "So, since Chuckles the Clown is out of commission, are you gonna tell me what's going on, or should I just assume my wife's finally lost her damn mind?"

As witty and humorous as Rose was, I didn't have time to banter with her about Jane's sanity or lack thereof. Pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, I launched into my little tale of woe.

"So you know I'm proposing to Bella tonight, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I wanted to make it special, romantic, a night she'd never forget."

"So you asked _Jane_ for help?" Her incredulous laughter was irritating, but understandable. When we'd been married, Janie's idea of "setting the mood" had been to wear her non-holey sweats to bed and to shave her legs. Moments later, Rosalie's mirth had quieted into indistinct titters. "Sorry. Sorry. You were saying?"

"Anyway …" try as I might, there was no masking the aggravation in my tone "… I called Jane, and she suggested I fill the living room with tea candles like she'd seen on one of her soaps. So I went to the dollar store down the street, but they didn't have any tea scented candles, and I ended up grabbing several dozen different colors with various flower names. I figured a garden would smell better than tea anyway, but now my house smells like a whorehouse, Bella's gonna be here in a little over an hour, and I'm freezing my nuts off outside because I can't breathe inside."

She'd started with soft chuckles about midway through my spiel but was now braying like a fucking donkey at my predicament. What the fuck was with these women? I should've just asked Dwayne, the door man. He'd been charming Bella since she'd moved in with me around three years ago, and he probably would've known exactly what I needed to do and say tonight. But no, I'd stupidly turned to my ex-wife for advice on how to convince Bella to become my new wife.

"Every woman loves candles," Jane had said. "Candles make everything romantic," the tiny troll had gushed. "Fill your living room with candles, create some nice ambiance, then get down on one knee and propose. Don't just roll over in bed after sex and say 'that was great, baby, we should get married' like you did with me," Janie had declared.

"Focus, Rosalie," I barked. "How can I propose to Bella if my house smells like–"

"A pre-teen girls' locker room?" Another round of throaty chuckles assaulted me, but at least she was able to speak through them this time. "Alright, alright, simmer down there, Mr. Grumpy Butt. Tell me you at least blew your flaming garden out."

Rose couldn't see me, but I was certain that if she could, she would've bust a gut at my sheepish manner, complete with a fiery, full-faced blush. "Um …" I hedged.

"Oh, geez. We'll be there in about thirty to sort you out. In the meantime, blow out all those damn candles, leave your balcony door open to air the place out, & get some clothes on, you dumb shit, before you catch pneumonia and have to propose to Bella in the hospital."

"Thank you, Rose. You don't–"

The line went dead, cutting my relieved gratitude off mid-stream. Rather than get upset about being hung up on, I ended the call on my end, fist pumping the air as I did so, and ran back inside to follow Rosalie's orders. In much less time than it had taken me to light them all, the rest of the malodorous hunks of wax were extinguished, their pungent smoke wafting out of the door I left open and the windows that I'd lifted a crack.

Within twenty minutes, the room was reasonably clear of the fragrant smog that had invaded, and I was dressed for my date with Bella. Even with the sliding glass door and all the windows closed, it was still cold, so I wrapped myself in the afghan Nana Cullen had knitted for Jane's – understandably, Jane felt I should keep it when we divorced – and my first wedding anniversary and set about starting a fire to chase the chill away.

"Bethany Nadine Cullen, don't you _dare_ barge in that door," drifted angrily through the thick wooden portal mere seconds before it burst open, smashing into the wall behind it as my own personal sunshine lit up the room.

"Daddy, Mom and I are here to save you!"

"Young lady, if you put another hole in your father's wall, you can kiss your television time goodbye for the rest of the week." Rosalie gritted out as she stomped into the room, hot on Beth's heels and under the collar, and slammed the door. Her eyes immediately flicked to the ugly gray stopper I'd installed after Beth's last overly exuberant entry left a crater in the drywall and then to me, and a perfectly sculpted raven brow arched in silent question.

I chuckled and shrugged, opening my arms in invitation to my baby girl. "Come give me a hug, Sugar Plum."

Coppery curls streaked out behind the hyperactive six-year-old as she flew across the room, jumping up and launching herself at me at the last minute. Fortunately, this was our regular routine, and I knew to brace myself for impact as I caught her around the waist and swung her around before hugging her close, nuzzling my nose into her hair. I was luckier than a lot of divorced dads; I got to have my angel every other weekend and holiday, half of the summer, and generally anytime I wanted her – provided I gave Jane and Rose plenty of advance notice – but it was never enough.

Hefting Beth over onto my hip, I notice that Rose has placed a couple of plastic sacs on the ottoman and is gathering up the melted remains of my fuck-up, tossing them into a small trash bag. She's tsking and muttering about ruining perfectly good dishes whenever she can't pry the candles off the saucers I used to hold them. It's hilarious as fuck, until about the fifth little plate that gets tossed with enough force to break it, and her grumblings are turning into growls. It's at that point that I tell Bethany to go play in her room.

Avoiding direct eye contact, I started tentatively poking through the bags she'd deposited a few minutes ago. "So … uh … where's Jane?"

The sacs were ripped from my hands – when the fuck did she cross the room? – and tossed onto the sofa in a clear statement of "keep your hands off." I raised my hands in surrender and then stuffed them in my pockets.

Standing at just an inch shy of my six-foot-two height, Rose was a veritable Amazon – I guess Janie liked 'em tall – and she was scary as fuck when she wanted to be. With her short, spiky, soot-black hair, pale skin, and vivid violet eyes, Rosie either inspired lust in people or stark terror. If she loved you, you had nothing to fear from her, but if you fucked with her family, she'd just as soon kill you as to look at you.

"At home resting, numb-nuts. She's eight-and-a-half-months pregnant, remember?" Rose snarled. Having stolen the bags of loot from me, she resumed her vengeful purging of the tiny stink bombs. "Where in the fuck did you say you got these again?"

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I was embarrassed. "That everything-for-a-dollar store down the street," I mumbled sheepishly. "I got them for a quarter each."

She half growled, half screeched as she threw the last of the little bastards into her bag and tied it off. "Well, no fucking wonder it smells like a damn mulch pit in here. Did you air the place out?"

"Why do you think it's so damn cold in here, Rose?"

I was saved from any further invectives by a knock at the door. Leaving Rose to her clean-up and tantrum, I directed the caterers where to set up the food. There were only two things I could cook with any success: boxed macaroni-and-cheese and frozen dinners. I wasn't about to serve either to the woman I loved on the night I proposed to her, so I'd gone behind her back and hired her company to prepare our meal tonight. After tipping the two men and showing them the door, I left a still complaining Rosalie in the living room and went to go check on Bethany.

The sweet voice of my baby girl floated through the barrier to her room as I approached, and I took a moment to lean my forehead against the white surface of it. My child was tone deaf and lacked any sense of rhythm – just like her mother – but I could stand there forever listening to her sing her latest obsession: Wizard of Oz tunes. Grudgingly, I pushed away from the door and knocked once before slowly pushing the door open.

Bethany was sitting in the middle of her bed, brushing the hair of one of her dollies. If I could have framed this moment, with her surrounded by the fluttering blue curtains of her canopy bed and a mountain of stuffed animals, so that I could remember it with perfect clarity when she became a screaming teenager, I would. Her sapphire eyes – another inheritance from Jane – followed me as I walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed and her smile nearly blinded me. I was going to have to learn to shoot before she started dating, I could already see it.

"Hi, Daddy. Is it time for me to do my part to help?"

Her precocious laughter was contagious, and I couldn't help but join her. "I don't know, baby, but I don't think Rose is ready for either of us."

She nodded, accepting my word as gospel – how much longer did I have with that one? – and went back to playing with the doll in her lap. Almost immediately, her little brow furrowed, her bottom lip disappeared behind her top teeth. It was a habit she'd picked up from Bella, and I found it just as adorable on my daughter as I did on Bella – just in a far more innocent way.

"What's on your mind, honey?"

For several moments, she continued to chew on her lip, and I was afraid she wasn't going to answer when she lifted her head, midnight pools swirling with doubt and a little sadness. "After you and Bella get married, what will I call her?"

Pain shot down my spine as it struck the wrought iron post behind me. When I'd first started thinking of asking Bella to marry me, I'd sat down with Bethany and talked to her about it. I wanted her to understand that I loved her with my entire soul, and nothing about our relationship would change after Bella became my wife. It had never occurred to me, however, to talk to my daughter about her and Bella's connection. I knew in my heart that Bella loved Beth, so in my mind, there was no need to discuss it.

"It's just that …" Bethany took a deep, trembling breath and averted her eyes, her tiny fingers fiddling with the lace edge of her doll's gown "… I call Mommy 'Mommy' because I lived in her tummy for a while like Jeremiah does now. I call Mom 'Mom' because she loves me, and takes care of me, and she's Mommy's wife. Lots of my friends at school have two mommies or two daddies. Tabitha Archer's two daddies are even married like Mommy and Mom are." Her wide, expressive gaze snapped up to mine. "But none of my friends have three mommies. So what will I call Bella when she's your wife?"

"Come here, baby," I beckoned, cradling her in my arms as she climbed up in my lap. I kissed her forehead and rested my cheek against her crown of curls, rocking us slightly back and forth as she cuddled up to me. "What do you want to call her?"

"I don't know."

"Bethany Nadine," I coaxed in a teasing, sing-song voice in response to her reluctant whisper, earning me the giggle I had been after.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you know what _Bella_ would want you to call her?"

"No," she mumbled.

On more occasions than I could count, I'd caught Bella looking at Bethany with a wistful, dreamy gleam in her eye. She didn't think I knew, that it had escaped my notice, but I'd also witnessed the sadness that stole over Bella's beautiful features whenever Bethany called Rose "Mom," and how Bella seemed lost for the first few hours after we'd had Bethany over for an extended period. I knew Bella wanted to be a mother, she loved Bethany like a daughter, and I knew with utmost certainty that my next words were God's own truth.

"Bella would be happy with whatever you wanted to call her, but she would love for you to call her Mom."

Bethany wrenched herself away from me, her eyes bright and tone breathless and excited. "Really?" Just as quickly as the delight had set her aglow, Bethany's brow wrinkled up in worry, and her mouth turned down in a frown. "But what about when she has her own baby? Will she still want to be my mom then?"

"Honey, Bella loves you very much. That will never change."

"But what about–"

"Bethany, does Rose love you any less because Mommy's going to have Jeremiah?" I challenged.

She scrunched her face up, her bottom lip being chewed to hell as she thought about my question. "Well, no, but Jeremiah's like me, she didn't put him in Mommy's tummy like you'll put a baby in Bella's. Mommy had to go to a special doctor to get him."

If my skull didn't crack open when I dropped my head back against the iron bar I rested against, I'd be seriously surprised. Thank you, God, for giving me such a logical child. And thank you, Grandpa Doctor Carlisle, for explaining to said child about artificial versus natural insemination – even if it wasn't a graphic or technical conversation. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, making a mental note to smack my father the next time I saw him, and dove back into her oceanic depths.

"That's true, but do you think that matters to Rose? Jeremiah is her son just as much as he is Mommy's."

"I guess." She was still frowning, but it seemed to be more in consideration of my words than true consternation.

"And do you think Rose will love Jeremiah more than you?" My heart hurt to ask that, even though I knew there wasn't a chance in Hell of it being remotely possible.

"No," she whispered, her gaze disappearing from my sight again.

"No matter how many babies Daddy puts in Bella's belly, Bethy, she will always love you just as much as she does now. Probably even more when she sees what an awesome big sister you're going to be." Both Bethany and I turned at the sound of Rosalie's cheerful voice and found her leaning with her shoulder against the door frame. "Now, where's my special helper? We've got a scene to set up that even your unromantic Daddy can't mess up."

Bethany giggled and jumped off my lap and raced from the room squealing her head off about saving me from myself. I stood up off the bed a bit slower, but moved to follow my guardian proposal angel.

"Ya know, Jane liked my proposal just fine at the time," I couldn't help but snark with a satisfied smirk as I passed Rose.

"Yeah …" she called after my retreating back "… but that's only because she hadn't met me yet."

I wanted to laugh at her for that remark, but deep inside, I knew it was true. Instead I flipped my middle finger up at her behind my back – much to her amusement – and continued down the hall to the living room. Rosalie's hearty laughter followed me the entire length of the corridor and was still reverberating in my ears when I came to a dead stop, frozen in awe and fascination, on the threshold to the main room.

When I'd left, the space had been illuminated by the harsh lighting of the seventy-five-watt bulbs in the table lamps. In place of their glaring light several randomly placed clusters of small, round, silver tin candles arranged on decorative paper plates illuminated the room in their soft, subtle glow. The flickering flames cast every surface in a riot of dancing light and shadow, and where the candle's and the fire's warmth didn't shine, a multitude of pinkish-red twinkling lights strung haphazardly about the area added their own touches of color.

The chenille throw that was usually draped over the back of the loveseat was spread out on the floor where my recliner previously sat – that monstrosity having been pushed back against the glass door – and a mountain of pillows piled to one side. A bucket of ice sat on the coffee table with a bottle of uncorked wine partially submerged in the frozen squares. The soothing, dulcet tones of Dean Martin echoed through the room in decadent waves. And standing in front of the fireplace, surrounded by a circle of dark red petals, stood my angel, grinning like a loon and waving her arms about to showcase the metamorphosis the room had undergone.

"And _this_ is how you do romance, Cullen," Rosalie gloated as she brushed past me.

She crossed the room and went to stand by Bethany, leaning down and whispering something in the little girl's ear that made Bethany's shiny bronze curls bounce and sway as she giggled uncontrollably. Several seconds later, after I'd lost count of how many furtive glances they'd both thrown my way as they conspired, Rose moved away and started gathering up the plastic bags that must have held all of these supplies. While Rosie cleaned, Bethany called me over to her, and the closer I got to her, the more I saw that it wasn't a circle of petals, but a heart that had been laid out on the glossy wooden floor.

Taking my hand in hers, Bethany led me over to the blanket. "This is where you need to serve Bella dinner, Daddy. Girls can't resist picnics." Her little head bobbed in a sage nod, but I wisely bit back the bark of laughter that wanted to escape. She was just too precious as we sidled up to the low table. "And here's the wine you need to serve Bella. I don't know why, but Mom said you needed it." She paused her Vanna White routine to look up at me, seriousness written in her every feature. "Just remember what the TV says, Daddy, and don't drive after you drink, okay?"

I nodded and promised that neither Bella nor I would go anywhere near our cars after we had our wine. This seemed to satisfy her – and amuse Rose on the other side of the room – so we traveled back over to the floral heart. Bethany dropped my hand and crossed her skinny arms over her chest, that same dour, almost scolding look taking up residence in her features again.

"Now this is very important, Daddy, so pay attention, okay?"

I mimicked her severe stance, and cocked an eyebrow at her in silent challenge of the tone she'd chosen to use with me. She was the cutest child on the planet, but I was still her father, and I wouldn't tolerate disrespect or sass no matter the situation.

Reading my message loud and clear, she ducked her head and regarded me through her eyelashes. "Sorry, Daddy," she murmured in contrition. At my nod of acceptance and the lowering of my dad brow, a sheepish smile curled her lips upward slightly, and her face lit with mischief. "As I was saying, this part is very important. This is where you need to get down on one knee and beg Bella to stay with you forever."

There was no containing my amusement this time, and I found myself bent over with the intensity of it, my chortles doing nothing to drown out the cackles and snorts drifting from Rosalie on the other side of the room. Tears were still streaming down my face when I'd calmed myself enough to speak again, but I was still chuckling. "What makes you think I'll have to beg Bella? Can't I just ask her?"

Guileless cobalt orbs stared back at me, genuine curiosity at what the adults found so funny etched in the lines of her forehead. "I don't know. Mom just said it would be a miracle if–"

"Time to go, Bethany," Rosalie practically jumped across the room, Beth's jacket in hand, as she rushed to stop the child's flow of speech. "Mommy's waiting on us to bring pizza home for supper, and Daddy needs to finish setting up his and Bella's dinner."

She wasn't fooling me with the bright smile she plastered on her maroon lips. We'd be coming back to this topic but not tonight. Rose was right, time was ticking away, and I still had some preparation to do before Bella got here. While I'd been lost in my mind thinking of how I'd torture Rosalie to find out what she'd said to Beth, she'd gotten the two of them into their jackets and was just finishing tying off Bethany's scarf. Once she was happy with the placement of the garment, she walked back over to me and pulled a magazine from her oversized purse which she slapped against my chest.

"Anything from pages fifteen through twenty-three will suffice as thanks for my help."

Out of reflex, my hand had come up to catch the book, and as she walked away, I glanced down and saw that it was a Tiffany and Company catalog. My head snapped back up and my confused gaze collided with her delighted, smirking expression.

"Uh … you want jewelry as a thank you for some candles, rose petals, and Christmas lights?"

Her responding snigger was deep, dark, and a touch evil. "Don't be ridiculous. The bottle of Merlot I took from your wine rack was in thanks for all of this." She smirked as she swept her hand out to encompass the room at large. "Pages fifteen through twenty-three is what you're going to give me out of gratitude for giving you a reason to _need_ all of this."

Understanding dawned in my sluggish brain, and I flashed my cockiest grin to irritate her. "But it was Jane who hired Bella to cater your wedding, so shouldn't I be buying something for _her_?"

Violet fire shot from Rose's eyes as she narrowed them in a death glare at me, and there was a definite snarl to her tone when she corrected my oversight. "But we wouldn't have needed a caterer if I hadn't proposed in the first place. So something from pages fifteen through twenty-three, thank you very much."

I was still laughing when the front door slammed shut behind the two retreating females. I'd never admit it to her face – because it would throw off the faux-enemy dynamic we both enjoyed playing with – but I genuinely loved Rosalie Hale, and I was damned glad that she felt the same way about me. Getting myself under control again, I set about finishing my tasks. Less than five minutes later, when I heard Bella's key scraping in the lock, everything was ready.

Knowing that deviating from Rose and Bethany's carefully scripted order of events was probably going to earn me more than one smack upside the head during the retelling of tonight's events, I moved over and got into position. Ever since Valentine's Day last week, when Bella had, no doubt, expected me to propose, she had been extremely tense – my secretive behavior in planning tonight probably didn't help. I probably could and should have done it then, but it all seemed so cliché and overdone. No, any preamble to the main event tonight was likely to do more harm than good. We needed to just get down to brass tacks. It was what Bella needed, and I was impatient enough to give it to her.

"Edward, was that–"

Chocolate kissed irises were swallowed in a sea of milky white when she looked up. Bella gasped in shock, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, the bags they'd previously held dropping unceremoniously to the floor. Her gaze swung around the room, from the candles and strung lights, to the food spread out on the blanket, finally settling on where I waited on bended knee, my outstretched hands holding an open box that displayed a two carat, marquis cut, perfectly clear diamond.

"Bella, four years ago, you captured my heart and soul when you spilled a tray of canapés on me at Jane and Rose's wedding. Not a day has gone by since then that I haven't felt honored and blessed to have you in my life, because you make me a better man."

The tears that had started to pool in her eyes when they'd landed on the ring spilled over and streamed down her face as she slowly moved closer to me.

"I don't know what the future holds, where we'll end up, or how many other foods I'll end up wearing …" she giggled and swiped heavily at the moisture on her cheeks as she came to a stop before me "… but I do know that I don't want to face any of it if you're not by my side." I reached up and captured her left hand in mine, still holding the ring out to her with my right. "Isabella Whitlock, I promise to be your personal food tester – wearing it or eating it – every day of forever if you'll agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She was still trying desperately to stem the flow of tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was smiling so brightly that I knew they were tears of joy. Bella cleared her throat and flicked her gaze between the ring and my face a time or two before her grin turned mischievous. "Are you really proposing to me?"

I couldn't help but laugh and hang my head. "Well, if you have to _ask_, then I'm obviously not doing it right." Meeting her eyes once again, I affected a more serious tone. "But yes, I'm asking if you'd maybe wanna start calling yourself Bella Cullen. I mean, not that Whitlock's not a nice name and all, but I prefer Cullen."

Bella's head kept shaking from side to side, incredulity mixing heavily with excitement. "I can't believe … I thought after last week … this is real?"

"It's very real, sweetheart." I winked at her. "I'm proposing to you. Are you accepting?"

It was like a light flicked on and flooded her brain with understanding and acceptance. Her squealed "Yes" was barely formed before it was cut off as she launched herself at me. As her tongue invaded my mouth, licking, lapping, tasting of my own, I struggled to get the ring out of the box and on to her finger. Having accomplished that, I allowed my hands to begin exploring the warm body wrapping itself around mine and to revel in the elated relief filling me. Bella was going to be my wife, and I couldn't be happier about that.

While I'd been seeking to add to what Bella was wearing – that ring was never leaving her finger, if I had anything to say about it – she'd been busy trying to lighten my sartorial burden. Quicker than I could blink it seemed, she had my shirt untucked and unbuttoned, and she was making quick work of my belt buckle and pants fastenings. Now that I'd joined the divesting party, it took the two of us working together mere seconds to strip each other bare.

Pulling me down on top of her, Bella lay back on the soft blanket and continued lavishing my skin with hot, wet kisses all over my jaw, down my neck, and up to my ear before reclaiming my lips. Everything she gave me, I returned to her. Every nip, suck, kiss, and nibble. When we were both panting, sweating, writhing, and aching, I surrendered the rest of me, sliding deep into her depths and locking our bodies together the way our hearts and souls already were.

We rocked into each other, pressing, thrusting, and dancing in synchronized movements. Our bodies showed one another what our whispered words of love and devotion could never express. And when we reached our explosive peaks, our gazes locked and held our partner in an embrace arms could never rival. Sated, we collapsed to our sides, our arms and legs tangling as we caught our breaths and savored the moment.

A while later, the fancy dinner I'd had brought in and the bottle of wine were both long since forgotten, and Bella was snuggled up to my side as I lay on my back. One of her legs was draped across my hips, the heel of her foot sliding up and down the outside of my thigh, and her hand was drawing lazy patterns through the smattering of hair on my chest. We were content and at peace.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" I picked her dainty hand up and started nipping at the pads of her fingers, causing her to erupt into girlish giggles, until I sucked one of her tips into my mouth. That earned me a moan that went straight to my semi-hard dick.

"Is this why you coerced Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper into kidnapping me for the day?" she asked breathlessly.

I rolled over and shifted her beneath me, levering up on my elbows so as not to crush her with my weight. "I needed to create my love den so I could seduce you into agreeing to marry me."

Her uproarious laughter vibrated through every inch of my body that was connected to hers, and within moments I was no longer semi but fully hard. "And what part of this 'love den' …" she wiggled her arms in between us so that she had room to make the air quotes then settled her hands on my chest "… did Rose and Bethany contribute to?"

Leaning down, I kissed the smirk off her lips. "What makes you think your incredibly romantic fiancé didn't come up with this all on his own?"

"Because your idea of romance is to offer to sleep in the wet spot." She fell into another fit of jiggling laughter, the friction of our bodies rubbing together doing wonderful things below the waist. "There's just one thing that confuses me."

I buried my face in her neck, my body lowering to cover hers entirely, and my hips started grinding into hers, drawing gasps, mewls, and moans from her. "What's that, baby?" I murmured against her ear.

"Why does it …"

I hitched her leg up around my hip, the motion opening her up wider and allowing the tip of my cock to slide over her clit.

"Oh fuck, that feels good, but why …" she wrapped both her legs around my waist and shifted so that on my next pass, I slipped inside her "… so good," she panted. "But why …" her fingers dug into my shoulders, and her upward thrusts became more forceful as she took the lead and quickened our pace. "Why does it smell like a flower shop … shit, right there, baby … died in here?"

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**This author may be an Ancient Greek deity in disguise.**

**Who is she?**


	16. Chocolate

**Host note:**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**I hope u r all loved and cherished on this nauseatingly sweet holiday.**

**There, that was sentimental, right?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Summary: Bella is a shy, quiet girl who has had a crush on Edward Masen for over a year. Does he like her back? I mean, he did ask her to hang out on Valentine's Day.**

**Entry for Countdown to V-day 2013- prompt challenge**

**Rating: M**

**Bella / Edward**

**Kitchen Confidential**

**Prompt: Chocolate**

My hands gripped the steering wheel and I was still too nervous to get out of my car. Edward Masen had invited me over to his house, for dinner, on Valentine's Day. When he'd asked me last week, he'd been very nice about it, even though I'd had an idea that Alice had put him up to it.

For the last year and a half, I had been dragged to weekly happy hours with Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and his friends. It was because of Jasper that I have been working at Newton Outfitter's corporate office with him and Edward.

When I was having trouble finding a graphic design job, Jasper referred me to the Vice President of the Marketing Department, where he was the Online Marketing Director and Edward was the Senior Copywriter.

Edward was probably the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, and completely down-to-earth. A lot of the men in our department were arrogant and borderline inappropriate, so when Edward had first spoken to me, I was floored.

The only other problem was that I just couldn't speak to the man, even though I felt so much for him. Every single time I looked at him, my face would heat up.

Finally, I took a breath and grabbed the chocolate drizzle cake I'd made him. My Uggs tromped through the snow until I met his relatively clear driveway. After knocking lightly on his door, he opened it. His eyes seemed to roam over me for a second before meeting mine. If Alice had known I was dressed like this, she would have murdered me. I stood there in gray sweatpants, my boots and my long black puffer coat, with my hair swept up into a messy ponytail.

"Hi, Edward," I murmured.

"Hey," he smiled one of his perfect smiles.

I took in the black button-down and dark jeans he was wearing and felt badly for not making more of an effort. I wasn't one for high fashion, but dressed more for comfort. I usually hid behind baggy clothes at work. My black slacks hung loosely on me and I wore men's cardigans that dwarfed my small frame. The only girly thing I was into was shoes. I wore tons of ballet flats and sometimes pumps, depending on my mood.

He took my chocolate drizzle cake and set it on a bench. "Here, let me get your coat," he said, helping me out of it.

Once my coat was off, my Led Zeppelin t-shirt was revealed, and falling off my shoulder. "Thanks, that was very gentlemanly of you," I mumbled, looking down at the hardwood floor of his foyer and then to his bare feet.

"If you want, you can take your boots off," he offered.

I looked around noticing most of his house appeared to be carpeted, except for what I was seeing of the foyer.

"Okay," I nodded, toeing my boots off.

I wiggled my toes, forgetting the pink nail polish that was on them. Then I pushed the cuffs of my sweats up to my knees, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to hang out," I fidgeted.

"You're right," he smiled again, trying to reassure me everything was okay. "So, dinner's ready."

As he turned to head into the kitchen, my hand touched his forearm. "Edward?" I asked, as I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you invited me here…" I trailed off. "I mean, we don't really hang out outside of happy hours. If Alice said something…"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Alice did suggest that we have dinner, but I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," he explained.

I nodded, accepting his answer and followed him into the kitchen with my cake. "Your house is beautiful," I said, taking in his huge kitchen. The light gray walls went well with the stainless steel appliances and gorgeous black granite countertops.

"Thanks, I hope you like linguini," he said, lifting up the bowl of pasta.

"You actually made something for me?" I asked, as my face heated.

He shrugged. "You weren't expecting that?"

"I figured take-out," I smiled shyly, before biting my lip.

I took a deep breath, realizing this was probably the most I'd ever spoken to him. I noticed he caught me peering around his kitchen and my lips turned up sheepishly.

He set the food down and went back to the cupboard and grabbed a few things to set the table. I sat down, watching him closely.

"You know, we've known each other a while, and yet I know nothing about you," he said, dishing out our food.

"What would you like to know?" I asked quietly, taking a bite.

"Anything," he grinned. "Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights," I answered shyly.

He snorted as I frowned at his reaction. "What?"

"One of the most depressing stories ever?" he teased, with a quirk of his brow.

"Yeah, what's your favorite?"

"I'm into Cormac McCarthy novels," he shrugged.

"Nothing specific?"

He shrugged again, giving me a grin and said, "I'm going to guess you like Led Zeppelin."

When I nodded, he said, "I'm more of a Dave Matthews fan." "Play any sports in high school?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now," I grumbled.

I thought about the activities my mother had made me try-out for when I was little. I was too clumsy for dance and cheerleading and I think, to this day, she's still disappointed in me for that.

"You?"

"Track and crew in high school and college."

"Crew?"

"Yeah, I'm from Connecticut, rowing is pretty popular in New England," he explained, taking a bite of his food.

I could only imagine that Edward was great at anything he did. At work, he was sort of the wonder boy. He always had ideas and was extremely creative. Mr. Newton let him lead all of the creative meetings. He was great at holding everyone's attention and his vision for the company had Newton's business growing monthly.

Edward finished off his food and went to grab a beer. "What would you like? I know Alice drinks all that cosmo shit," he laughed.

"Uh, water is fine."

"Okay," he grabbed me a bottle of Fiji and handed it to me.

"So, you and Alice grew up together," he commented, taking a sip of his beer.

"She's a little older than me, but we were neighbors growing up. She was always looking out for me."

"Did you like school?"

"I loved to learn, but the social aspect was really not my thing," I admitted.

I was called 'Ugly Duckling' after Alice graduated. It was hard because I still had three more years to go. Jake and I had dated throughout my senior year and it was kind of hard, since he went to a different school. He was my first everything, but when we went away to different colleges on opposite coasts, we lost touch.

"I bet you were the prettiest girl in school," Edward murmured, breaking my thoughts of Jake.

"You're joking," I puffed out in disbelief.

He gave me a look, his green eyes glaring. "You do get how beautiful you are, right?" he asked, frowning.

"Edward…"

I watched him get up and cut us slices of my cake. He didn't answer me and looked sort of pissed. When he sat down, I relaxed and saw he was trying to make the same effort. He took a bite of his cake and the chocolate dripped down the corner of his mouth.

I don't know why, but in that moment, I felt brave. I leaned forward and kissed the chocolate off the corner of his mouth. As I backed away, he pulled me closer and kissed me deeper.

He moved around the table, lifting me into his arms. I didn't even hesitate to wrap my arms and legs around him. He walked as we kissed and then set me on the counter. My hands rested on his shoulders, and he brought his forehead to mine.

"You kissed me," he smirked.

I tried to hide my face. I couldn't count how many times I had poured my heart out to Alice about Edward. I really liked him, but I couldn't see him with a girl like me. His last girlfriend, Kate, was blonde and an absolute super model. If I had told him of my feelings and he laughed in my face, I would have been devastated.

His hands gently cupped my face and he stared into my eyes, searching. "I've wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but you're so shy… and you're always avoiding me."

I shook my head and he smiled. "I can never see those pretty brown eyes," he pointed out.

"I didn't think you liked me like that," I whispered, bringing my hands to hold his sides.

Edward leaned in again, capturing my lips with his, causing me to whimper. My fingers came around as I started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I really like you, Bella," he rasped, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

Once both of our shirts were discarded onto the floor, he started tugging on my pants. I wasn't the girl who had sex all the time, and there had only been two guys. Edward is a god that I'm not quite sure I can handle.

I giggled while I sat bare-assed on his granite countertops as he pulled his boxers off. "Something funny, Swan?"

"We're going to have kitchen sex," I said quietly.

"We are," he nodded, with another smirk. "Shit, let me go get a condom."

He took off, running naked down his hallway, his feet pounding the stairs. I glanced around, shaking my head in disbelief that this is where our evening took us.

"Got it," he panted, triumphantly waving the foil package.

As he stood in between my legs, I took the wrapper and tore it open. "Let me," I whispered, rolling the condom down his erection.

"We can go upstairs," he offered, squirming in my touch.

"I'm kind of looking forward to counter sex," I breathed, as his fingers stroked my center.

"You're so wet," he groaned, taking my nipple in his mouth.

"Edward, please," I whined, digging my fingers into his scalp.

That's all it took for him to enter me swiftly. I cried out, feeling how big he truly was and clung to him as he moved.

"Bella, God, you're beautiful," he sighed into my neck.

I think I was speechless because I couldn't answer him. I looked down and saw him moving in and out of me. He wasn't rough or fast, he was gentle and taking his time. I squealed as he lifted me off the counter, while he was still sheathed inside me. Now, he leaned backward, with his ass on the other counter.

In this position, I felt confident to lead. My knees balanced on the granite as I impaled his cock. His hands held my hips so I wouldn't fall. "Edward!" I cried out.

"I'm almost there!"

"Me too!"

He moved his one hand from my hip and started rubbing my clit. "N-not fair," I stammered. I pitched forward, biting on his neck, as intense euphoria rolled through my tiny body. Two more pumps and Edward was following.

I had just had sex with Edward Masen.

"Yes, you did," Edward chuckled kissing my nose.

"Sorry," I blushed, not realizing I'd said that out loud.

"Don't be. I just had fucking amazing sex with Bella Swan," he said, kissing me slowly.

All this had happened because he'd had chocolate drizzle dripping down his chin. Not to mention that he said he felt the same for me as I did for him. By the way he carried me upstairs, I knew we were definitely going to have sex again.

"You bet your ass we are," he snorted.

I sighed, feeling happy for the first time.

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**This author is as shiny as shiny can be :-P**

**Who is she?**


	17. Hopeful

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Finally**

**Prompt: Hopeful**

BPOV

"Oh god," I whimpered, resting back on my heels as I grabbed a washcloth to wipe my mouth. This was the fifth morning this week I have woken up and had to run for the bathroom. I sat there a little longer to be sure my stomach had settled before slowly getting up. I reached into the shower to turn the water on before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste. I was very thorough in brushing my teeth, making sure I completely got rid of the retched taste in my mouth. Once I was happy with the taste of my mouth, I stripped myself of my pajamas and slipped under the warm spray.

I stood under the water for a preposterous amount of time before washing up and climbing out. I knew I was procrastinating, and I shouldn't be. Once I was out, I took time drying my hair and applying makeup to cover the bags under my eyes, caused by lack of sleep. I grabbed underwear, some jeans, and a top. The jeans were a tight fit, only helping solidify my theory as to why I was so sick. Eventually I pulled on some shoes and grabbed my bag before leaving the house. I headed down to the nearby pharmacy, going straight down to aisle 7.

I reached out with shaking hands and pulled the products I needed off of the shelf before heading to the register. The girl raised an eyebrow at my purchases but rang them up. After paying, I took the bag and headed home. I headed back up to my apartment. Once inside, I threw my handbag onto the table, my coat on the sofa, and then headed for the bathroom to get this over with while I still had the courage.

I pulled down my jeans and panties before dropping onto the toilet, simultaneously taking the tests out of the bag and reading the instructions. Once I had read every word, I took a deep breath and took the pregnancy tests out of the boxes. I had bought six, and hastily peed on all of them. I laid them out on the tissue I had put on the vanity before setting the timer, flushing the toilet, and washing my hands.

It was quite possibly the longest three minutes of my life.

Finally the timer went off, and I took another deep breath before turning around and facing the vanity.

_Pregnant_

_Plus Sign_

_Green Line_

_Two Lines_

_Smiley Face_

_Congratulations_

"Oh no," I groaned, dropping onto the closed toilet lid. I dropped my head into my hands and tried to calm myself again, before I caused myself to get sick. Eventually, I calmed myself down and headed back into the bedroom, curling up on the bed.

"Bella?" Alice's voice vibrated as I heard the front door close. "Bella?" she called again.

"Bedroom!" I croaked. She danced into the room and dropped down next to me on the bed.

"What's up, buttercup?" she asked.

"Bathroom." I pointed. She threw me a confused look but skipped out of the room, with a curious look on her face, and into the bathroom. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she saw the tests that were still lying on the counter. She came back into the room and lay down on the bed next to me.

"WOW!" she said.

"Yep, wow," I replied dryly.

"This is so exciting!" she squealed. When I didn't get excited with her she calmed down.

"You're not excited?" she asked.

"Alice, your brother is going to kill me," I told her.

"No he won't. Edward loves kids," she said, assuredly.

"Yeah but, Alice, we are only just starting out together. He's still married for crying out loud," I wailed.

"Bella, he will be so happy. He is divorcing her and wants you. He's doing everything he can to get here to be with you!" she said.

"Yeah, but a baby this early in our relationship can only spell trouble." I sighed.

"Not if you communicate. Remember, you have months before the baby will be here, and you and Edward already have a pretty solid relationship," she assured me kindly. "I think a baby will only bring you closer together."

"I guess so," I grumbled, seeing her point a little.

"Now, we need to book you an appointment with the doctor; get it confirmed before you see Edward next Thursday."

"I'll do it in a bit. I'm hungry actually."

"Okay, you call the doctor, and I'll go and get us some food," she said before rushing out. I sighed and grabbed my phone, dialing the doctor's office. The only appointment available was on Wednesday afternoon at three. I wasn't working Wednesday so I booked the appointment, even though I was displeased that they didn't have one any earlier. I wanted time to adjust to the situation and think about what to tell Edward.

I was still lying on my bed when my phone started ringing. Edward's name flashed across the screen, and I quickly answered it, wanting to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, love, how are you?" his velvety voice asked.

"Fine," I lied. "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you," he cooed.

"Cheese!" I laughed, feeling better already.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Just spending time with your sister. We're going to shop for your Valentine's present," I said.

"Love, I just want you in a bow. Preferably naked," he purred.

"You can have that, too, but I'm still getting you a present," I told him.

"Okay, love, will you still be able to get me from the airport?"

"Yes, I'll be there when your flight lands," I promised.

"Good, I can't wait to see you," he said. "I want you back in my arms so much," he whispered desperately.

"I want that, too, Edward, so much," I replied softly. I heard a shout from in the background before Edward sighed.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll be there in a second," he whispered away from the phone. "Love, I have to go."

"That's fine; I'll talk to you tonight," I said.

"Yes, once the munchkin is in bed I'll call you," he promised.

"Okay, love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered before hanging up.

Talking to Edward had made me feel much better, so I pulled myself out of bed and went into the kitchen where Alice was cutting some sandwiches.

"Okay?"

"Yep, I have an appointment on Wednesday, and I just talked to Edward," I said with a smile.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I want to tell him face to face," I explained.

"Understandable."

"I guess while we are out getting his present, I need to buy some new clothes. My jeans are feeling a little tight."

"Yay! Shopping!" she shouted.

"Alice, please quit shouting. I just want to grab a few things for now. I don't want to do any major shopping. I'll leave that for later."

"Only if you promise to go with me on your next day off," she huffed.

"Not my next day, the one after," I counter offered.

"Deal!" she bellowed.

"Good lord, Alice, quit with the fucking screaming already. Damn."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Let's get going. I might just let you grab me some things while I go shop for Edward's present. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan, because I really do not wish to see what you get him," she replied with a sour look on her face.

"Oh, Alice, like I would share that with you. I'm not that mean," I laughed out.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. The thought of my brother doing that is just nasty. Now, grab your things so we can go."

"Yes, ma'am," I said with a salute. I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth, threw the paper plate in the trash, grabbed my things from the living room, and walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. Alice was already sitting behind the wheel of her Range Rover sporting a hurry the hell up look. I gave her my best smile and hopped in. She said nothing as she backed out of the parking space and started our journey to the mall. We made meaningless chit chat while she wove in and out of the Memphis traffic. She was going to shop at Macy's while I went to Victoria Secret, Carters, and Kay Jewelers. Thirty minutes later, we pulled into the mall parking lot and lucked out and found a space near the entrance. We went our separate ways and agreed to meet at the food court in two hours. Two hours should be long enough to get what we needed.

My first stop was Victoria Secret, where I skimmed the racks, grabbing different pieces to try on. I had about fifteen hanging from my left arm so I decided it was time to go try them on. The first five were just not me. They showed way too much skin, and I wasn't aiming for that. However, the sixth piece was my absolute favorite. It was a black and white piece that had white around the breasts continuing down the middle with black lace covering it. The sides were solid black, and to complete the look there were black stockings. I knew without a doubt that this was the one I wanted so I didn't bother trying on all the others. I undressed and dressed back into my own clothes, then gathered the items so I could hang them on the rack outside the dressing room. Before I went to check out, I grabbed some new underwear from the bins they had near the front of the store. I picked out about ten different pairs, and then headed to check out. There wasn't a line therefore I was out in no time. My next stop was Carters, so I headed in that direction. I was perusing the racks when I found a t-shirt that said '_I'm going to be a big sister'. _Perfect! After checking out for the second time, I headed for my final stop, Kay Jewelers. There weren't that many customers in the store thus getting someone to help me wasn't that hard.

"Hello, welcome to Kay Jewelers, my name is Megan. How may I assist you?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Bella, and I'm looking for dog tags. A friend of mine was telling me that you do personalized ones here?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do. Did you want it engraved today, or did you want to come pick it up another time?"

"Is there any way I can get it done today? It's my boyfriend's Valentine's Day present," I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes, ma'am, however, there is a fifty dollar charge for rush orders. Is that all right?"

"Yes, I'll pay whatever to have it today."

"All right then. Let me just show you the ones that engravable," she replied, taking out a few boxes. "We have Titanium and Stainless Steel. Those are the only ones we have for men."

"Okay, may I see the ones you have in Titanium?" I asked, and she pulled them out of the box. The last one she pulled out I just knew was the one I wanted to get. No matter the cost. It was a diamond cross dog tag, and I absolutely loved it, and I knew Edward would, too.

"Do you see one you like?"

"Yes, I want the diamond cross dog tag."

"Would you like to know the price?"

"Please," I replied.

"If you get the 22-inch chain it will be $249.03 but with the rush fee it will come out to $299.03 plus tax. With the 24-inch chain it will be $251.53 and with the rush fee it will be $301.53 plus tax."

"I would like the 24-inch, please."

"Yes, ma'am, would you please write what you would like it to say on this sheet of paper," she said, sliding it over to me.

"Sure," I replied. I wrote down exactly what I wanted it to say on the lines indicated before sliding it back to her. "How long before its ready?"

"About thirty minutes. Feel free to browse the store," she responded. I nodded my head and started looking around. I glanced in a few cases before deciding to take a seat in one of the chairs, where I pulled out my phone. I wanted to text Edward but knew that if I did then I would surely tell him so I refrained and played a game of Angry Birds. Before I knew it thirty minutes was up and I was paying for Edward's gift. After thanking Megan for her help, I headed to the food court to meet Alice. She wasn't that hard to find because she was the only one who had way too many shopping bags.

"Good lord, Alice. Did you buy the whole store?" I questioned.

"No, silly, some of this is for me. But most of it is yours. I went a little crazy," she answered.

"Apparently," I uttered.

"I ordered us some cheese sticks, a pepperoni pizza, and some drinks from Sbarro. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all; I'm starving," I said. No sooner had I said that they were bringing us our food. We made mindless chit chat while we ate but nothing too serious. Soon we were heading back to the car so we could leave. Nightfall was starting to come about, and all I wanted to do was get home, take a shower, talk to Edward, and go to bed. I was tired. Alice helped me carry in my bags and made me promise to call her if I didn't like something so she could take it back. After putting everything away, I jumped in the shower to wash the day off. I washed with my cumber-melon body wash and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. When I was finished with my shower, I dried off, put on my comfy pajamas, and got comfortable in bed. I must have dozed off while waiting for Edward's phone call because my alarm was going off and it was six am. This was my routine for the next couple of days. I would fall asleep before talking to Edward, wake up at six, throw up, go to work, and do it all over again. My morning sickness had intensified, and people at work were starting to get suspicious. I didn't know how much longer I could hide it.

Finally, Wednesday arrived, and I was in the shower before my alarm went off at eleven. I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up. I took my time in the shower, just letting the water track down me until it started to turn cold. I turned off the shower and dried off and put on my robe. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and messed around on Facebook. I played a few of my games and commented on a few friends' posts. I shut down my computer, washed my dishes, and headed back to my room to get dressed. I didn't hurry with my hair or my makeup because I was just killing time before I had to leave here at two, and it was still only twelve thirty now. When I was finished with my makeup, I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and my Georgia boots. I still had time to kill so I decided to watch TV, and just my luck, one of my favorite shows was on, Pawn Stars. I loved it. Two episodes later, I was turning off the TV and grabbing my things. I put my coat on, grabbed my bag, locked the door, and headed for the doctor. Traffic was a nightmare, but I made it to the office ten minutes before my appointment was scheduled. I grabbed my bag and got out my car because if I sat there any longer I was going to be late. I went in and signed in and waited for them to call my name. Five minutes after three, the nurse called my name to go back. She handed me a cup and told me to go pee in it, then to meet her at the scale. I did my business in the bathroom, and then went to the scale. She weighed me, took my blood pressure, pricked my finger, drew blood, and then led me to a room and told me to undress and put on the paper cover to cover my breasts and then to use the sheet to cover up my bottom half. I did what she told me to and waited for the doctor to come in. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door followed by the handle turning.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you again," Dr. Morgan said.

"Hey, Dr. Morgan, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing all right," he responded as he took a seat. "What brings you here today?"

"Well, about a week ago I started throwing up, and I thought I was coming down with the flu because I've been around so many patients that have it at work. But then I started taking notes of my symptoms and they didn't add up so I assumed that maybe I was pregnant. My assumption was right. A few days ago, I went and bought a pregnancy test –well six, but who's counting—and they were all positive. So, here I am," I replied.

"Six tests, Bella? You being a nurse, you should know that one was enough," he laughed out.

"I know, but I wanted to be sure."

"I understand. Let me step out and get Michelle, and then we will do the exam," he responded as he stood up. I nodded my head at him as he stepped out. He returned a few seconds later with Michelle.

"All right, Bella, I need you to scoot back and place your feet flat on the table for me," he said. I did what he said and waited for him to start the exam. He did what he needed to do and then told me to sit up. "Well, you are definitely pregnant, Bella. The sample you left when you arrived came out positive and your uterus is consistent with being pregnant. I want to say you are around ten weeks but I'm not positive so I'm going to go grab the machine so we can do an internal ultrasound. It's too early to use the wand."

"I can't be any more than ten weeks so it's either that or less," I responded. He chuckled and walked out the room. He came back a few minutes later with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay, this time you are going to have to put your feet in the stirrups." I did as I was told as he prepped the thing that looked like a dildo. I tell you, having an internal ultrasound is not fun, but it was worth it when I saw my child on the screen. I stared in awe, tuning out the doctor as he talked and took measurements. Almost as soon as it started, it was over, but I had pictures to stare at now.

"Well? Everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is perfect. I was correct; you are ten weeks. So in two weeks you will need to come back so we can get you on schedule with everything. I'm going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and Diclectin. Be sure to take your prenatal vitamins everyday; do not skip a day. If you have any questions, problems, or concerns you can call me. I know you are a nurse, but still, first time moms are allowed to freak out. Here are your pictures, and be sure to schedule an appointment for two weeks from today. Okay?"

"All right. I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you then. You can get dressed, and then you're free to go."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem," he said, closing the door behind him. I let out a sigh and proceeded to get dressed. I placed my prescriptions in my bag and went to make an appointment. My appointment was set for February 27th at ten am. This time I hoped Edward would be here with me. I took note of the time, and it was just after five, so I decided to get the prescriptions filled while I shopped for groceries –the only thing I like to shop for—and give Edward a call at the same time. I knew he was meeting with the lawyers today to get Tanya to sign the papers. I pulled out my iPhone and tabbed Edward's name from my recent calls list. I had just transferred the call so it would come through my speakers when he answered.

"Hello, love."

"Hey, baby. How's munchkin? Have you met with the lawyers yet?"

"Munchkin is just fine; she's with Mom and Dad. I'm just now fixing to meet with them so hopefully she will sign."

"I hope so, too, baby. I'm heading to the grocery story now, so call me when your meeting is finished."

"I will, love. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too." We said I love you one more time before hanging up. I let out a sigh and parked my car. An hour later, I was walking out of the store with my purchases and heading home. It took a few trips to get everything inside and about ten minutes to put everything away. I had just finished fixing myself some dinner when my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hello."

"Hey, love. How are you?"

"I'm all right. I just finished making some dinner."

"What did you make?"

"Chicken fingers, mashed potatoes, and corn."

"Sounds good. You'll have to make it for me while I'm down."

"You know I will. Speaking of which, don't you have to get ready to leave for the airport?"

"Yes, I do. I was just calling you to say I love you and I'll see you when I land."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, give munchkin a kiss for me and tell her I love her and will see her soon."

"You know I will. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," I whispered. We hung up, and I stared at my phone for a few minutes before I started eating. I only ate a little before putting the rest into containers and putting them in the fridge. I washed off my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I decided to take a bubble bath just to relax to try to reduce my anxiety about tomorrow. I turned on the water to my bathtub –making sure it wasn't too hot— poured some bubble bath in, swished it around, and undressed. I carefully lowered myself in and sighed in comfort. I thought about all the ways tomorrow could go. I would tell Edward, and he would either me happy or mad. I was hoping for happy but it was a little too soon. Ugh. Why did my pill have to fail? Why was I just that little tiny tenth of a percent? There was no going back though. I already loved my baby, and I would do anything to protect him or her. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and started washing and trimming. After making sure everything was neat and trimmed, I pulled the plug and stood up. I dried off and put on my comfy pajamas. My eye lids were starting to close so I decided it was time for bed. I plugged in my phone and noticed I had a text from Alice.

_**Good luck tomorrow! Don't worry, he will be ecstatic about the baby. ILY B –A**_

_**Thanks, Alice. I'm hoping he will. This didn't come at a good time, ya know? – B**_

_**I know, B, but he will be happy no matter what. You will see TTYL – A**_

_**TTYL – B**_

I shot off a quick text to Edward telling him to have a safe flight and that I loved him. He didn't respond so I figured he was trying to get out the door. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. Thursday morning came, and I excitedly hopped out of bed. My morning sickness hadn't hit yet, and I hoped it stayed that away for at least today. I put lotion on every inch of my skin before putting on my new black bra and panty set. Over that, I pulled on a black and white dress which was lacy at the top and flowed loosely at the bottom. I slipped into some black suede pumps, put on a light layer of makeup, straightened my hair, and grabbed my coat and bag as I headed out to get Edward. His flight was due to land in an hour and a half, so by the time I got there, found a parking space, and walked to the arrivals gate, he should be landing. I had just stepped out my door when I realized that I didn't grab anything to eat nor did I take my prenatal pills, so I headed back inside to grab a bottle of water, my prenatal pills, and a pop-tart –not very healthy for a pregnant woman I knew, but still— I popped them into the toaster and waited for them to pop up. While I waited, I slipped on my white coat –silently hoping I didn't get anything on it—and grabbed a paper plate from the cabinet. As soon as they popped, I grabbed them, my water, my pill, and walked out the door. On my way to the airport, I stuffed my face and took my vitamin. An hour later, I pulled onto the airport grounds and followed the signs leading me to the arrivals parking lot. I had just parked the car when Edward sent me a text letting me know he had landed and he was working his way through security. I bolted from the car and made my way toward his gate, which was gate 11, and found a spot to stand. I was leaning against a poll when I saw his messy bronze hair over the crowd. I stood up straight and began to unconsciously bounce on my toes, placing my hands onto my stomach.

"That's your daddy," I whispered happily. As Edward got closer, he spotted me. His green eyes met my brown eyes, and I took off into a run. He stood still and dropped his bag, caching me as I threw myself into his arms.

"Bella," he sighed happily as I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed, kissing his neck.

"I missed you too, love, you have no idea," he replied as I pulled back and stretched up onto my toes to kiss him deeply. We pulled apart, and he grabbed his bag as I lead him out to the car. I slid into the driver seat while he threw his bag in the back of the car and then climbed in next to me.

"How long do I have you for?" I asked.

"Just until tomorrow night. I wish I could stay longer."

"It's all right. One night is good enough for me," I replied. "How has your week been?" I asked. He then set off filling me in on everything that had happened at work, with his family, and with munchkin. I was really glad to hear that she was excited about moving to live here with me within the next few weeks. I pulled into my apartment complex and parked. Edward jumped out and walked around to open my door for me. I gave him a light kiss as I thank you and locked the car after he had his bag. I led him inside and we sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to do tonight? Do you want to go out or stay in?" he asked.

"I really don't feel like dealing with the crowd tonight so why don't we just stay in? I can make us something and we can just stay in our own little bubble until you have to leave tomorrow night."

"That sounds nice. What did you have in mind for dinner?"

"I was thinking about lemon pepper chicken off the rotisserie with potatoes, green beans, and corn."

"That sounds delicious."

"I thought you would like it," I responded. Instead of a reply, he just crushed his lips to mine, and our tongues met in a frenzy.

"Tell me to stop, Bella. Otherwise, I won't. I need you so bad," he said as he kissed down my neck.

"No, don't stop," I said as my lips met his again. Soon our clothes were scattered across the living room and his mouth and fingers were working my pussy. God how I had missed his mouth. He had me screaming and riding out an orgasm within five minutes. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him to fuck me. My hormones were already out of whack, and he was just making it worse. I needed him to fuck me.

"Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me," I groaned out.

"With pleasure, love." He started to reach for his pants which I knew housed a condom but I stopped him, shaking my head. He grinned at me and slid his cock between my slick folds. I moaned at the contact. He sat up, bringing me with him, until his back was against the couch and I was straddling his knees.

"Ride me, Bella," he commanded, and I attacked his lips. I worked my hips in a circular motion before lifting up and slamming back down. Edward's hands gripped my ass, grinding me into him as I came back down; my hands were in his hair, pulling at it with every move. The next thing I knew, I was on my back with my legs thrown over is shoulders as he thrust into me.

"God..Edward..yes," I moaned out.

"Fuck, Bella. Touch yourself," He grunted in between thrusts. My hand trailed down my body, and I hissed as I came into contact with my clit. "Fuck."

He slammed into me and hit a spot he has never hit before, and the feeling it caused made me see stars.

"Right there..right fucking there," I moaned. He let out a grunt and hit the spot once again. My free hand found its way into my hair. I was so far gone that when I came, I couldn't formulate words, so I just screamed and, Edward was right there with me. He collapsed beside me as we panted for breath.

"Damn..that was..awesome," he panted out.

"Totally..agree." We laid there for a few minutes before our breathing evened out.

"Shower?" he asked with a grin.

"Race ya there," I said as I jumped off the couch, with him right behind me. Our shower wasn't so innocent, and that led to another round that was just as mind blowing as the one before. When we finally made it out, I was beat and wanted a nap, but I had to start dinner. As I prepared the chicken, Edward helped me by peeling and chopping the potatoes so they could boil for the mashed potatoes. When we are finished with those, he did the green beans while I shucked the corn and put it on the stove to cook. He decided that he wanted a salad to go with it so he prepared that as I put the finishing touches on dinner. I had just turned down the burners when Edward's phone rang.

"Love, can you answer that for me?" he asked as he chopped the tomatoes.

"Sure."

"Hello."

"Mommy! I miss you!" she shouts.

"Munchkin! I miss you too, sweetheart!" I exclaim.

"I can't wait to come live with you. It's boring here without you."

"I can't wait either, baby. It's lonely here without you. How's school going?"

"I don't like it. Daddy can't do my hair the way I like it, and my friend's pick on me. I want to be with you," she whines.

"I know, baby, and you will be in a few weeks. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too. May I talk to Daddy?"

"Of course. Here he is," I said, handing Edward the phone. He talked with a whiney Lyss who was begging to come here. Lyss didn't get the answer she wanted so she hung up, and Edward looked defeated.

"I wish we could move down here already. It's killing me to be away from you, and Lyss absolutely hates me because she can't be with you either. I don't care what I have to do; I will be here in two weeks. Screw everything else."

"Honey, you know you can't rush. Lyss is just being a normal six year old little girl who isn't with her mom all the time. I'm the only mom she knows, no thanks to that bitch of a wife of yours."

"Ex-wife," he whispered, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ex-wife?" I gasped.

"She signed the papers and the judge signed off. I'm no longer linked to her."

"Are you serious? Wait, he went ahead and signed off? I thought they had to be processed and that alone would take months."

"He wasn't going to at first but then she showed her true colors and he signed off. As of yesterday, I am no longer married."

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I jumped in his arms. I kissed every inch of his face I could before I finally kissed his lips. I was bursting with so much excitement that I didn't think I could wait any longer to tell him the news. "Stay right here. I want to give you your present now. I can't wait any longer," I said as I ran out of the kitchen. I knew that once I gave him this, dinner would be forgotten, but I didn't care. I had to tell him. I grabbed the Kay bag, along with the ultrasound picture out of my nightstand. I walked back to the kitchen literally floating on cloud nine, hopeful that this could work for us after all. Edward was standing in the same spot I left him, and he came to me as I entered the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit in the living room?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think you may want to sit," I said as I turned to walk to the living room. I took a seat on the couch and waited for him to join me.

"I turned the burners off. I get the feeling that what you are going to give me is going to shock the shit out of me."

"You may be right," I said. He sat across from me, and I handed him the bag, but kept the picture in my hand. He took the box out of the bag and threw the bag on the floor. I took a deep breath and kept it in as he opened the box that would forever change our lives. I saw the confusion in his eyes as he picked up the dog tags.

"Turn it over" I whispered. He did what I told him, and his eyes darted to mine.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said as I handed him the picture.

"When? How far along?" he shooted at me as he stared at the picture in awe.

"First night. Ten weeks," I responded.

"A baby," he murmured. "I'm going to be a dad again!"

"Yes you are," I said. The next thing I knew I was in his arms, and he was kissing me all over.

"Oh my god, Bella! This is incredible! I love you! I love you so much!" he shouted, and I laughed.

"I love you, too," I replied. He picked me up and carried me to our room. He set the picture on the dresser and put the tags over his neck before laying me down on the bed. He pulled my shirt up over my stomach and gently brought his hands to cover it while he whispered, "I'm your daddy. I love you so much, little one. I can't wait for you to get here," as he caressed my stomach.

He then looked up at me and said, "I love you, Bella. You've just made me the happiest man in the world."

I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Dinner was soon forgotten and our clothes were scattered everywhere as we got lost in each other. Our moves were not hurried like before this was just us making love.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you," He murmured.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**Most of us wish to be this.**

**Who is she?**

**Host note:**

**Did something sweet, romantic, or all out amazing happen to you yesterday for Vday?**

**If so, lemme live vicariously through you and share, please.**


	18. Twisted

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Twisted**

**Left Foot on Red, Right Hand on Blue**

Children at grandparents', being spoiled with pink frosted cupcakes and Disney movies...check.

Stuffed into uncomfortable undergarments, with a dress not covered in applesauce...check.

A dinner reservation at the fancy, pretentious restaurant that the hubby has been coveting more than the thought of his wife in uncomfortable undergarments...check.

Bella Swan was ready for Valentine's Day. Christmas was thankfully over, and green beer and corned beef were just a glimmer in her eye. Tonight, she was going to get some love from her man.

Coming down the stairs, she was attaching a dangling pair of gemstones that had, thankfully, not been lost in the playroom or a sink. As the door opened before her, she smiled at her dashing husband, who was looking not quite so dashing.

Edward trudged in, carrying grocery bags, his medical case, and a drooping bouquet of flowers. It was the hodgepodge of brightly-dyed carnations and baby's breath found at the end of the aisles at Shop o'Rama.

"What are you dressed up for?" Edward asked tiredly. He dropped the bags he was carrying onto the floor, the bouquet that was sadly turning brown lying on the top.

"It's Valentine's Day," Bella reminded him, as she approached him. "We have reservations at Equinox."

Equinox was the hot new restaurant in the city closest to town. Bella really had no need to ever go there after hearing about their miniscule portions, weird tendency to make meat foam, and their exorbitant prices. Edward was in love with modern design and high-concept cuisine. For this reason, one year ago, she suffered on the phone with a haughty hostess to try and get a reservation. The things she did to make her man happy.

"Shit! I forgot. At least I brought flowers. No wonder they didn't have any of the good ones left. Here's the milk for the kids. Where are they?" he asked, as he shoved a plastic bag into Bella's arms.

"They're sleeping at your parents'."

"Cool. Stick the milk in the fridge and see if we can go there next week?" Edward slipped off his shoes. "Today was a mess! How hard is it to make your kid get a flu shot? One little prick and it's done. We have the nasal too, for God's sake! Instead, of one minute of a cranky kid, they risk their child's health and have to deal with days of sickness. It makes no sense!"

It was probably best to cancel dinner reservations, Bella had to admit to herself. A geared up and cranky Edward wasn't the best dinner companion.

"I'll just put these away," she said quietly and trudged into the kitchen.

Picking up the phone, Bella called the restaurant. A woman with a thick accent answered, "Equinox, our cuisine will complete your existence. Irina speaking."

"Hello! I need to change my reservation." She started feeling nervous, because the woman on the other end of the line sounded like she was going to come to Bella's house and whip her.

The woman sneered, "Are you ill? Equinox does not accept cancellations for no good reason. We charge you three hundred dollars!"

Bella blurted out, "I have the flu! Cough, cough!"

"Then I put you on list for February 20th, two years from now."

"Do you have something sooner? If you don't have anything for next week, then do you have something available in this calendar year?" Bella wanted to reach into the phone and throttle the woman.

"I make it three years!" The woman sneered into the phone.

Bella gripped the phone tightly. "Super."

She hung up the phone, wishing that you could slam down a portable phone. A little click didn't have the same effect. Bella just hoped in three years they would be out of business. With manners like that, it was a certainty.

Edward came in wearing track pants and a stained Forks High School tee-shirt. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, not noticing the bottle of champagne that was in front of his face. Bella just sighed. Edward turned to her with a smile. She hoped that he would come up to her and kiss her passionately. Instead, he pointed out, "You probably should put on something else. The hamburgers I got are really greasy."

Bella just turned and walked slowly out of the room. He could put away the damned milk himself. She took a deep breath as she centered herself. She chanted in her head, _Don't be mad. Don't be mad. He had a hard day. Don't be mad._

Upstairs, Bella changed into a comfy pair of sweats, pulled her hair back in a messy bun and plopped her glasses on her face. Sometimes it didn't pay to shave your legs.

She headed back to the family room where Edward was loading the DVD player. The food and several beers were sitting out on the family room table. "What are we watching?"

"I picked up some Adam Sandler movie, where he acts like a fool." Edward laughed, walking over to Bella who had sat down on the couch. Of course, that was the plot of all Adam Sandler movies.

She simply said, "No."

"You have to get over this, sweetheart. One nightmare of Adam Sandler doesn't mean he's out to get you!" he pleaded.

Edward couldn't understand where Bella's fear of the comedian came from. All he could remember from that night was after they had giggled together during _Happy Gilmore,_ she woke from a nightmare swearing to never again watch another Adam Sandler movie. Bella knew why. Adam Sandler, dressed as a clown, was terrifying.

She repeated herself, "No."

"What do you want to do then?" Edward asked, plopping down and popping a fry into his mouth. He'd really had a tough day. He was tired and wanted to lie back and rest.

Bella grabbed a beer, drinking it quickly. Before Edward could protest, she blurted out, "Board games!"

"You hate board games! Honey, you always lose and get sullen..."

"Let's make it fun!" She headed over to a chest and pulled out _Battleship_. "Strip _Battleship_!"

Edward looked at her in shock. His Bella was always a surprise. "Is this for real?"

He really hoped she was serious.

"Unless you don't want..."

Edward jumped up. "Let me make a fire. I don't want my sweet wife to be freezing when she's naked before me."

"I could win!" she protested.

Edward just laughed. Bella couldn't win a game, board or athletic, to save her life.

"It's on!" Bella sneered, as she set up the game on the rug.

E1, E2, E3...goodbye Bella's submarine and sweatshirt.

G10, H10, I10, J10...goodbye Bella's battleship and sweat pants.

A1, A2…goodbye Edward's patrol boat and ratty tee-shirt.

F2, F3, F4, F5, F6…goodbye Bella's carrier and bra.

"I don't want to play this anymore," Bella complained, as she stood up. She crossed her arms over her bare chest. Her outfit now only consisted of polka-dotted panties and red woolen socks.

Edward smiled broadly. The fire cast a glow onto his chest, making Bella want to put her mouth all over his body. He suggested, "I can put on that movie."

Instead of protesting, Bella looked over at the pile of games that she had removed to get to _Battleship_. Inspiration struck instantly. Sauntering over to the games, she leaned over, slowly facing away from Edward. Bella couldn't help but smile as she heard the groan that came from him. Standing up, she held out the game so he could see it clearly.

"_Twister_? Oh, my God," he whispered, as his mind thought of all the possibilities.

"Get undressed all the way, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes never left his, as she peeled off those hideous socks, along with her panties. She tossed the panties at his head, which he caught with a grin.

Bella set up the mat, as Edward got undressed in a hurry. He tripped over his pants, as he grabbed the spinner.

He exclaimed, "Me first!"

"Go ahead, little boy." She stood and waited.

Edward spun. _Right leg on red_. He leaned down and shivered as Bella licked down his spine to take her turn.

_Left leg on yellow_. Bella maneuvered her body so she had to snake her arm under his legs to touch the yellow circle. Her mouth went to his already erect cock and sucked and licked it slowly. Edward was already coming undone by the woman under him. Then she pulled away and purred, "Your turn."

He was about to faint. Spinning the dial, it landed on _left hand on blue_. He wanted to make her as crazy as she'd made him. Instead of touching the closest blue circle, Edward started to massage Bella's clit. She tensed up, her eyes hooded. Inserting two fingers, rhythmically pumping in and out, he watched as Bella almost went over the edge. Then he stopped with a jaunty, "Your turn, honey!"

The fact that she was so close made Bella up her game. She gave a half-hearted spin and instead of reading it she cried, "Bella on Edward!"

Pushing Edward upright Bella wrapped both legs around his waist, kissing him passionately, and running her nails down his back. He gripped her ass and kneaded it, as he held his flexible wife tightly. Yoga classes were the best invention ever, he decided at that moment.

Laying the heavily-breathing Bella onto the plastic mat, Edward nipped down her neck. "Edward's mouth on Bella's boob."

"More, Edward… oh, give me more!" Bella squealed happily at the feeling of his wet mouth on her nipple. "Bella's hand on Edward's dick."

Her hand started pumping him with a forceful motion. He let out a yell and moved her hand. His voice was thick with lust as he declared, "Edward inside of his wife's fuck-hot body!"

Edward entered her swiftly and moved in and out with the perfect amount of pressure and timing. Their bodies were building with the pleasure of finally being joined. The couple completed each other, and were truly fulfilled when making love. His hands went into Bella's hair and he cried, "I'm coming, my love!"

"I love you so much," Bella murmured, as she finally came completely undone at the same time as Edward.

They held each other and Bella smiled at the way Edward stroked her back. He kissed her head. "I love you."

"As I do you. Guess what?"

He looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"I win!" She kissed him again and started round number two.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Bella woke up naked and alone in bed. She frowned to see Edward's side empty and slightly chilly. She would have loved to be cuddling in his arms at that moment.

Her frown changed to a grin, as she watched a wonderfully naked Edward bringing in a tray that contained her beloved coffee and muffins. "My favorite things!" she exclaimed. "What are these for?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, my gorgeous Bella. I'm a little late, but today I'm making it up to you." He placed the tray next to her and curled up against her side.

Bella looked at the clock and groaned. "We have to pick up the kids in fifteen minutes."

"Actually, my parents are having such a great time, they offered to keep them another night. Something about going to the aquarium and making boxed macaroni and cheese for dinner. I'm sure that would be a fun night for us when we become grandparents, but today I have a more active and sweaty plan for your day."

"Do tell!"

"I will be ravishing you in this bed until noon." He tickled her gently and kissed her neck.

"I like the way you think!" Bella loved the way this plan was going so far.

"We will be having lunch at the botanical gardens cafe. We can pretend it's spring and wander around the greenhouses. Feel free to make out with me whenever the mood hits you." He knew her love of flowers was an aphrodisiac.

"I think I can handle that request." Bella snuggled closer and nipped his ear.

"Hold on to that thought, my lady." He tried to get through their itinerary, but she was turning him on. "Dinner has been scheduled for…"

"Please don't say Equinox!" That would put a major damper on the night's potential plans.

"No! I called over there and talked to the most horrible woman. She said it would take five years for a reservation. I just think she was making things up!" Edward grimaced at the thought of his conversation with the dreadful hostess. She sounded like a psychotic dominatrix. "We're going to Luigi's! Aro can flirt with you and give us free breadsticks!"

"Aro's eighty," she reminded her husband.

"He's a flirty eighty. The man has good taste in younger women." Edward pinched her bottom and made Bella giggle. It was one of his favorite sounds. "The rest of the night will be more ravishing."

"You kept the _Twister_ game, right?" Bella asked, her eyes twinkling.

Edward gave her a confused look. "Yes, but we sullied the thing. The kids can't be around it."

"But we can keep it for us," she said, pulling her husband down on top of her. Bella kissed him until he was left hard and panting. "Tonight, baby, I'm thinking rematch."

* * *

**Author Hint: Sounds to me like her zodiak sign could be a lion.**

**Who is she?**


	19. Cupid

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Cupid**

**Title: Fifth Times a Charm**

Cupid's POV

Edward Cullen is a tough nut to crack. I am the 5th Cupid to be assigned to this guy and he is only 33 years old. I think they assign me because they fear he is hopeless. I am the newest Cupid after all, and he is my first assignment. Well, the joke will be on them. I refuse to fail on my first assignment.

First things first, I need to get good look at my charge and see what I have to work with. It is 8 pm on a Friday night and I find him at his desk, of course. Now, I understand being a doctor is hard work, but come on, he has his own practice and can set his own hours. He does boob jobs for a living, how hard can it be. Okay, so he does other things too, but boobs made him rich.

I sit in the corner of his office and watch him as I flip through his file. Handsome is an understatement. His file says he is kind, attentive, helps others, a little on the shy side, loves animals, and kids, and has the utmost respect for his mother. I close his file and study him. Everything in his file is a positive, especially the thing about his mother. If a woman wants to know how she will be treated, she should look to how he treats his mother.

So, he's hot, not a loser personality wise, what is wrong with him that we have had such a hard time matching him. I flip to information on the previous attempts to match him.

The first attempt was made when he was in college, Tanya Denali. She ended up cheating on him with his roommate, Garrett. Let me see, ahh, here it is, she was upset he wouldn't sleep with her after six months, got drunk, and screwed Garrett. Well, she obviously wouldn't do at all.

Next attempt was in medical school, Victoria, this one lasted two years. He obviously wasn't a virgin anymore, so what went wrong. Oh, she got hooked on drugs and left with her dealer, James. No, no, no, he does not need a druggie. I look closely at Edward, he is definitely a caregiver. A druggie wouldn't do but he did need someone that needed him, someone he could take care of maybe.

At this point, he was assigned a new Cupid. That Cupid tried to match him with Rosalie Hale, I had heard stories about her, Edward was all wrong for her. She was a bitch, a stark raving bitch, or so the rumors said. She had been attacked and was, understandably, very anti-male. The match attempt with Edward was so disastrous that it is still used as a Cupid don't in training. She ended up with Emmett, his brother, and is happy now, even though she and Edward can't stand to be in the same room together. That Cupid was downgraded to a desk job. I had no idea my Edward was that Edward.

The next Cupid was male and tried to turn Edward into a manwhore. He paraded woman after woman before him, trying to entice him. Thank god it didn't work. That guy requested reassignment after a few years. It was granted, but I heard he screwed up his next assignment so bad he was fired. Being fired is serious, there isn't much out there for an ex-cupid, most try to pass themselves off as some type of couples therapist.

The last Cupid really put some effort forth. He set Edward up with a nice woman named Rachel. They went on several dates and everything seemed to be going fine, then Edward suddenly lost interest. Uhh, I reread the notes several times, the Cupid couldn't pinpoint the reason why the relationship ended. It seemed as if one day Edward was on his way to falling in love and the next he was breaking it off. That Cupid tried several other nice, perfectly acceptable women, Kate, Lauren, and Elizabeth, each time Edward showed no interest in them.

Something changed in his life, but what? I knew to solve Edward's love problems I would need to answer that question.

People assume Cupids shot arrows and two people fall in love, the end, happily ever after. No, not true. First, we don't have arrows, and second, we can't make people fall in love. We can give two people a nudge to meet and build on any attraction that comes of that meeting, but we can't force love. We can't see the future either, but we can look into the past. I need to look into Edward's past and see if I can figure out what happened. What made Edward give up on love years ago?

I went back to the point he lost interest in Rachel, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I moved forward through his life, watching him interact with women he met through work, going out with his friends, even women he met in passing at the grocery…nothing. Nothing stood out, no one seemed to catch his interest. That didn't deter me though, something happened to make him lose interest. I am convinced it was because he met someone on his own, sometimes it happens like that. If that was what happened, why didn't the other Cupid notice?

I took a few days and let that thought run around in my mind. Whom could he have met that he would be interested in but for some reason not pursue. A married woman? No, Edward wouldn't do that, pine for a married woman, he would move on. Okay, so, someone single but he thinks off limits to him. Who could that be?

I watch his interaction and conversations with people closely, eventually he will give me a clue about this person. For days I watch Edward. I watch him at work, at home, I watch him go out with his brother on Friday…nothing. My first break comes on a phone call with his mother. His sister is coming home for the weekend and asked her friend to visit, as he sits in his office, he doesn't hide the smile that is on his face. His sister, whatever happened has something to do with her, or someone around her.

Edward, like his siblings, is adopted. His brother Emmett is five years older than he is, but his sister, Alice, is 12 years younger than him. The Cullen's adopted her when she was 16, Edward was already a doctor and off starting his life. So, I need to go back and look at the times he has seen Alice.

I hit the jackpot in Alice's college years, specifically when he meets Alice's roommate, Bella. It is so obvious that it's almost comical. If they were in a cartoon, I swear there would be hearts circling both their heads.

A quick visit to headquarters and I set up a meeting with Bella's cupid. That meeting was very fruitful. Turns out Bella was just assigned a new cupid too. I outlined Edward's file and my suspicions. She agreed to look deeper into Bella's file and we would meet up in a few days.

I kept a close eye on Edward and as the weekend drew closer, there was more pep in his step. More than ever, I was convinced he loved Bella, but their age difference and her being his sister's friend were forcing him to deny himself.

I met up with Sue, Bella's cupid, and discovered that her history was similar to Edward's. Bella was dating a guy named Jacob when she met Edward. She broke it off with Jacob within two weeks and hadn't been interested in anyone since. We went back and watched how they interacted with each other, neither one of us had ever seen a stronger pairing, and Sue had been doing this a long time. We decided we would both be at his parents this weekend and see if we could nudge them towards each other.

The weekend was…a bust. We watch as their eyes lit up when they see each other. The deep inhale they each took when they hug, and the reluctance they each have in letting the other go. We watch as they stay up late talking to each other and really listening. We watch as they snuggle together under a blanket Saturday afternoon watching a movie. We watch as Alice teases Bella about her crush on her brother and as Esme begins to figure out that her son loves his sister's friend. We watch it all and as they lean in to kiss early Sunday morning we also watch as Emmett yells good morning, not realizing what he just interrupted. It was beyond frustrating.

We fell back and regrouped, they had made some headway, now we need to give it a nudge. Sue was going to work on Bella, build on her feelings for Edward. I told Sue I didn't think Edward would ever go to her, she would need to come to him. Over the next few weeks, Sue kept Edward in the front of Bella's mind, replaying the weekend at his parents' house. She nudges Bella whenever she catches the feeling that Bella thinks Edward may be interested in her. She makes that feeling grow along with Bella's confidence that she won't be rejected.

Sue informs me when Bella makes the decision to confront Edward on Valentine's Day. Bella isn't sure exactly what will happen once she said her piece to Edward, but she plans to skip the next day's classes. Sue tells me Bella is hoping for a very late night. I warn Sue I am pretty sure Edward won't just fall into bed with her, especially since he loves her. It just isn't in the boy's nature. So we cook up a plan to make sure they 'seal the deal', as the saying goes.

Now it is strictly against policy to interfere with a charge's thoughts. We can't put a thought in their head out of the blue, but are dreams really thoughts? Most times people don't remember their dreams clearly. We may have bent the rules but we didn't break them – scouts honor.

They were already dreaming about each other, kind of. What we did was ramp up their dreams, make them steamier. The look on Edward's face was priceless the first morning he woke to find he'd had a wet dream about Bella. I'm not a perv, I didn't stay and watch the dream. I left after things heated up and clothes started coming off. We did our best to make sure by the time Bella arrived at Edward's he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

The time had arrived, D-day, or should I say V-day. Sue assured me that Bella was on her way to Edward's apartment and had quite the surprise in store for him. Edward had just come off shift this morning after being on for 72 hours, I made sure he had some very pleasant dreams. We watch as Bella rides up in the elevator and psyches herself up to tell Edward how she feels about him. As she knocks on his door Sue and I decide to give them some privacy, hopefully they'll need it, three hours should be enough time.

EPOV

It was a hard shift, no one likes doing the 72 on call, yet we all take turns doing it. The other doctors think I'm nuts doing the on call since I have my own practice, but I miss the pace of a hospital, and it keeps me on my toes. My Bella dreams have been getting more graphic, at least I didn't wake up with jizz all over myself this time. No, this time I woke up hard and horny, taking care of myself in the shower hadn't helped any either. I need to get laid. No, that's not true, I need to man up and tell Bella how I feel.

I knew my mother had seen more than I wanted her too last month. Her phone call yesterday confirmed it, she knows I have a thing for Bella and is actually encouraging me.

"_Edward I know you have feelings for Bella. I also know my son well enough to know that her age and the fact that she is Alice's friend is what is probably holding you back."_

_When I didn't respond, she decided to continue._

"_You'll have to get the full story from her, but Bella hasn't had a typical teenage experience. My understanding is that she lived with her mother most of her life, only she was the more adult of the two. She took care of her mother, cooked, cleaned, made sure bills got paid, and that her mother went to work. She also had a revolving door of 'uncles in her life'. Her father wasn't much better and had no idea what to do with a teenage daughter."_

"_I don't understand why you are telling me all of this mother. It could never work and that's if she is even interested in me."_

"_She is definitely interested, trust me, and Alice would love it if the two of you got together."_

"_What is it you want from me mom?" I didn't want to have this conversation with my mother. I didn't know how to tell her I was worried being with Bella would make feel like a pervert._

"_Bella needs someone like you Edward, you're a caregiver. I have watched for years how you take care of the people in your life. Bella needs that, and I'm not sure she even realizes it. She is an old soul and is use to taking care or others, I don't think any of the adults in her life have even thought about putting her needs first."_

"_Well I don't want to be a father figure her."_

"_Trust me, you aren't." She was laughing at me now. "Edward, I believe she sees what I see when she looks at you. Someone who is capable of taking care of her, but confident enough in themselves to let her grow and be who she is meant to be. Just give her and yourself a chance son, that's all I'm saying."_

I'm pulled from my thoughts of that phone call by a knock on my door. I'm not expecting anyone and am shocked when I look through the peephole to see Bella. Damn she is beautiful, and now I have to open the door with a chubby.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I ask as I hold the door open so she can enter. This is the first time she's been in my apartment and I really like the way she looks here.

"I need someone to talk to Edward. I have this problem…its complicated, but you were such a good listener at your parents and I was hoping you would be willing to talk this through with me. Help me figure out if I'm nuts or not I guess."

She laughs, but there doesn't seem to be any humor behind it and she is definitely nervous as she looks at me.

"Never mind, I obviously intruded. I'm sorry Edward, I'll just go."

I must have been silent longer than I thought as I try to figure out why she is here. Thankfully, I catch her before she can shut the door.

"Wait Bella," I call. "I'm sorry, you caught me off guard. Come in, let me take your coat and we'll talk."

"Thanks Edward, I'd like to keep my coat though, I'm still a little cold." She said and gave me a small smile.

"Right then. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" Good god, I'm rambling and acting like the nerdy, shy guy I was in high school.

"Hot chocolate would be great, thanks." I get a genuine smile out of her that time.

"Come on, we can talk while I make it." I tell her and take her arm to lead her into the kitchen.

"First I want to say I feel really comfortable with you Edward. I always have." She says as she perches herself on one of my high island stools. "Last month, at your parents, whenever we talked it felt like you cared about what I was saying and about me in general. I have to admit, I have few people in my life that I think truly care about what I want. Most are too concerned about the things they expect me to do for them."

"I hope you know I don't expect you to do anything for me Bella. All I want is your happiness, yes, I realize that sounds sappy, but I like listening to you. Your ideas and insight into things amaze me, especially for someone your age."

"My age." She murmurs and I don't think I was meant to hear her comment.

"So what's this complicated problem you need help with?" I ask and set her mug in front of her. I lean against the island with my mug, I need the island between us. When she sat down I caught a glimpse of her legs, her long stocking covered legs. She has to be wearing a dress, a short one at that, and my chubby was a now a full on hard on.

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I need some advice about a guy."

She was looking into her mug and running her finger around the top of it. I was glad she was distracted, it gave me a chance to wipe the devastation off my face. She wants advice about a guy, a guy she obviously likes. I can do this, I can help her, keep my act together, then crawl into bed and cry because she would never be mine.

"Okay, I'll try. Tell me about him and why he's a problem."

"He's perfect. Or at least he's perfect for me. He's kind and caring, he listens to me when I talk, he seems to care about me and if I'm happy or not. He loves his family, and really cares about the people he comes into contact with through his work. He makes me laugh and I have never felt as…at peace and serene as when I sit in complete silence with him. I feel him when he enters a room, it's like electricity or something, and I have never felt it with anyone else. He looks at me and I swear I see the rest of our lives being played out in his eyes. When he holds my hand or touches me, I can't describe it, it causes butterflies in my stomach and I want to jump him but at the same time it gives me a sense of calm."

She pauses and I feel like excusing myself to have a pity party in the bathroom, after I puke up my dinner. Everything she described, the feeling she gets, I get those feelings too…for her. I love this girl and she loves someone else, this is why I gave up on finding anyone years ago, this girl and the fact that she would never be mine.

"You probably think I'm an idiot."

You can do this Edward, you care about her and want her happy. Put on your big girl panties and help her get the guy she wants.

"What does he look like? With guys when looks aren't mentioned it usually means the person is a dog." I tease her and am rewarded with a small chuckle.

"Fucking hot, that's what he is. About your height, has the wildest hair I've ever seen and I want to run my hands through it every time I see him. I could lose myself in his eyes for days. I dream of staring into his eyes and tugging that crazy hair as he fucks me hard." She looks as if she is lost in her thoughts, I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to say that last part out loud. "Sorry, TMI." She blushes and looks at her mug.

"It's fine, so not a dog." She shakes her head. "How is it complicated Bella? Are you getting a vibe from him that he isn't interested?"

"No, sometimes I think he is very interested. But…" I wait for her to continue, she doesn't.

"What Bella, but what?" I have to know, as much as it will kill me to see her move on, maybe this guy as some fatal flaw I can find and send him packing.

"Well, he's older and while I know he doesn't think of me as kid, I think the age difference bothers him."

"Older? Like 20 years older or 5 years older?"

"More than 5 but less than 20. The thing is, I have never felt comfortable dating guys my own age, they are too immature, want to play games, or are just in it for sex. I don't want that, I want to start my life, my future, not party the night away. I think, he thinks we are at two different stages in our lives and I wish I could make him realize we aren't, we are much closer than he thinks."

"Is his age the only complication?"

"I don't see our age difference as a complication, but no. I met him through a friend and I'm sure he worries what that friend would think as well as his family. As I said they are very important him, as are their opinions."

Oh the fucking irony, Bella came to me to help her solve a problem that could have been about us. I couldn't tell her the guy was too old, because if this didn't work out for her I want to be able to have a chance with her. By not telling her how I feel I backed myself into a corner. Rock meet hard place, fuck my life.

"Honestly Bella all I can tell you is to talk to him. Until you lay all your cards out on the table, you'll never know if he feels the same way. Has something forced your hand to do this now? Are you worried he is interested in someone else?" I felt bad asking the question but part of me hopes he is moving on, I want my chance with Bella.

"No, not really, I mean I've had feelings for him for a few years now actually. It's just, I saw him recently, and the way he was with me, it's the most hope I have ever felt where the two of us are concerned. I also think we have reached the point where one of us has to make a move or let things go. I don't think I can hang in limbo much longer." She was wringing her hands again, a sure sign she was nervous. It made we wonder what she was so worried about,

"Actually, I have a little speech I've been working on, to tell him. Can I try it out on you? I know it's weird but I don't want to sound like a total idiot."

"I'm sure you won't sound like an idiot Bella. Any man would be honored to have you." Fuck, did I really say that to her, kill me now.

"Really?" She sounds surprised as she hops off her stool.

"Yes really, you're beautiful Bella, inside and out. If this guy doesn't realize that then he isn't worth your time." I'm worth your time, I want to shout at her.

"So if I came to you and said – Since the first time I saw you, three years ago, you captivated me. Every man I have met since I have compared to you and found every one of them lacking. As I spent more time with you and got to know you I…to be honest, I fell in love. I fell in love with your kindness, your caring, the way you love your family, your sense of fairness, and most of all I fell in love with your integrity. I see you, the you that wants to take care of someone, the you that wants someone to love him for whom he is and not what he has to offer. I also see the you that wants someone to take care of you also. I fell in love with that, with the you not many people see, the vulnerable man that fears something is wrong with him for loving someone so much younger than him. I love that you feel comfortable enough with me to show me that fear, even if you don't mean to."

She could be talking about me. Is she talking about me? I mean she's talking to me but the way she is looking at me, she is actually talking about me, like me and her? Get a fucking grip Edward, I tell myself, she came her looking for a friend, not a pervert. All I could think was that I want Bella to be talking about us, and the fact that when she hops down I get another look at her sexy legs is a bonus.

"Bella, I…um, well…let me just say…" I have no idea how to respond to everything she just said.

"No, please don't say anything yet, let me finish." I nod at her to continue. "It is more than possible I have been reading the signs wrong, but the truth is I just don't want to stay away from you any longer. If I'm right," she closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath. "If I'm right about us, about you, I don't want to wait one more minute to see where it leads us. If I'm right about this, I want I it all with you, everything you are willingly to give me, because I am willing to give you everything too."

Bella moves closer, she is standing right in front of me and the look on her face, she has to be talking about us. I want her to be talking us, fuck, I just want her. I open my mouth several times but nothing comes out, I'm speechless.

"I can tell you that Alice is fine with this, I have never hidden my feelings for you from her." My head snaps up at the mention of my sister and I point to myself.

"It's you Edward." She slowly unbuttons her long, red winter coat and I can't take my eyes off her as more skin is exposed. "It's always been you and I'm done waiting for you to come to me. So, you have two options here. One, you can tell me you aren't interested and I leave right now. Or two, you open the Valentine's Day present I spent all day preparing for you." With her last statement, she lets her coat fall to the floor.

"Fuck," I groan out and rubbed my cock before I realize what I'm doing. I'm going to blow in my pants. There stood Bella, the woman I love, in my kitchen in nothing more than a black bra, thong, and garter set with red hearts on it.

"That's the idea Edward, the first time anyway." She moves closer and starts unbuttoning my shirt. "I want it all though Edward, not just one night. I want a life with you, a future.

"Future," I mutter and hear her giggle.

"Are you okay Edward?" I hear her ask and am pulled from my daze when I feel her hands on my belt buckle.

"Not one night Bella." I tell her as I palm her breast and pull her closer. "Definitely not one night. I want you, have wanted you for so long." I end on a moan when she squeezes me through my boxers. When did she undo my pants, I need to get my shit together and take charge.

I grab her behind her neck and pull her to me for a long deep kiss. I run my other hand down her side and over ass, stopping on her thigh before I pull it up around my hip as I grind my cock into her. I am able to feel how hot and wet she is.

"You deserve candlelight and romance, for me to take my time and devour every inch of your delicious body. You deserve for me to worship you like the goddess you are to me while I slowly make love to you."

I push her thong aside and gently stroke her folds. When she grinds against me, I slip a finger in and can't believe how tight she is. A strange part of me hopes she isn't a virgin.

"Fuck you feel tight. I have to know Bella, are you a virgin?" She blushes and looks away as she shakes her head.

"Good." I say and her head snaps back to me. "You deserve slow, gentle, and reverent, and I promise to give you that and more." I pull my boxers down and step out of the pile of clothes at my feet.

"But I can't Bella, not this first time." I pull down the cups of her bra and pinch her nipples. "I have wanted this for so long, years." I rip her thong off and throw it off to the side. "I promise to love you later baby, but right now I really need to fuck your pussy." I pick her up and my cock is crying 'hell yeah' as I line up at her entrance.

"This is going to hard, dirty, and rough, baby. Hold on tight." I warn her as I slam up into her.

"Yes," she shouts and her head falls back. I still to let both of us get some sense back. She is unbelievably tight, she may not be a virgin but she is damn close, and I haven't had sex in years.

I must take too long because Bella tightens her legs around my waist, braces her arms on my shoulders, and gives my hair a good tug before moving up and down on me. My eyes roll back in my head at the feel and sound of us.

"Fuck me Edward, fuck me hard. I've wanted this for a long time too." She whispers in my ear. "I've dreamed of you fucking my pussy into submission, she's a greedy bitch Edward. Think you can keep up with her?" Bella asks and then bites my ear, hard. That's it, it's as if a switch is flipped and every thought except for fucking Bella leaves my brain.

"Watch it little girl. Pussy wants to play, I am going to fuck her up." I growl at her and stride over to my kitchen table. I slowly pull out as I lower her ass to the edge of the table. Without warning, I ram back in, causing Bella to squeal.

"My pussy," I chant and set a hard, fast pace. I wrap my arms around Bella, with my hands high up on her back, forcing her to arch and offer me her nipples. The shift causes me to go deeper and Bella whimpers, biting her bottom lip.

"That's right pussy, take my cock. How's that feel pussy?" I slowly pull out so she feels all of me and ram back in. Bella whimpers again. "Learn to take all of me little girl. Your pussy looks so good, stretching to take all 9 inches of my 3-inch girth. Doesn't that burn feel good pussy?"

Bella moans and nods. Part of me wonders where the words are coming from. I've never been into dirty talk but I can't seem to stop. I take her nipple in between my teeth and pull. Bella tries to sit up more to lessen the discomfort but I hold her in place.

"Cum for me pussy, drench my cock." I bite a little harder and feel her clamp down on me and I think of some of my less than hygienic patients to keep from cumming.

"Yes...Edward." She shouts and the force of her orgasm is trying to push me out, I'm not having that. I slow my stroke to draw out her orgasm. The second she calms I pull her legs from around my waist and spread her wide open, her knees pinned to the table by my hands. The view is spectacular, her pussy looks like it is trying to gobble my dick up, and that thought almost does me in.

"Touch yourself baby." I tell her as I move one of her hands to her clit. I can feel her fingers brushing against my hard on. "Fuck but you look good playing with my pussy."

I take her other hand and have her hold her knee to the table. Bella has shocked me several times today. Hell, I've shocked myself with some of the things coming out of my mouth, and I have one more thing I want to try. Her juices are flowing out of her pussy onto the table. I swipe two fingers through the puddle under her and circle her pink rosebud.

"Has anyone had you here?" I ask and push in a little.

"No!" she shrieks and works her clit faster.

"I will, my naughty girl." I lean over to tell her. "One day, when your pussy is out of commission, I am doing to tap this fine ass of yours." She is bucking to meet my thrusts. I think Bella is going to love a little kink, and she definitely loves the dirty talk. "I bet it is at least as tight as your pussy. If you are a really good girl, I'll buy a dildo for double penetration, stuff you like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Yes," Bella screams and squirts all over me.

"Shit," that's it I'm done. I thrust one more time and push my thumb just inside her ass. "I'm cumming Bella." I grunt out and empty myself into her, it feels like forever before I stop and Bella is still shaking, but nothing has ever felt more right.

Cupid POV

Sue and I check in at three hours, they're in the kitchen and we quickly pop out. We try again at six hours and all I see is the back of the couch and Edward's pasty ass. We wait for the twelve-hour mark, I mean it's almost morning now, he has her splayed out on top of his piano. After much discussion, and eye scrubbing, we decide to wait for the full 24 hours to pass.

With our eyes scrunched closed tight we pop in at the 24-hour mark. It's quiet, for once. We both squint our eyes open a little and hope for the best. There lying in bed, fast asleep, with just a sheet covering them are Edward and Bella. He has her pulled close to him and is holding on as if he thinks she will try to run away. She is laying there as if she has always been there, they look happy, very happy.

"We did good Sue, we did very good."

"Yes we did Charlie, yes, we did."

* * *

**Author Hint: Do you think she just really likes to play chess? Or does it mean something else?**

**Who is she?**


	20. Red

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Red, Red Wine and Misty Blue**

**Prompt: Red**

"Come _on_. Play with me."

"No."

"_Plaaaaay_ with _meeeeee_!"

"Are you four?"

"Yes. Play with me!"

"Ugh, _fine_, but only if you can guess mine." Eye roll. "_And_ the color."

"Seriously, Izbee? Too easy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. So. You're wearing a red dress, which would make you want to wear red underneath so you can be all matchy-matchy-OCD. But – it's silk, and it's thin, and you are forever terrified of a repeat of the red-silk-shirt-under-blacklight incident at the Underground, so you'd want something that won't be noticeable in color at all. That eliminates black, too, and any other dark colors."

_Damn, he's good. But he still hasn't won yet._

"Nude."

"Eric, I _am_ wearing underwear, geez!" I said.

"_No_, nude is the _color_ of your underwear. Bra and panties, to be exact. Further, because your dress is thin _and_ silk, you're worried about outlines, so you are probably wearing stretchy lace instead of pieces with thicker edges and seams. Yes?"

How the heck does he do that? "Ugh. Yes. So you are well-versed in my underwear neuroses. You still haven't said what _style_ of underwear I'm wearing, though, so I still don't have to play with you."

"Boy shorts. Full coverage, not cheekies." Eric sat back, smug, smiling and triumphant at my look of shock. "Oh, Izbee, you're surprised? How long have I known you, girl? We've had more conversations about underwear than the designers at Victoria's Secret! I know you hate thongs, I know you hate anything where your cheeks are out and can feel the fabric of your clothes rubbing them! I seriously don't know how you're surprised. Now. Play with me. You're up first – the girl who thinks a bandana tied around her tatas is a top. Go."

I couldn't resist, and I laughed. He was right on all counts, and I adored that he knew me so well. I was always going to play his stupid game, I just wanted him to beg – he's so cute when he's whiny. I looked over to the girl he meant, and I had to laugh. A bandana – literally, a red _bandana_ – was folded in a triangle and then tied in back, leaving the triangle to cover her boobs and part of her belly. _Classy_. And to make it better – or worse – she was wearing what looked like a red tube top as a skirt.

"Oh, Eric, you gave me the easiest one. Or, the sleaziest one, I should say!" I looked in his expectant face and smirked. "Commando all the way – no bra, no panties. There's no way she could hide anything in those scraps she's calling an outfit."

"I concur," he said. "Okay…let's see…dude talking to her – boxers. No, no, wait... briefs."

"Why?" I asked, thinking he looked like a boxers man.

"He's baby-faced and preppy and I bet mama still washes his clothes when he visits. Briefs. I bet they're white, too," Eric said with a definitive nod.

"Okay, um…red corset dress at 10 o'clock – thong. The dress is tight enough to show lines, but she's too worried about getting anything squicky on her dress to go commando," I said.

"I can see that – perfect manicure, hair not out of place, fidgety – self-conscious. Yeah, you nailed that one," Eric said. We both looked around for the next guess before he gasped and grabbed my arm. "Holy-fuck-me-sideways…mmm, mmm, mmm. The guy that just walked in – copper-top, jaw I want to bite, lips I want on me…Izbee, I'mma faint, girl. I guess boxers, though. He's hot but he still looks sweet, too. Kind of old-fashioned."

My breath caught as I finally saw the man making Eric swoon.

Edward.

"Boxer briefs," I whispered.

"What?" Eric asked.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath to push down the gajillion butterflies that suddenly shook my insides. "Um, boxer briefs, Eric. He wears boxer briefs."

"No, no way – I got this one. Boxers all the way. Le sigh...I want to have this boy. He's beautiful, Izbee. And probably _so_ not gay, dammit."

"No, Eric, he's boxer briefs, I promise," I said, unable to look away from the one man I'd loved the most in my life.

"And you know this because...?" He asked. Eric and I had been friends for a few years, but not long enough for him to know me when I was with Edward.

"I know because…that's…_Edward_," I said, sighing his name. All these years later, and still I couldn't look at him without so much wanting.

"That's _your_ Edward? Holy shit, Izbee – why did you let him go?"

"I didn't! Well, I mean, we let each other go. I guess the timing was off or something. But, yeah, that's him," I said, suddenly feeling like I both wanted to disappear and be seen by him. I was unreasonably giddy to realize he didn't walk in with a date.

"Hmmm," Eric hummed, grabbing my hand.

"What?"

"Maybe the timing is just perfect. _Now_," he stressed, squeezing my hand between his two.

"I can't even begin to hope, Eric. Seriously. Please don't put beautiful daydreams in my head, okay? I probably loved him more than he loved me, anyway. Just…distract me, please," I begged, pleading with my eyes.

I needn't have worried about a distraction, because barreling toward us with a wide smile and squeals was none other than Alice.

"Bella! Eric! Ohmygosh isn't this fabulous? It came out so much better than I pictured and holy crap you look great, Bella! Eric, you look hot! That reminds me - there's a guy I work with who's coming tonight and I told him all about you! His name is Alec and he's so _pretty_ and I think you two will hit it off! Bella, I love the dress, sweetie! You look so hot, girl! I need to find someone to fix you up with and – " Alice rambled on, gesturing wildly, gushing her enthusiasm and mania so fast I couldn't catch my breath. I caught her hands to interrupt her.

"Alice? Al? Take a breath, sweets," I hugged her, eliciting a squeal and a squeeze from her. "I'm so happy for you, hon. You outdid yourself here, you know that? You need some pink up in here, though. It's Valentine's Day, after all."

"You hate pink," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'm not a girly-pink kind of girl, but still, it looks like Hell in here!" I joked, gesturing all around.

"It does not look like Hell!" she argued, hands on hips.

"Al, it's red and black! It's Valentine's Day, not 'A Night in Dracula's Castle!'" I said, laughing.

"Red and black are very _elegant_, Bella. Black is powerful and sexy and red is fire and passion – perfect for an engagement party! Besides, I love seeing all the guys in black and all the girls in red – this may be my best theme party yet!" She squealed again, clapping her hands and folding them under her chin. "I'm a master. That's all there is to it."

"I'm just messing with you – I love it, really. And I really love that I'm wearing the same color as everyone else so I don't stand out like a sore thumb," I added, not realizing how strongly I felt that way until I said it.

"Oh, pssht. But that won't matter later when you see what fun I have pla-annned," she finished in a sing-song voice.

"Shit. What did you do?" I asked, creeping dread now overtaking the butterflies.

"Oh, _I_ didn't do anything, but you will. You and all the guests. You're the entertainment!" she said, squealing again. "Every person here has to sing a karaoke song for me and Jay! And get this, every song has to have 'red' or 'black' in the title! Cool, huh? I'm so brilliant I amaze even myself."

Beside me, Eric fist-pumped the air and whooped, Karaoke was his "I-wish-I-could-make-a-living-doing-this" hobby. I was mortified. I possessed neither the skill nor the desire to sing, and perhaps more, I detested any kind of spotlight or attention.

"You. Hate. Me," I gritted out, trying my best to look mad and scary. Eric scoffed.

"Drama queen!" he yelled, poking me in the side.

"Bella, I don't hate you! This is fun! Fun! Besides, it's my party and you have to do what I say!" Alice said with raised brows.

"I'm already wearing the bridesmaid dress you wanted and throwing you the shower you wanted and giving the speech you wanted! Give me a break here? Please?" I begged, near panicking.

Alice tapped her chin with her finger while she regarded my freak-out. "Tell you what. Our secret." She side-eyed Eric before continuing. "You have to sing, but you can pick any song you want, even if it doesn't fit with 'red' or 'black.' That'll give you more options, okay?"

She was trying to make me feel like I had a choice, but she and I both knew she wasn't going to budge on this. It was her party, her rules. I supposed I could subject myself to acute mortification if it would make her happy, seeing as she was one of my closest friends. If only Edward weren't here to witness the train wreck, considering I hadn't seen him in nearly six years. The fact that I was pretty sure the man I had loved most of all was also the man I was _still_ hopelessly in love with was just the bright, red cherry on top of this hot-fuck-sundae of a development.

"_Kare-fucking-oke_. Why does anybody like that stupid-ass invention," I muttered. "If I have to, I have to. And thanks for letting me pick something different – what's the shortest song in the world? 'Happy Birthday?' Maybe I'll sing that." I crossed my arms to punctuate my unhappiness.

"Oh, Bella, relax! Everybody here is doing it, so you're not alone, and it's fun!" she cajoled, smiling and shaking my shoulders. Her face morphed into one of mock-seriousness before she pointed a long, red fingernail in my face. "This is fun, dammit."

"Yes ma'am," I said in defeat, saluting and smiling.

"I'll see to it she has fun," Eric added. "I'll help her pick out a song – I wonder if Edward would be up for a duet with you…?" he asked, smirking at me and narrowing his eyes deviously.

"Edward? Oh, Edward made it! Yay! Don't hate me, Bella, he's Jay's friend from way back and we miss him and yay! He's here!" Alice shouted, and she was off, barreling through the crowd in search of Edward, and likely, Jasper.

As Eric took off to look for the karaoke list, I couldn't help but feel like this was going to be the most embarrassing night of my life.

Edward, karaoke, and unrequited love. _Awesome_.

**333 Red, Red Wine and Misty Blue 333**

With the application of a few glasses of liquid courage, I was far more comfortable and less freaked-out. I still hadn't decided on the song I _would_ sing, but I knew what I _wanted_ to sing...and to whom it would be directed.

Edward and I had yet to speak to one another. I wasn't avoiding him, nor he me, but it was as though we were in orbit. We were both moving around some invisible fixed point, our paths never crossing. I didn't think it was conscious on either of our parts, it just was.

I kept myself busy guessing underwear with Eric and laughing or cringing at the many karaoke performances. I was grateful to see several other participants looking just as uncomfortable with their turn as I was with mine, you know, "misery loves company" and all that. Even so, it was funny. It was..._fun_. Dammit.

I pulled my weight with Alice to get myself as far down the list as possible. My idea was to be a little drunk myself so I could get through it, and for the rest of the guests to be trashed enough to not notice my turn at all. I thought it was a brilliant plan. The major drawback is that I hadn't seen Edward tossing back very many drinks, which meant he was likely sober enough to remember every, last self-esteem-shattering detail of my performance.

I continued to distract myself from Edward the best I could manage, given my "date" had, in fact, hit it off quite well with Alec. Thankfully, he wasn't an asshole of a friend, so he didn't abandon me. They both included me in the conversation as much as possible, but it was still difficult not to seek Edward with my eyes every so often. I watched Alec with Eric, and I felt wistful. I was happy to see something blossoming for Eric in front of my eyes, but I was also a little sad for my own lack of connection. The person I felt the most connected to remained several yards away the whole evening. The best moments I had were when we would oh-so-briefly catch each other looking. Small smiles and slight nods are all we managed, but at least I didn't feel completely brushed-off.

My little party of three had a blast enjoying the "talent" at the party. Classy bandana girl – whose name I now know to be Jessica – sang "Red High Heels." Preppy tighty-whities – Mike – tried and failed to pull off a badass rendition of "Back in Black." Jumping party protocol, as only the guests were _required_ to sing, Jasper serenaded his bride-to-be with "Lady in Red." I noticed it earned him a "seriously, get a room" kiss from Alice when he rejoined her. Eric decided to go retro and sang "99 Red Balloons," garnering extra kudos and respect from the crowd for throwing in the German words where he remembered them. Jay's friend Emmett got everyone giggling with a porn-worthy version of "Little Red Corvette," while some seriously hard-core Grace Potter-wannabe got up and sang the shit out of "Black Betty" right after him. There were others – some Pearl Jam, Santana, U2, a beautiful version of "Blackbird" and some other less memorable attempts. I had almost forgotten Edward would have to do this, too. Once I realized he would be singing, I kissed my ovaries and heart goodbye.

Said heart jumped into my throat when his name was called. Subconsciously, I grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed. Sweet friend that he was, he squeezed back and kissed my cheek.

Instead of approaching the mic stand like everyone else, Edward sat down at the keyboard on stage. _Holy shit, he's going to play the music himself? I'm so dead. _Memories of sweet serenades while sharing his piano bench pushed themselves to the front of my mind. As torturous as it was to no longer have him, wild horses couldn't have dragged me away.

"So, red or black...not a lot of choices," Edward began, fingering the keys and smiling. "There is one song, though, that's kind of perfect right now. For me, I mean. Well, it has been perfect for quite a few years, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy. And Jay and Al – I love you guys. Don't hate me for my sad song, okay?"

I recognized the song immediately, but realized he was singing the original, not the remake. I just sat back and soaked in his rough, soulful voice while I listened to words I wouldn't dare hope could ever be meant for me.

_Red, red wine  
Go to my head  
Make me forget that I  
Still need her so_

Red, red wine  
It's up to you  
All I can do, I've done  
But memories won't go  
No, memories won't go

I'd have sworn  
That with time  
Thoughts of you  
Would leave my head  
I was wrong  
And I find  
Just one thing  
Makes me forget

Red, red wine  
Stay close to me  
Don't let me be alone  
It's tearing apart  
My blue, blue heart

No, I wouldn't have dared to hope. Not until he looked me dead in the eyes when he sang, "_I'd have sworn, that with time, thoughts of you would leave my head._" For the remainder of the song, he looked at either me or his hands on the keys, and the butterflies and dread disappeared, leaving nothing but resolve. Drunk or not, mixed signals or no, I didn't care – I was going to sing to him just as it seemed he was singing to me. If nothing happened, so be it. But I had to try – I just had to see.

My eyes followed Edward off the stage. He headed to the bar and Emmett, but not without locking eyes with me. His smile was sweet, small and a little sad. I smiled back as I realized perhaps I wasn't the only one wanting.

**333 Red, Red Wine and Misty Blue 333**

"Fuck, Eric, I can't do this!" I whisper-yelled. It was my turn, and that resolve I had gave way to nervousness once again. Eric practically had to shove me up to the stage.

"Izbee, Iz, look at me," he said, grabbing my hands and pulling them to his chin. "You can do this. You _want_ to do this, and, honestly, I think you _need_ to do this. That boy was singing to you. You are too afraid to hope it's really true, but he was. Go sing to him. And remember most of the people in the joint are shit-faced by now – don't worry about it. Just sing to him, and pretend all these other fuckers are passed out, okay?"

I looked around us, noticing that, in fact, a few people did seem passed-out. Others were talking and not paying attention. I couldn't even think about it if I was going to do this, and I knew Alice would make me. Best to get it over with without her intervention – I certainly didn't need any extra attention foist upon me. I took a deep breath, straightened my spine, squared my shoulders and squeezed Eric's hands.

"Thank you. Yes. I can do this. If he's not interested, I won't have to see him again after the wedding, and if he is, well...no. I won't think of that right now. Thank you. I'll sing. I'm singing. Holy shit – I can't sing! Eric!" My panic roared to life like a raging inferno once again. "No. Okay. No. Shit. I can. I can do this. I'll go. I'm going. I'm going to do this. I'll go. I'll go."

"Iz?"

"Yes?"

"Get your ass up there and knock him dead," Eric said, turning me to the stage and pushing my shoulders to urge me forward.

I took my place at the mic before noting Edward's location. I looked to Eric and Alice each before clearing my throat to speak. "So...I'd like to apologize upfront for the auditory torture you are about to endure. Blame Alice. Al, thank you for pushing me – and for letting me choose something a little different. Here goes nothing..." I gave the guy the thumbs-up to start my selection.

I thought of only Edward, I thought of all my wanting and wishing. I thought of all our sweet moments. For better or worse, I was going all in. I looked nowhere but his eyes as I settled in and let the truth out.

_Oh, it's been such a long, long time_

_Looks like I'd get you off of my mind_

_But I can't_

_Just the thought of you_

_Turns my whole world misty blue_

_Oh, honey, just the mention of your name_

_Turns the flicker to a flame_

_Listen to me good, baby_

_I think of the things we used to do_

_And my whole world turns misty blue_

_Oh, baby, I should forget you_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Baby, when I say that I'm glad we're through_

_Deep in my heart I know I've lied_

_I've lied_

_I've lied_

_Oh, honey, it's been such a long, long time_

_Looks like I'd get you off of my mind_

_But I can't_

_Just the thought of you, my love,_

_My whole world turns misty blue_

_Oh, oh I can't, oh I can't, oh I can't forget you_

_My whole world turns misty blue_

_Oh, oh, my love, my whole world turns misty blue_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby I can't forget you_

_My whole world turns misty blue_

As the music faded away, I looked down, trying to ignore the whistles from Al and Jay and the cheers from Eric. I couldn't get off that stage quickly enough, but one last time, I looked toward Edward's seat.

It was empty.

I looked to Eric, who immediately noticed my confusion. He looked all around for Edward and then looked back to me shrugging as if to say, "I have no idea." I realized someone was waiting to take my place, so I hurried off the stage and sought solace in the ladies' room. I gasped and stumbled backward when I ran right into a wall of man. Before my eyes could catch up, two hands grasped my shoulders to steady me.

That tingle. I remember that tingle and that warmth. I remember that comfort and familiarity. _Edward_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I'm -" I stammered, avoiding his eyes.

"My fault," he said.

"No, I wasn't paying attention," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Same here. I wasn't paying attention, either," he said. Something in his voice, in his eyes gave me pause. _Were we talking about this or..._

"We...both screwed up. Neither of us was paying attention and we stumbled," I said.

After a few beats of silence where we stared, unmoving, at each other, we both knew we weren't talking about our mishap in this hallway.

"Yeah," he said, letting a deep breath loose. "Stupidest thing I ever did, Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked, lips turning up slightly.

"Yeah."

"Me, too," I offered.

"Yeah?" he asked, his own lips forming a small smile. _My_ smile. That smile that says, _"I adore you." _I remember that smile.

"Yeah. Um, listen…uh, would you...maybe...do you wanna catch up? Get out of here and talk? Maybe have a drink?" I stumbled through my words. I was nervous he would say no, but even more nervous not to at least try. "I may even have some red, red wine at home," I said, smiling wide. I was rewarded with his deep laugh.

"Yes I want to catch up. No I don't think I want anymore red, red wine – I'm done with that stuff. For good, I hope," he said, moving to push some hair over my shoulder, letting his fingers skim my neck.

I exhaled a stuttered breath, warm tingles washing over me from his too-brief touch.

"Okay then. Cab?" I asked.

"I hardly had anything to drink, and not for a while now. I can drive if you like," he said. "Did you drive, or-?" he asked, gesturing toward the tables. I'm sure he realized I was here with Eric.

"No, I'm good. My friend Eric drove. I"ll just tell him goodbye. And Jay and Al," I added as an afterthought.

"Okay." _Smile_.

"Okay." _Blush_.

**333 Red, Red Wine and Misty Blue 333**

"I did not!" I yelled, smacking Edward's arm.

"You did! I swear it! You said some of the craziest shit when you were sleeping!" he said, belly-laughing and holding off my puny attempts at smacking him.

"Well...you drooled on your pillow! Like, a lot. _A lot_, a lot, so there!" I said, pointing and laughing. Edward burst into a fresh round of giggles and we reveled in the laughter, letting our eyes water and holding our sides until we caught our breath.

As we both came down from the high, our laughter died slowly until we were simply breathing hard, looking at each other, smiling softly.

Edward reached a hand to the side of my neck, moving his thumb over my jaw. His eyes moved from my eyes to my lips to his hand and back, repeating the circuit. He leaned in and then hesitated. He looked me in the eyes again; question, curiosity, longing and nervousness all showed in his face. He leaned in again, closing all but a hair's breadth of space between us. I realized I'd been holding my breath too long, and I let it out in a quiet huff. Edward looked into my eyes once more. We stared for infinity in one second before we both moved to close the gap.

_Bliss_. This was bliss. This was the mouth that mine fit best. This was the skin I knew most. This was my body's home-away-from-home.

The kiss was lingering and soft – slow. Until it wasn't. We both moved to open at the same time, and it was as though the flag had dropped to start a race. Suddenly we were both pushing and pulling – tongues and hair, lips and necks, shoulders and waists. I landed on my back without effort, Edward pinning me and cradling my head in both hands.

Only when breathing was an absolute necessity did we break apart, panting and dazed, staring at each in awe and recognition – resolution.

"I missed this. Missed you. So badly, all the time – and as much as I've missed you, this? This feels like the most natural thing in the world. Like we've never stopped doing just this. Dammit, Bella...am I crazy?" he asked, pained almost in his confusion and apprehension. "Tell me it's not just me."

"It's not. It's not just you, I swear. I know it was just a song, but every word of it was true. I tried to tell myself I was glad we were over, that we must not have been meant to be, but I've been lying to myself all this time," I said, dragging my fingers through his hair and kissing his chin. "I never stopped wanting you, even if I did my best to stop thinking of you."

"All the time we've wasted, and for what? Why didn't we stick it out?" he asked.

"Life. Grad school. Paths leading in different directions, I don-," I said, interrupted by your exasperation with our younger selves.

"But that was just stupid! We were stupid! We were happy, we didn't have problems! We could have made choices, we could have worked it out, we could have been together all this time..."

"_Hey_. Hey, stop it. I'm just as pissed at us as you are, I am. But – sweetheart, we can't change it. We went our separate ways. We lived life for a while. We realized it sucked without each other, and here we are. By chance, by fate, by design, I don't fucking care. All I know is you're here, right now, and I don't want to let go of you. Not again." I stroked his cheek and pulled his mouth back to mine. After another heated kiss, he pulled away with a small sigh.

"You're not worried? About any of this?" he asked, so quietly.

"No. I want you. If you want me, too, the rest is just details," I smiled in reassurance. "The only worry I have right now is that I'm dreaming this, that it's not real."

"It's real."

"Yeah, it is."

"You're never getting rid of me this time, you know," he said, smirking.

"Thank goodness for that," I said. I wanted more kisses, so I took them.

**333 Red, Red Wine and Misty Blue 333**

"Beautiful. So beautiful," Edward said, running a reverent hand over my breasts, my stomach, my thighs.

My red dress was on a living room chair.

Pieces of black clothing of Edward's paved the way to my bedroom.

His underwear – _boxer briefs, thank you very much_ – were discarded beside the bed, soon to be joined by my nude, stretch-lace underwear.

"Edward, take it all off. I swear I'll let you admire and stare and worship some other time, but not tonight. Not right now. I need you, I want you, please," I begged. "It's been so, so long since I've been with you, please."

He moaned in my mouth as he moved in for a deep kiss, all while unhooking my bra with one hand and pushing down my underwear with the other.

"Unh." His fingers on me, there.

"Oh. _Oh_, mmm." My hand on him, there.

"Ah, please, please, pleasepleaseplease," I whispered. Edward moved his hand from my sex and squeezed a breast, licking, sucking and scraping his teeth over the nipple.

"Ah, so good, Edward."

He worked over both nipples until I was panting and dying for him. I could feel him hard against my thigh and I was over waiting. I wasn't interested in foreplay or slow or relishing or savoring. I pushed his shoulders to force him to lie down and then grabbed a condom from the drawer. We looked at only each other's eyes as I rolled the condom on. I slowly stroked him while we stared, before whispering a shaky, "No turning back."

He reached for my hands, keeping his eyes locked with mine as he pulled me to straddle him. He placed my hands on his chest and placed his palms on top of them before repeating my words back. "No turning back."

It was all I needed, so I moved until we were joined again, mercifully and completely, after so much time and wishing, wanting.

Our eyes never strayed from each other's, and we shared all of our breaths. I had never felt such a crippling intensity of feeling with him before, so strong I was shaking and shivering.

"Oh, Edward," I whimpered, exhaling a shaky breath. "It's so much. Too much. I'm, I, I – "

"I feel it, too, Bella," he whispered, sounding just as shaky. We locked lips and moaned together as Edward worked to push us over the edge. We were locked in a tight embrace, lips parted and panting and not allowing one bit of space to come between us. I breathed in deeply and as I breathed out, I sobbed. Edward squeezed me tighter before asking if I was okay.

I could only nod through my tears. I smiled and cried and buried my face in his neck again.

"I thought I was okay," I said, sniffling and sobbing. "I knew I missed you and wanted you, but the way this feels – I don't know how I existed without you. H-how could I have not felt this?"

"I don't know," he said. "I guess it was just time. The _right_ time." I raised my head to kiss him again, and I saw a tear slide away from each of his eyes. He smiled.

"I love you, Isabella Marie," he said.

"I love you, Edward Anthony," I answered.

With giddy, stupid grins, we cleaned up and got back in my bed.

"So," he began, playing with my fingers.

"So," I copied, kissing his chest.

"So there's this wedding, and I was hoping you'd join me. What do you think?" he asked, burrowing his face in my hair around my neck.

"I kind of have to be there anyway, but I'd love to be your official date," I answered.

"Is that what they're calling 'brides' these days? 'Dates?'" he asked.

Time stopped, along with my heart, my breath. _Surely I couldn't get it all in one night? Surely I couldn't get back the love of my life, get his "I love you," and get a promise of forever, too?_

"Marry me, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

_Maybe I could…_

"Yes."

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**This gal can't figure out which name she wants to use. So, instead, she uses two.**

**Who is she?**


	21. Roses

**Host note from Breath-of-twilight:**

**I cannot apologize enough for the delay, to both readers and participants alike. I have some serious matters going on in my life and I had a hectic week last week driving between cities to visit family in the hospital, add that to my usual life drama, as of late, and I was pretty useless last week.**

******Again, my sinserest apologies.**

**Thank you to all who sent birthday wishes, pictures, notes, and gifts my way last week. They really were the brightness in a rather dark week.**

**I adore you all.**

**There are two more one shots. Today's and tomorrow's. Then then collab continuation.**

**You will likely get more than 1 chapter per day of the collab as I have every intention of still posting it until it is complete before the end of the month.**

**I hope you are all able to still enjoy the countdown.**

**xx**

* * *

**Temperature in this fic was told in Fahrenheit. 50 degrees Fahrenheit is 10 degrees Celsius.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Roses**

**Title: New Memories**

"I don't wanna go sleep, mama," Nessie whines. She's using every trick in the book tonight, but I'm having none of it. "I not tired."

And I smirk, because, just as she says that, she lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes. I shake my head and look at her pointedly. She pouts at me again, using those damn puppy dog eyes. All I can say is thank god I'm not Edward, because he cannot say no to them.

"Vanessa Cullen, if you get up and come outside one more time, I will not be happy," I warn her, careful not to raise my voice above a whisper because our younger son, EJ, is a light sleeper. She's about to protest and whine again, but when I cock my eyebrow she huffs and falls silent. She knows not to cross me when I give her _this_ look; a small mercy.

"Yes, mama," she mumbles, looking down.

I smile softly, then lean in and kiss her forehead. She wraps her arms around my neck and I tilt my head for her to kiss my cheek. She does it every night regardless of whether she's angry at me or not.

"I love you, Nessie," I say softly. "See you tomorrow. Go to sleep, baby."

"Love you, mama," she mumbles and I smile; she's already half-asleep.

I get up off the bed, careful not to jostle my daughter, and walk over to EJ. He's thankfully still asleep, so I kiss his cheek quickly and then walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me. When he turned three just a few months ago, Hoody and I decided it would probably be better if they shared a room. They're siblings, after all, and it's easier to grow up learning how to share than to have to learn it at an older age.

I walk down the hall to our bedroom. Edward looks up from his place on the bed when I enter the room, and he smiles softly, reaching for me.

"Hi," he says quietly. "They asleep?"

I nod. "Nessie was a little harder to put down, but she eventually got there. She totally got that from you, by the way; the cheekiness."

My husband chuckles and smiles that crooked grin of his. "She's five years old, baby. I think she's allowed to be like that."

I shake my head and smile. "Hoody, you are the softest person around when it comes to her. She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Edward's head falls back and he laughs. "True. Touché, Love."

We're silent for a moment after our laughter dies down. Edward looks me in the eyes, his gaze so piercing that it reminds me of the day he came back home with me from work.

Edward and I met on the bus when I was still living with Alice and Jasper. We were immediately attracted to each other, despite our abuse-ridden pasts. At the time, Alice was heavily pregnant and I envied her relationship with Jasper, finding it hard to live with them and be happy.

It was only when I met Edward, opening up to him and falling in love with him, that I began to heal. My father had been a very abusive man, blaming me for my mother's leaving when I was just six. As I grew up, he became very violent, and left many a scar on my body; the one on my forearm, from a light bulb, being one of the worst.

But when Edward had come over, he'd managed to make me feel beautiful. He'd accepted me for my scars, even kissing them and telling me that I wasn't ugly and that he didn't find me disgusting. And I quickly did the same for him when he showed me his scars and let _me _in.

Our relationship had progressed quickly, but even through all the problems we'd had with Edward's sick step-father, Mr Masen – who was my boss at the time – and his mother, Elizabeth, there was never a moment of doubt. We got each other through the hardest of times, and it only made us stronger and much more connected.

"Hey," Edward mumbles against my skin. I hadn't even noticed his lips on my skin, but, as I feel them now, I shiver and lick my now-dry lips. "Where'd your mind go to?" Edward asks, dropping a kiss to my collarbone. He sucks softly, scraping his teeth against the spot, and I moan, my nipples instantly hardening.

"Just thinking," I breathe, looking into Edward's eyes as they flash up to my face. His brow quirks questioningly and I chuckle breathlessly. I lift my hands up to his hair and thread my fingers through the messy mop, tugging softly. "Just the way you've been looking at me tonight… it reminded me of the way you looked at me when you came over the first time and we… well, you know."

He chuckles and drops another sucking kiss to my neck. "Hmm… I remember that. All of it."

And with that, talking stops, replaced with whispers of love and whimpers for more, harder and faster. Edward makes me feel worshiped as he makes love to me over and over, until, finally, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**oOoOo**_

"Bella, it's nearly Valentine's Day. Let's do something. I wanna take you out to dinner. We could go stay at a hotel or something; have the night to ourselves," Edward tries to reason with me as he gets dressed for work.

I sigh. "What about the kids?"

He shoots me a smirk. "Already thought of that; Alice and Jasper don't mind them staying over."

_Well, there's a way to get out of this, _I think, my eyebrow raising. "And you're letting our children stay with them when you know Nessie's crush on Joey is mutual? They're inseparable, Edward, a fact that you can't seem to stop nagging me about."

He grumbles. "You're right," he says and I'm just about to sigh in relief because he's decided against this whole Valentine's Day thing when he continues. "Maybe they should stay with Dad and Esme instead," he mutters to himself.

I sigh, none-to-silently.

Edward hears it and looks at me, pleading. I groan and close my eyes as he speaks. "Bella, please; it's one night. Just one lousy little day in the year where I have an excuse to make you feel special. Where I can show you just how much I love you. I want to worship you thoroughly, and I can't do that with the kids in the house."

I bite my lip. "You really want to do something on Valentine's Day? Can't we just do it… the day after or something?" I ask quietly, also pleading with him.

He frowns. "Yes, I do. And if we do it on another day, it won't be the same." Edward replies, looking at me through narrowed, curious eyes. "Bella, why don't you want to? What aren't you telling me?"

I sigh again, looking away, toward the window. "My father, Hoody," I admit, not really wanting to explain any further.

Of course, Edward won't let me just stop there. "What about him?" Edward asks, and his voice is closer now. I swallow, breathing in deeply as my throat tightens. Edward notices, pulling me into his arms and onto his lap. "Baby, tell me. What did he do?"

I take another deep breath and look up at Edward, tears in my eyes. "It's the day of love, Hoody, and Charlie blamed me for my mother's leaving. You do the math."

He sighs, and kisses my lips, knowing I won't explain anymore, at least not today. "All the more reason to make new memories," he mumbles.

I look into his emerald eyes, which are pleading with me to let him do this. And just like that, my resolve crumbles and I nod.

"Ok."

He smiles and gets up, kissing me once more. "Thank you," he whispers, looking into my eyes for a second before he grabs his suit jacket. "I love you. See you tonight."

I smile. "See you tonight."

And as he leaves, I reckon that maybe doing this won't be so bad. Maybe Edward's right; maybe all we need to do is make new memories.

Better ones.

_**oOoOo**_

For the next week, Edward is very secretive. He doesn't mention Valentine's Day once. I try asking him on many occasions what we're doing, but he just shakes his head, smiles, and then changes the subject.

When we meet up with Esme and Carlisle, Edward's father and step-mother, for lunch that Sunday – a tradition we've gradually started – the topic is broached again when Edward asks them to look after the kids.

"We were wondering if you could take the kids this Thursday," Edward asks after dinner when we're all sitting in the lounge room. The kids are playing on the floor, but they hardly even notice the conversation going on around them as they animatedly discuss their toys and why they think their own are better.

"Oh?" Esme asks with a serene smile on her face. I smile to myself; she loves Ness and EJ just as much as we do. She can't resist. "Of course. That would be fine, wouldn't it, dear?" she asks Carlisle.

He nods. "Yes, of course."

"Are you sure?" I ask, frowning a little. "You weren't planning on doing anything?"

"No." Esme chuckles, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "We'll leave that to the two of you. Besides, you know we can never resist a chance to see our two adorable grandchildren."

I smile. "I'm well aware, Esme. And thank you very much. If you do feel like doing something, just tell us. We won't mind."

Esme smiles and shakes her head. "No, no. We're fine, dear. What are the two of you doing?" she asks curiously.

I chuckle. "That's what I want to know. Your son is being very secretive about it. He won't tell me a thing." I look over at Edward. He laughs and presses a loving kiss to my jaw; I can feel the smile in it.

"It's a surprise," he whispers.

I shiver.

"Besides, I told you when I said that I wanted to take you to dinner," he tells me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but nothing more," I reply, mirroring his expression.

"As I said, it's a surprise," he shrugs, smirking.

I sigh, making my husband and in-laws laugh.

And I resist pouting, because, at thirty-four, I probably shouldn't be doing that.

_**oOoOo**_

The next few days pass by quickly. Edward is late home on Wednesday night, the day before Valentine's Day, but, when I ask, he simply tells me he was caught up at work.

I shrug it off, knowing he's probably just keeping it from me because it's Valentine's Day plan-related. _Maybe._

Now that I come to think of it, I'm actually looking forward to whatever he's planning. There's no longer dread or reminders of my father. Instead, there's overwhelming relief that Edward loves me enough to want to make me feel special in a way that only he ever really has.

I smile to myself as I make dinner for us. The kids ate earlier and are already in bed and asleep, but Edward's first stop after greeting me was into their bedroom. I know he always feels bad when he can't be there at dinner, bath time or bed time for them.

_But at least they know their father loves them, _I think.

I look up when Edward enters the room. His job, one that he keeps out of necessity while he finishes his psychology course, is not as tiring as it used to be. When he got that promotion whilst I was still pregnant with EJ, we were over the moon knowing he wouldn't be as tired as he was. It gives him stable hours and good time off if needed. A fact that, since I'm now a professional author, is something I can be thankful for when I'm off on book tours. He can mind the children when I'm gone, which is for no longer than two weeks at a time, and if he has to work, he's not the last one to pick them up from day care. Or, if they're with Esme and Carlisle, they're not asleep when he takes them home.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around me then, sighing as I lay my head back against his chest. He kisses my shoulder, his lips lingering for a moment before he rests his forehead there.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers and I smile.

"I'm thinking about you," I say back quietly, looking over my shoulder as I feel Edward lift his head to look at me, his arms constricting around me just slightly. "How lucky I am to have such an amazing man who loves me and our children so much. Who makes our children feel his love, and is so selfless it's crazy."

"I feel the exact same way every time I look at you, Bella," he says quietly. "I love you so much, baby. You've… at the risk of sounding corny, you've shown me the light. You've helped me so much. I can't believe it's been six years."

I smile. "I know. I can't believe our little girl is already five."

"Seems like just yesterday…" Edward trails off thoughtfully, growing silent and I nod, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He holds me for a minute before I push him off; he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Go, shoo!" I say playfully. "Go change! I'm making dinner for us and I can't do it if I'm distracted by my incredibly good looking husband!"

Edward chuckles and he sucks on my earlobe, making me whimper, before pulling back. He whispers, "Somehow, baby, I don't think you'd mind."

I growl and am about to turn around, but Edward laughs and backs away. "Ok, ok, I'll be good," he chortles, his hands up in the air, palms forward in surrender.

I raise an eyebrow. "You better be."

"I will," he says with a cocky smile. "For now," he adds cheekily.

And just as I'm about to smack him with the kitchen towel on my shoulder, he walks speedily out the door and presumably – _hopefully_ – to our bedroom to change out of his work clothes. It's a sort of rule in our house, actually.

I sigh and shake my head. Hoody will be Hoody.

Edward emerges just a few minutes later and I smile when I see what he's wearing – light grey sweats and the same hoody he wore when I first saw him on the bus. I snicker to myself as I remember how I reacted the time I saw a strand of his hair, thinking _who the fuck has bronze hair? Is it dyed or something?_

Edward notices, and smiles, narrowing his eyes playfully. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," I giggle, shaking my head, "just memories."

My husband seems to understand that I won't share, so he helps me serve dinner for the two of us silently. He does all the right things, making me forget he's supposed to be kinda in trouble for being late; he compliments my spaghetti, and my cooking skills, and then he takes me to bed afterwards and shows me exactly how much he appreciates it.

_**oOoOo**_

I don't know what I'd been expecting to wake up to Valentine's morning, but it isn't Edward's lips pressing sweet, suckling and nibbling kisses down my spine. It also isn't the red rose that immediately catches my eye when I look to my right.

I sigh and smile, reaching for the rose. Edward continues to kiss down to the small of my back, his hands on my sides as he pushes the sheet down my body even further, uncovering even more skin.

And then he sits up. I look over my shoulder, propping myself up on my elbows but not turning around. I raise an eyebrow and he smiles, leaning down.

"Morning, baby," he breathes, kissing me sweetly. He climbs off the bed and I watch as he nakedly walks to the door and opens it.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I ask, slightly worried… and suspicious. "The kids–"

"Are with Esme and Carlisle," Edward says with a cheeky smile. "I have you all to myself for the whole day."

I giggle and roll over. Edward watches me, licking his lips as his eyes land on my breasts. "Bella," he moans. I giggle as I look down and eye his semi meaningfully. I could feel my arousal on my outer lips and just the tips of my thighs already. "I'm supposed to be getting you breakfast," he says huskily, taking a single step forward.

I crook a finger at him to come to me, smirking. "Later," I say with a raised eyebrow, daring him to argue.

"What the wife wants, the wife gets," he says, licking his lips. "And what a fucking beautiful, _sexy _wife I have," he breathes, climbing onto the bed and settling above me. I moan, knowing what he's about to do when he spreads my legs and slides down the bed, his hands gliding over my abdomen.

And then I feel him. My eyes are already closed, my fingers threaded through his hair, but that just makes it better as he starts to suck, nibble and kiss just below my belly button, which is like a nerve-wire it's so sensitive. I whimper when he moves even further down, his tongue sliding out from between his lips, gliding lightly over my skin to the top of my mound. I take a deep breath as he nudges my legs just a little further open so he can reach my throbbing, soaking core.

When I feel him breathe against me, I bring my head back up, _needing_ to see him. My eyes land on him and I whimper because the sight does not disappoint. He looks up at me, a smirk on his face. He's gorgeous with just a few strands of hair dangling in his eyes, and his emerald eyes even darker with want and love. He winks at me, and I watch as his tongue pokes out and licks my arousal from my outer lips.

I moan.

And then… he quite literally dives in.

He brings me to the edge quickly, alternating between titillating long strokes over his tongue from my slit to my clit, greedy shallow laps, and wrapping his lips around my clit, sucking hard as his two fingers thrust into me, curling every so often to hit that magical spot inside me that makes my back arch.

When I come, it's with a scream. My hands are out of his hair so I don't rip chunks out, clutching the bed sheets as my back flies off the bed. My eyes are clenched closed in pleasure, and the pleasure is so good I'm nearly sobbing.

_Only Edward, _I think afterwards, panting as the man in question kisses and sucks up my trembling body. He kisses me, moaning as I thrust my tongue into his mouth, fire lighting within me as I taste myself on his tongue. For some reason, with Edward, that is just so damn hot.

_**oOoOo**_

"So what are we doing today?" I ask Edward after a while. I look at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"_That_ I have not planned," Edward says with a smirk. My eyebrows rise in shock and he chuckles. "I knew you wouldn't want to do anything extravagant and I already have plans for tonight, so I thought you could decide. We are making new memories after all."

I giggle. "Out with the old and in with the new, eh, Hoody?"

"Precisely," he says with a silly grin on his face. "So?" he prompts with a raised eyebrow of his own.

I bite my lip, ignoring Edward's groan as I think of something I'd really like to do. I sigh. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," Edward replies. "Really, Bella, anything you want. I don't care; I've got what I want tonight."

"A picnic," I say, looking up at Edward with a big smile. He smiles as soon as the idea is out of my mouth and I know this is something Edward and I will both enjoy. That and we'll get a bus ride out of it. Not that we don't have a car, because we do, but we still loved having the excuse of taking the bus for obvious sentimental reasons and with the kids at Esme and Carlisle's, it's even easier.

To my surprise, Edward raises his eyebrow. "Baby, have you seen outside yet today?"

I raise an eyebrow of my own. "No, I haven't. And I think you know why, am I right?"

He chuckles, a smirk on his face.

"Proud, aren't we, Mr Cullen?" I ask him with a smirk of my own.

"Of course, love," he says cockily.

I shake my head, hiding my smile as I sigh. "Your point is?"

"Right," he nods. "My point is that whilst it is possible, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be out for long. It's really cold, love."

"Well, what else is new for Seattle," I grumble with a pout and Edward roars with laughter. I sigh. "There goes Seattle, ruining our plans again."

"Well, I wouldn't say there's no hope, baby," Edward says softly. I look up questioningly and he shrugs, smiling. "I had a few ideas…"

My brow crinkles and I smile. "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiles sheepishly, which is a rare sight for my husband. "I wanted you to choose. I know you don't like Valentine's Day for reasons you want kept private for now. I just thought, if you chose, you might feel a little better about it, considering I've already planned tonight."

My smile widens and all I can think is how sweet my husband is and that I am the luckiest woman on earth. "I love you," I whisper up at him, and though we're still both pretty darn naked, I reach up and rest my hand on his chest as I kiss him. He cups my jaw with both hands and kisses me back with just as much passion.

"And I love you, too," he murmurs against my lips when I break away to breathe. I smile and cup his face with my left hand.

"Your ideas?" I breathe.

"Ah, right. Well, I was just thinking maybe we could go to the Rose Garden," he says and my head shoots up.

I smile at him, already loving the idea because of its sentimental value. We were married at the Rose Garden…

"Is it not too cold?" I ask with a frown.

Hoody shakes his head. "I don't think so. Picnics take longer and you have to sit down on the ground. Plus, it rained overnight. And if we go to the Rose Garden and you wear gloves like I certainly will be, we won't have to take them off to eat. We could go to a hotel for lunch or something and then… go from there. Go home or stick around; it's up to you, love."

I smile and, with my hands braced on his chest, I peck him on the lips once, twice, and a third time before pulling back. "Thank you."

I then pull back the covers once again, but this time I get out of bed and walk over to the closet. I laugh at Edward's groan. So I wiggle my ass, hearing the sound morph into a moan. I giggle.

"Vixen," my gorgeous husband mutters and my head falls back as I laugh.

"Do you want to go?" he asks when I've settled down.

I look over at him and nod before turning back to our closet, picking out a blue shirt and my favourite comfy jeans. I smile to myself, grabbing them and walking to the bed as I say, "Yeah, I really do. What is the time? And the temp outside?"

He laughs and grabs his black iPhone 4S. What can I say? My husband has grown to really love technology. "It's eleven o'clock, so the Rose Garden is already open," he looks at me and I nod, pulling the shirt over my head. He looks back down at his phone. "And today it's… 50 degrees. Not too bad, but not exactly pleasant, either, love. Not that you mind, though. In fact, if anything, I know you'd love it if it rained, silly girl," he says with a short laugh and a shake of his head.

I merely shrug as I button my shirt. _Yeah, maybe I would_, I think.

"Well, baby, you're getting your wish. Sort of, anyway," he chuckles and I raise an eyebrow, pausing. He rolls his eyes. "It's gonna be cloudy and a little drizzly. Not heavy, but enough to make the roses look really nice… the way they did at our wedding."

I beam at him. Today is going to be amazing, a fact I can already predict. "They were beautiful," I say, my voice thick with emotion as I remember that day. My dress, Esme's overbearing happiness, Carlisle walking me down the aisle, Edward waiting for me at the end of it all…

I sigh, a small smile playing on my lips.

And then I hear Edward speak.

"Yeah, you were."

My breath hitches and I smile as tears well in my eyes. Edward feels deeply; he is by no means an insensitive ogre, even by the most sensitive men out there. The things he says are always heartfelt and truthful.

I know this because I know my husband. I know my Hoody.

I take a deep, shuddering breath and smile down at him. "Come on. Out of bed and get dressed."

He smiles. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

I giggle. "That's what you said not fifteen minutes ago."

I watch my husband as he gets out of the bed. He's gorgeous clothed, but hands down the best thing I've ever seen naked. Even at thirty-three, he's a beautiful specimen. My eyes glaze over as I watch the muscles in his thighs and ass when he walks over to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day. I can't contain my reaction as I lick my lips, biting my lip as I tilt my head and lean to the side to watch his ass some more.

"Stop checking me out, wife," Edward chuckles, not even turning around.

"Can't help it," I say stubbornly, leaving no room to argue. "I have a sexy husband. There's no way in hell I'm looking anywhere but at what's in front of me now."

So that's exactly what I do, and fifteen minutes later, Edward and I are all set to go. We grab our umbrellas, just in case – an everyday occurrence for the inhabitants of Seattle. Edward, true to my nickname for him, puts on one of his many hoodies while I put on a slightly thicker sweater.

Hand in hand, we walk out the door, heading straight for the bus stop – _our_ bus stop. The wait isn't long at all, and when we see Laurent – one of our resident bus drivers nowadays – he cracks a smile and winks at Edward in one of those ways that just screams insinuation. I smile bashfully and turn my head away as Edward smirks, clapping Laurent on the shoulder.

We sit in our usual spot, and I plug in the headphones to my iPod, sharing a smile with Edward as I hand it to him. He slips it in his ear, and I do the same, turning on Evanescence's _What You Want_, one of the band's newer songs. I shake the thing to turn our playlist on shuffle. I lock the iPod, holding it loosely in my hand. I close my eyes and rest my head on Edward's shoulder. He kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger and then a moment later, his head rests against mine.

I know when we arrive, not paying attention to the time, because Hoody's head lifts off my shoulder and I feel the tug on my earphone as he takes his out. His words, a second later, confirms this. "We're here, baby."

I nod and mutter under my breath to myself. I pack my things up, pocketing my iPod and earphones, which are wrapped around the former tightly.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we get up and walk out the door. I shout a "thank you" at Laurent, not even bothering to look for his response. I know it's probably that cheesy grin of his, the one he'd given Edward when he saw us.

The walk to the garden is not long. We're there in just a few minutes and I smile as we walk through the gates. I could hardly describe the surroundings on my wedding day, and I really only remember the emotions behind the day than real specific details of the events – especially when I reached Edward at the end of that damned long aisle.

We walk along the trail, Edward's arm still wrapped around my waist. We're both silent as we look around slowly, looking through trees and various plants to see the beautiful rose bushes of vibrant colours. Reds, yellows and pinks are spread across the garden, settled in deep green, perfect bushes. I wonder idly how much work it must take to tend the garden and make it look like this all the time, but then shrug it off.

We walk around the edge of the small expanse of free ground, looking at the bushes, smiling, kissing and smelling the roses. There're so many roses of different colours and sizes, and I look at them, trying to decide which ones are truly my favourite.

Edward is just as into this as I am, a fact I'm definitely happy about. Edward actually seems to be quite knowledgeable about roses, though I have a feeling he's researched them or at least looked them up to a decent degree, and he sprouts off the information casually.

"Did you know that this place was actually what inspired the Seattle Rose Society?" he mentions and I stop, spinning around on my heel.

I look at him, and the sight of his amused expression – a cocked eyebrow and that damned sexy crooked smirk of his – makes my eyes bug out and I giggle. "Wait… there's such a thing as a rose society?"

He laughs. "Yes, there is. Don't ask me about it because there was no way in hell I was looking that up at work, but still… yeah, there is."

My mouth had fallen open when he'd begun this new stream of conversation, and my eyes were still large as I just look at him. I shake my head slowly, my eyes shut as I look at him, incredulous. He smiles at me, his shoulders shaking slightly and I know he's laughing at me. I turn around and continue walking around the little semi-circle, looking at all the gorgeous roses with water droplets on them.

Edward smiles at me and then walks around to the back of the bush. I stand still and watch him. I can't really see what he's doing, but I have an idea… which is confirmed when he emerges a few seconds later, a freshly picked rose in his hand and a broad smile on his face.

Of course, the girl in me is sighing at the gesture, but the more responsible – annoying, on occasion – is horrified. "Edward!" I whisper-shout, looking around to make sure no one saw anything.

"What?" he asks innocently, his eyes wide. I can see just a hint of a smirk at the corners of his lips and I narrow my eyes.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can, Bella," he says with a sweet smile. "It's a public garden. I'm not breaking any rules. And hey, at least it's from the back of the bush. I doubt anyone's going to notice anything and even if they did, what could they possibly do? It's already off the bush, love. You can't stick it back on." He smirks and I know he's trying to imagine me doing that.

I smack his arm. He smirks, and I sigh. I look down at the beautiful rose in my hands then up at him. "Thank you."

His smile gets larger and he leans down to wordlessly kiss me. I cock my head to the side as our lips touch, closing my eyes.

Bliss.

_God, I'm so happy._

The kiss is interrupted, however, when a few drops of water fall on our cheeks. We break apart, and look up at the darkening sky with a sigh. It's getting on in the day, probably around three or four in the afternoon by now.

We laugh as we look up. It's raining, of course; a typical damn day in Seattle.

"Come on, baby," Edward mutters, turning around and taking my hand in his. "Let's get outta here."

I smile and grip his hand. We look around one last time, smile our own little smile, and then bolt for the gate.

"I know where we can go for a late lunch," he says loudly.

I nod, not even looking at him.

There're a few people that we have to edge around, and as wet and slippery as it is running over soft grass then down a small hill to the pavement, I don't fall. That may have something to do with the way Edward grips my hand as I start to skid a little down the hill, but I'm still quite surprised.

Eventually, we find the right gate – the one Edward says we _must _go out of – and we slow down a little. Edward looks around, using his height as an advantage for once, and I dig through my bag for a few seconds, smiling as my hand clutches the umbrella. I bring it out and hand it to Edward, who smiles that sexy crooked smile before leaning down to kiss me. I sigh to myself; Edward and rain – or really, Edward and _anything_ – tastes fucking amazing.

Edward undoes the little material clasp then opens the umbrella, holding it over us. He takes my hand in his right, the left holding the umbrella, and we walk down the street leisurely for about a block and a half before stopping alongside a cute little café.

I smile at Edward, who then lets the umbrella down. For one of the first times today, he doesn't take my hand or wrap his arm around my waist. Instead, he opens the door for me. He grins crookedly at me, and I just want to jump him. I sigh to myself, thinking about how inconvenient it is to be out in a public area, as I walk through the door.

As soon as we're inside, Edward leads me to the far corner at the back. He holds the chair out for me, and I smile at him, my bag on my lap as I sit down. He pushes the chair in then sits down opposite me.

"This looks really nice," I say quietly. "There are not many people in here."

Edward nods. "There never really is. It's a good place, just doesn't get a lot of recognition. You won't be getting food poisoning." He winks and I snort, shooting him a smile.

"Good to know," I snipe.

He chuckles. "I'm not letting you spend Valentine's night in the bathroom vomiting, baby. I have plans."

My eyes narrow playfully. "Oh? And what may those be?"

His chuckle is low, throaty, husky. I swallow just at the sound of it. It's only made worse by his words. "Well, how about I give you a clue?"

I lean forward. "Ok," I breathe.

He leans in, too. His hand reaches up, and he cups my face, bringing me closer still. Our lips touch just barely, and then part. He leans forward just a little more and presses his lips to mine, wasting no time as his tongue enters my mouth.

I can't help the low moan. Or my eyes as they close in bliss. Or my hands as they flash up to his hair and grip it, tugging to make him groan.

And then, in the middle of one of the best fucking kisses of my life, my husband stops.

_Bad husband!_

My eyes flutter open and I raise an eyebrow. He smirks and shrugs. "That's your clue."

But, oh god, his voice! All low and throaty and sexy and husky.

I blink when the sound of some poor waitress suddenly pipes up.

She's young, from what I can tell by the sound of her voice. And her name is Amber or something.

"Hi, I'm Amber. I'll be your server for today. What can I get you for drink orders?"

"Can we get two cokes, please," Edward asks, looking straight at me.

"Sure," Amber says. "And what would you like to eat?"

Edward looks at her for a second. "Uh… what do you suggest?"

And that's all it takes. Apparently, this Amber girl is quite talkative. "Well, the salad is really good, but way too healthy. The chicken parma is also really nice, but I wouldn't suggest that for a late lunch. It's kinda more of a dinner meal anyway… although, with the weather today, it might be nice… I also suggest–"

"Thank you," Edward intercepts and the girl stops, looking down at him. He smiles. "The parma for me will be just fine." He hands her his menu and I try to hide my smile and giggle, succeeding just barely.

"And the same for me, thanks," I say before she can ask me. She nods, writes it down on her pad, and takes the menus from us.

"Wow," I say, watching after the girl.

"Yeah," Edward replies, looking down at the table as he settles back into the chair.

We talk about little nothings until the meal arrives. I smile at him as I chew my first bite; the food really is quite good, just as Edward had said it was.

"So," Edward begins. I put my fork and knife down, already finished, and wait for him to continue. "What do you want to do when we get home? There's really not much we can do, but it's up to you. I don't mind."

I think for a second, and Edward waits patiently. I have a few ideas, but I don't think mine will correspond with Edward's wishes to go out for dinner.

I tell him that, and Edward asks what these ideas are.

I sigh. "Well, could we just stay at home?" I continue before he can flat-out reject the idea. "It's just… today has already been perfect and the only way it could get better is if we had a quiet dinner together at home. You can cook. We could watch a movie together or something or even just go straight to bed for a little… hmm… alone time."

I raise an eyebrow, and Edward chokes on his water. He swallows the mouthful, glaring at me playfully as I giggle.

Edward pauses for a few moments, studying me. Then, he smiles, and nods. "Ok. Let's do that."

In shock, I blurt out, "But I thought you wanted to go out for dinner?"

Edward shrugs with a loving smile. "I honestly don't mind, Bella. We can do that next year. As I said, this year is just about making new memories so when you think about Valentine's Day, you don't think about your father."

I smile, tears welling in my eyes, and I grasp Edward's hand. "Thank you. I was so worried you would be disappointed that we couldn't go out like you wanted to."

At that, Edward got this little cheeky smile on his face. "I had a feeling you'd say this, so I kind of had help from someone to… prepare the house for when we get back."

I raise an eyebrow wordlessly, but my husband simply shakes his head.

So I try another tactic.

"Hoody…"

"Baby…"

I huff. My husband is impossible.

"So," he says, perking right up with an air of smugness and victory around him. "Would you like to go home now?"

I look at him for a second before smiling. "Ok."

Hoody smiles and we get up, grab our things, leave the right amount of money on the table, and walk out the door.

_**oOoOo**_

"So, what restaurant were you gonna take me to?" I ask, as we walk home at a leisurely pace. My arm is hooked through Edward's, my head leaning against his bicep whilst his arm is wrapped around my waist, holding me against his side.

I sigh to myself quietly. This day really couldn't have been any better, and if I know my dear Hoody, then I know that he's gonna do something to make it even better.

_Something_.

I hang on that word, itching and burning with curiosity. Edward also knows fully well that I hate surprises; he just doesn't listen.

_That's because he's as obstinate as you are, _Alice and Esme always say. _You're perfectly matched in every damned way._

Edward's voice breaks through my musing and I remember that I had asked him a question.

"Bella?"

I look up, my head leaving his arm. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

I debate for a moment then shake my head. "No, not really. Sorry, baby."

He shrugs. "I was just saying that I wanted to take you to that place we went to for our first date."

I laugh. "You mean that place with the roses? Oh, baby…" I shake my head. "What is it with you and roses?"

"Well…" he trails off. "Isn't giving roses to the woman you love some big romantic gesture?"

My laugh quietens but every few seconds, a short giggle slips through my lips. "I suppose it is, yes, but, Edward, we are hardly a normal, conventional couple!"

Edward purses his lips then shrugs again. "Guess that's true. But you like roses, and I just wanted to make you feel special. Hence the whole thing about roses today… not that I've been doing well in keeping up with that theme."

I step in front of Edward, and he stops walking to look down at me. "Edward, today has been amazing, ok? It might not have been the traditional romantic outing that most go on, but you know what? I didn't want that. Traditions are boring. Today was not. Today was about us; it was unique, and it fitted _our _past and _our _life together. Today opened my eyes up and I realised that you were right. Again, I've been so caught up in the past that I haven't been able to take control of my life and move forward, even in the tiny little aspect of a damned holiday! I realised that you were right, that making new memories was the best way to move forward and, I have to tell you, it was nice to go out and do something that was special for us. I wouldn't have had nearly as good a time today if we'd done something boring and predictable. Today was amazing because it was us, Hoody, just you and me. Do you get me?"

He looks me in the eye a second longer, and I him, before he cracks a smile. "So you really did like today?"

"Yes!" I say loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck enthusiastically. I kiss him soundly on the lips, and his hands automatically fly down to my ass as he holds me against him, kissing me back with just as much passion. He lets out a low, throaty moan and I whimper as he pulls me against him even harsher, rubbing his awakened lower-self against me.

"Take my home, Hoody," I groan against his lips. He kisses me once, twice more, slowly and the desire we both feel is _simmering_.

Then he takes my hand and starts a fast pace, running down the street. It's only a few more houses down by now, and no one is out because we'd spent more time than I think either of us had anticipated. It's now nearly completely dark and probably just getting around to six.

Our running slows as we near the house, and I open the gate as Edward gets out his keys. We walk quickly up the stairs and run up onto the porch.

We stop in front of the door, and Edward fiddles with his keys, swearing under his breath as he tries to find the right key. I giggle, and decide to put him out of his misery. I take the key from him, immediately feeling out the right key. I jab the key repeatedly at the door, trying to find the slit the key had to slide through.

This time, Edward's the one snickering, but I smirk up at him with a raised eyebrow when I open the door and push it open. I walk through the door backwards, my eyes still on him. I can't deny that I feel smug and Edward lets out this cute, sexy little growl-thing before he walks in long strides to stand in front of me.

In a flash, my legs are around his waist, my arms around his neck, his lips are on mine and we're walking to what seems like our bedroom.

I giggle.

Edward stops kissing me to speak, his lips still pressed to mine. "There's a trail of roses all over the floor and in the kitchen, there's some mood lighting or something. I'd let you look, but I really don't want to stop kissing you. Besides, the best is in the bedroom and as for the kitchen, well, we'll probably need to grab a bite in a little while because I plan on making love to you 'til dawn."

"Perfectly fine with me," I gasp, my eyes rolling back into my head as he drags his lips down my neck. He starts to suck there, hard, and I groan, my fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders.

So quickly that I can't keep track of our movements, or who made them in the first place, Edward's shirt is off, along with my own and my jeans. Edward's button is undone, and the fly unzipped, his jeans hanging low on his hips. Though I can't see it, I can feel it as he carries me down the hall and I can't help but moan into the never-ending kiss.

"I want to take my time with you," Edward whispers, stopping in the middle of the bedroom. He lowers my feet to the ground slowly, and, once I'm steady, he unwinds his arms to cup my face in his hands. I breathe in and out deeply, taking the opportunity to regain my breath after all that kissing. It's true that my husband can kiss like none other, and he certainly knows how to leave me breathless.

Always has.

"I love you," I whisper into the darkness. My hands come up to Edward's face and I snort as I pat his face, trying to find his jaw. I quickly do, but it's too late. Edward's shaking with silent laughter. "Hush, you."

"Sorry, baby," he mutters under his breath. "And for the record… I love you, too."

I lean up, standing on my tippy toes. I wrap my arms around his neck and use this position to pull myself closer to him, right where I wanna be. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hoody."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he replies.

"Now," I whisper, trailing a finger down his bare chest. "Why don't you continue what you were doing in the café?"

Edward chuckles under his breath, and, god, the sound is so sexy. "It would be my pleasure."

And oh my lordy, he does. His lips descend on mine with so much passion that I feel like I'm on fire. His hands explore my body, quickly separating and moving in different directions. They locate his two favourite spots on me, my breasts and my ass, and he squeezes both simultaneously. I moan into his mouth, sucking in a deep breath before thrusting my tongue in his mouth. My hands wander as well, slithering down his chest and his delicious abs all the way down to his jeans. He gasps in my mouth as my fingers brush against his blazing erection and I giggle, my hands skirting around the hem of his jeans to his ass. I push my hands into his jeans, cupping his ass and squeezing just to make my man moan.

And moan he does.

I smirk to myself, loving the effect I have on him. I push his jeans off his hips and he steps out of them when they hit the floor. I quickly take care of his boxers, and, as soon as they're off, he lifts me up in his arms.

"God, I love you, Bella. I can never say it enough," he says a little louder. He puts me down on the bed and I lay down flat on my back. He looks down at me, his chest heaving as his eyes fly over my body.

I take the few seconds I have before he speaks to eye his impressive erection. I swallow and lick my lips, nearly whimpering as I throb with need.

"Take your bra off," he murmurs, breaking the brief silence. I lift my hands, arching my back just for him as I do so. I unclasp my bra and slowly take it off before throwing it at him. He catches it, groans something about "fucking silk," and having a "vixen for a wife" before he lets it fall to the ground. His eyes are glued to my tits.

"Do you want me to take my panties off, too?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and smirking coyly.

He shakes his head, not looking away from my breasts. "That's my job," he states, licking his lips quickly before he sits down on the bed. "Get over here," he says, holding his arms open.

I debate for a split second before getting on my hands and knees. He groans, his eyes riveted to me as if I'm a sight to behold, as I crawl to him.

As soon as I'm in front of him, he grabs me and sits me down on his lap. I straddle his hips, opening myself up to him, moaning at the feel of his cock against me right where I need it. He groans and shallowly thrusts his hips up. I throb as the tip of him hits my clit.

His hands skim down my sides before resting on my hips. Quickly, and seemingly easily, he flips us, laying me down in the centre of the bed, following after me to settle above me. He quickly removes my panties, throwing them away to the side somewhere, and his cock grazes against my lower lips. I whimper at the feeling. He separates my thighs and settles in between them, wrapping my legs around his waist again.

"I love you," he says again.

I smile. "I love you, too."

He smiles down at me, something I can only see from the glimmer of light in the room. I can feel the petals on my back now, and I know the bed – and hell, probably the damned floor, too – is covered with rose petals. I also wonder idly who set this up and if it was, in fact, Edward's idea. I wouldn't put it past him, but I want to know who helped him.

And then Edward's cock slips into me ever so slowly, and there's no more thinking; in fact, every thought, fleeting or not, flies out the window… just as they do every time we come together like this.

Edward sets a sweet, slow pace, his lips never leaving my skin. All I can really do is lay back as he worships my body with every part of him. My fingers thread through his hair as he takes my left nipple into his mouth, lathering it with his tongue and toying with it slowly, teasingly… just the way my Hoody _knows _I like it best.

When he's tortured that one enough, he moves onto the next. I can feel myself slowly but surely climbing toward my climax. Soon, his name is my mantra, and he whispers my name against my skin. He tells me how me loves me, how he hopes our new memories are enough to cover up the bad.

I tell him in return that I know how much he loves me, that I feel it every day… and that I love him with everything in me. I thank him for the gift of today, and vow to let him plan every Valentine's Day we share together for the rest of our lives.

Edward's thrusts quicken slightly, and he angles my hips just slightly to go deeper. My head digs into the mattress and I whimper his name over and over again. Edward moans my name once again, searching for my lips as his fingers dance down my skin and to my apex, just above where we're connected. His pointer finger rubs tight, harsh circles on my clit and, within seconds, I'm suddenly there at the edge, the feeling in my abdomen making my muscles tense.

I cry out Edward's name once more, my back arching as I climax. Edward grunts my name, thrusting hard once, twice, and three more times before he buries himself in me to the hilt. I feel it as he climaxes and he collapses onto me, barely managing to hold some of his weight off me as he presses light kisses to my skin, both of us panting as we hold each other.

When we're ready to go again, we do. We're insatiable; we make love for hours on end, taking our time with each other. Edward makes it his mission to see to it that I have near-double the amount of orgasms he does, playing my body like it's his favourite, finely-tuned instrument.

We stop only to eat and to cuddle, waiting until we had our energy up before we go at it again. We have a small nap, but I'm woken up by Edward's lips wrapped around my clit.

At dawn, we stop, just as Edward had said we would. He smiles triumphantly, and we pant in sync, my head lying against his chest, my arm and leg thrown across his body. His arm is around my waist, our legs tangled in the sheets and each other.

We're silent for the most part, but I decide to break it, knowing that what I'm about to tell him will make this day of new memories even better.

"You know how we decided to make new memories today?" I ask silently, my fingers playing with the small smattering of hair on his chest.

Edward hums, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Well, I have something to add," I say, sitting up a little. There's a goofy smile on my face as I look him in the eyes.

"Ok," he whispers.

I smile, tears welling in my eyes. "I'm pregnant, Hoody."

* * *

**Hint: This writer has a little to say on 'how to save a life'. :-P**

**Who is she?**


	22. Bitter

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All original elements to this story are the property of its author. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

* * *

**Prompt: Bitter**

**2010 (Freshman year)**

I scowl petulantly as I watch yet another ridiculously large flower-covered display being carried through the halls of Forks High. Like seriously, we are only in high school, and this is a Valentine's dance in Forks for fuck sakes. It's not like we go to some snooty school in Beverly Hills-far from it, actually.

"Bella—"

I hold my hand up, interrupt the nameless boy before he even has a chance. His question will be the same, and my answer will, as always, be the same.

Nameless face: Will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?

Me: Hell to the no!

I mean, the dance is tonight. How big of a loser must the nameless faces be to still be dateless, and even if they aren't losers, which I am most certain they are, there is only one boy I would even consider going to the dance with, and I'm big enough to admit that pipe dream will never happen.

I've accepted that truth, truly. I swear.

Kind of.

Or not.

I huff and toe my shoe into a small pile of dirt as I stand at the smoke hole off to the side of the school. I try not to look up as I hear his voice. Instead, I press the Camel to my lips and inhale deeply. Briefly, I wonder if I inhale long enough if I might be lucky enough to just pass the fuck out; but I'm smart enough to know the real answer to that question. So, I exhale just as deeply and slowly peek up from under my bangs. I'm not looking at him, though.

Of course not.

I do not notice the way his whole body swaggers as he walks confidently towards the school.

My fingers on my free hand do not twitch in desperation as a stray tangle of his copper locks fall into his eyes.

I do not memorize the way both his top and bottom lips curl up on only the left side when he's smirking.

No, I don't pay attention to any of that.

I don't even realize that he is still walking, towards me, with…with Lauren Mallory this time?

What. The. Fuck!

How can a girl ever make friends around this school when they are all bitches trying to get their claws into my man?

I have to stop myself for a moment.

He is so not my man.

I just wish.

But I'll be honest; I'm a wallflower compared to Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, or Victoria Hunter. The list of girls I have seen hanging off of him in the three months I have been at Forks High is rather endless.

I know I should be put off by this. Rumor has it that he is a player, a one date kind of guy, but I just can't bring myself to believe that.

I've seen him.

I watch, really watch.

He's friendly and kind.

He smiles and helps out with the drama club.

He answers the teachers' questions without being called upon, and gets good grades.

I know this because I may or may not have snuck glances a time or two at his returned work before he got into class.

_Shit, stalker much?_

I shake that thought off and refocus on the approaching pair.

I slant my eyes and flare my nostrils. I'm sure I look like a raging bull about to tackle the fucking red cape.

I'm not, and I won't, but if these bitches would just back the fuck off, I am positive he would notice me, and tonight I would be the one going with him to the Valentine's dance.

_No, I'm not bitter at all._

I flick my, long-dead, smoke onto the ground and turn on my heel before they reach the smoking hole. Today is not the day for me to have to stomach watching him with someone else.

Even a girl as hard as me has a breaking point.

**2011 (Sophomore Year)**

"No, Alice, I'm not going, and that's final." I stomp my heel and glare at her. At Alice. My best friend.

I never thought I'd find a girl in this town that I would call my friend, but I did. Three, in fact.

Alice, Rosalie, and Angela.

All three are starkly different, but combined they make the best group of girls I know.

I had no intentions of making friends here at Forks High, but Alice had been relentless, and with each infuriating peck she made at my hard outer shell, a small piece broke off. Until even I couldn't hold my own against the charm and whirlwind that was Alice Cullen.

"I don't get it. Why the hell not? Angela is going alone, too. You can be each other's wing-women."

I snort. Of course she'd say something like that, try to make me feel bad.

I shake my head. She won't win this time "Sorry, Al, my dad is taking me to The Port for dinner and a movie. Daddy-daughter Valentine's date or some shit." I pull out my pack of Camels and smirk a little at the defeated look on her face. She knows I've won.

This time.

**Valentine's Day 2011**

Candy grams. Seriously?

I groan at the high pitch squeals and annoying giggles that ring throughout the biology lab room.

The cheerleaders are here, handing out pre-purchased candy grams.

"Oh my god, like are you for real? Five just for little old me?"

I snort, aloud.

Oops.

Jessica turns and glares at me, her too-smoky eyes slanting.

She knows I know.

She also probably knows that I don't care enough to tell.

I bumped into her in the hall the other day. The candy gram order slips fell out of her hands.

I picked them up, handed them back to her, but not before seeing her own name scribbled on the top of them.

Some people are just pathetic.

"Is there a Bella Swan here?"

_Huh?_

My head jerks up, my eyes wide in question. What the fuck does that bitch want with me?

She smiles the whole way over to me.

She has no idea who I am, or how I feel about her.

"Here you go, sweetie. Someone really adores you. This is the biggest candy gram we had available."

_Come again?_

When I don't take the large heart-shaped box from her, she settles it on my desk, her smile never wavering.

Why can't she be nastier so it would be easier to hate her more?

And who the fuck bought me a candy gram?

I stare in trepidation at the box of chocolates, almost as if they offend me.

I study it from every angle as if it is some kind of cruel joke.

It might just be.

Eventually, I snatch up the card and read it over and over, just trying to make some sense of it all.

_You're like a gallon of fresh blood to my starving heart. My soul calls to yours, even though yours is not listening._

_I wish you were my Valentine._

WTF?

**2012 (Junior Year)**

Once again that fucking deceitful holiday is upon us. Every year that fucker comes, and every year I want to spend my savings hunting down the bastard that made up this holiday and wring his bloody neck.

I say 'him' and 'he' because only a brainless man would be cruel enough to come up with a holiday based on an emotion that is nothing but bullshit.

Love.

What the hell is love anyway?

Let me tell you...

Love is Tyler, Rose's boyfriend, banging Jessie McFeary doggy-style in the boys' locker room after the big game, just at the moment when he knew Rose would walk in to congratulate him on a game well played.

Love is sitting around Rose's house for weeks afterwards, listening to her pick apart every little aspect of their relationship, and herself, to try to discern the when and why.

Love is watching Alice pine after Jasper Whitlock year after year, that look of longing on her face almost unbearable to witness as he saunters throughout the halls with Maria Newton on his arm.

Love is running out of good reasons not to hang out or sleep over at your best friend's house, thus being subjected to endless weekends of pure torture while said best friend's brother goes about his life, acting as if I am of no consequence to him, when really, the man holds my heart in his sexy-as-hell hands and has no clue.

Love is some asshole who sends me kinda sorta gross Valentines that are kinda sorta sweet at the same time, but doesn't have the balls to tell me who he is.

Love is a pain.

Pain.

Love _is_ pain.

Fuck that shit, and fuck Valentine's Day, too.

"You're going this year, Bella. I've already talked to the Chief. You're cleared to spend the night at my house, and we are going as a group. Angela is meeting Ben there, but they're new. It doesn't count. Got it?"

I groan. She has me, and she knows it. So I nod, roll my eyes, and simply ask, "When are we going to The Port to look for dresses?"

Alice squeals and is on the phone with Ang and Rose before I can even blink.

"What's all the commotion in here? You girls doing each other's nails or something?"

My heart jumps as if electrocuted. It hurts. I gulp before I turn and feel my cheeks heat up.

Edward fucking Cullen.

Of course.

He is standing in the doorway, nothing but a pair of jogging pants covering his body. They sit low on his waist. Real low. Like, can-I-lick-that V low?

I bite my tongue to hold in the moan that is rising up my throat.

Alice turns and puts her hand over the receiver of her cell phone.

"Ugh, what do you want, dork? I have no clue how we can even be related, never mind be twins. Don't you have any manners? What if we had been naked? Knock next time."

Edward's eyes widen and his cheeks darken a bit, a slight shade of color gracing his usually pale complexion as his whole body shudders slightly.

I tilt my head, wonder at his response to Alice for a moment before deciding the thought of his sister naked just creeps him the fuck out.

"Shit, fuck...whatever. I gotta go."

Alice shakes her head, grumbling out, "Crazy fucker," before resuming her conversation with Rose.

Angela is already on her way over.

Dress shopping is a daunting affair. Alice makes me try on dozens of dresses before agreeing with me that the first one I tried on is the right one.

Torturous little sprite.

The dance turns out to be fun. Most of the time.

Edward is there with fucking Jane Volturi of all people.

I don't know what he sees in these vapid, brainless girls. Neither does Alice.

We don't talk much about her brother.

I always thought they were close, Alice and Edward, but over the last year something shifted in their relationship.

I don't know what, but it makes me hurt for her.

Behind the snarky comments and harsh words, I can see she misses him, but I can also see she is hurt; and pain, I have learned, will make a person do and say fucked-up things.

**2013(Senior Year)**

Alice is sobbing silently on her bed. I'm smart enough to know I should give her some time to get her thoughts together. I don't like that she is so upset, but I understand. I should have told her.

We sent out applications to colleges and universities all over the world.

We also sent out two of the exact same ones.

One to The University of Washington, and one to The University of California.

She assumed, if accepted, we'd go together.

We are both accepted to UW.

I have also been accepted and offered a decent scholarship to Yale which is 3000 miles from Washington.

I want to study medicine, be a doctor, or maybe a nurse. Yale has a wicked reputation for its medical program. UW has an okay one.

I want Yale.

She's hurt.

I back out of the room and sigh.

I walk aimlessly around the house.

No one is home.

Esme and Carlisle are both at work.

Edward? Who knows.

I decide to swim some laps, burn off some steam, try to calm myself by wearing myself out.

Alice keeps plenty of extra suits in the change room in the pool house. I help myself to one and dive into the lukewarm water and just give it my all.

My legs kick and my arms slash through the water as I swim lap after lap.

I think about Alice, about Edward, my dad, Rose and Ang, and the Cullens.

Rose will be fine.

She has Emmett now, Alice's older brother, who came back just before our senior year and swept Rose right off of her feet.

He is good for her.

She keeps him grounded.

They are perfect for each other really.

I'm happy for her.

Ang still has Ben.

They never stopped after the Valentine's dance last year.

They complement each other so well.

She's so soft and sensitive, and he brings out a fire within her.

Together, they are attending Stanford next year.

Dad's met a girl on the reserve. Well, more like finally opened his eyes and truly saw the girl.

Sue Clearwater.

She used to be married to one of Dad's friends, but he passed away many years ago.

Dad's all cute and awkward about it, but I can see how happy she makes him.

I'm glad, really, that they will have each other when I leave.

I'd hate to think my leaving would result in him eating fast food every meal.

The Cullens, including Edward, have become like a second family to me.

Conversations with Edward are still a little awkward, but only because I make them out to be...while I ogle him and think about all the naughty things I could do to his body.

The poor boy has no clue how I misconstrue his friendliness and make it into something downright dirty in my head.

All those little fantasies do wonders for the bean bank though, and I thank the heavens every night before attending to said bean for giving Edward Cullen the body of a god, and me the imagination of a Harlequin writer.

I feel something brush against my leg and yelp, forgetting that I am under water and cannot do such things without much needed air. I start to choke and frantically thrash to the surface of the water.

As soon as my head surfaces, I sputter and shoot mouthfuls of water out as I side swim slowly towards the pool ladder.

"Shit. Oh my god. Are you okay, Bella? Here, let me help you."

One arm is outstretched, my shaky hand grasping onto the rail of the ladder, and I freeze. I'm almost done choking, or so I think. At the sound of his voice, so close beside me, and the feel of his hot breath fanning over my sensitive ears, a whole new round of coughing bursts up my throat and I lose my grip on the rail.

I take a deep breath, expecting to be submersed in the water once again. I scrunch my eyes shut and pray that this whole ordeal is really just some fucked-up dream, and Edward Cullen is not really watching me flail about like a fish out of water and looking, I'm sure, like a drowned rat to boot. The splash of the water never comes. Instead, an intense warmth flows from my backside, then all the way through me. My breath releases slowly as my mind works to understand what is happening. I feel the warmth moving away and whimper at its loss. It is a warm feeling I have never felt before, and I want to keep it, always.

"Open your eyes, Bella. You're okay now."

My eyes fly open at his voice, once again so close, and I find myself lying on the pool house floor, Edward hovering over me, his hair dripping—my eyes move down, taking him all in- his chest fucking shirtless, and holy shit, Edward Cullen has been working out or something because, smack me silly, as sexy as I have always found him, I sure as shit do not remember him having pecs like that or abs that defined, and that ever-fucking-present and taunting V is so much more prominent than the last time I was blessed with its presence.

Current situation completely forgotten, my lust forces my eyes to gawk, absorb every last inch of his flawless perfection. I gulp, close my eyes, and imagine him leaning down, his lips ghosting over the sensitive flesh just above my right breast. I moan shamelessly, desperation and a burning need for more consuming me and making me do things I have only ever daydreamed about.

"Fuck, Bella. What are you doing to me?" Once again his voice catches my attention. My eyes flutter open, lazily focusing in on his darker-than-normal green eyes looking back at me; I swear I see a fire of sorts burning within them. I try to swallow back a whimper that presses against my lips, but not in time. I go to pull my hand up and place it over my mouth, hoping he didn't hear my slip-up, and only then notice the location of said hand, splayed over those perfect abs, my fingers still idly drawing slow patterns toward that fucking deep V.

Holy fuck!

His question a moment ago, he meant...

"_Fuck, Bella. What are you doing to me?"_

Oh my god.

Embarrassment flushes through me, my cheeks heating up and my body instantly switching into flight mode. I scramble to get up and right myself, but of course, as my luck would have it, in that awkward moment of pushing and climbing I feel a cool breeze, and low and behold the skimpy bathing suits Alice always left to use has slipped to the side and my whole left boob is now on display, my nipple saluting Edward as he…literally gapes and makes what looks like a suckling motion with his mouth.

I'm panting and am not sure why. Or really, I do know, but am way too mortified to even admit it to myself.

Wet Edward is hot, hotter than dry Edward, even though I never knew that could be possible. My quasi brush with death has my mind all frantic and all over the place, and for some reason my hormones, too.

Fuck, his chest is heaving, and all I can think about is sliding my hands over the plains of his torso, feeling his skin beneath my fingers, licking the hollow of his throat, right below his Adam's apple.

"Jesus." Edward barely whispers that solitary word before he leans down, and his mouth literally crashes into mine.

It hurts at first, and I am pretty sure I may have a fat lip later on, but holy shit, Batman, his lips are on mine, and they are so soft and persistent, and his tongue is now in my mouth. He tastes so freaking good. Shit, I hope I'm not just lying here, not responding. My tongue is moving along with his.

Right.

Right?

I panic momentarily until I can force my senses to function properly and I realize I am, indeed, sucking face with Edward Cullen.

I refuse to allow my overly analytical mind to pick this moment apart. For once, I just go with it, and the deep, husky groans Edward keeps releasing into my mouth are more than enough to turn my mind to mush.

Minutes, hours, who knows how long later—we finally pull apart. My arm is tingly and numb from the awkward position it is in between us, and my legs and back are aching from being on the hard, cold floor, but I couldn't give a flying fuck, because Edward isn't twigging out about what has just happened. Instead, he is smiling softly down at me, his eyes shiny and bright and his lips curved up into a panty-drenching grin. I'm putty in his more than capable hands the second he says, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

0-0-0

Alice is pissed at me still, this time for more than just the fact that I am going to Yale and not with her to UW. She seems to have gotten over that rather quickly. That, or her anger is just better placed at the fact that I am now officially dating her twin brother. Seems Alice has a possessive streak about her I never noticed before, or, at least, never acknowledge because it has never affected me. Alice has known for quite some time about Edward having a thing for me. When she found out, she told him to stay the hell away from me. That I was her friend and he would just mess things up, even going so far as to play the twin card on him and state that if he loved her, he'd stay away from me.

Needless to say, I was pissed. Still am, if I am being honest. What right did she have to play with my life that way? But then again, she had no clue I had feelings for him, too. I like to think that had she known, she would have gone about things differently. So that's how I play it all off in my head. Don't judge; it works for me. And sometimes living obliviously is just easier than living the reality, and if no one is hurt any longer because of it, then let's just let it be.

But Alice is, and surprisingly not even just because I am dating Edward, because she is now somewhat dating Jasper Whitlock, finally, and really she is so all over him and attached at the mouth she really doesn't have time to miss me when I am spending time with Edward, but something else is going on. I just know it is. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, a day I usually loathe but for the first time ever am looking forward to, and Edward has a surprise. Apparently, Alice knows what the surprise is and isn't happy about it. So, for today I get the cold shoulder and noncommittal grunts. I suppose maybe she is just having a harder time than I thought adjusting to the changes that have happened in our friendship over the past month. Maybe. Maybe not. I'll talk to her once she calms down.

For now, did I mention tomorrow is Valentine's Day? Yeah, I did. I know, but I really am excited. We are going to the school dance, as a couple. It will be our first huge public display of our relationship, and I am all for that. I want all those bitches to understand one hundred percent that Edward is mine, all mine. What better way to announce that? Once we are done at the dance, he is taking me to my surprise. I don't know where, or even exactly when. In fact, I have no clue about it at all. But I know, for once, Valentine's Day doesn't hold that bitter taste in my mouth. No, this year my tongue is tingling for a whole other reason, because here comes Edward, and that smirk on his face and those hooded eyes tell me that he's up to no good, and no good and him always equates to kisses, and lots of them.

**Valentine's Day 2013**

"You're driving me crazy, Edward. Don't you want me?" I'm currently lying underneath Edward. We are at First Beach and have been for the last hour. We left the dance early, Edward wanting to show me his surprise and me wanting to get to the making out part of our evening.

I still didn't know what his surprise was, but we have done more than enough making out, and I want more, but Edward keeps pushing me away.

"Of course I do, Bella. You'll be my first, and this will be _our_ first time, and there is absolutely nothing romantic or memorable about losing your virginity on a beach and spending the rest of the night picking sand out of your ass. Please, just give me a bit more time. I want to; I want you, just not like this."

I sigh heavily. Fuck, I want him bad, but I understand, and his words are so sweet, how can I stay frustrated?

I can't, so I nod and smirk. "But we can continue kissing, right?"

Edward's laugh is soft and amused, he's smiling down at me, and he looks so perfect, so delectable and happy. "Of course we can, but first I want to give you your surprise."

I get a little giddy at this. I don't usually care much for surprises, really; who does? But Edward seems so excited, and damn if his excitement isn't catchy. So I sit up and start bouncing on my bottom. "Okay, lay it on me," I giggle as I scrunch my eyes closed.

Edward chuckles as he places a large piece of paper in my awaiting hands.

"K, open your eyes, silly girl."

I do, and when I see the plain brown envelope in my hands, I scrunch my brows and cock my head.

Well, this wasn't what I expected, at all.

"Stop looking at it like it might bite you and just open it."

"Fucker," I grumble playfully as I slip my finger under the tab and tear open the envelope before tipping it upside down and curiously watching a single paper fall out of it.

"Read it." Edward sounds sort of nervous, and I can't help but wonder what could be on this piece of paper to have him so anxious. Shit, I don't have to wonder. Maybe I should just read the paper.

I take a deep breath and squint in the darkness to focus at the small typing on the paper, and after the first line I gasp, my heart speeds up, and my throat constricts.

"Really?" I ask softly, tentatively. I don't want to get my hopes up, but if this means what I think it means….

"Yeah, I've known for awhile now, but I didn't want to say anything right away. I wanted to make sure this would work, that you wanted me the way I want you. I accepted yesterday. Come fall, I will be a pre-med student at Yale University."

My eyes are misty and his face is out of focus from the pooling tears, but I throw myself at him anyways and grunt a little when his teeth crash into mine, but fuck it, I'm so happy, even a throbbing mouth can't dampen this feeling.

After a minute or two of desperate, wild kisses, Edward gently pushes me back. "I have something else for you, too."

I make squeaking sounds and giggle. God, I am such a fool for this boy. My eyes widen as he pulls the large candy gram from the plastic bag he brought with him. It looks so familiar. In fact, it is. It is the exact same one I have gotten on Valentine's Day for the past…I open the card, and my thoughts stutter and run wild.

"I…I don't understand, Edward. Does this mean…."

Edward's eyes are downcast, I can faintly see how flushed his cheeks and neck appears, and I smile. That is exactly what it means.

"You little, scaredy-cat. All these years. If you had only just told me, we could have had all this time together."

"Shhh, I know, but I like to think that the waiting made us stronger, better. And Bella, I know this because three years ago, two years ago, even last year, I wasn't strong enough, brave enough to tell you this, and now I am."

"Strong enough for…"

"I love you, Bella Swan. I love you, and I need you. I need you so much, like the human body needs a heart to pump its blood to survive. I am so excited to start a new life together at Yale, and I hope one day you can love me and need me just the same."

I am stunned speechless. He loves me. He loves me, too. He is going to Yale, too. He is my secret admirer that sent me all those Valentines. It has been Edward all along.

I look up at him, and the nervousness I see all over his face makes me hurt for him. He has nothing to be nervous about. So, for the second time since we kissed, I throw caution to the wind and just tell him how I feel.

"I love you, too, Edward. I have for so long."

* * *

**Author Hint:**

**This girl likes to breathe deeply late at night.**

**Who is she?**

**HOST NOTE: Collab will start posting later on tonight.**

**Hope you enjoyed the one shots, and if you have yet to stop and leave some reviews for these lovely ladies, please do.**

**xx**


	23. Author Reveal and Final Note

**Reveal of the Countdown to V-day 2013- prompt challenge participants.**

**Final posting before collab.**

First off, I need to apologize for the slight holes in posting. I had some personal shit come up in life and fell behind with pretty much everything. I know it is past V-day. However, the countdown had always been planned to play out until the end of February. I am posting these chapters of the collab as fast as time allows me with a still hectic time rushing through my everyday life. I hope you can understand and that you still enjoyed/ enjoy this all.

It saddens me that it would seem not as many are reading this time around. That, or readers just don't review like they used to. Either way, maybe this is a sign the countdowns- which have been going on for years now- are winding down and have run their course. We'll see.

Anywho, on with the author reveals, which, btw, for those of you who guessed, most of ya got them all right.

Yay!

* * *

**In order of post...**

**::::::drum roll, please:::::::**

**Flowers - AngelGoddess1981**

**Freaky - VenomousGal**

**Wine - WitchyVampireGirl**

** Bow 'n' Arrow - dolphin62598**

**Diamonds - Cullen's Pet**

**Pampered - les16**

**Black - Ironic Twist**

**Wine 'n' Dine - sunsetwing**

**Blood - Rfm86**

**Jewelry - PixieH**

**Hallmark - VenomHeat**

**Pearl Necklace - HismysticMuse**

**Candles - ArtemisLeanea**

** Chocolate - DazzlinSparkle05**

**Hopeful - **

**Twisted - staceleo**

**Cupid - rbsschess**

**Red - HollBeth**

**Roses - Bexie25**

**Bitter - Breath-of-twilight**

**Some author's notes:**

**WitchyVampireGirl**

A/N: Much love and thanks to Itlnbrt for her beta skills, and to CullensTwiMistress and Twiddler83 for their pre-reading. Extra love to Twiddler for her mad evil genius plot bunny skills. You ladies rock! *mwah*

* * *

**DazzlinSparkle05**

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this! This has been beta'd by the fantastic mauigirl60. Thanks!

* * *

**Ironic Twist**

With thanks to LibbyLou, Shasta53 & Cejsmom

* * *

**PixieH**

_AN: Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying this Countdown, I know I'm happy to be back writing for one. Big thank you to Kelli for inviting me to contribute once again, and a massive thanks to by beautiful beta, Mambomama. She rocks, and I love her! Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

**HollBeth**

A/N: Special thanks to breath-of-twilight for hosting another amazing countdown! Thank you for letting me join in on the fun – I hope you enjoyed the tale!

* * *

**Breath-of-twilight**

Many thanks go out to the girls who participated. They are all wonderful and incredibly unique individuals, and it has been amazing working with you all.

I must send cyber cookies, or maybe a huge bbottle of wine to a few girls who bent over backwards and really put theirselves out there to help with the collab this time around, from writing extra pieces, to helping me look it over, to catching pltline glitches, to correcting tense issues- seriously, these girls effing rock!

****rbsschess****

****AngelGoddess1981****

****VenomousGal****

****ArtemisLeanea****

****dolphin62598****

BornOnHalloween is a sweetheart and beta'd my one shot very last minute, then made me feel good about it by telling me what she thought of it. I can't thank her enough for looking it over and just being her. xx

* * *

If you have yet to read the first half of An Identity for Christmas- head on over the the countdown to Christmas 2012 and catch up on it before reading the next chapter which starts the final half of it.

Okay, that is all.

**On with the collab...**


	24. An Identity for Christmas - POST 1

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 1**

"Christ, Bella." Charlie's frantic voice echoes through the squad room of Seattle PD's 4th Precinct. "Are you okay?" he asks and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm alright, Dad," she cries and melts into his arms. "Please let me introduce you to someone," she breathes in Charlie's ear. He immediately pulls back and narrows his eyes at a sheepish Edward.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward says and holds his hand out in greeting.

"My baby could have been killed because of you," Charlie growls at Edward, but shakes his hand firmly.

"I know, sir, and I'm so sorry about that. My memory seemed to have picked a very inopportune time to slide back into place," Edward replies guiltily.

"I've been looking into your background, son. You've had all of Seattle up in arms looking for you."

"There are some things that are still a little foggy, but slowly it's all coming back to me," Edward admits openly to Charlie.

"I'll be right back, Bells," Charlie says, still staring at Edward. He turns and jerks his head for Edward to follow him into the hallway.

"Daddy," Bella whines, but Charlie quickly cuts her off as he shuts the door to the conference room the officers deposited them in a short time before.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, Edward. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Charlie asks gruffly.

"I want her to move back to Washington, and I'm going to offer her a job. If she won't take it, then I'll help her find something. She misses you, Chief. I know she has mixed feelings about what state she wants to live in, but I'm hoping she'll want to come here to be with me, with the added bonus of being that much closer to you, too."

"Do you plan to date her then?" Charlie snaps.

"Yes," Edward replies swiftly.

Charlie rubs his moustache thoughtfully, and Edward has to hold back a smirk as he imagines Charlie starring in a porno from 1970.

"I'm sorry to throw all this on you right now, son, but my daughter doesn't need her heart broken. I read the newspapers. I know you don't have the best track record with women."

"With all due respect, sir, the newspaper isn't the most reliable source when it comes to my love life. I would've preferred to have this conversation with Bella first, but I understand your concern. I've dated many women. I can't say I am proud of my past, but it is what it is. I poured my life into my work, sir. That was my main focus."

"Good enough." Charlie smiles and nods. "But be warned, if you break her heart, I'll break your legs."

"Point taken." Edward nods as they enter the conference room again.

"Dad," Bella scolds Charlie as he approaches her. Edward smiles widely as she stands staring up at her father with her fists on her hips. She looks just like an angry kitten.

"It's okay, Bella. He's just concerned for you. He's just being a good father," Edward reassures her as he slips his arm around her waist. He enjoys feeling the tension leaving her body from his touch.

"You two should be released soon, and Officer Johnson says that they caught the other two guys that got away. You're probably going to be spending quite a bit of time with the police, Edward. Have you called your lawyer?"

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance. I did quickly call my sister, though, and I asked her to call my friend, Jasper, as well as my lawyer," Edward replies, knowing Carlisle will call someone trustworthy, as he's not too sure who would fit that description right about now.

"Well, the police probably have a few questions for you. Once you're done, I think you two should rest up tonight and head to Forks tomorrow morning for a traditional Christmas, Swan style," Charlie offers and smiles.

"That sounds like an offer I can`t refuse," Edward replies.

"I don't have anywhere to stay tonight," Bella murmurs. "I'll have to see if I can find a hotel with vacancies."

"Nonsense," Edward cuts her off quickly. "I have a very spacious apartment with three bedrooms. You'll stay with me, and then we'll get up bright and early tomorrow to head to the Swan Christmas."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Charlie agrees. "I'm going to head out, kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You might not want to arrive too early though; brunch isn't served until eleven-thirty."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella whispers and pecks his cheek while he shakes Edward's hand.

Moments later, a gruff looking officer calls both of their names. Edward goes with one officer while Bella goes with another. It only takes about twenty minutes to answer all of their questions. It appears this Jane girl and some of her friends have been under investigation for a multitude of offenses. Edward's attempted murder, which is apparently, what they were looking to charge them with, was the break they needed to get them into custody while they finish their investigation.

"You okay?" Edward asks softly as he returns to Bella's side, tucking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Bella nods and smiles softly up at him. "Yeah, I think I am. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. I've left them with my contact information if they need to ask us anything else."

Edward sighs in relief as he leads her out of the police station and hails a cab to take them back to his office to pick up Bella's car.

"Let me have your keys," Edward whispers as he leads her over to her car.

"Are you okay to drive?" she asks.

"Absolutely," he reassures her, holding his hand out for the keys. Once she finds them in her purse, he holds her door open for her, jogging around to the driver's side and barely squeezing his lanky frame into the seat after Bella is safely inside. Bella laughs openly while watching him try to cram his long legs into the well on the driver's side.

"You can move the seat back," she giggles.

"Thanks," he scoffs playfully.

A quiet tension settles over them as Edward rockets her car towards his apartment. He's more than thankful that his home is so close to his workplace. Bella's scent is overwhelmingly powerful and he's certain that he can't take much more.

"There's a great Chinese place down the street that delivers quickly, did you want to order something?" he asks her as he parks her car in the underground garage of his building. He parks right next to his shiny Audi and smiles at his pride and joy.

"That's your car, isn't it?" Bella chuckles with a warm smile.

"It is," he replies dreamily.

"Would you like to be alone with it?" she says and playfully nudges him.

"No, I'd much rather be alone with you. Chinese?" he asks her again before exiting the car, leaving her flustered and flushed.

"I could go for some sesame chicken," Bella admits shakily while he retrieves their bags from the trunk.

"Sesame chicken it is. Now let me show you my world, Bella Swan," he says seriously, leading her to the elevator.

"That sounds a little intimidating."

"It's not. I'm hoping you'll like it," he replies as the elevator doors slide closed. Bella swallows thickly and looks up at Edward. Their gazes lock hungrily, and the oxygen in the cabin seems to become scarce.

Edward drops the bags and bends down, capturing Bella's lips in a fiery kiss. Bella whimpers as his tongue gently prods her lips open. Inhaling deeply, she locks her hands behind his neck, holding on for dear life.

Edward groans as her taste permeates every part of him. She tastes fucking delicious. Sweet and succulent. His heart is pattering a rhythm that seems to match Bella's, and he can't envision ever giving up this feeling. For the first time in his life, he feels complete.

The dinging of the elevator pries them apart. Edward grins down at Bella and sweeps their bags onto his shoulder before leading her to his door.

"Welcome to my world, Bella," he whispers and ushers her into his apartment.

Bella's jaw drops to the floor as she stands in the entryway and surveys the expensive looking amenities before her. The living room is a mix of charcoal and black, decorated with sleek lines and hard surfaces.

"It's not polite to stare," Edward chuckles from the kitchen on the other side of the entryway. "It's just a home, Bella. No need to freak out."

Before Bella has a chance to even reply, Edward picks up the phone and says, "I'll order the food. You just make yourself at home."

The kitchen is all chrome and is decked out with every kind of modern convenience. Bella trails her hands along the slick stovetop wondering what it would be like to cook Edward dinner on it. Even though the apartment seems a bit overwhelming, the idea of being here with Edward makes it inviting.

Hands, then arms, encircle Bella's waist and she lets out a gasp of surprise.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispers in her ear as he pulls her body flush with his and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

Bella lets out a contented sigh. "Not much. Just taking in your natural habitat."

"Well, it's a much better view with you in it," he answers back, his fingertips starting to brush back and forth along her arms.

Bella leans her head back against Edward's broad chest, finally able to relax a bit now that the adventure of the day is over.

"Are you glad to be home and finally getting your memory back?" she asks Edward, not really sure if she's ready to have this conversation yet but needing to put it out there.

"It's nice not to have the feeling that a huge part of your life is missing. Not knowing what it could be, you know?"

Bella nods her head and Edward continues, "But honestly, my life was filled with my work and that still leaves me with a major hole to be filled."

Edward turns Bella toward him in his arms, cupping her chin and leaning in slightly. "One that I hope you'll be willing to fill."

The question is rife with Edward's insecurities as he hovers above Bella's mouth. Her only answer is crashing her lips to his, bringing his head closer to hers by grasping on to the hair at the nape of his neck.

Once unleashed, their desires come pouring out. Bella angles her head to deepen the kiss, and Edward obliges willingly. Their tongues attack one another, hands roam up and down each other's backs and arms, and bodies press nearer, trying to be as close as possible.

Edward grabs onto Bella's waist, turns her around, and places her on top of the kitchen island. She opens her legs to him and he slips his body lithely in between them, trying to get as close as he can to her. Their hands and lips once again give way to pent up hunger. Edward palms Bella's breasts through her clothes as she tries to untuck his shirt from his pants.

Pulling away for a moment, Edward looks into Bella's eyes. "Are you sure about this, Bella?"

"Yes. I've been hoping for this moment but wanted to make sure you didn't have any attachments," she says, chest heaving with desire. "Please, I need your lips on me. I need you to touch me."

With Bella practically begging, Edward goes straight to her shirt and pulls it over her head. His eyes transfixed on her lace bra and her panting chest. He kisses her neck and makes his way down towards her collarbone all the while leaving open mouth kisses.

Bella moans in pure bliss and slips her fingers under Edwards' shirt, feeling his hard abs and running her fingers up and down his taut back. Edward breaks away for a moment to discard his own shirt on the tile floor and goes back to nuzzling Bella's breasts. Kissing one while he glides her bra strap down her other arm, exposing more of her breast along the way.

Meanwhile, Bella is concentrating on removing Edwards' pants. She starts by popping the button and then slides down the zipper. She slips her hand inside his pants and gives Edward's underwear-clad cock a gentle squeeze. He moans in response and bites down lightly on Bella's nipple before taking it into his mouth, his hand squeezing and rolling the other nipple.

They alternate kissing each other, on the mouth, her breasts, his chest, all the while their hands roam and tease. Bella hooks her fingers in the band of Edward's boxers and releases his throbbing cock. She strokes it a few times, loving the feel of the soft skin that is rock hard.

Both Edward and Bella are moaning, humming, and writhing when Edward decides he can't wait any longer. He unbuttons Bella's pants, Bella lifting up to help him remove them, and then drags her panties down her legs.

His long fingers begin to tease her as they inch their way closer to her aching center. "Please, Edward. I need you." And with that, his fingers slip past her folds that are glistening and ready for him. He kisses her deeper as she moans into his mouth, spurring him on.

His fingers become more erratic, pumping in and out of her, her body meeting his hand with every thrust. It's not long before Bella orgasms around him, her body shaking from the release.

When Bella finally comes down from her intense experience, she looks into Edward's eyes and all she can see is love and amazement.

"God, baby. You are so beautiful when you come," he says almost reverently and kisses her once again.

Bella reaches out to him and holds him close. "Thank you that was amazing. But I think you need some attention, as well."

The ringing of the doorbell quickly shoves that idea to the backburner, and Edward sighs as he places his head on her shoulder in defeat.

"I'll get that," he says, tucking himself back in his boxers and buttoning up his pants. He tosses Bella his tee shirt from the floor and heads to the door.

Bella quickly slips on Edward's shirt, reveling in the smell of him that lingers on it. She hops down from the counter, grabs her panties, and puts them back on, padding out to the living room when she hears the front door close.

Edward returns with the food and places it on the coffee table. Bella sidles up next to him and says, "You know we're not done in there, right? There's plenty of time for more after dinner."

The smile on Edward's face as he takes in Bella wearing his shirt almost fills his entire face. "I'm gonna hold you to that," he tells her with a kiss on her nose. "But for now, we should eat. It's been a busy day."

They dig into their food, nestled on the couch together, talking and swapping little tidbits of each other's pasts. The food is delicious, and they share and talk until they can't eat another bite, both of them lying back against each other in contentment.

Edward and Bella both startle awake by the ringing of a phone somewhere in the apartment. Edward, due to everything, had completely forgotten leaving his cell phone on the charger before he disappeared.

"Are you going to get that?" Bella asks timidly.

"Um, yeah… be right back."

Edward jumps up and quickly darts towards his study. He hits the accept call button, noticing Esme's name on the caller ID. He groans, knowing she probably got his message and made it to the police station after they had already left.

"Esme?"

He is met with only a dial tone. He missed the call.

"Shit!" He can only imagine how much she is freaking out right about now.

He quickly dials her number. There is some commotion on the other line, like the phone has been dropped, before Carlisle answers instead of Esme, who he can clearly hear sobbing hysterically in the background. He knows he has to put her mind at ease, hearing her so upset hurts his heart.

"Oh… thank god, they found you. We thought you were dead." Edward can clearly hear the emotion in Carlisle's voice.

"I am so sorry for what you guys must have gone through…"

"Say no more, Edward. We're just so very glad you're back. You're sister's been going crazy. I finally got her out of the house for the first time tonight. Then, of course, we got back and got your message. Needless to say, she's freaking out just a little. In fact, I am wondering if we could come by and see you with our own eyes."

"Yeah, that'd be okay. I'd love to see you both. There's actually a surprise I have for you as well."

"Well, I don't think either your sister or I can handle any more surprises for the rest of our life."

"I think this will be a happy surprise. No, I'm positive it will be," Edward says, looking over his shoulder in the direction of his beautiful savior.

Bella can't shake her nerves while Edward is on the phone. She can't help but think his life may be too full for her. How can it not be? He has this amazing apartment, beautiful car, he's highly successful, and she's more than positive that, even though he isn't married, this beautiful man couldn't have spent many nights alone in his bed.

The fear she feels makes her feel small. How can she even entertain being with him? Her life feels so much less than what his does. She doesn't even know for sure what she wants to do with her life, or even where she'll end up.

Bella is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice that Edward's gotten off the phone and has returned, standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, Bella? Please tell me. You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

Bella raises her eyes to meet Edward`s, and he can see so many emotions swimming in their brown depths.

"Honey, you have to tell me what's going through your head. Bella, baby, come here." Edward immediately gathers Bella into his arms and holds her tight against him while they settle into the corner of the couch.

Bella's head is spinning, and she feels like she may pass out, but in all of it, Edward's voice starts to break through, and she can feel her heart beats start to slow.

"Bella," Edward coos, "tell me what's going on."

She takes a second to form the words she hopes make sense. At the same time, she hopes she doesn't sound like a complete fool, either.

"How could I ever fit into your life," she whimpers so quietly that Edward barely catches it.

"Oh, Bella, I should have said something to you. This is my fault. I spoke with Charlie, but I didn't mention any of this to you. I should have known that the kind, sweet, caring, and absolutely wonderful woman that you are would need some reassurance. I'm so stupid."

Bella glances up at Edward and can't possibly imagine him being stupid. She has no idea what he's talking about, but at least has enough wits about her to let him finish. And what was that whole thing about speaking with Charlie?

"Bella, after the last few weeks I've spent with you, I've grown to care for you deeply. You've extended so much to me, and I am more than positive that I wouldn't have survived had it not been for you. That being said, I've had this attraction to you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You were like my own personal angel, and those attractions turned into deep, intense feelings.

"I couldn't ever have imagined a person like you in my life. I guess that's because the people that run in my circle don't usually count working in a soup kitchen or helping a homeless man as philanthropy. You've showed me a side to humanity that I never dreamed of. And trust me, I do know many very good, decent people, just none that I know of have ever gone to the lengths you did to help another person."

Bella listens intently as Edward lets all his thoughts out at once and secretly hopes that she knows where he's going with it all.

"You see, Bella …" Edward hesitates before continuing. "I want to be with you. That's what this all boils down to. I want you here, with me. I want you to be my partner in life, and maybe one day –"

Edward is abruptly cut off by the buzzing of his doorbell.

"Damn. That's probably Carlisle and Esme."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he kisses her on the forehead before rising to answer the door. Before he leaves the room, he turns back to her, giving her a reassuring smile, though it does little to quiet the brewing storm of emotions whirling around her mind.

The blatant differences between his life and hers are terrifying to her.

He has a penthouse apartment, a fancy sports car, hell, he probably has a helicopter! It is a long way from her modest little apartment and her volunteer role at Angel's. Just spotting the enormous dining table in the next room makes her nervous.


	25. An Identity for Christmas - POST 2

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 2**

Suddenly, Bella can hear voices begin to filter towards her.

And it dawns on her that she is still clad only in Edward's shirt and her underwear.

"Shit!" she hisses as she bolts off the couch and races to the kitchen to retrieve her clothes, only to realize there is no clear path to the bedroom from her current location.

Peeking round the doorframe, she manages to locate Edward and his guests. They don't seem to have made it much further than the front door due to such an emotional reunion. It makes her happy to know that he has people in his life that obviously care so deeply for him. _Will they ever care for me?_

There is only one room between her and the safety of bedroom. Thirty feet between partial nudity and a place to throw her clothes back on.

It's now or never though, as there is no way in hell she is meeting any of his family for the first time wearing this. Not exactly a good first impression!

Edward's shirt hangs long enough that she can—if she were one of those model types—throw a belt round her waist and a great pair of heels and call it a perfect little outfit. But she has neither, and the window of opportunity to avoid mortification is shrinking.

Making a run for it, she bolts from the doorway. All is going well until she hears the voices moving from the foyer, coming toward her.

She just manages to dive behind the sofa as Edward and his guests round the corner and enter the room.

_Okay. Okay. I can do this. If they sit on the sofa, they'll have their backs to me. I can creep into the bedroom without them seeing me, and I'll be fine. Edward might see me, but hopefully he'll find it amusing and not crazy. Right …._

Except they don't move to the sofa. They are standing at the long island separating the kitchen from the living room.

_Damn you, Edward, for having a trendy, open concept apartment!_

As quick as a ninja, she peeks over the top of the sofa long enough to see that, at least, the two strangers have their backs to her.

She runs. Launching herself from behind the sofa like a cat with its tail on fire, she makes it to the bedroom without detection.

The two guests don't notice the smirk Edward does his best to hide as he spots his half-naked girl sprinting to – he assumes – find a safe place to get dressed.

Bella finds herself quietly closing the door behind her as she tries to catch her breath.

She jumps the height of herself as the door to the bedroom suddenly opens.

"It's okay! It's just me," chuckles Edward as he pries her hands away from the hem of his shirt she is desperately pulling down.

"Oh my god!" Bella hisses as she moves willingly into his waiting embrace.

"Relax, baby. They didn't see you. Just get dressed and come on out."

"I was so worried that my first introduction to anyone important in your life would be when I'm half-dressed with a serious case of bed hair." Bella chuckles awkwardly.

"That would be something to see," he teases playfully as he follows her to the bathroom. "Although, it's not really bed hair if we didn't make it to the bed."

Turning before she closes the bathroom door, she smirks. "That's true. You know, you may want to wipe the counter if you're planning to serve your guests any food."

"Maybe I just want to introduce you, then kick them out so I can really give you bed hair," he says casually, wiggling his eyebrows like a cartoon character.

"You, Mister Cullen, are so bad. Where are your manners? Shame on you."

She makes to close the bathroom door in protest but he stops her, smiling at her playful banter.

"Heaven forbid I forget my manners! Surely, I had some before this wretched amnesia? Forgive me, my lady. I shall leave you to your toilette. Will I meet you in the other room?"

The look of utter bewilderment on Bella's face as she listens to him ramble on in the most absurd British accent she has ever heard is priceless.

She can say nothing for almost a minute after he ends his crazy monologue. Finally, she pulls herself together enough to swallow her laughter and answer him with a nod.

"Yes, you crazy man. Go back to your guests. I'll be out there in ten minutes."

Edward steals a quick kiss before strolling back out of the room.

It only takes seven minutes for her to pull her clothes on and attempt to make herself look presentable. A splash of cold water on her face serves to steady her as her nerves slowly creep in. Her hair, on the other hand, is a lost cause.

She leaves the bathroom and heads out of the bedroom into the living room, snagging a pencil from the phone table as she passes. Twisting her hair, she pushes the pencil through the knot to keep it in place.

Seeing her approach, Edward smiles a heartbreaking smile and turns, holding his hand out to her.

"Esme? Carlisle? I'd like you to meet the woman who saved me. Bella Swan."

Curious green and blue eyes watch the strange, brown-eyed, young woman as she walks out from the direction of Edward's bedroom.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme feel as if they are interrupting something, but with all their relief for Edward being safe and home, they can't find it in them to care.

"Hi." Bella smiles slightly. "Nice to meet you."

Esme smiles brightly, but cautiously as she takes Bella's cold hand within her warm one. Giving a squeeze rather than a shake, Esme cups her other hand over Bella's trapped one.

"I have no words, Bella." The woman cries softly.

"Oh, um," Bella looks to Edward for help as she is suddenly pulled into a hug, Esme's arms engulfing Bella's body.

"Don't crowd the girl." Carlisle smiles, pulling Esme's shoulder until she releases Bella.

Esme moves toward Edward, wiping her eyes on his shoulder as her arms drape around his torso.

"We expect the whole story, Edward Anthony. Don't you dare leave anything out!" She sobs, squeezing him tightly.

Bella frowns, knowing the night for intimacy will be shot unless Edward has master skills in aversion.

Edward chuckles. "My memory is getting better," he starts, "and the police are still investigating, but we suspect I was drugged. I don't have any idea how I got to San Francisco, but that doesn't explain the memory loss. I'm hoping once the police question Jane and her lackeys some more I might get some more concrete answers."

Carlisle and Esme gasp.

"My memory is still blotched, and it would help having some outside help to figure things out, Carlisle, because I am at a loss as of yet on who I can and can't trust. I don't know how big this is—"

"I already called Peter after we got your message, but I'll call him again now that we know you are at home and no longer at the station," Carlisle interrupts.

Edward nods. He remembers that Peter is trustworthy, at least from what he knew. "Tell him to come over tomorrow first thing in the morning," Edward calls out to Carlisle, watching as Carlisle gives him a thumbs up that he was heard.

"So Bella helped you, dear?" Esme smiles with watery eyes. She still can't believe Edward is sitting before her, safe and sound.

And a bit smitten, if she did say so, herself.

"Bella's a guardian angel," Edward starts. "She befriended me without cause or concern, and I will be forever grateful. She even took it a step further by getting help from her father, Chief Swan.

Edward suddenly feels exhausted.

"And how did you meet?"

Edward briefly explains how they met at the soup kitchen, before he can even explain Bella's place in all of that Esme's eyes take the girl in front of her in, wondering if she is homeless too or if she just volunteers there.

Edward sighs, already sure he can see where his sister's thoughts are going. "She's a volunteer there. She helped me find a place to stay, got me some clothes, listened, comforted. I don't know where I'd be right now if it were not for her."

Esme can't believe her Edward had been homeless all this time. "You must have been so confused." She leans forward from where she sits in front of him, and pats Edward on his knee.

"I was. But I am here now." Edward smiles reassuringly as Carlisle steps back into the room.

"Well, it's all settled. Call the police station tomorrow and let them know Peter will take up the case. He's deferred many of his current cases, and is setting up some of his most trusted guys to do some surveillance and investigate what he can inside your work as well as home. Here's his card."

Carlisle pulls the white card out of his wallet and gives it to Edward. Edward secures it in his pocket before running his hand through his hair. Peter is one of the best lawyers in the state of Washington, and Carlisle had used him when one of his former patients was trying to sue him for malpractice.

"Thank you." Edward smiles. "I appreciate the help."

"No problem." Carlisle looks at his watch before moving toward his wife. He can feel the exhaustion in the room as he notices the late hour. "Esme, my love, we really should let these two get some sleep."

"Of course!" Esme jumps upward, not needing another excuse to give her brother some affection, except this time she waves Bella forward to join the embrace.

"Call us tomorrow, Edward," Carlisle says, gently pulling his wife away. He loves her affectionate heart.

"I will."

"It was so nice to meet you," Bella says lightly as she follows Edward, Carlisle, and Esme towards the front door.

"Likewise!" Esme smirks. "Don't be a stranger, now." With a wink, the front door is opened and the relatives are ushered out.

It isn't until the door closes that the tension seems to dissipate.

"I like them," Bella muses, moving from the entryway back into the living room area.

"I'm glad." Edward really is glad, too, because Esme usually has a harsh eye towards the women that Edward has been with. But he can understand her protective manner.

"It's been a long night, Edward." Bella doesn't stifle her yawn as they both start to clean up the Chinese food, placing the cartons either in the fridge or in the trashcan.

"It's been a long month," he counters with a smile. "Now … where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

The devilish smirk is all the warning Bella has before Edward moves toward her, stalking her.

Bella can't help but perk up with Edward's words, and seeing him moving forward as if she were his prey does something to her body.

"Edward," Bella squeals playfully as his arms pick her small body up off the ground before she can even think of running.

He moves quickly across his home, ignoring the blinking light of his voicemail for a moment until he thinks better of that. There could be news from the police, or Chief Swan. He stops and quickly listens to all eight messages. All from Esme and Carlisle save for one from Jasper. He thinks about his friend for a moment, his only true friend, and feels like an ass for leaving it up to Esme to call him. Tomorrow, tomorrow he will call him. Tonight, he has plans for his girl, and he is not to be interrupted, again.

With a kick of his heel, Edward closes his bedroom door and moves toward his bed, pulling out the pencil that bound her hair before laying her down.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" he answers friskily. The woman lies before him, her hair a mess of waves, her chest heaving, eyes bright, and lip tortured under her teeth.

He wants to remember her like this.

Waiting to be taken.

And he is done waiting.

Bella scoots back as Edward moves forward, resting his knee on the foot of the bed. He watches as her chest rises and falls and his fingers comb through her hair.

"Do you feel this pull?"

Bella knows what he is saying because she feels the same overwhelming need to be connected with him. She nods slowly, tugging on his hand so he hovers over her. He works to divest her until she is lying on his bed in her panties. As his eyes roam over her, taking in her full breasts, his hand holds onto her side. He can't just not touch her.

Bella snaps Edward back to the present as she pulls him into her with a searing kiss. The tension between them heats up while Edward trails hot kisses down her neck. It's when his teeth tug on her pert nipple that she digs her fingers into his t-shirt clad back.

"God," she cries, also feeling his prominent erection hit her thigh.

"You taste amazing, Bella," he murmurs, this time kissing her left breast.

"Edward," she mewls, letting her fingertips trace over his eagerness. "I need you inside me."

Just as he begins to strip, urgent knocking at his front door startles him. "Fucking, Christ," he growls, laying his head against Bella's breast. She shivers from his hot breath hitting her skin.

The knocking only becomes more aggressive, and Edward pushes himself up and away from the almost naked girl in his bed.

"Who could it be? Your sister and brother-in-law just left." Bella sighs.

"I don't know, just sit tight, I guess?" He smiles, making her insides turn to mush.

"I'm at least covering up this time." She grins, pulling his covers over her.

Edward groans out his disappointment, running toward his front door to see what this other interrupter could possibly want. He could understand his sister's need to see him, to make sure he was all right with her own eyes, but did the news of his homecoming really travel that fast?

He looks out the high window of his door and sees an angry scowl marring his friend Jasper's face. Of all the people standing at his doorstep, he should have known it would be Jazz. Something also has to be up if Jasper is outside, literally pounding on his door.

"I know you're home, Ed," Jasper yells from the other side.

With a sigh, Edward opens the door to his angry best friend; his face is the reddest Edward has ever seen it. He tries to search through his memories to recover something that might explain why the relatively laidback man is so upset. Could it just be his recent disappearance, or something more?


	26. An Identity for Christmas - POST 3

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 3**

"Jazz." Edward tries to smile.

"You were found and you got Carlisle to call me?"

"I-"

"Jane has been walking around the office like she owns the place. She's an assistant; what can she possibly know about the accounts. And that's another thing, four of our accounts have gone missing, Edward. As in, there isn't even a trail to them," he yells, throwing his hands in the air.

Edward freezes, feeling that, even though they caught who did this, a lot of his company will pay for the dicey decisions of people he had allowed into his work place. How much will he have to pay, and are there more people in on this than he or the authorities are aware of?

"Jasper, I'm being honest when I say this, but I have no clue what the extent of this situation is. We went back to the office where…"

"We?"

"Bella and I."

"Edward, who the hell is Bella?" he asks, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Bella is the woman who saved my life."

"She found you," he muses.

"She did more than just find me, she's going to change my life, she has changed my life already," he replies honestly.

Bella is going to be the end all and be all of him. This petite brunette is now in his life, and he can guarantee he isn't going to let her get away. She is his as much as he is hers.

A throat clears, and he returns his focus on Jasper. "There is a lot you need to know, Edward. It's clear that it's just not you anymore. You need to know for Bella."

Edward sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "You're right. Come on in. Let's be quiet about this for now though, Bella is in the other room and we are driving over to Forks tomorrow to see her father and spend Christmas there. I don't want to upset her."

Edward tells Jasper that Carlisle called Peter and he agreed to pick up the case.

"He'll be here tomorrow first thing in the morning before we leave."

Jasper scrubs his hand across his face and sits heavily on the arm of the couch. "I think that is for the best, we need help. Ed, a week after you disappeared two of your older accounts just disappeared. I mean, we looked everywhere but it was as if they never existed."

Edward stares at Jasper as he tries to get his head around this fact. "Accounts don't just disappear, Jas. They have to be somewhere. There has to be a trace."

"No man, I'm telling you, when I say gone, I mean gone. No physical file, no computer file, no financial trail, no trace that they ever existed." Jasper gets up and starts pacing again, waving his hands as he continues. "To make matters worse, the next week, three more accounts, even larger ones, disappeared."

"I need to know the names of the accounts, Jas. There has to be some connection, right? I mean why these files?" Edward is getting agitated now, this is his business, and whether or not he knows what the future brings, he has worked hard to get where he is and the financial security of his company and his employees hangs in the balance. Jasper gives him the file names but Edward cannot think of any connection between them.

Jasper informs him that many people assume that Edward himself is behind it, that his disappearance and then that of these accounts has many of his employees speculating that he has decided to just leave the country and liquidate his assets. Jasper has been doing major damage control at the company and even put the head of their IT department in charge of an internal investigation.

"I had Marcus do a sweep of everyone's computers and laptops hoping we could ferret out any suspicious behavior. I also had him go through the old backup tapes to try to ascertain when the accounts were last found intact," Jasper explains, when Edward asks for more information. "But he came back to me and told me he found nothing. That the old accounts didn't show up in any of the old back-up tapes at all."

Edward knows this is impossible. The back-up tapes for their computer system should at least show these files prior to their disappearance. If not, then someone had to have a contact in IT to help them modify the tapes. Maybe Marcus was helping Jane. God knows who all was involved at this point.

"When I began to question Marcus about what could have happened, he couldn't give me answers concrete answers regarding the accounts' digital footprints. I received an email resignation from him an hour later, and he's now missing." Jasper stood, staring at Edward, frustration etched in every feature of his normally happy countenance. "I had Benjamin contact the police department to locate Marcus and to investigate your father, just to be safe, considering the trouble you had in the past with him."

Edward's chest gets tight just thinking about his father. His relationship with the man has been terrible at best, and his father has tried to weasel money out of him on several occasions. The last dealing he had with the man forced him to call the police after his father tried to break into his apartment. This was well over a year ago and Edward hasn't heard from his father since.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, swallowing his sudden apprehension. His father couldn't be behind this, could he? Did he really hate him that much? He knew the answer to that question. It was unequivocally yes, Edward Masen Sr. most definitely did hate his son that much. What puzzled Edward, though, was what had he ever done to the older man to incite such enmity? Other than to be born, that is?

Jasper lowers his voice, not wanting his words to carry into the other room. "Marcus isn't the only one to have mysteriously disappeared. When the police went to your dad's home to speak with him, he wasn't there. They said the place had been torn apart, and there were signs of forced entry as well as a struggle. His neighbors couldn't remember when they last saw him, and his mailbox was overflowing."

Edward sucks a deep breath in and nods his head. This tells him that either his father is involved in the foul play against him or that whoever planned this is targeting Edward's family for some reason. Either possibility is daunting, although the latter seems the least plausible. There'd been no attacks – not even of the minor, harassing sort – against Carlisle and Esme. All the same, Edward's worries shift to how he can keep his loved ones safe when he can't even keep himself from harm.

The two men spend almost an hour talking. Edward's head is spinning from all the extra information Jasper has given him. He doesn't rightly know what to make of it all, but he does know, if he has anything to do about it, some heads are going to roll, and he will make damn sure that neither Jane, nor anyone else, will ever be a threat to Bella or his family, ever again.

"Alright, well I should get back to my Allie. She's probably paced a hole in the floor by now." Jasper chuckles.

"Alright. I'll call you as soon as we get back."

Jasper nods and gives his friend a hug. "See you later, Ed. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Jazz." Edward walks Jasper to the door, and then makes sure to lock up. He takes a couple deep breaths, just trying to compose himself and put thoughts of everything they just spoke about to the back of his mind. He just wants to forget for a little bit, and he can think of no better way than by losing himself in Bella.

He makes sure to turn off the lights as he walks back to his room, and, as he approaches, he can hear the rustling of the sheets, so he gathers Bella is still awake.

"Sorry it took so long. That was Jasper. He wanted to talk about some things, and I thought it was probably good to get it all out there," Edward says, walking over to the bed, stripping the rest of his clothing off as he goes.

"And what did he have to say?" Bella asks, averting her gaze from his prominent nakedness in a vain attempt at not openly ogling the man parading before her.

"That this deceit and craziness goes much deeper than I would have thought. My lawyer will be here in the morning. I'll pass the information along to the police, and Jasper will help me sort out the office, but right now, I really want to just focus on you for a little while. Just be."

Bella smiles softly. She can understand his need for something nice and normal and mind blowing. "As long as you're sure –"

Edward doesn't give her a chance to complete that sentence and crushes his lips to hers. His lips are needy as they meet hers. "God I want you, Bella," he says as he trails kisses down her neck, biting in certain places and making her feel hot all over.

"I want you too. Please, Edward."

"Believe me, Bella, I want you, too. But right now I want to taste that beautiful pussy of yours." Edward pushes her back on the bed and spreads her legs apart, pleased to see that she had removed her panties while he'd been talking with Jasper. He rubs his finger up and down her slit before pushing his fingers in. Once he has a rhythm going he brings his mouth down and starts licking and sucking on her clit. Bella's moans and groans grow louder and louder as he brings her closer and closer to the brink.

"Oh god," Bella moans loudly, moving her hand down to thread through his hair. "Please, Edward, please," she whispers, not knowing really what she is asking for, only that she needs it. He moves his fingers and tongue faster, finally giving her what she wants and dragging her over the edge, loudly.

She uses the hand threaded in his hair to guide him up to her lips, pressing hers to his firmly, tasting herself on him. Edward slips his tongue into her mouth as her hands move to his hips, pushing him so he is on his back.

"My turn," she whispers into his ear before kissing down his neck and chest. She traces the muscles of his stomach with her tongue, making the muscles jump, which, in turn makes her giggle.

"Don't," he warns her. She laughs and carries on with her mission, kissing her way farther down. The closer Bella gets to Edward's cock, the faster his breathing becomes, To tease him, Bella skips over it completely, making him groan as she kisses along his thighs.

"Bella, please," Edward begs.

"Please what, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Don't tease me. I can't take it."

"What do you want, Edward? Do you want me to suck your cock? Ride you?"

"Fucking ride me, Bella. I need to be inside you when I come. I think there are condoms in the bedside table. I'm not sure. You can check."

"I'm on the pill, so it's up to you. I trust you, and I'm clean."

"I know I use them, but I'm just not positive if I've always been safe. I think I have been, but sometimes when I try to remember too much it hurts, and I don't want to take any chances."

Bella nods and reaches over to check the nightstand for one and lucks out. She rips the foil package open, throws the wrapper on the floor, and rolls it on his dick. As soon as it is on, he grabs her hips and helps her slide down on his cock.

"Shit, Bella. So tight."

"Fuck, Edward." Bella rotates her hips in a circular motion a few times to try and establish a rhythm. Soon they are meeting thrust for thrust, not caring that they aren't being gentle. Edward sits himself up and latches onto her tit, and her hands wrap around his neck, tugging at his hair. Edward finds that one spot on her neck that drives her wild, so he nips and sucks as he brings his hand down to play with her clit.

"I'm so close, Bella. I want you to come with me."

"Yes, Edward, YES!" Bella screams as she comes around his cock with him following right behind her. They collapse in a heap on the bed, panting and trying to catch their breath.

Edward pulls out of Bella and quickly goes to dispose of the condom and grab a washcloth so they can clean themselves up before crawling back into bed together. Instead of getting dressed, they crawl under the covers and cuddle into each other.

"That was amazing," Bella says, drawing circles on Edward's chest.

"Yeah, it was," he agrees as he slides his fingers across her arm.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Bella says.

"I'm right with you on that. We can talk about everything later." Edward leans down and gives her a searing kiss before getting comfortable. "Feel free to wake me up anytime if you need to," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, I will," she laughs out. Edward kisses the top of her forehead before sighing in contentment. He is happy. For the first time that he can remember, he is on cloud nine.

Bella wakes the next morning surrounded by warmth, a hard, naked body pressed flush against the length of her back. When the memory of the night before comes back to her – well, the memory of what happened after all of the interruptions had ceased – she smiles fondly. Last night had been one of the top ten moments of her existence – all of which happen to include Edward now.

The bed dips behind her, Edward's arm tightening around her waist as he pulls her body closer to his. She's delightfully numb at the juncture between her legs from the events of the night before, and the images she recalls awakens the dull ache of her arousal.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Edward croons into Bella's ear, his warm breath fanning across the skin of her neck and making her shiver.

"Merry Christmas," she returns, craning her neck, but keeping her body aligned with his.

"What time is it?"

Groaning, Edward twists his upper body toward the alarm clock on his bedside table.

"Just after nine in the morning."

Bella shoots out of bed the minute the time registers in her mind. "What? Oh my god! We have to go!"

Edward props himself up on one arm, facing Bella, the thin blanket on his bed draped over his lower half. He's staring, a crooked smirk slowly tugging at the left corner of his mouth, and it isn't until Bella looks down at herself that she figures out why.

She's still completely naked.

Normally, she'd be self-conscious about this, but being with Edward has freed her from ever feeling that way again. Her body still warms as a blush creeps over the length of it, but instead of trying to hide her nakedness from the man leering at her, she crosses her arms and pops her hip out to the side.

"Are you just going to lie in bed and leer at me all morning? Or are you going to get up so we can head to Forks?"

Edward seems to mull this over for a minute before tossing the blanket to the end of the bed and getting up. Now it's Bella's turn to blatantly stare, but she's not given the opportunity to stare as long as Edward had, because he's launching himself across the room and throwing her over his shoulder like some sort of Neanderthal.

"Alright," he says over her delightful laughter. "But first, you're going to accompany me in the shower."

Bella, who has quite the view of Edward's fine ass, giggles. "I would have joined you had you asked. You didn't have to resort to acting like a caveman …." She pauses, contemplative as she watches the muscles of his ass flex with every step, and runs her hands down the smooth length of his back until she reaches the object of her fixation. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Once inside the bathroom, Edward sets Bella on her feet. The chill of the tile sends a ripple of cold up her legs, but her body soon grows used to it. When the water is warm enough, Edward coaxes Bella into the stall and beneath the spray of water where he joins her. He watches the water soak her hair, darkening it as rivulets begin to stream down her shoulders and over her breasts before trailing down over her taut abdomen and toned legs.

Swallowing thickly, he peels his eyes away from the stunning woman in front of him before he loses what little composure is still in place. While he would love nothing more than to pin her against the shower wall and have his way with her – an image that has him struggling to keep his erection at bay – he doesn't have a condom in here. He briefly contemplates running out to grab one, but then visualizes himself slipping on the floor and hitting his head. And going through another bout of amnesia sounds less than appealing right about now.

"Shampoo?" Bella asks, breaking Edward from his musings.

He smiles and reaches around her, his face within inches of her right breast, and he groans when his dick reacts to the close proximity. He ignores it, though, grabbing the shampoo and handing it to Bella. She squeezes a small amount into her palm and then switches places with him while she lathers her hair. His eyes fixate on how her breasts move as she massages the suds through the length of her hair, but he controls his urges long enough for them to finish their shower.

After they've gotten dressed, Edward fixes them a quick breakfast and makes a much-needed call to his lawyer, despite the fact that it is Christmas day. His lawyer wants to get to the bottom of this just as much as he does, and time is of the essence, as the police will not hold Jane and her cronies indefinitely without bail. His lawyer, Peter, tells him that the police have yet to make any headway on the case and Edward discusses the information Jasper has provided him with and his concerns regarding Marcus and his father hoping that it may help move things along. Peter agrees to look into these leads and suggest that Edward consider added security both at the office and at home until they figure out who else may be involved in the scheme against him. Edward reluctantly agrees to look into an agency Peter recommends upon his return from Forks.

He doesn't stay on the phone overly long, just long enough to tell Peter to enjoy his Christmas and not bother coming over since they were able to speak on the phone. He gives Peter Charlie's number to reach him so he can keep him in the loop and call Edward for updates while he is away. It had been Bella's intention to get on the road early, but they'd both been so exhausted from their ordeal yesterday that, once their adrenaline depleted, their bodies crashed hard and Edward wanted to make sure they arrived in time for brunch.

Energized and excited to spend Christmas together with Bella and her father, Edward ushers them out of the apartment and down to where the car is parked. Once there, Edward is faced with a dilemma. It's not a life or death situation, but Bella picks up on it in an instant.

"You want to take your car, don't you?" she asks with a smirk.

"Would you mind?" Edward inquires.

Bella shakes her head, smiling wide. "Not at all."

Edward snatches his keys from his pocket and leads Bella toward his Audi. He puts their bags into the trunk of the car, opens the passenger side door for Bella and slides into the driver's seat next to her, and then they're on their way to Forks.

Bella smiles as Edward navigates the streets of Seattle as though he's been driving them for years – which he has – but she's amazed that just a day ago, this was the man who had no recollection of who he was or where he was from. Resting her head back on the seat, she continues to stare at him, completely taken by everything about him.

"You're staring," he says, reaching across the center console and taking her hand in his.

She drops her eyes to their hands as they naturally mold together as though made for one another. It feels so natural, regardless of how long they've known each other. "I'm just … so happy," she confesses contentedly.

A grin plays at the corners of Edward's mouth as he brings Bella's hand to it, kissing it softly. "Me, too," he confesses. "Happier than I ever remember being."

When they arrive in Forks a few hours later, Bella gives Edward directions to her dad's house. Forks is such a small town that it's really not that difficult to find, though. They pull to a stop in front of a modest-looking white house, green Christmas garland wrapped around the banister leading to the front door where a festive wreath hangs, and Edward feels instantly at home here even though he's never been here before.

Bella turns to him, smiling so wide it brightens her gorgeous brown eyes. "You ready?"

Returning her warm expression, he nods, opening his door and running around to her side. He opens her door and holds his hand out for her, but before she can take more than one step toward the house, he pulls her back to him, pinning her body between his and the car. His other hand takes hers, their fingers weaving together behind her back, and he leans forward to kiss her softly.

Bella sighs against his innocent kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and her hands tightening around his. His lips press against hers, alternating the pressure between soft and firm, and Bella's entire body begins to tingle from head to toe, the tiny hairs prickling all over as wave after wave of goosebumps arise. No one has ever made her feel this way, and she's not sure she'll ever get used to it – not that she thinks she wants to. She quite enjoys the sensations this man evokes in her.

Much to her reluctance, when Edward pulls his lips from hers, she looks up at him through thick lashes and heavy lids. "What was that for?"

He rests his forehead to hers, kissing the tip of her nose lightly, and grins. "For taking a chance on me."

Bella pulls one of her hands free and brings it up to rest on Edward's cheek, her thumb moving idly over his skin, as she looks deep into his hypnotic green eyes. "Well, like you said … I would do this all over again if it was the only way to find you." His smile widens, making the outer edges of his eyes crease, and she tilts her face up to kiss him gently.

"Now, come on," Bella urges, snaking her way from between Edward and his car with a nod toward the house. "We shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

The minute they step through the front door, Charlie and the rest of his guests – Sue Clearwater and her kids – all rush from the living room to greet them. They pull Bella into their arms before welcoming Edward in a manner just as warm.

Everyone ushers the two of them into the living room, where they sit next to each other on the couch. It's not missed by anyone when they take one another's hands and look longingly into the other's eyes before making conversation about everyone else.

Edward watches Bella converse with everyone, asking Sue about work, and her children about their schooling. He feels so much love in the room that he finds it difficult not to feel completely at home here. This only further proves that there'd been a huge void in his life before Bella. Sure, he'd had a good life and successful career, but there was still something he always knew was missing – he'd just never been able to put his finger on it.

Until now.

In the short time that they've known each other, Bella has fulfilled his life in ways he never even imagined possible, going above and beyond anything she really _had_ to do given he was a complete stranger.

And now, he'll spend the rest of his life showing his gratitude for all that she's done.

Bella is not looking forward to saying goodbye, having Edward with her in Forks for Christmas has been … magical. Charlie somehow manages to make sure that Edward has a gift under his tree to open on Christmas day, showing Bella his easy acceptance of him into her family, despite his earlier reservations. Edward enjoys his budding relationship with her father, and seeing the two most important men in her life sitting together watching sports on the flat screen warms her heart to the core.

She and Edward take a long walk in the woods and attend a beach bonfire at night with some of Bella's old friends. Bella is content, and it is the happiest Christmas she remembers spending since her parents split up when she was seven. In previous years, she has always felt as though something were missing but she has now found it in Edward. They may not have gifts to exchange for one another this year, but his love is gift enough for her.

Watching him interact with her family, showing him places that were special to her, she has never felt more content. He even deals with the phone call from her flighty mother with grace, especially when she starts questioning him about his sexual prowess.

It was now three days past Christmas, and Edward had returned to Seattle, leaving Bella behind to be "guarded" by Charlie and the army in La Push. Edward desperately needs to start taking stock of the damage done to his company by Jane and – as more recent evidence suggests – his father. He also needs to spend some time with his family after his long absence. All of this Bella understands. What she has trouble grasping is why she has to stay behind and be babysat.

"Baby, I just feel better know that you're there, with your gun toting dad, where you're safe," Edward explains for what feels like the millionth time with an exasperated sigh.

He calls Bella every night – sometimes in the middle of the day, too, just to hear her voice – and she never fails to seize the opportunity to let him know how unhappy she is at her imprisonment. Just when he thinks she's finally grasping the concept that there are dangerous people on the loose – people who want Edward dead and wouldn't hesitate to harm Bella – her response is always the same.

"I'm not a child, Edward. I think I know how not to open the door for or take candy from any strangers. I don't need my dad following me through the grocery store with his hand on his revolver or a three man escort to the damn bathroom. Did you know that someone sleeps outside my bedroom door? _Did_ you?"

Edward can't help but laugh – though he's wise enough not to do so aloud – in the face of Bella's indignant outrage. In the end, he agrees that now that Peter has finished the more intense background checks on the guards at his building, and since the upgraded security system he'd ordered was finally installed, there's no reason why Bella can't come home. He just wishes he had more or better answers to the questions plaguing his mind.

Questions, such as, what was it Jane had been about to say about his father? Why had she even mentioned him? Although Bella was the one to remember Jane's slip, it nags at Edward. It buzzes in his brain like an angry hornet and he can't let it go. The information the Seattle PD have provided him via their investigation doesn't serve as the toxic repellent to the constant stinging invasion Edward had hoped it would. If anything, it amplifies it.

There's no longer any doubt that Edward Sr. is involved. The small paper factory worth of mail that been overflowing from his father's mailbox had proved to be almost entirely bills, foreclosure statements, and repossession notices. Detectives discovered – once they were granted a warrant for all of the older Cullen's financial records – that Edward Sr. was on the brink of bankruptcy and destitution.

While Edward now had some answers – his father's motive for trying to kill him, for instance – there were still mysteries left unresolved. Further inquiries had answered the question of who Demetri Alexander and Felix Stanislov – the man with the heavy foreign accent – were. They were guns for hire. Thugs. Mercenaries. Goons hired by Edward's father to be his face in this affair and to carry out Edward Sr.'s dirty work. None of this, however, even touches how Marcus and Jane are involved.

The three days that Bella is with Charlie, he watches her, observing how she lights up when Edward calls. He notes how her voice gets all breathy, her eyes dreamy, and her face breaks out into a giant grin when Edward's name is even mentioned. Charlie's no fool, he knows what's going on. Bella is in love with Edward. Head over heels, off the crazy-deep end, irrevocably in love with that boy.

Charlie likes Edward and recognizes the fact that he is a good guy with bad things happening to him, but in the end, he will always be on his daughter's side. He wants Bella happy, not heartbroken when the dust finally settles. That is why, as he drives her to Seattle to meet up with Edward for New Year's Eve, he is willing to upset her by asking about what she sees in her future.

"Bella, I have to ask," Charlie speaks, breaking the silence.

"Don't, Dad."

"Yes, Bella, we need to have this conversation. I need to have this conversation. You love him." Charlie glances at her and laughs at her shocked expression. "Of course I know you love him. I've seen how you look at him, how you lit up when he called. I may be a man, but I'm not a stupid one, a father knows when his daughter gives her heart to another."

Bella closes her mouth and nods her head.

"I also know you want to avoid this conversation at all costs, but I need to know, Bella. I like Edward, he's a fine man, and while I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for my baby girl, he is damn close."

"So you approve of him?" Bella asks with a smile.

"I do. However, you've never liked Washington, Bella. You love California. You're looking for a job in California. You have Angela and a life there. You've barely known him a month, honey."

"What is it exactly you're getting at, dad?" She knows what he is saying, and the look on her face tells Charlie she doesn't like it.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand what you're feeling. Your mom and I felt that way in the beginning too, Bella, but it wasn't enough." Charlie takes a deep breath before continuing. "I want you happy, honey. When everything is said and done, your happiness is all I want. However, having said that, I don't want you to be so caught up in Edward Cullen that you lose Bella Swan. Be true to yourself, do things because you want to, not because you feel you have to. Everything will work out in the end if it's meant to."

Bella can't contain her laughter. "Are you channeling Mom now? 'If it's meant to be.' Really, Dad?"

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants, you can stop laughing at your old man now. All I'm saying is both of you have to try to fit into each other's life, not just you into his. I know he has a business in Seattle and is established there, and you are just starting out, but, Bella, he needs to fit into your life too. What you want is as important as what he wants; don't lose sight of that fact."

"I won't, Dad. I won't. To be honest, I might be able to get used to the rain, if Edward is the one walking next to me, and it isn't pouring." Charlie barks out a laugh. "I get what you're saying though: compromise. I can't be the only one who has to make changes to my life."

Charlie nods and is happy to end the conversation. Thinking of Bella with any man doesn't sit well with him.


	27. An Identity for Christmas - POST 4

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 4**

Edward can't sit still; he is fidgety – he's missing Bella, and she's due to be dropped off any time now. For the past month, she has been his calm, his safe place, and he needs her now more than ever. He's spoken to her every night while he's been here in Seattle, but not seeing her, touching her, it isn't enough.

He knows he is frustrating the people that care about him, namely Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and especially Bella. He hasn't fully regained his memory, the months prior to his disappearance that erased come in foggy, incoherent flashes, and Edward is having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that his father not only wants to ruin his reputation in the business world but wants him dead.

Edward's relationship with his father had never been good, and he has no warm or fond memories of their time together. His childhood memories of his father involve arguments, months without speaking to each other, heated glares over the dinner table – when Edward Sr. bothered to show up for meals. All of the animosity came to a head, though, when Edward was seventeen and his father had tried to convince Edward to allow him to manage the sizable inheritance Elizabeth had left for Edward instead of leaving it in receivership until his eighteenth birthday.

He had been appalled, disgusted, and incensed beyond reason that mere hours after his wife's death, Edward Sr.'s sole concern would be what to do with the money Edward and Esme's mother had left to him. Fortunately, it was at that point that Esme and Carlisle had stepped in and demanded Edward come live with them. Four months later, Edward turned eighteen, took control of the small fortune his mother had left him, and took Carlisle's name of Cullen. He no longer wanted to be a Masen and associated with his sire. He also vowed that his father would never touch one red cent of his mother's money.

Edward Sr. made many attempts over the years to, and as recently as just over a year ago, to solicit funds from Edward. He would try everything from pleading some sob story of debt to attempting to lure Edward into various business schemes. When all of these proved fruitless, he would resort to coercion and finally physical brutality. The last time he had seen his father had after such an attack. Edward still wonders, and struggles to remember, why he didn't press charges again his father that day.

But his family doesn't understand how much all of this is for Edward to take in. They are expecting him to be and act like the old Edward, the _before_-Edward; the one before Bella. He remembers enough about the before-Edward that he knows he doesn't want to return to that life – the life he led where all he cared about was his business, and his family always came second. He wants a life with Bella. He wants to think of her and Carlisle and Esme first.

They had asked questions about Bella. Could he trust her? How did he know she wasn't a part of everything? Maybe she was using him? She has to have an angle, because no stranger is that helpful. Jasper has yet to meet her, and Esme only met her once – and not under the best of circumstances. But Edward remains positive that once they know her, they will understand. He hopes they have the chance to know her enough to understand.

He needs Bella in his life. He knows she is the piece that was missing before. She is the key to his happiness, without her … he refuses to go back to who he was before Bella, hence his nervousness. Bella's life – a fulfilling and happy life at that – is in California. His life is in Seattle, and he can't just walk away from his business … or the family he wants to reconnect with. He wants to offer Bella a job in his company. He wants her to live with him, and eventually, he wants her to be his wife. But in order to get everything he desires, he has to channel the selfish dick of his past and ask her to leave everything she knows behind to build a life with him in Seattle.

It is a lot to ask of anyone, let alone someone he has only known a month. His life is in turmoil, his business is a mess, and things are probably going to get worse before they get better. He has no idea how to ask Bella to leave her happy life in California and join him in Seattle, but he has no choice but to ask.

Edward Cullen never fails at anything he sets his mind to, so he isn't about to let Bella slip through his fingers and be his first failure. However, first he is going to take his girl out for New Year's Eve, and show her how much he loves her.

The sound of his doorbell ringing brings a smile to Edward's face and soothes his troubled mind. He will show Bella how good they can be together and hopefully she loves him enough to be willing to consider making a life with him.

Edward opens the door with a smile. Bella stands before him with a sweet smile on her face, but he has to admit to himself that it looks slightly tense. He wishes to smooth her worried brow and hug her close to take away whatever is making her look that way.

"Bella, I've missed you!" Edward takes her into his arms and holds her tight. It feels like heaven to be so close to the woman that completes him. "This is going to be an amazing New Year's Eve."

Pulling away, Bella kisses Edward's lips softly. She strokes his face and looks into his eyes. All she sees is the love he feels for her shining in them. "I've missed you, too. Let's sit and talk."

Decisions and options were fighting in her head on the way to Edward's. Options and decisions about what the future held were trying to make some sort of headway. Her mind was weighing and debating who exactly is Isabella Swan? Her father's wisdom made a profound impression on her. In California, working with the downtrodden she had learned so much. Even before meeting Edward, she was amazed by the people she met at the soup kitchen. Their stories were varied, but there were things that they all had: determination and spirit.

Now more than ever, Bella accepts a truth that has been taking root in her mind for quite some time: that, as excited as she was to complete her business degree, she doesn't want a life in the business world. Whether her life is in Washington or California, she finally understands that the place doesn't matter, it's what she chooses to do that is important. Bella gets more satisfaction from filling trays and talking to Emmett and Rosalie than she ever could from staring at spreadsheets all day long. Who is Isabella Swan? She is somebody who cares for her fellow man. Somebody who wants to make lives better. She's somebody who wants to apply her gifts and passions to helping others.

Looking at Edward, Bella knows without a doubt that he is a huge part of her future. Her father was right: it is going to take compromise to make their future bright. Being in love is the easy part, but making it work will be the challenge. She doesn't want or need fancy dinners and society luncheons. Long hours at the office will only drive them apart. If anything is to be learned by what happened to Edward, it's that too much money can lead to loneliness. She'll never fully understand why some should have so much when others have so little? All she needs is her love for Edward and a sense of purpose. Hopefully, he will be able to understand.

They sit on the couch and Edward places Bella's hand in his. "I came up with a plan for us!"

"Oh. I wanted to talk to you ..." she tries to say, but Edward places his finger against her lips.

"Tonight, I've made dinner reservations at Aspen Grove. Then we head to the Atlas bar for drinks and dancing. A business associate of mine is having fireworks and champagne, so we need to leave Atlas by –"

"No." Bella interrupts him, her head already spinning and body exhausted just hearing his plans.

Edward looks at her in surprise. "But … I thought it would be romantic if –"

"It's not us." She cuts Edward off again. "Fancy dinners, dancing, and fireworks aren't needed to make me want to be with you. It's not the Bella and Edward from the soup kitchen. Our story is the Bella and Edward taking a long car ride to find the truth and celebrate a Swan Christmas. I don't need glitz. I need you." Bella stands up to walk away.

Edward is trying to find a way to reason with her. "All women want –"

"I'm not all women. You know that's not me, Edward." She peels off the modest, blue dress she wears, revealing a lacy bra and matching panties. "I'm making dinner here, and we are discussing our future."

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asks, looking on in amazement. He is extremely turned on at the moment. Bella Swan is more than an angelic figure, she is also a firecracker. He has cast her in a role as a perfect being, but seeing her like this is a wonderful surprise. "We have reserva –"

She unhooks her bra, and it hits the floor, effectively scrambling his brain into silence. "I won't be making anything with bacon. I'd rather not get burned by hot grease. Are you getting undressed?"

"But ... but ..." Edward can't move from shock and lust.

Bella's panties end up next to her bra, and she moves closer to him, her arms spread out.

"This is me: Isabella Marie Swan. Sometimes I'm awkward, but other times, I'm pretty confident. I like old musicals starring Julie Andrews. I want a colonial house with a white picket fence and a golden retriever named Rusty. When I go to sleep at night, I imagine having children. Lots of children who, coincidentally, look just like you."

"Oh, sweetheart, I adore you!" He reaches out to grab her and pull her close, but she gently pushes his arms down.

"I had to reflect about some things, Edward. I don't want to go into the business world. I know not all people allow successful business to corrupt them, but I want to continue to help people that need it. Good people like Rosalie and Emmett. I saw what greed can do to people. It made people try to hurt the man I know I'm in love with." She reaches down and pulls off his shirt.

"I was going to ask you to move to Seattle and work for me," he says looking up at her. He feels worried.

Bella strokes down his chest. "I won't work at your company, Edward. Even if I still wanted to be a business woman, I wouldn't take the job. I want our time to be about us, not what projects we have on task at the office the next day. I want to help with the homeless population. Give them the tools to help them succeed."

"In California?" he asks sadly.

"I can do it wherever you are." She kisses him hard on the lips. She needs to reassure him that the love remains. She moves down on her knees to remove his pants. "I love California, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't the place. I loved that what I was doing was important. Fate, I believe, led me to not get hired at an office. Fate led me to you and the wonderful people at the soup kitchen. The reason I've stripped to nothing and I'm proceeding to do the same to you is –"

Edward is feeling bitter and confused. He doesn't understand Bella's way of thinking. Women always want something, right? With that mindset, he sourly interrupts, "To seduce me to get what you want."

"No. I would never do that, Edward. This is me. I finally figured out who I am." She smiles sadly and points to her bare chest. She sits on his lap and points to him. "This is just you. You're my Edward who I met at a soup kitchen. You're a man who loves classic literature and is kind to all, even old men who have no homes and haven't showered in weeks. I don't want fancy clothes and gadgets between us. I just want to be Bella and Edward, skin to skin."

He wants to cry. Bella is his everything. He wants to do whatever he can to bring her joy. What she said is the truth; they don't need riches to be happy. They just need each other.

"Let me inside you," Edward begs as he pulls her close.

"Hold on there, handsome," Bella declares as she pushes back to look him in the eye. "No entering anything yet. I need to know something. What do you need in this life to make you truly happy?"

"You."

"I won't be the only thing to give you a reason to smile. Your work makes you happy most of the time, I think. If I'm right, then that's wonderful. I understand that you need to save it, but whenever I talk to you, I hear worry and disappointment in your voice when I ask you about it. I refuse to let it destroy you by other people's hands again, or by some need you have to push for success. Your life before was all work and no love. I won't let you be miserable for something that has the potential to make you happy, too." She runs her fingers through his hair and gives him another kiss.

His mind starts to mull over what she's saying. Every day, he's looked over figures, and his brain has been out to write the next epic novel. Instead of numbers, he would see good and evil creatures battling it out between profit margins. He loves to read. He loves writing his own stories. Is struggling to defend a business that has his own father wanting his failure worth it? Is risking the woman he loves worth the need for the type of lifestyle he used to want? There is so much to ponder and reflect upon...

"Hey, mister, get that look off your face." Bella kisses his nose. "We'll figure this out together. We have a lifetime. Whether we stay in Seattle or head back to California, we'll find a compromise that works for both of us. We'll be okay."

He grips Bella's hips and moves under her. She groans at the pressure. He whispers, "I'm going to marry you one day."

"I like the sound of that." Her hand moves and starts rubbing his cock slowly.

"I'm going to start a homeless advocacy foundation for you to run." Edward takes his fingers and pushes them slowly in to her wet center. He loves the sounds she starts making as his fingers move in and out in a sweet rhythm.

"Oh ... oh ... no ... yes, to fingers ... oh ... oh ... no to foundation ... oh yes!" She grips his shoulders tightly and tries to reason with him and have an orgasm at the same time. It isn't an easy feat. "Keep your wallet ... oh God ... in ... in your pants ... fuck me! Yes!"

"Sweet love, we can table that discussion for later," Edward groans and nibbles Bella's neck. Removing his fingers, he lifts her slowly and places her on his hard dick. "This is what I want to talk about."

She lets out a bunch of unintelligible mumbles as Edward moves quickly inside of her. Gripping his hair, Bella feels all the tension in her start to fade away and another, more satisfying, feeling fill her core.

Edward, too, feels more relaxed inside the woman he loves. She has given him more to think about. He needs to figure out where his own life should be heading. Bella challenges him to be a better man and he adores her for it.

Bella looks beautiful coming undone on top of him, and he quickly follows suit. They moan each other's name as they come. Lying back down on the couch, their limbs twist together and their bodies press close. Edward is astonished as he looks at the clock. "It's only eight o'clock."

"We must be getting old," she teases and then yawns. "Let's take a nap and I'll make you a New Year's midnight dinner."

"We could just do this again to ring in the New Year," he says as she giggles into his chest. He loves that sound. "What should we do tomorrow? I like the idea of more of this. Maybe we can go to an art museum? I can get tickets to the symphony."

She covers his mouth with her hand. "There is something more pressing."

"What?" he mumbles in her hand.

"We need to have Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Allie here for an early dinner. I can't stand the thought that they don't know me. I need them to see us together and what we mean to each other. I'd hate to think that they may see me as something less than the person I am, especially considering all of the people in your life that have betrayed you."

"I'll cut them out of my life if they dare!" Edward growls.

"You certainly will not. They love you and have every right to be worried." She kisses him deeply. He returns the favor. Pulling back, she strokes his face. "Living in our private bubble is wonderful, but not realistic. We need our family around us. It's important."

Edward knows she is right again. "I love you so much."

He means it with all his heart.

"And I you," Bella replies.

They both believe that compromise is needed to honor their burgeoning relationship, so dinner and sex it is.

After their nap, Bella pulls out all the stops on a New Year's midnight dinner.

"Can you reach those for me?" Bella asks, pointing at the lemon and lime that were just out of reach on the counter as she rinses the freshly deveined shrimp in the colander. Edward grabs the fruit and motions as if to lob the lemon to her. Bella gasps and Edward grins.

She loves his playful side. As a matter of fact, she revels in it. Playful is why she is currently making dinner in nothing but panties and a t-shirt.

After generously sprinkling the shrimp with the juice of the citrus fruits, Bella sets the bowl aside to marinate. Ceviche is one of her favorite dishes and she can't wait to share it with Edward.

She grabs a bunch of cilantro and starts chopping.

"So, about tomorrow?" Bella lets the question hang in the air. Edward scowls.

"Tomorrow?" Edward replies with a look of contrived innocence on his face.

Bella sighs as she sprinkles the cilantro over the marinating shrimp and starts dicing a red onion.

"Edward," she reprimands.

Capitulating, he sighs. "I'll call in the morning."

Bella finishes the onion and makes quick work of the cucumber and avocado sitting on the cutting board. After mixing the ingredients with the shrimp, she covers the bowl and sticks it in the fridge.

"We have about thirty minutes," she muses coyly looking at the clock, which reads 11:30. "What can we do?"

With a growl, Edward advances on her, a feral look in his eye.

Bella feels a thrill shoot through her at his predatory advance. She takes an instinctive step back.

Edward pounces. He bends down and flips her over his shoulder before running into the bedroom to the sound of Bella's muffled screams and giggles.

She isn't giggling a moment later when he inches down her body, coming to a stop with his chin on her belly. He looks up at her. Bella's eyes widen. Slowly, Edward inches her panties down until she is able to kick them off her ankles. Edward creeps back up her body, pushing the t-shirt as he goes.

When her bare breasts are before him, all playfulness leaves Edward. With deliberate care, he laves first one then the other nipple with his tongue, causing Bella to arch off the bed. He continues to tease her until he is able to suckle on her erect tips.

"Edward," she moans.

He pauses in his ministrations. "Say my name again," he whispers before returning his lips to her body.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she chants in a strained voice.

"Can you come like this?" he asks her.

Bella rubs her thighs together, increasing the friction. She moans in frustration.

"Another time, perhaps," he concedes. Stroking his hand down her side, he reaches between her legs and strokes the soft, wet skin there.

Bella inhales sharply at the added stimulation.

"Oh, baby."

Edward leaves Bella's breasts and kisses her mouth deeply, his hand working gently between her legs.

Bella feels wanton. Her hips rise and fall with the expert movements of Edward's hand. A sudden quickening in her belly makes her gasp.

"Shhh," Edward murmurs against her lips, while working her faster.

When her orgasm hits, Bella simply dissolves into the feeling. Edward continues to stroke between her legs until she finally relaxes against him.

"That was beautiful," he whispers, gathering her to him. "You are beautiful."

Bella revels in their closeness, in the bond that continues to grow between them. She stirs, ready to reciprocate.

"You don't have to do that," Edward says as Bella moves down his body.

"But I want to."

After removing his pants, she takes his semi-erect cock in her mouth and sucks gently. Edward groans and Bella exults in the feeling of his hardening member.

"Fuck."

Bella smiles briefly at the sentiment before bobbing her head then releasing him with a pop. Gently, she cups his balls and scratches her nails lightly over them, enjoying the way he hisses as the skin of his sac tightens in her palm.

With the same care and attention Edward had given her, Bella quickly brings him to climax. He reaches out and grasps her head just as he convulses. Bella relaxes and revels in the spurts of hot liquid that coat her throat. When he falls back to the bed, Bella releases him with a long lick.

"Get up here," he commands, his voice hoarse.

She does as he bids, smiling when she sees his half-closed eyes and flushed cheeks. He grabs her and kisses her passionately. She knows he has to be able to taste himself in her mouth. The idea turns her on. Her hand runs through the sparse hair on his chest, across his abs and down.

He grabs her hand.

"Enough of this, my wicked love. I'm hungry."

"Me too," she purrs.

He narrows his eyes at her before shaking his head slightly.

"Later," he mouths.

With a grin, Bella stands, pulling on her panties and t-shirt as she walks from the bedroom. Edward dresses quickly and follows.

They ring in the New Year quietly, sitting side by side, enjoying Bella's excellent meal and a bottle of sparkling water. The kiss they share at midnight is sweet, but full of promise. Afterward, they go back to bed and demonstrate their commitment to one another again.

Tomorrow will bring change. Maybe bad but hopefully not. Bella snuggles deeper into Edward's arms, his light snoring a testimony to how thoroughly she has exhausted him.

"I love you," she whispers into the night.

Bella wakes to find herself alone in bed. She takes a few minutes to relish the quiet. She thinks about how January first always feels different. It's just another day, but there's always a brightness surrounding it in her mind. Perhaps it's the idea of a new start – a new chance to do something good or make her life better. She suspects that this year the feeling is intensified because of Edward. Not only does she face a new year, but because of Edward, she has a new life. She has a love, a possible new home, and a more firm purpose in mind for what she wants to do.

She feels ... excited. Hopeful. Energized.

"What has you smiling in here all by yourself," Edward asks, coming from the bathroom.

"Just thinking about all the wonderful possibilities I have now. Two months ago, I wasn't so sure about what I wanted for myself. It feels as though it has all fallen in my lap overnight. I know what I want to do with myself, and I'm in love. I'm just ... happy. So stinking happy," she says, grinning widely and reaching for his hand.

"Me, too, love. Me, too." Edward kisses her knuckles and the tips of each finger. "I know we still have things to discuss and work out, but let's just enjoy today. Let's just be, okay? You threw a lot of ideas at me last night, and I'm still chewing on them." He notices her frown at that. "No – no worries, Bella. I'm actually glad to be thinking about all of this."

"I'm worried that maybe I'm too much too soon for you," Bella says quietly. "I don't want you to feel like I'm judging your work or what you've always done with your life. Things are just becoming very clear to me about what I want, but I guess, this morning ... I realized maybe you need time to catch up. I don't mean to make you question everything, but I also see we'll need to compromise on some things to be together, and I need to be better at making that compromise. I think I've expected too much from you yet haven't been putting enough of myself out there, too."

"I don't think that –"

"Just ... just don't tell me what you think I want to hear, okay? That's like lying. I want your happiness, too, and I don't want it to be the casualty in me finding my own way, okay?" Bella's worry is palpable. Where she'd felt confident and certain last night, this morning she suddenly feels as though she is demanding too much from him too quickly and not offering enough in return.

"Bella, I promise. I love you," Edward assures her. "You have opened my eyes to options in just one night – things I've always wanted to do but never entertained are running rampant through my head. But I promise you that you are the most important factor in my happiness. Maybe it's fast, but it's true. Will I get out of the business world tomorrow? Probably not. But I will tell you that my getting out, at this point, is more a possibility than my continuing on as I have."

At that, Bella's eyes widen and her brows rise. "Wow. Really?"

"Yes, but nothing is firm. It's just a ... gut feeling at this point," he says, smiling. They stare at each other for a few moments, just smiling and holding hands. Bella's stomach growls, and they laugh.

"Okay, breakfast time for you, beautiful," Edward says, pulling back the sheet and tugging her arms. As she stands, he folds her into a tight embrace. "Or this. This is good. Can we just stay like this all day?" Bella laughs.

"Don't you have an invitation to extend?" Bella asks, stroking the baby-soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Edward sags against her and sighs.

"Hey," Bella asks, pulling away and holding his face in her hands. "Are you really that opposed to me getting to know your family and friends?"

"No," Edward exclaims, surprise and worry clear on his features. "No! Don't think that, geez. No, I just ... I just don't want to share you is all."

Bella looks at him with a dubious expression.

"Bella, I promise you. I know you want them to be sure you're not a gold-digger, and well, I'll be honest with you, they're worried because they don't know you This is all happening so fast with us." He pauses, stroking her cheek. "But honestly, I really just want more time alone with you. That's why I don't want to call them. I'm ... being a brat."

Bella snorts and relaxes into him for another squeeze. "I understand. I'd love nothing more than to hole up with you in here for a good week or more, but I also really feel like moving things along, you know? It's January first – a new start – I'm ready to get started in this new life I now have with you in it, and that means I need to meet the people in your life and let them know my intentions with you."

Edward smirks and raises a brow.

"What?" Bella asks. "You think Charlie has cornered the market on familial concern? I want them to know me, and I want them to be comfortable in knowing that I love you and intend to make you obscenely happy for all of our days."

"Obscenely happy, huh?"

"Downright profane, if I can swing it," she answers, kissing his chin and smiling. Edward backs away suddenly and heads quickly out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella yells after him.

Edward reappears quickly, phone in hand, dialing and smiling. As he places the phone to his ear, he tells her, "I have an invitation to extend. I'm ready to get the rest of my life with you started."


	28. An Identity to Christmas - POST 5

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 5**

After the obligatory phone calls are made and plans have been set, Edward and Bella shower together. They make sure to make each other happy – pornographically and obscenely – while there, fulfilling Edward's wishes from a week before.

After getting ready, they convene in the kitchen for breakfast and to make a plan for how they will spend the day before it's time for their guests.

Bella notices Edward staring out the window at the city skyline. His lips are barely turned up in a smile.

"What are you thinking, handsome?" she asks softly. He turns his gaze to her, and his smile grows.

"I feel ... hopeful. I'm happy, so happy, but I feel, I don't know ... lighter? Brighter? Like anything is possible. It's ... a good feeling," he says. Bella thinks of her own thoughts as she woke up that morning. _Brighter_. "Everything looks different this morning," he adds.

"Yes. A new year. A new start. A new life. A new love," she says. "Anything is possible."

They spend a few hours just walking around Seattle. The air is warm for this time of the year, and they take advantage of it the best they can. It is nice just hanging out with Edward, walking and talking. All mention of the future is forbidden, Bella is too anxious about tonight. Instead, they talk about growing up, childhood memories, and their favorite things.

What surprises Bella is, although they may be worlds apart economically, they do share some similar tastes in things. They have a voracious appetite for the written word and spend much of their walk talking about books. They discover a love for music. Edward talks about all his world travels while Bella talks about where she would love to go one day. Edward makes special note of those locales knowing that, if he has the chance, he'll make those dreams come true.

After a trip to the grocery store, where they load up on the necessary supplies for the dinner tonight, the rest of the time is spent preparing the meal. Since cooking is something that Bella loves to do, she puts herself in charge, and Edward is her helper.

It is comforting to be doing a simple domestic chore such as cooking. Bella loses herself in the rhythm and motions of cooking. Since she is anxious for Edward's family and friends to like her, she goes with an old family recipe of homemade spaghetti and meatballs.

The scent of tomatoes, garlic, and spice hang in the air while Bella gives everything one last look.

"Relax, Bella. They aren't going to give you the third degree, okay. Once they see how much I love you, they will love you just as much." Edward's voice washes over Bella and it gives her a small measure of calm.

Too bad that calm is short lived as the buzzer from Edward's front door sends Bella's nerves skyrocketing once more. She watches as Edward goes to answer the door, fidgeting with her dress, making sure she looks just right. The sound of voices floats through the apartment, and Bella can feel her heart start to pound.

With one last deep breath, she steps out of the kitchen to greet their guests.

Edward is taking coats when Esme looks up to see Bella waiting.

"Bella, so nice to see you again." She gives her a warm, but brief, hug.

"Thank you for coming over on such short notice. I really want a chance for us to get to know each other. Would anyone like some wine?" She looks to Carlisle and Jasper as well, and they nod their head.

"That would be great, Bella," replies Jasper as he sits down.

"What smells so good?" asks Carlisle.

Bella smiles as he takes a deep whiff of the cooking food. "I made my family recipe of spaghetti with homemade meatballs." Edward returns with a bottle of wine and several glasses. When everyone has a glass, Edward takes a seat next to Bella. He drapes an arm around her shoulders, lightly rubbing her shoulders to keep her as relaxed as possible. Neither of them misses the way their guests' eyes follow that small movement.

"Bella, I have to express our gratitude for all the help you gave Edward in his time of need," states Esme, her voice thick with appreciation. "Who knows what could have happened to him if you hadn't looked after him."

Bella looks at Esme, confusion evident on her face. "Th-thank you?" she manages to stutter out, making it seem more like a question than a statement.

"We would like to hear what happened when you found him," requests Carlisle. Bella looks at him and sees nothing on his face but openness and honesty.

Bella is perplexed by their actions. She had been prepared for them to grill her, not thank her. She feels Edward's warm breath on her neck. "Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Is it true that Edward stayed at a YMCA?" asks Jasper.

Beside her, Edward chuckles, and the last bit of tension evaporates from Bella.

Over dinner, Bella and Edward tell their tale, once again. There are no snide remarks or underhanded comments. Everyone seems very appreciative of Bella and the help she rendered to Edward.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella. It's obvious that Edward is very taken with you," says Esme as the two ladies clean up in the kitchen.

"There's not much. I'm from Forks, but went to college in California. I recently graduated, and now I volunteer at the soup kitchen while I look for work. I've been a little frantic lately as the small bit of money I had saved up working while in school is not going to last forever, and I hate to think of moving back in with my dad, but that might be something I have to consider." There is a pause as Bella scrubs the last remaining pot. She's internally kicking herself for rambling and possibly giving Esme a reason to think she has ulterior motives where Edward is concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being in Edward's life?" The question is out before Bella can even stop it. "I'm not after his money. I never was, even after he rediscovered who he was. But I do love him, and I want to be in his life." She can't help but look at Esme with a mixture of apprehension and fear.

"Oh, dear, Bella, we are very okay with you being with Edward. You are so good for him. He worked too hard before, and now he is relaxed and happy. I think … no, I _know_ we have you to thank for that."

There is no way to doubt the absolute sincerity and gratefulness in Esme's voice. For the first time since all this has gone down, Bella feels a ray of hope that everything is going to be just fine.

While the two women finish cleaning and prepare to serve dessert and coffee, Allie rambles on her phone to a client she says she has to deal with immediately. So, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle excuse themselves to the heated patio to enjoy their cigars and a nice, rich port accompaniment. Jasper wastes no time in voicing his worries.

"Edward, I'm very troubled."

"We all are," Carlisle intones, stoic and somber.

"I know," Edward says with a tired sigh, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees.

"Your father and Marcus are still missing. Despite all the evidence of their involvement in various racketeering and extortion schemes, Jane, Demetri, & Felix are going to be arraigned and released on bail if the police don't get some solid leads in the next twenty-four hours that brands them as too dangerous to be released. We still have no idea what they're up to and why they've taken the files. And if what Bella's P.I. friend, Jake, has uncovered is true, then it was your father who was behind the sabotaged factories that fucked up the Hanover deal a couple of months ago. We're no closer to figuring out their angle or how they're all connected, and this is making me feel very unsettled."

Edward sits back and takes a sip of his wine, losing himself in contemplation. Jasper is right, the whole affair is bothersome. For all the pieces of this puzzle they are locking into place, none of them help to decipher the big picture. Edward feels it in his gut that there's some obvious clue they're overlooking, but he's as clueless as the rest of them.

He is determined to piece this jigsaw together, but Edward is equally adamant that he isn't going to let the situation ruin this time with his family. Edward reaches out and grasps Jasper's shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

"Jasper, it's after eight o'clock on New Year's Day, there's nothing more we can do about it tonight. We should do our best to enjoy what's left of the holiday. Our troubles will still be waiting for us in the morning."

Jasper kicks his head back against the padded chaise he's lounging in, a weary sigh escaping him as his arms go up over the top half of his face. "Ed, I'm just trying to look out for you and the company. You've worked too hard –"

"_We've_ worked too hard," Edward interrupts Jasper. "And that is something that I'll be taking into account in the coming weeks as I think about the future of my company."

Carlisle looks over at Edward, a mixture of concern and bewilderment contorting his features, and Jasper's arm freezes mid-air as he lifts it off his face. Both men are baffled by what they think they hear their friend saying.

"Edward. Do you mean what I think you mean?" asks Carlisle, uncertainty lacing his tone.

"After being drugged by that Stanislov bastard, being dumped in a strange city with no identification, money, or memory, and meeting the love of my life, I've been taking stock of my life. I've thought about who I was, who I want to be, and who I want to share that Edward with."

"It sounds like … you've already decided to sell, Ed." Jasper's calm, quiet voice contrasts with the turmoil he feels tearing through him.

Edward takes another sip of wine before addressing his friend. "This experience has really opened my eyes. It's made me realize that no man can or should be an island. Until a few weeks ago, that's what I was, though. All that mattered to me was building a successful empire. My priorities were always about what I could achieve. I didn't care about who I isolated or what I had to do, so long as I got what I wanted.

"But now, it's like I live in a completely different world, where none of that matters. Not even a little. What matters is being happy with what you have, who you have, and helping those who have been dealt a raw deal in life. Success isn't measured in dollar signs or acquisitions. It's determined by how you treat others and how much love you can share. I'm a rich man because I have friends." He replaces his hand on Jaspers shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. "I have family." Edward turns and smiles at Carlisle. "And I have the love of an angel who saw me as everything, even when she thought I had nothing."

Carlisle puts his glass down and rises to his feet, pulling Edward up with him and embracing the younger man in a warm hug. "Your sister will be so happy to hear this, Ed."

That makes Edward blush some. Jasper is still frozen in the same position. He watches the two Cullens pat each other on the back and resume their seats, silly grins plastered on their faces, and he feels guilty. He's happy for his friend's epiphany – Edward really did work himself into a cold, dark, heartless corner of near death before all of this happened – but Jasper needs to know Edward's intentions. He clears his throat, swallowing the inclination to apologize for interrupting the men's brotherly moment, and seeks his answers in a monotone voice.

"So was that a 'yes,' on selling the company?"

The smiles fade from Edward and Carlisle's faces, and Edward scoots forward to perch on the edge of his chair. He keeps his features sedate but encouraging.

"No, Jasper, I'm not." He ignores the way Jasper's frame almost collapses in relief as he expels the breath he was holding. "I was actually thinking it is time Cullen Enterprises, Inc. got a board of directors and started considering going public."

A collective gasp sounds from both Jasper and Carlisle, and Edward sees the wheels turning in their heads as they consider the implications of what he's saying.

"But …" Jasper scrunches his face up in confusion "… if CEI adopts a board of directors, that means you –"

"That I'll no longer be an island." Edward's cheeks hurt, his smile is so big.

Carlisle chooses that moment to interject. "So what role would you play, Edward, if a board runs your company?"

Edward nods at his brother-in-law. Carlisle is a brilliant doctor, and Edward admires his intelligence and wit, but he doesn't understand business.

"I would still have a controlling interest in the company, but I would be less hands on. Before adopting the board, I would appoint a Chief Financial Officer, Senior Partners, _et cetera_." Edward swings his gaze over to Jasper, enthusiasm and encouragement radiating from him. "That is, with the help of CEI's new Chief Executive Officer."

"B-b-bu … but –"

"No 'buts,' Jasper. You're already own a thirty percent share in the company and you've been with me, building the company to what it is today, from day one. Think of it as the ultimate promotion, my friend – one you've earned." Carlisle reaches around and picks up Jasper's cigar from the ashtray it had been deposited in and places it Jaspers left hand while Edward shoves his forgotten wine glass into his right.

He hasn't blinked since Edward announced him as the new CEO – although they'd have to wait until the fucked up situation they currently find themselves in is resolved to make it official. Edward and Carlisle raise their glasses to toast to Jasper, but seeing that he is still mentally incapacitated, Carlisle reaches over and grabs Jasper's arm, intent on toasting for him.

With that, Jasper drops his lit cigar in his lap and spills the rest of his wine all over his arm. The other two laugh so loudly as Jasper jumps out of his seat that they don't hear the door open and Bella pop her head out.

"Wow, Jasper. I thought I was the only one _that_ accident prone."

Edward stands immediately and goes over to his girl to give her a not-so-chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hello, my beautiful Bella. I missed you."

Shyly, she responds, "Hi. I missed you, too." She turns her blushing face to the two smiling gentlemen. Well, one smiling and the other one beaming so big it seems his face will forever be frozen that way.

"Am I missing something?"

Carlisle lets out a little chuckle. "I'm sure your man will update you on everything later, Bella. But for now, I would like to see my wife and have her fatten me up with some cheesecake."

All of them return inside and enjoy their time together, as well as the raspberry white chocolate swirl cheesecake and French vanilla coffee. By the time Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper, and Allie leave, they know so much more about Bella, and she about them. Bella knows as she waves goodbye to them that these people will be a big presence in her life for a long time to come. And she's grateful for that.

After Edward closes the door, he turns to her with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Still blushing, Miss Swan? After all of the shocking things we've already done?"

Bella giggles as he grabs her around the middle and holds her against him. When she stops squirming, he bends low, placing his mouth against her ear.

"And after everything I still plan on doing to you?"

With that, she turns around in his arms and looks up into his flawlessly handsome face.

"You know, I am feeling a little weak and just a bit tired. Perhaps I'm lacking essential vitamins."

He cocks his head to the side and looks at her with a frown.

"Do you not feel well? Come. Let's take you to bed."

Bella struggles to hold back a smirk.

"Yes. I really think you need to take me to bed. And there, you can feed me some … vitamin E."

She smiles big as the innuendo sinks in, and he laughs hard before picking her up and running her over to his bedroom and tossing her on the king bed.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you missed your calling."

She pulls her head and chest up, propping her elbows on the bed while she watches him undress.

"And what would that be, Mr. Cullen?"

Once he is finished removing his clothing and is standing at the foot of the bed in all of his glorious nakedness, he begins slowly removing her clothes.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe you were meant to be my comic relief."

Her body shakes with laughter at his words and the fact that he's having difficulty getting her panties off of her foot.

"And I do believe that I, Miss Swan, was meant to be another kind of relief for you … one that requires much patience and perhaps … a finger or two, or maybe something else."

She's now completely naked as the day she was born, and she squeals in delight as Edward jumps over her and attacks her mouth with his.

_Boom, boom, boom._

"You have _got _to be fucking kidding me," Edward growls into Bella's neck as the furious pounding on the front door once again interrupts them.

Without bothering to stop even long enough to put his boxers on – whoever's beating on his door isn't going to be alive long enough to notice Edward's dick hanging out – Edward jumps up off the bed and storms out to the living room. There's now a barrage of bangs, like there's more than one person attempting to break his door down, echoing through the apartment.

"Do you any fucking idea –"

"It's about fucking time, Edward," Peter exclaims over Edward's snarled greeting. "Put some damn clothes on, we've gotta go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Peter …" Edward's head whips toward the tall, dark-skinned man towering over his lawyer "… or you, Jake. I'm going to slam this door in your faces and go back to bed to make love to my girlfriend."

Edward steps back, prepared to do exactly as he's said he was going to, but Jacob's meaty fist slams into the middle of the door, preventing Edward from shutting it. "Not tonight, buddy."

"You need to come with me, Ed … _now_," Peter declares.

"No, I –"

Peter is exasperated and pushes his way past Edward. Once inside, he swivels around and faces Edward, allowing the full gravity of his news to permeate his words.

"They've found Marcus. Or rather, they've found what's _left_ of Marcus."


	29. An Identity for Christmas - POST 6

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 6**

"What! What do you mean what's **left** of Marcus?"

"I'll explain on the way, but we have got to go now," Peter stresses.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Edward turns to grab a coat, not fully processing what is happening.

"What the fuck, Edward," Peter yells. "Go put some damn clothes on and tell Bella you'll be back later."

"Bella," Edward gasps, still not moving.

"Pull yourself together, man." Peter grasps Edward by the shoulders. "Listen, from what I've heard, you love Bella, and she is changing you for the better. I get it, Ed, I do. However, right now I need you to be the emotionless bastard that puts his company first to deal with this shit. So, pull your head out of your ass, get your clothes on, and let's deal with this shit once and for all. After we're done, you can come back and explain everything to Bella."

"Right, clothes, tell Bella, and deal with my father."

Peter watches as Edward strides back to his bedroom and hopes he returns with his head on straight.

"Is he okay to deal with this?" Jake asks Peter.

"He'll have to be, it isn't going away. I can't wait to meet Bella; she must be one hell of a woman to have him this off kilter."

"She is. She'll be good for him," Jake answers quietly.

-oo-

"I don't understand, Edward. What's so important," Bella stops speaking as they enter the living room.

"I don't know much, and we need to get going. I promise I'll explain everything I find out when we get back. Right now I need you to stay here, inside. I need to know you're safe, Bella."

"I can stay with her and get her up-to-date on what is happening."

"Thanks, Jake. I feel better knowing she's not alone." Edward shakes Jake's hand and pulls on his coat before turning to her.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," Bella says as she wraps Edward in a tight hug.

"I promise, love."

"You'd better, I meant what I said, Edward. I can't lose you. I love you, Edward, and I can't live without you."

"As I love you; you're my life, Bella, my future."

Peter watches as Edward kisses Bella and steps away. As they step through the door, he watches as Edward becomes the man he has always known, the hard businessman that takes shit from no one.

"Tell me everything," Edward demands as Peter starts the car.

"Honestly, there isn't much to tell at this point. I have bits and pieces of information, but that's it." When his statement is met with silence, Peter continues.

"Jane, Demetri, and Felix haven't been talking. However, the reports based on their fingerprints have finally come back. The woman you know as Jane Waterson is actually Jane Masen, daughter of James Masen. James Masen is your dad's brother. And Marcus is Jane's brother."

"What? How did I not know this?"

"I don't know, Edward, but your father is one fucked up individual. I have people digging into his past, deep into his past, but I haven't heard back from them yet. Anyway, when the police went to search Jane's apartment they found Marcus's body. It was mutilated, Ed. My source told me he had been stabbed dozens of times; some of his skin had been cut off, like he had been tortured. My source also said parts had been removed, like his fingers, and his eyes."

"Who would do that, and why?"

"Jane seems to think your father did it." Peter pauses again and glances at Edward.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait one god damn minute. My father is Jane's uncle?" Peter nods. "We are related by blood?" Another nod by Peter. "That makes no sense, Peter. Jane has been coming onto me for years, as in, I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out coming onto me. Why would she do that if she knows we're related?"

"I can't answer that, Ed—" a ringing cell phone cuts off his answer.

"This is Peter. I see. The 5th precinct? We're on our way." Peter ends the call and turns the car around.

"They found Ed Sr. in an abandoned warehouse. He's been arrested and is being held at the 5th precinct."

"A warehouse?" If Edward thought things were crazy before, he is having a hard time wrapping his brain around all the new information. "This is fucked up, Peter. First, Jane tries to get in my pants. When that doesn't work, she gives Esme some sob story to get a job working with me. I turn down one deal and wake up in California with no memory. I get my memory back and return to find Jane and company trying to destroy my business and reputation. Now, I find out we're related. If that's true, why not be honest with me from the start. She stood a better chance of getting my help had she told me that than she ever did trying to seduce me."

"I don't know, Ed." Peter shakes his head, pulling into a parking spot. "We're here; maybe we can finally get some answers."

The precinct is loud when they enter; Jane's voice can be heard above all of the noise, shouting obscenities and accusations.

As they are being led to a private room, a detective explains Ed Sr. has asked for his lawyer so they can't question him too much at this time.

"You'll be able to see and hear him, but he has no idea you are even in the station, Mr. Masen. We will need to get another statement from you soon though."

"Thank you, Detective."

Edward looks through the glass at his father, shocked by what he sees. The perfectly put together man he has always known is gone, replaced by a disheveled, grimy copy. Edward is sure even he didn't even look that bad when he was homeless. As he continues to look at the man on the other side of the glass, he wonders what he ever did to make someone, let alone his own father, hate him enough to want him destroyed.

"I said I want my lawyer," Ed Sr. states, pulling Edward from his thoughts.

"And I said, he is on his way," the cop tells Sr. "But, while we're waiting, how 'bout you answer one question for me? Just one." Sr. waves his hands in front of himself, signaling the cop to ask his question.

"Tell me how a man does this to his own flesh and blood?"

The laugh that bursts from Sr. is maniacal and makes Edward shiver. He instantly knows he isn't going to like the answer.

"That's an easy one," Sr. answers. "If, and I do mean if I had anything to do with what is happening to Junior, it would be easy. You see, we share nothing but a last name." Sr. tips his head back and laughs again. "I have no son. His mother whored herself to a man beneath her." Sr. yells and claps his hands. "She loved him she said, and passed her bastard son off as mine for years. Years! Edward Masen Jr. is nothing to me, nothing at all."

The smile on Sr.'s face tells Edward everything he needs to know, the man he always considered his father loathes him. He had never loved Edward, not for a moment, after he found out he was someone else's, of that he is positive.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Edward mutters softly before the buzzing in his ears forces him to sit down before he passes out. Edward never wished for his mother to be alive more than at this moment. He wants answers from her, and more than anything a deep hope blossoms in his chest that maybe his real father will actually care about him.

"We know this is difficult for you, Edward," Peter points out. "You're going to have to answer some questions, and then we can probably get out of here."

Edward nods and looks at the man that had never really been his father one last time before standing and exiting the room. A detective escorts them into another conference room and starts his questioning.

Edward answers all the questions to the best of his ability, but he really can't grasp why so many people are out to get him. He realizes as he's speaking to the detective, that optioning his company out is the best course for himself and for his future. He doesn't want to deal with any of this bullshit or stress anymore. All he wants is his Bella and their life that they will build together. With that decision made, Peter escorts Edward home, back to Bella.


	30. An Identity for Christmas - POST 7

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 7**

February 2013

"Are you bringing this with us?" Edward calls from the kitchen of Bella's apartment.

Bella approaches the kitchen to see what Edward is yelling about and shakes her head at the plastic tray with garish pink circles.

"Why would I need that?" she asks with a laugh.

"I don't know, but I don't want to toss something that you may use," he replies with a shrug.

"I'm not tossing anything unless it's trash. Everything that is not coming with me will be dropped off at the soup kitchen. They can always use donations."

"That's a great idea," Edward says with a grin. "Have I told you thank you?"

"More than once," she laughs. "I get it, Edward. I'm ready to move on, too. The stress from these last few weeks has been almost unbearable." Bella frowns and moves to wrap her arms around Edward's waist.

"It's been a roller coaster," Edward admits quietly. "I couldn't have done any of it without you by my side though. You've been my rock, Bella."

"I love you, Edward. You would do the same thing for me."

"The Chief was a big help, too," Edward says with a chuckle.

"I think he wanted to rip Edward Senior's head off once he found out," Bella agrees with a giggle. "He takes being a father very seriously."

"You're lucky to have him," Edward whispers and presses a kiss to Bella's forehead.

"You have him now, too," Bella agrees. "You're officially part of the family now. He wouldn't get so bent out of shape if he didn't care about you."

Edward nods and recalls the events from the last few weeks. The forensics team had discovered Edward Senior's hair on Marcus' body, as well as his fingerprints all over his mangled flesh. After searching the area in the warehouse where Senior was found, they discovered the knife that he used to kill and mutilate Marcus. Senior's fate was sealed.

Jane's lawyer tried to play the mentally unstable card for her, but Edward knew that was only going to get her so far. The security cameras in his building showed proof of her in his office and the parking garage on Christmas Eve when Edward and Bella arrived back in town. The new security team that Jasper had placed in the office found evidence of Jane's corruption buried deep within code of their infrastructure. No one forced her to do what she did. Her own greed drove her hand, and being greedy did not equate to being mentally unstable.

Esme put on a brave face once the facts were revealed to her as well, but her mask slipped every so often, and you could see the distress in her features. Edward worried for her, but knew that Carlisle would help her through this difficult time. Edward would also make sure he spent extra time with her, as well. Especially now that he was stepping away from his company and he had more free time to devote to the things that really mattered to him. Bella, his family, and his writing. Those were his main priorities in life now.

"Let's call it a night, Edward," Bella calls, pulling Edward from his thoughts. "I'm exhausted, and we only have the kitchen left to finish in the morning."

Edward nods and leads her to the air mattress he set up earlier in the day. Her mattress and box spring has already been picked up by the YMCA, along with her bedroom furniture and living room furniture. Angela is bringing her boyfriend the next day to pick up her dining room set.

"Thanks for all of your help, Edward," Bella says with a wide yawn as she settles onto the mattress next to him.

"It's the least I can do, Bella," Edward replies and pulls her into his body. Only moments later, soft snores escape her mouth, and Edward chuckles lightly as he tightens his grip around her and drifts off as well.

The next morning, Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, arrive early. Once they load the dining room set, they help load the rest of the boxes into Bella's rented U-Haul. Bella is happy for the help, but she loathes the goodbye looming in the very near future.

Edward does one last sweep of Bella's apartment before letting her lock up and drop the keys in the superintendent's mail slot. They both hop in the U-Haul and head to Angel's Soup Kitchen.

Edward hauls several boxes from the back of the U-Haul and drops them inside the door to the soup kitchen. Laughter echoes in the empty room, and Edward stands staring at the corner booth where he sat the first night he stumbled in here. Much like his lost memories, the time he spent in San Francisco is fuzzy. To him, it feels almost as if the whole ordeal happened to someone else.

"Will you visit us in Seattle?" Bella sobs into Angela's shoulder.

"Of course we will," Angela wails.

Ben saunters over to stand next to Edward and rolls his eyes. Edward chuckles and shrugs.

"You'll come back and visit here too, right?" Angela asks with a sniffle.

"Absolutely," Bella agrees and looks to Edward for reassurance. He nods and smiles. "Maybe I can start a division of Angel's Soup Kitchen in Seattle," Bella says hopefully. Angela's face lights up and she nods vigorously.

"Let's discuss that once you get settled in up there," Angela offers.

"I'll call you next week," Bella says with one more hug before Edward ushers her out of the soup kitchen and back to the U-Haul. With a final wave and a lurch, they are on their way back to Seattle.

As the days pass, Bella and Edward settle into a comfortable routine. Edward slowly steps away from his company and focuses on writing. Bella sets to work on finding a location for Angel's Soup Kitchen – Seattle Division.

"Bella," Edward calls after he enters the apartment.

"In here," she replies from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Edward asks as he thumbs through the stack of mail he picked up from the entryway table. "What smells so good?" he mumbles sauntering slowly into the kitchen reading his building's monthly newsletter.

"It's baked ziti," Bella replies softly. "With tossed salad and garlic bread," she adds as Edward glances up quickly. His eyes dip back down to the glossy sheet for a split second before he drops the pile of mail and lifts his gaze again.

Bella is wrapped in a pink silk robe that stops mid-thigh. She smirks as Edward's eyes widen comically.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she murmurs as his gaze lingers on her cleavage.

"See something you like, Mr. Masen?"

"Why yes I do, Miss Swan. Is everything done for dinner?"

"Yes, but you can help me carry it to the table." He hears the slight confusion in her voice at the change of topic.

"Good, because I'm starving," Edward whispers in her ear as he picks her up to carry to the table.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella manages to ask through her laughter.

"Having dinner." He sits her on the table and slowly pulls on the belt holding her robe together. "A special Valentine's dinner, one that is just for me."

Bella shivers at the seductive tone of his voice as he gently pushes her back onto the table. This is a side of Edward she hasn't seen before, predatory. She gets wetter at the thoughts of what he may do to her.

"Get comfortable, sweetheart, we're going to be here a while," Edward tells her as he pulls her ass to the edge of the table, placing her feet on the arms of the chair he is sitting in.

As he nips and licks his way up from her knee, Edward develops a new appreciation for the dining room set he has never liked. His hands wrap around her thighs, holding her open for him. He loves how responsive she is to his light touches, and she's aroused, he can smell her in the air and see how her lower lips glisten.

"Dinner smells divine, sweetheart." He rubs his nose in the space between her pussy and thigh. "And it looks almost too good to eat, almost."

Bella almost jumps off the table when he gives her pussy a long, deep lick from bottom to top. The moan she lets out when he wraps his lips around her clit makes him chuckle, and with that chuckle she comes undone. Edward continues to slowly lick and nip until Bella's breathing returns to normal. Edward stands up, kissing his way up her body, swirling his tongue around her nipple, and gently biting on her delicate collarbone.

"Mmmm, wonderful appetizer, my dear," Edward whispers in her ear. "However, I'm sure we can do much better with the next course."

Kissing Bella deeply, he skims his fingers down her side and slowly circles her entrance, teasing her mercilessly.

"I need you, Edward. Don't tease me, please."

"I wouldn't tease you, honey," he tells her, and chuckles at her whimper as he barely pushes a finger into her.

"Yes you are," she moans out, trying to lift her hips and feel him deeper.

"It's Valentine's Day. I just want to give my sweetheart as much pleasure as possible." He adds another finger and pushes in more. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," she manages to say. He is driving her crazy, and Bella can't help but wonder where her Edward disappeared to. They have made love several times and outright fucked even more, but this is new. The teasing, keeping her on the edge, is driving her insane. Just when she is ready to push him back and ride him hard, he adds a third finger and rubs on her sweet spot until she is babbling his name.

"That's it, baby, come for me," he groans as he bites lightly on her nipple, feeling her contract on his fingers.

"Edward," Bella screeches when she feels his lips back on her clit, pushing her into another orgasm.

"I love watching you come and knowing it's because of me. The flush that paints your body is because of me, my hands, my tongue, my cock."

Edward quietly, slowly, undoes his pants and lets them fall to the floor. Bella is a vision to him, laying on the table, eyes closed, limp body, pink skin, panting, heart racing; she is everything he has ever hoped for and never thought he would find. Seating himself back in his chair, his cock is hard, straining to get to its promised land.

"As lovely as you are, splayed out for me, I still think we can do better." Edward lifts her onto his lap. "Now, on to the main course." He slowly lifts and slides her over his cock.

"Dammnnnn," Bella moans, "so full."

"You look so good taking my cock," Edward tells her, pushing her shoulders back to lie on the table.

"Fuck" Bella squeaks out when his movement forces him deeper.

"I love you, Bella. I love you how feel wrapped around me." Edward helps her move with more force. "I love how you taste." He leans forward and licks her nipple, causing Bella to moan. "I love the sounds you make."

"I especially love how we sound together." Edward stands and pushes her body up on the table, thrusting harder. "Do you hear that, Bella?" he grunts out.

"Yes, oh yes, Edward," she replies over the sounds of wet sex, skin slapping skin, and the table jumping from the force of his thrusts. "Close…so close."

"Come for me, baby," he urges, and pulls her back to meet his thrusts, making sure to grind her clit with each one. "I love watching you come, seeing you come apart because of what I do to your body. Come for me, Bella, give me what I want."

"Yes, Edward, yes," Bella screams when he pinches her clit, sending her over the edge and taking him along too.

Bella goes limp on the table. Edward's legs are like Jello, forcing him to sit down before he falls down. He gently strokes her leg as they both try to catch their breath.

"I love you, Bella. Happy Valentine's Day." His mind drifts to the ring in the pocket of his slacks, but the timing just doesn't seem right.

"Definitely a Happy Valentine's Day. I love you, too, Edward."

* * *

One more chapter to go. We do hope u have enjoyed the reminder of this ride and that all of your questions, or at least most, have been answered.

xx


	31. An Identity for Christmas - POST 8

**Short and sweet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2013 V-Day Collab**

**Continuation of 'An Identity for Christmas'**

**Post 8**

**_Six months later_**

Everyone is here, attending the opening of Angel's Kitchen – Seattle. It is a shining moment for Bella and Edward, one they desperately need. The last few months have been hard for everyone.

Stepping away from the company wasn't easy at first for Edward, for anyone. Right after the arrests, he and Jasper worked hard to resign the clients they lost due to his father and Jane. Most returned, but not all. Then came the choosing of the board and actually taking the company public. Choosing the President was easy; Jasper was the only one he trusted, convincing the others of that, not so much. However, he stood his ground and got what he wanted.

The trials turned into a lesson in the justice system. Demetri and Felix plead guilty to attempted murder and took a plea bargain. Due to prior convictions, they have to serve 25 years before becoming eligible for parole.

Edward Sr. was found incompetent to stand trial. He is now being held in a mental hospital. Should the time ever arrive for him to be released, he will then stand trial for Marcus' murder. Esme visits him, and he seems to truly care about her well-being. She has tried several times to talk to Sr. about Elizabeth, and Edward's father. Each time Sr. has become violent and required sedation. Edward finally asked her to let it go a month ago; he doesn't want her getting hurt, and knowing that Sr. isn't his true father is enough for him.

Jane's trial was…interesting. She couldn't be charged with attempted murder because she hadn't fired at us, but she could be charged with attempted kidnapping. However, the D.A. was worried her sob story would get her acquitted. After several discussions, it was decided to turn her case over to the US Attorney, where she was charged with corporate espionage. They offered her several pleas, but Jane wanted her day in court, and she got it. The trial took several days. Edward and Bella told their side first, then Jane took the stand. It was obvious that she was thrilled to tell, what she considered, every secret of the Masen family. The jury didn't buy it; she was sentenced to 10 years. Granted, she would serve her time in a cushy federal prison, but it was still prison time.

As the weeks pass on, Edward and Bella manage to find a routine that works for both of them. Edward does a half day at the office, three days a week, and spends the rest of his time writing. Bella is at Angel's Kitchen Monday thru Friday. Saturday and Sunday, they both spend a few hours at the Kitchen. It's important to both of them. Bella; because she enjoys helping others, and Edward; because he knows first-hand how much an act of kindness from a stranger can change a life.

It's Sunday, sunny in Seattle, and Edward and Bella are lying under a tree in the park. It's the end of summer and probably one of the last nice Sundays they will have for a while. The ring Edward has is burning a hole in his pocket.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

Bella sits up quickly, knowing that those words are never a good sign.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well, things have finally returned to normal, or at least a new normal anyway."

Bella nods, hoping that the new normal is a good normal.

"So, I thought maybe it's time to shake things up again."

"Shake things up how?" She wasn't too nervous before but the nerves are growing now.

"Well, I've wanted to do something for a while now, but the time never seems right. I waited for the trials, the opening of the kitchen, and for life to just…slow down. However, I realize life isn't going to slow down, and I don't want it to, not with you by my side. I want it all with you, Bella. The crazy, busy days, the slow sit in the park days, and hopefully the get up in the middle of the night to take care of the kids' times also."

Tears are slowly escaping as Bella watches Edward reach in his pocket and remove a small box.

"I love you, Bella. Make me the happiest man in the world for the rest of our lives. Marry me, please?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Bella exclaims as she throws her arms around him. "A million times yes." She laughs as Edward moves to place the ring on her finger. "You had me going with your 'we need to talk'. You should know never to say those words to your girlfriend."

"But I desperately hoped she wouldn't be my girlfriend much longer." Bella slaps his chest and he gently grabs her hand, sliding the ring in place.

"You were never in danger of her saying no. I love you, Edward."

As they go back to resting under the tree, different thoughts run through each of their minds, but one thought is the same. Neither can imagine anything in their future being harder that what they have already faced, of which their love came out stronger than ever in the end. They know the future won't be easy, but they also know anything is possible as long as they are together.

The End


End file.
